Time Quandary - Full Story
by Shandeh
Summary: Edward & Bella find a time portal to the past, travel back, and change their lives. This story takes place just after Stephanie Meyer's New Moon. Originally published as a 5 part story, I have decided to consolidate the entire tale, for easy reading on devices. I hope you enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1 - Visit to the Museum

**VISIT TO THE MUSEUM**

 **-(Edward and Bella have a special date night.)-**

"Impasse", muttered Edward. He had lost count of the times Bella had rejected his marriage proposal. So frustrating. This was his heart's desire: to have Bella united with him in life, as his partner - his wife. There were so many things he wanted to give her. So many experiences he wanted to share with her. Marriage would open the doors to a full, happy life for them both.

Bella's stubborn streak was the fortress that blocked out his dream. Her idea of happiness was limited by her teenage views on life. "MATRIMONY" was her bitter interpretation of marriage. Unlike most girls, she had no dreams of walking down an aisle in a wedding gown. In fact, she didn't like the idea of marriage at all. Her only dream was to become a vampire, just like Edward, so they could be together forever - wedding bells unnecessary.

"So...like I said...impasse", Edward groaned. Bella pursed her lips, hunched her shoulders, and glared into his eyes - unwilling to change her mind. Edward wilted with the letdown. He would just have to hold onto his mother's wedding ring for a while longer.

He knew the ring would fit Bella perfectly. One night, as she slept in his arms, he used a tiny cotton string to measure around her ring finger. The following day, he took the measurement to his jeweler, to have the ring properly sized. All that was left now was to get her to wear it. His heart longed for the day when the diamonds would glisten on his true love's hand.

But Bella had heard too many horror stories about marriage. She wanted no part with the institution. Her own parents' failed union had wreaked havoc in her life, as well as theirs. Also, right now she was only 18 years old - much too young to even consider getting wed. "People will think that I'm pregnant!" she had exclaimed.

Same argument - different day.

Since they couldn't reach an agreement, they decided to distract themselves with a night out. Maybe a movie? A visit to the art museum? A walk in their meadow? The meadow was their usual outing, because they could be alone with each other in a special way. Moonlight overhead at night, sunny skies during the day.

The sunny days were especially nice, since Edward couldn't be out in the sun in public. His sparkly vampire skin reflected the sun in dynamic, exciting brilliance - much too flashy for common folk to witness. Bella was fascinated with his prismatic light show - touching his arms and hands - looking closely at the colorful facets of his marble flesh.

But, today was not sunny at all. So, they chose to go to the museum. They both appreciated intelligent pursuits: art, music, literature, science, and other subjects. They could talk easily about so many things. Every day, Bella learned something new from Edward. His experiences over the past hundred years had imbued him with wisdom and patience, shaping him into a fascinating man. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Of course, Edward couldn't get enough of Bella either - for different reasons. He'd spent those hundred years ignoring matters of the heart. Much to his surprise, this frail teenage girl awakened numerous hidden passions in his stone heart - igniting long dead human emotions in a powerful way.

When they first met, attraction pulled them together, surprising them both. As they tested the attraction with gentle touches, the fire swiftly caught, with no indication of dying away. Tender kisses, gentle caresses, and worshipful gazes were now their usual way of connecting. They were careful to not let things get out of hand, though. But this was becoming much more difficult each day.

Tonight, the museum offered a distraction from their passion, as well as their "impasse". Holding hands, they slowly wandered the museum halls, enjoying the works of art they discovered.

 _Time Quandary_ by Plesarrio was one work that got both of their attention. Images from times past, as well as modern day were all melded together in the composition - bringing to mind their own time-stretched relationship. Edward was intrigued by the accuracy of the 1920 details in the work, and Bella thought the modern elements were right on track with today.

"I've never heard of Plesarrio", said Edward, wondering how he could have missed this talented artist. Intrigued, he looked in the museum guidebook, to find more about the artist. "Funny...there's nothing here about Plessario". Pulling out his cell phone, he searched online to see what he could learn. "No results" flashed on the screen, and he was flummoxed. "He must be a very new artist", he surmised.

As they continued their tour of the museum, their hands stayed connected. Bella was beginning to tire of the displays, when her stomach groaned loudly. Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "Sorry Bella, love. I should have realized it was dinner time." Squeezing her hand, he led them to the exit of the building.

On their way out, Edward spoke to a museum guide, asking about the new artist named Plesarrio. "Who? I've never heard of that artist," answered the guide. _Strange..._ But, Bella was hungry, so Edward decided to look into it another day.

"What's your preference tonight, love? Cheeseburger? Pizza? Hotdogs?"

"I think I'm in the mood for Italian tonight. I haven't had pasta in ages," Bella swooned. Her mouth watered at the thought of spaghetti with marinara sauce, and soft breadsticks.

"Your wish is my command", proclaimed Edward, opening the door of his Volvo, and guiding her into her seat. Since no one else was in the parking lot, he zipped around to the driver's side in a flash, and they were soon gliding to their destination in record time.

"You know...everything about you is 100 - your age AND your driving speed," teased Bella. "You really should be more careful."

"My woman is hungry. This calls for expedience!" Edward grinned. Rolling her eyes, Bella smiled in response, as another groan issued from her empty belly.

Soon, they arrived at Bellisimo's Italian Bistro, where they were promptly seated at a table for two. Linen tablecloths, candlelight, and roses adorned each table, creating a lovely romantic atmosphere. Edward relaxed in the surroundings, proud to be seated with the most beautiful girl in the room. Bella blushed with embarrassment as he lifted her hand to gently kiss her fingertips...one at a time, dazzling her with his amber gaze. "Oh Edward...I do love you so much," she cooed.

Enamored, he gently smiled, then charmed her with a slow wink of his right eye. He was soon rewarded with her energetic heartbeats, and another glorious blush of her cheeks. "Bella dear...you will be my undoing. I'm sure of it," he sighed.

Soon, the spaghetti arrived, and Bella's attention was focused on twirling pasta with her fork, then dousing it with sauce. Edward was entertained with the performance, wondering how simple carbohydrates could provide enough nutrition for his girl. "Are you sure that's satisfying? It looks like a strange food to me."

"I wouldn't be too critical, if I were you," replied Bella sarcastically. "I've heard of some of your strange wildlife entrees from your brother Emmett. Didn't you try to eat a kangaroo once?"

"It wasn't my fault it was the only thing we could find in the outback. I thought we would starve when we visited Australia," laughed Edward.

As Bella finished her pasta, her hunger satisfied, she turned her attention back to her favorite subject: Edward. Holding his hand in hers, she carried his palm to her face, then breathed in his honey/lilac essence. "Yum," she sighed, "Dessert." Placing his palm over her mouth, she tentatively sneaked out her tongue, tracing tiny swirls along his lifeline, watching his eyes to see his reaction.

"Oh God...Bella...MARRY ME!" he groaned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Plessario

**PLESSARIO**

 _(Edward's POV)_

Last night, I really enjoyed taking Bella out to the museum and dinner. What a great time we had. She is looking more beautiful every day. Makes me wonder how she will look at 21 or even 30. I'm sure her face and figure will astound me. But, she is determined to freeze her appearance as a teenager, by becoming a monster like me. She doesn't want to be "older" than I am. I just wish I could make her understand how I feel.

We really are dealing with a major disagreement here - a quandary. Which reminds me...that work of art we saw last night was titled _Time Quandary_ by Plessario. I wonder why I couldn't get any information about that artist? I think I'll go by the museum again tonight and see if I can find out anything.

I would go today, but it's too sunny outside. Here I am, stuck at home, instead of sitting beside Bella at school. I wonder what she's doing right now. I could run to the school, and hide in the forest, just to listen in. But, I'd better take care of my thirst right now. It's been a while, and I don't need to be thirsty around Bella tonight. Her smell is enticing enough without my need for blood. Maybe Carlisle will feel like hunting with me.

I go into Carlisle's study, to find him reading a recent medical journal.

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Hi Carlisle. Would you like to go for a hunt? It's been a couple weeks for me, and I need to avoid being thirsty around Bella."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How is she doing, by the way? Is she still pressing you to change her into a vampire?"

"Of course she is. It's all she ever talks about. Really bugs me that Alice told her how it's done. But, I guess it shouldn't surprise me that Bella got it out of her. That girl is tenacious - downright stubborn about getting information she wants."

Carlisle agreed, "Yes, I've noticed her intensity. But, it seems that her spunk just adds to her attraction in your eyes," he added with a smirk.

I had to agree with that sentiment, closing my eyes, and shaking my head in resignation. "She holds my heart captive."

"Before we hunt," Carlisle interrupted, "you might want to take a look at this article. It's a write-up about the 1918 Spanish Influenza."

"Hmmm..." I read the first few paragraphs, "looks like they are just now learning how the epidemic could have been curtailed. Some of these treatments sound simple, really. It's a shame we didn't have this knowledge at the time. Maybe my biological parents and I could have survived."

"True," replied Carlisle, "but then, I wouldn't have had such an excellent son for a companion all these years." His genuine smile warmed my heart.

I really couldn't remember my parents, because it had all happened so long ago. But, I sometimes wondered how my life would have turned out if we had survived the flu outbreak, and I had never become a vampire. Would I have fought in the Great War, like I planned? Would I have discovered a love even close to how I feel about Bella?

Would I have started a family of my own back in the 1920s or 30s? How long would my parents have survived? Would they have celebrated the birth of my human children? How long would I have lived, and what kind of lifestyle would I have experienced?

Of course, none of those questions would ever be answered, because my parents did NOT survive the flu. And the only reason I survived was because Carlisle turned me into a vampire. So, no chance of children or grandchildren now. Why does Bella want to live this way? Why can't she see how precious her human life is? I just wish I could make her see the truth.

Shaking off my worries, I remarked, "So...ready to hunt?"

"Certainly. Let's find some warm blood," Carlisle replied with a quiet smile.

A few hours, and a dozen elk later, we were back home, filled and light-eyed. The day was fading into early evening, and I still wanted to stop by the museum. So, I ran up to my room to change into something Bella might like, then hopped into my Volvo. I was tempted to take my Vanquish for a spin, but decided against it. Too pretentious for Bella.

Upon arriving at the museum, I decided to take another look at the _Time Quandary_ piece, before asking for information on the artist. Showing our family museum pass, I headed to the exhibition area Bella and I viewed yesterday. It was rare for me to find a piece of art that interested me like this, and I was looking forward to taking a longer look now.

Rounding the corner, I readied my eyes for a good view. But, I must have come the wrong way. The piece wasn't where I remembered. Odd. My sense of direction was usually spot on. Maybe it was on the other end of the room? I stepped to the end of the exhibition hall, glancing at each work quickly as I passed. Hmmm...where was it? Did they remove it for a new exhibit?

Shrugging my shoulders, I stepped back to the front lobby to inquire about the piece. The worker at the desk looked my way, "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for the _Time Quandary_ piece I saw here yesterday. The work by Plessario?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have anything by that name here on display."

"You must be mistaken. I saw it yesterday evening. It was about this tall, this wide, and had an interesting arrangement of time related subject matter throughout, ranging from the 1920's through today."

"No sir. We've never had a piece like that here."

I pulled my brows together in consternation, blinked, and shook my head in confusion. "I'm sure I saw it here yesterday. I came here with a date, and we both saw it together."

"You must be remembering a different museum, sir. We have nothing by a Plessario. I've never even heard of that artist before."

Puzzled, and feeling uncomfortably disjointed, I mumbled an incoherent thanks, then stepped away from the desk. Was I losing my grip with reality? What was happening here?

I didn't like feeling this way, and the evening was drawing to a close. So, I decided to leave the museum, and go see Bella. I knew that SHE would remember the artwork.

Driving to Bella's, a gentle calm filled my spirit. She fed my soul in so many ways. After decades of being alone, it felt like I was coming home to Bella. She filled out all the corners of my being - bringing purpose, joy, peace, love. I have no idea how I survived before I found her.

After parking at her home, I went to knock on her front door. Her father Charlie answered the door, and was not too happy to see me. The one dark spot in my happiness - a father that was impossible to please. His mind was foggy and frustrated, feeling threatened by me, worried that I was taking advantage of his daughter. I guessed that most fathers must feel that way about their daughter's boyfriends, so I tried to shrug it off. "Good evening, Charlie. I've come to visit Bella."

"Hello Edward. You do know that this is a school night?"

"Yes, of course. I was hoping that Bella and I could do our homework together at the kitchen table. My family and I were out of town today, so I need to do a bit of catching up on my studies. Bella can show me what I missed in the classes we share."

Charlie's eyes were guarded, but he allowed me to enter. _That's ALL you can share with her, buddy._

Bella was just coming down the stairs, and fell into my arms. Now THAT's the welcome I was waiting for. Mmm...and that intoxicating smell of hers. Delicious... _NO! Don't think like that, Edward!_ Heavenly...that's better. I squeezed her waist, and held her against me while burying my face in her hair. Definitely heaven...

Behind me, Charlie cleared his throat noisily, so I stepped back to place Bella a few inches away, taking a cleansing breath as I turned to look into the kitchen. "So, can you show me the homework I missed today?" I asked.

Bella smiled sweetly, and tilted her head at me, while batting her lashes coyly. "I missed YOU today," she whispered. Her private smile was for me alone. I kept my arm around her, leading her to the kitchen table.

After listening to a few minutes of our pencil scratching and page turning, Charlie lost interest, and focused on the sports channel. Soon after, we could hear his gentle snoring on the sofa. So much for being the ferocious guard, eh buddy?

"Bella, I REALLY missed you today. Chasing elk in the mountains was no substitute for being in your presence, believe me." I leaned closer to her, holding her chin in my right hand. Gently, I touched my nose to hers, then placed my lips there instead for a tender kiss. Her eyes closed, and her head leaned back, inviting me to taste her lips. Who was I to deny her request?

Placing my fingers lightly on her temples, I turned my head slightly to the left, then hovered my mouth a millimeter from hers...exhaling softly, I brushed her lips with vampire breath only, then lightly touched her upper lip with the tip of my tongue. "Breathe, Bella" I chanted. A trembling inhalation was her only reply.

"Don't move" I whispered, as I wrapped my lips around her lower lip, gently sucking it into my mouth, allowing my tongue to thoroughly love the part of her I had captured. How I wished that I could explore more of her, and tease her senses into oblivion. But, for now this kiss would have to suffice.

Many kisses later, we were both tightly wound and intensely hungry for each other. My hands were buried in her silky hair, and her arms were wrapped around my waist. We were so wrapped up in each other, so in love, so bonded. I couldn't imagine ever leaving this embrace.

But, earthly time marched on, forcing us to bring our interlude to an end. Regretfully, I slid my hands out of her hair, gently kissed her nose again, then pulled back to gather my things. "Don't go", Bella begged.

"I wish I could stay, but my car is pretty obvious in your driveway", I replied.

"Gah!" she muttered. "I'm so sick of being a human!"

"Don't ever say that," I admonished. "I really love how human you are, Bella. Don't change a thing, please."

"You know that I want to be like you, Edward. I want us to be able to fully and completely love each other, without holding back. I want you so bad."

"And I want to see you grow more beautiful every day in your human form, my love. We are both set in our ways, with our impossible demands. I need to head out now, so you can get ready for bed. By the way, I stopped at the museum on the way here, to get a closer look at that _Time Quandary_ piece. Can you believe that they said it has never been there?"

"That's strange. You and I both saw it there yesterday."

"I know. I'm just so confused about it. I think I'll go again this weekend, to take another look. Want to come with me?"

"Of course. I will go anywhere with you."

"Will you marry me?"

"Anywhere but there."

Touche


	3. Chapter 3 - The Art Mystery

**The Art Mystery**

Saturday: No school, which meant that Edward and Bella were free to spend some time together, relaxing. One of the things they had planned was to visit the museum again, so they could figure out what happened to the painting that had disappeared. They were both confused about how it could have gone without a trace.

It was a bright, sunny day, and there was no way Edward would be able to go into town all sparkly. So, the museum would have to wait until after dark. Bella needed to do a few things around the house first anyway - laundry, and a few other chores. Edward decided to do some research on his home computer, trying to find anything online about the artist Plessario.

Esme was doing housework, at ultra-fast speed. It only took a few minutes to do the entire house, then she came to sit by Edward to chat for a while. "What are you looking so serious about, Edward?" she asked, tousling his hair affectionately.

"Just trying to find some details about an artist that interests me," said Edward. "I saw one of his paintings at the museum a couple days ago."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Plessario," he replied.

"Salvador Plessario?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Well, that's the only Plessario I've ever met, and he happens to be an artist."

"Really? You've met him?"

"Yes. He's one of us, Edward. A vampire, from Italy. Carlisle and I met him once, when we vacationed in Rome. He's a very reclusive artist."

"I guess that's why I haven't found any information about him online."

"Probably. When we met him, he was painting a landscape on the terrace at our hotel. His work is very detailed and colorful, and we stopped to admire it. He was glad to meet some other vampires, but didn't talk to us for very long. Like I said, he was a private person. I didn't realize that any of his paintings were being shown in this part of the world."

"Bella and I saw his _Time Quandary_ work a couple days ago, but I couldn't find it yesterday when I went to have another look. The museum guide told me that he had never heard of the painting before. It's like it just  vanished, or something."

"Odd. Maybe it was moved to another museum, without the guide's knowledge."

"Perhaps. Do you think that it would be possible to contact Plessario? I would like to know more about him, and maybe see more of his work."

"I'll see if Carlisle kept anything in our files about him."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll check back with you later. I'm gonna go see Bella now," Edward gave her a quick hug, then stepped outside.

Driving to Bella's house didn't take long. When he arrived, he carefully kept in the shade of the trees while walking to her door - Bella was waiting for him. "I was wondering why you weren't here yet. I've been lonely," she purred, cuddling up to him. Their reunion was warm and sweet.

"Mmmm...your welcome is incredibly satisfying. I should leave and come back again...and again," he teased.

"No way. I'm not letting you out of my sight," she proclaimed, pulling him close.

Their afternoon was spent inside, watching television, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, sharing tender kisses. When Charlie came home from his fishing trip, they reluctantly pulled apart. Bella stepped into the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Charlie. Edward did his best at conversing with Charlie, while watching the sports channel. When dinner was ready, Edward stepped out to take his car for a quick gas fill.

"Does that guy ever eat?" asked Charlie.

"Of course, Dad. He must have had a big meal at home with his parents before coming over today," Bella hedged. "We're going out again tonight, so I'll make sure he has something later."

"Whatever. Just wondered. I hope he's treating you well, Bella. I would hate to have to damage his pretty face."

"Dad," Bella groaned, "Really. He's a perfect gentleman." _Too perfect._

"Hmm. He'd better stay that way."

When Edward came back, the evening had settled in, so he was safe to walk around without drawing any attention. Bella had changed into the blue blouse he loved, and her creamy skin glowed. Edward gently growled his approval, nuzzling her neck.

"Bye Dad! I'll be back in a few hours," called Bella, as she and Edward stepped to his car.

"Let's go to that museum first," said Edward, telling Bella all that his mother had shared with him about the artist. "Maybe we can find that painting."

When they got to the museum, Edward paid Bella's admission, showed his family pass, then they stepped into the exhibition hall. Edward sighed in frustration. "THERE it is! I KNEW that painting was here. I wonder where it went yesterday?" They stepped forward to look closer at _Time Quandary,_ displayed on a black easel in the center of the floor.

Once again, they were both amazed at the intense detail of the work. The colors were vibrant, seeming to dance on the canvas. The images were precisely arranged, bringing clear focus to the subject matter. It really was a wonderful piece of art.

Another couple stepped into the room, to see the displays, passing right in front of Bella and Edward, so they stepped back to give them room to walk in front of _Time Quandary_.

The couple walked directly THROUGH the painting, like it was not there at all!

"What the..." Edward gasped. Bella's eyes flew open, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Do me a favor, Bella. Walk to the other end of the room for a minute."

When Bella stepped away, the painting disappeared.

"Okay, you can come back now." As she came to his side, the painting immediately focused into view. "Fascinating. I wonder why this is happening?"

This, of course, explained why Edward couldn't find the painting yesterday. And apparently, why the guide had never heard of it. But, why did the painting only appear when Edward and Bella were together? He was really hoping that Carlisle would be able to contact Salvador Plessario, because he wanted some answers.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Portal

**THE PORTAL**

"Mr Plessario?" Carlisle spoke into the telephone in his study, "This is Carlisle Cullen. My wife Esme and I met you in Rome, back in 1937. Yes, I'm so glad you remember. I hope you are doing well."

Bella and Edward sat, with hands clasped together, in front of Carlisle's desk, waiting for their chance to speak with the artist.

"My son Edward discovered one of your paintings in our local museum, and he has some questions for you. Would you mind if I put this call on speakerphone, so we can all talk together? Thank you." Carlisle pushed the correct button, then placed the receiver back in the cradle.

"Now, how can I help you?" voiced Salvador Plessario.

Edward spoke first, "Mr Plessario, I saw your _Time Quandary_ work, and would like to know more about it."

"Excuse me...you SAW my _Time Quandary_ work? Impossible! That piece is highly guarded, and requires a personal invitation to be viewed," stressed Plessario.

"I assure you, sir. My girlfriend and I viewed it at our local museum. But, we can only see it when we are together. It's not visible when either of us is alone."

"Ah. That explains it. However, I cannot imagine how your friend is still alive. _La tua cantante_ is impossible to resist. Have you lost your sense of smell, Edward?"

" _La tua cantante_? I'm only able to see your painting because Bella's blood sings to me?"

"Precisely. _La tua cantante_ is the ticket to historic transformation time travel through the portal of that work of art."

"Time travel?" exclaimed all three of them.

"Yes," he exhaled. "It looks like I need to make a visit to your home, Carlisle. So we can discuss this in a more intimate setting. I'd prefer to keep these details a bit more private."

"Of course, Salvador," answered Carlisle, picking up the receiver to continue the conversation. Stunned, Bella and Edward turned to look at each other, questions blooming in their minds.

A few days later, Salvador Plessario arrived in Forks, meeting the Cullens and Bella at the local museum, after hours. The entire family was interested in meeting him, and seeing the elusive work of art. The museum's simple security system was no match for them. They would turn it back on as they departed. Now, they all stood around the _Time Quandary_ painting, where it glowed with color and detail. Plessario stood with his arms crossed, chin in hand, as he viewed his work again. "You know, I never thought this work would be seen by anyone else. I placed it here very long ago, thinking that this small town would be a perfect hiding place for my time portal."

Carlisle's eyebrows came together, "It's truly a time portal, then?"

Plessario grinned, "Yes. I've spent the last 1200 years studying time travel and art. I've traveled to the future several times, but only twice have I gone to the past. Future travel is simple, because there is no chance of encountering my other self. But travel to the past is much more complicated. You see, if my two selves meet in the past, there are problems."

"What kind of problems?" asked Edward.

"When you travel back in time, you must constantly be on guard to avoid your earlier human self. Many experts have stressed this, with good reason. The time paradox, you see. I've experienced it myself, and don't wish to share the details. It was nightmarish."

Plessario continued, "But, I've learned that if you drink _la tua cantante_ while traveling, the ecstasy of the experience, along with the intensity of time travel, enlivens your soul. When you arrive in the past, your former self merges with your traveling body. You get another chance at life as a human. This is a much better situation. No time paradox - an alternate time line is created."

"So, I could go back as a human?!" exclaimed Edward. His face glowed with joy and excitement. He glanced at Rosalie, whose mouth had fallen open in wonder. The look of longing was apparent on her face - how she wished she could be human again.

Plessario answered, "Yes. You are one of the few of us who has the option. Your tasty friend here is your ticket. But, I can't imagine that you would want to discard her in such a way. You seem to have developed a very close bond. How did this happen?"

Bella and Edward leaned into each other, as Edward shared their sweet story of meeting, falling in love, then realizing they were true soul mates.

Plessario gazed on Bella intensely. "Lovely story, my young friend. Edward, you are a much stronger man than I could ever hope to be."

Bella could see that Edward was highly intrigued by the idea of being a human again. She had never seen such HOPE in his countenance before. What was he thinking? Did he really want to kill her so that he could have another chance at a human life?

Edward mused, "Plessario, I wonder if it would work if I were to drink her blood by collecting it ahead of time? Would that be a possibility?" Jasper smiled at the workings of Edward's mind. "Good idea, my brother!" he said.

Plessario considered, "Hmm...good question. I guess it could be possible. Although, I must advise you to be very sure about this decision. Traveling back in time has high consequences of its own, in addition to just arriving safely as a human. Once you arrive, you would be subject to all the common human frailties: sickness, injury, death."

"True, but if I go back with a definite plan mapped out ahead of time, perhaps I can set some things right. Saving my parents for one thing. I've just recently learned of some simple cures for the Spanish flu. And I could look for Rosalie, and prevent her from being attacked by those awful men. Perhaps she could have a human life as well. It's just so clear to me. I could do this!"

Bella squeaked, "And what about us? I don't want to lose you, Edward!" Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"There, there, my darling Bella. I could never leave you behind. You'll come with me, of course," Edward crooned. "I cannot imagine living without you. This way, we could be human together, and have a true future!" The possibilities glowed in his eyes.

Carlisle interjected, "Admirable ideas, Edward. But, could all of this actually work, Plessario?" Alice could offer no insight, because they were only discussing the past - an alternate past at that.

Plessario considered the plan, regarding Edward with skepticism. "Your self-control is certainly strong enough. Resisting _la tua cantante_ is strong evidence of that. But Bella will need to make her own decision about leaving this time to travel back. You cannot assume to make that choice for her."

Bella's face contorted, as she contemplated the choice. She would be leaving Charlie, her mom...Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reactions

**REACTIONS**

 _(Bella's POV)_

Wow. I sure didn't see this one coming. Edward wants to TIME TRAVEL back to the past, and take me with him! As if my life wasn't already complicated enough.

I mean, I have already gone through so much. I fell in love with a vampire. He left me all alone for a while, so I turned to my friend Jacob for support. Almost fell in love with Jacob, who just happens to be a werewolf. My vampire love came back, after I saved him from imminent death at the hands of the Volturi in Italy. My werewolf friend and vampire love are constantly at each other's throats now. I want to become a vampire myself, so that I will be able to spend eternity as an immortal with Edward, but Jacob is all against this.

And in the midst of all this, I've been trying to be a sort of normal teenager, going to school, dealing with my parents, trying to have friends. Talk about a crazy life!

So...now I have something entirely different to consider - time travel with Edward. This choice would eliminate all my other issues, because I wouldn't be here in THIS time to deal with any of them. Maybe that's a good thing...a clean break...an escape from all my problems.

But, wouldn't that make me a coward? Just running away from everything?

If I don't go, then Edward would be leaving without me. And once again, I would be alone. I've been down THAT road before, and it was not pretty...at all. I mean, I would have Jacob, but I just don't know if we could have a relationship that is as strong as the one I have with Edward. I would just be taking a chance on possible love.

But, part of me wonders if maybe I was supposed to be with Jacob all along. Maybe Carlisle should have never turned Edward into a vampire in the first place. We never would have crossed paths. I would have come here to Forks, met Jacob, and probably ended up having a family with him.

Ugh! I'm so CONFUSED!

 _(Edward's POV)_

What joy! What a wonderful thing I have discovered! The opportunity to be a human again, to experience a full, happy life - to KNOW that I have a soul, and be able to enter into paradise when I leave this earth. No more dry, thirsty throat - no more hiding - no more fighting against the monster inside me. Freedom to love, have children, enjoy the day to day life of a normal man. What peace... _(sigh)_

I had no idea that this was even possible. Who knew that a trip to the museum would change my life? Yes - my LIFE! I could actually SAY that. No more need to just call it an "existence". Human again...I just cannot fathom it. Salvador Plessario - Bless you!

There is no question in my mind - I MUST do this. With or without Bella, I must go back. But, I sincerely hope that Bella will join me. We could have a wonderful life together as humans. Oh the BLISS! We could get married, have children, grow old together...have grandchildren!

I guess I'd better head back to the house. I've been joyfully leaping through the forest for the past 5 hours or so. I wonder how far I've gone? Ha! I am just so HAPPY!

 _(Carlisle's POV)_

"Well, Salvador, you have certainly given us much to consider, my friend."

Plessario concurred, "Yes, Carlisle. Now, you probably understand why I have been so reclusive all these years. Time travelers must be cautious with relationships."

"Understandable, certainly. Are you sure your time portal can safely carry my son back to the past? And what about Bella? Have you ever sent more than one person through your machine?"

"They would both be perfectly safe. Edward would just need to keep his arms tightly round her as they go back. The portal would carry them both easily."

"If they decide to do this, what kind of preparations should they make for going back? Can they take anything with them? I'm wondering where they will arrive, WHEN they will arrive. How will they deal with things when they get there?"

Plessario answered, "We can place the portal wherever they want to be - it moves easily. As for your other questions, there is really nothing they can do to prepare physically - just mentally. When they go back, they will only have their bodies - they can take nothing with them. As for how things will be when they arrive, we can arrange it for a time when I will be at the portal waiting for them. I've placed special time pockets in the device, which will immediately pull me to the portal at the time of entry for any travelers. I will be there to help them."

I was pleased to hear that he had the intelligence to foresee this need, but I still wanted to be sure about the safety of the portal. We spent the rest of the day, discussing all my questions and concerns.

 _(Esme's POV)_

Oh dear. Edward is leaving us. I will miss him terribly! He has been the light of our lives for so long. His deep intelligence, brave spirit, kind wisdom, and loving heart have been such a blessing all these years. I can't imagine him not being here! Oh dear, oh dear.

I guess this is how human mothers feel, when their sons leave the nest - but magnified many times over. They haven't spent a hundred years with their son! Ugh...this will be a heavy load to carry for quite some time.

 _(Rosalie's POV)_

Damn him! Of course, EDWARD would be lucky enough to find a way to be human again. The Golden Boy always shines, doesn't he? Makes me so MAD! Why couldn't it have been ME? But then, I don't know if I could hold myself back if I ever came across MY _la tua cantante_. If it's as amazing as Emmett described, I would attack in lightning speed. But, now that I know it could give me the choice of being human, it makes me want to find my ticket NOW. Maybe Emmett and I should take a little round the world vacation, so I can get a whiff of lots of humans. "Oh Emmett, darling!"

 _(Alice's POV)_

"I wish I could see what will happen with Edward and Bella. Why can't my vision look in the past?! Grrrrr!"

"Everything will be just fine, my dear," Jasper whispers in my ear, "let's hope for the best."


	6. Chapter 6 - Preparing for Travel

**Travel Plans**

The next few days were incredibly busy. Now that Edward had made his decision clear, the entire family wanted to offer their advice to him, airing all of their concerns and questions. Rosalie was ecstatic, when Edward told her his plan to rescue her from her attackers. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, "Thank you, Edward!" Everyone's eyebrows lifted to their hairline, when she suddenly hugged Edward with intense joy. They had never seen her express affection to anyone but Emmett before. Edward chuckled, then politely extricated himself from her embrace. "You're welcome, sis."

Of course, Emmett wasn't too sure about this plan. But Edward promised to do everything in his power to keep him from being killed by the bear. Then, he would introduce him to Rosalie, so they would have the opportunity to fall in love. "It's the best I can do," offered Edward.

"I guess that's all I can ask, my brother", Emmett conceded, with a grimace.

Rosalie pulled Emmett close, whispering in his ear. His eyes lit up, and they quickly shot out the door.

Alice and Jasper had decided they didn't want Edward's intervention in their earlier lives. They preferred to leave things as they were. They didn't want to take the chance of not finding each other.

"Leave Esme to me, please" begged Carlisle, "I also don't want to tamper with fate. She is the joy of my life." Edward agreed, hugging them both.

Carlisle and Plessario then proceeded to share their conclusions with him, since they had already spent some time considering all the possible outcomes of his time travel. First, they looked at it from the viewpoint of Edward and Bella traveling back together. She had not yet told them if she was willing to go, but they needed to plan for it, just in case.

They agreed that they should arrive in Chicago, near Edward's family home. Carlisle knew of a good area near the hospital, where he had worked in the early 1900's. It would offer privacy for their arrival, and medical attention if it was needed. Edward was gratified to learn that Plessario would be there to intercept them when they appeared. Next, they considered the arrival time. After some discussion, they figured that 1917 would be a good choice. Edward's human body would be 16 years old, only a year younger than he was now physically, and his family would not have contracted the flu yet.

The only other decision for that scenario was what to do with Bella. She wouldn't be able to live with Edward's family, because that would not be considered proper for that time. The best choice seemed to be that she could act as Carlisle's daughter. Edward agreed to find Carlisle, and intercede on her behalf. This would require some heavy convincing on his part, but Edward already knew all of Carlisle's history. His stories from the 1600s alone should act as strong validation to Carlisle's earlier self.

Carlisle shook with laughter, "Imagine...my first child will be a daughter, instead of a son. Bella, instead of Edward. Of course, if everything goes according to plan, I will still know both of you."

As for the possibilities for Edward's traveling back without Bella...Edward didn't even want to consider this. He imagined that if this were to happen, he would probably fall into deep depression, catch the flu after all, be turned to a vampire again, and endure another 100 years, waiting for Bella. Not the best scenario for everyone considered. Really pointless, actually.

So, it all came down to Bella in the end. If she agreed to go back with him, they would go. If not, then Edward would remain where he was - enduring the life of a soulless vampire. Edward's earlier excitement dulled away, replaced with determination to convince Bella to travel back with him. It was the answer to all their problems.

That afternoon, Bella arrived at the Cullen house, driving her noisy red truck in the front drive. Edward flew outside to greet her, drawing her deep into his arms, "Hello again, my darling girl." Inhaling her powerful aroma, his nostrils flared in anticipation of tasting her blood again when he traveled back. _Ah!_ Controlling his monstrous imagination, he locked his jaws, lightly kissing her forehead. "I am  really looking forward to the day when I don't want to kill you." They both laughed at his twisted humor.

"Okay, I've come for my first blood bank deposit," joked Bella. "Where does Carlisle want to do this?" Edward knew that Bella was afraid of needles, and fainted at the sight of blood, so he was worried for her. "Are you sure you're willing to do this for me?" he inquired. "Of course I am!" she answered, "I want you to be completely happy, Edward. I will do everything possible to help you be human again, if that's what you want."

Edward's eyes pulled in tight, as he leaned in close, pouring his emotions into a deeply fulfilling kiss and embrace with his mate. "Bella...I've waited a hundred years for you. If I have to go back alone, I will wait another hundred. I would wait a hundred THOUSAND years, if it meant that I would end up with you."

Bella melted with his proclamation, knowing that no one else on earth could ever love her as much as this amazing man. Edward was her ideal soul mate - perfection in every detail. How could she have ever imagined NOT going back with him? Her decision was made.

After Bella's first blood collection was done, Carlisle placed it in storage in his office. He and Plessario discussed how it should be kept, in order to retain the most viable properties for Edward's travel experience.

After a few months, they had a few bags, ready to be used. But they wanted to be sure it would actually work for time travel. So, they decided to have a controlled experiment with the oldest blood in storage. Edward would drink that one bag, while the rest of the family was there, guarding him if he lapsed into a frenzy, preventing him from seeking more blood from the original source (Bella). If he experienced euphoria while drinking the blood, the test would be successful.

Bella would have to stay away, of course.

The bag was placed in a leather pouch, so it would not be too much of a temptation to the rest of them. Edward was excited about the test, of course, looking forward to the orgasmic experience of drinking Bella's blood. If he had a beating heart, it would be racing right now. He was giddy with anticipation, giggling nervously, and shaking his head in embarrassment. Emmett loved seeing Edward this way, reduced to a weak-kneed ball of nerves. Edward could read all of their thoughts, of course - knowing they were very jealous of his tasty cocktail.

Taking a shaky breath, he announced that he was ready. His throat flamed intensely, and venom filled his mouth. Carlisle brought out the bag, which had been warmed to 98 degrees, and placed it in Edward's hands, inserting a straw in the top. Edward carefully clutched the pouch with trembling fingers, leaned in, closed his eyes, and drew in his first taste. He saw himself taking the dose, from seven different viewpoints in the room.

The moment Bella's serum touched his tongue, he was transported. Ohhhhh...his entire being rejoiced with the perfection of it. Exquisite flavor, even better than he remembered, blossomed in his mouth. His throat was thoroughly drenched with the healing balm. This crimson flow was uniquely designed for his ultimate satisfaction. Each taste was better than the one before. As he swallowed the blissful mixture, his body quivered in surrender. He felt the euphoric high seeping into every cell of his frame, from the base of his heels, all the way out through the shafts of hair on his head. Nothing else on earth would ever compare with this experience.

Too soon, the pouch ran dry. The monster inside was furious. Edward screamed in frustration, "MORE!"

Emmett and Jasper pounced on him, holding both arms firmly. Carlisle grabbed his head, and focused his eyes on Edward's face, "Son, calm yourself. Remember who you are. You can overcome this." Edward writhed in agony, sobbing dry tears of frustration, longing to continue the perfect sweet release he had found.

"I'd call that a success", Plessario beamed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving Forward

**MOVING FORWARD**

 _(Edward's POV)_

My experiment with Bella's collected blood was incredibly intense. It brought the monster in me roaring to the surface. Frightening and unbelievably powerful.

I had to stay away from Bella for a few days because of it. I was so afraid that I would harm her if I smelled that heavenly aroma directly at the source. Just imagining being able to drink a full volume of that euphoric mix. _Ohhhh...pace myself...calm...order...control...Ah!_

When I finally did allow myself to see her again, I brought Jasper and Emmett along, just for safety. Alice came as well - I let her drive with Bella in the front, while I sat between my brothers in the back. We had a fun night out, watching a concert at the park. By the end of the evening, I was comfortable with Bella wrapped in my arms again. She was certainly pleased to see me trying to be myself.

Now that I had tasted _la tua cantante_ once more, my animal blood diet was supremely disappointing. Turned my stomach to contaminate my body with that muck. But, this was the choice I had made long ago, when I forsook my vampire tendencies for human blood. I've always known that it is the right thing for my peace of mind. I refuse to let the monster rule me.

Since my appetite was not completely satisfied during our experiment, we have determined that I will need several pints of Bella's blood for my trek through time. Especially since Bella will be in my arms during the journey. It would be disastrous for her if I was still hungry for her blood in THAT situation. Ten pints should be sufficient. So, this means that it will take almost a year to collect all the blood I will need. Time for us to graduate high school. Time for Bella to come to terms with leaving her family and friends. Time to tell that werewolf Jacob "Good riddance!"

 _(Bella's POV)_

Edward and I have decided to take the trip to the past, and I'm nervous about it. I mean, I really have NO idea what life will be like in 1917. Edward says that I will be just fine, but he doesn't really know what I will be having to deal with. I mean, I'm a girl. What did girls use back then during their period every month? What kind of clothes will I wear? And I don't know the first thing about etiquette or manners back in 1917. Won't I embarrass him with my modern mannerisms?

I've looked on the internet, to see what I could learn. But, most of the stuff I find is so limited and confusing. I found an image of an old 1917 magazine online the other day, and the advertisements in it were hilarious! Maybe I can get some advice from Esme and Alice. They lived in that time period, but I wonder how much they really remember.

But, those are just surface things. My main concern right now is how to say goodbye to NOW. My dad and mom. Whoa. How can I deal with THAT?! I guess I'll just do my best to spend some quality time with them both, letting them know how much I love them. Lots of people leave their parents, and make a life for themselves away from home. But, they usually come back to visit. I won't be able to do that. I will be gone forever.

So, Edward and I are trying to come up with a way to tell them I am leaving for a very long time. Or maybe, we will plan an "accident", so that I disappear entirely. This will probably be the best way to handle it.

Now, about Jacob. That's a sticky issue. I'm still trying to figure that one out. I sure can't tell him that I am traveling back in time with Edward. He'll think I'm insane!

 _(Carlisle's POV)_

Bella's blood collection is coming along nicely. It's good to know that it will work for Edward's journey. I just hope that he is able to control himself with Bella in his arms when he arrives. But, he will be turned back into a human by the time he arrives, so it's probably not an issue. We've decided to all be together when they make their trek. We will say goodbye as a family, and be there to help if something goes wrong.

It is so unbelievable to me that I am actually planning a time travel journey for my son. I would have considered this to be science fiction a few months ago. But now, it is undeniable reality. The subject has my full attention now, since I'm acting as a sort of apprentice to Plessario for this particular trek. Perhaps I will continue studying the art, and make some journeys of my own, with Esme. Intriguing thought...

Edward spent the next few months, planning the steps he would take when he arrived back in 1917. He had already figured out that he would need to meet Carlisle, convince him that he was from the future, and get him to agree to claim Bella as his daughter.

His next goal would be to share possible cures for Spanish Influenza with historic Carlisle. The flu would be a major problem in 1918, and the information in the current medical journal could be the perfect solution. Edward longed to protect his family, as well as others all over the world. He only hoped that the earlier Carlisle would trust his advice. He read the medical journal over and over again, memorizing the antidotes.

He also planned on finding Rosalie, and protecting her from being attacked by that group of intoxicated men. Rose offered some advice on this situation, giving him the names of the men, as well as their occupations. Edward's main concern was that he didn't know if the earlier Rosalie would listen to him when he tried to keep her away from her fiance. He didn't really know the best way to go about working that situation, especially since he would be a human. They would need to continue discussing this.

Emmett gave him the full story about how he came upon that bear that attacked him. Edward just needed to find a way to prevent that disaster. They discussed how the area was laid out, where the bear was located, etc.

When Edward went back to 1917, his body would be 16 years old again, and that would make Bella two years older than him. She wouldn't be too happy about that, but he figured that with time, it would no longer be a problem. The hardest part would be having to endure school back in 1917 again, and living under his parent's roof for those few years. But, it was a small price to pay for having an intact soul inside a human body again. He just hoped that Bella would still want to be with him in his human form. What if she lost interest? Sometimes, he feared that she only loved him because he was an immortal vampire. He hoped that was not the case.

One day, while Edward was studying his plans, Carlisle had a disturbing thought. What if Edward didn't remember all these details when he went back? Right now, he had a perfect vampire memory, but back in 1917, he would have a normal human mind again. They decided that Bella should be included in the plans, so that maybe between the two of them, they would be able to recall everything.

So, the next day, Bella came to the Cullen house for a briefing on the 1917 - 1940 mission. Her intelligence carried her through, helping her understand Edward's intentions for every part of the plan. She offered some insight of her own as well, which gave them more options for getting everything accomplished. Edward beamed with pride, seeing her bright mind going to work on the issues. They were already acting like a married couple - they would make excellent, powerful partners in life.

Every day, they quizzed each other on dates, names, events, and plans. After a few months, they were sure they had it all memorized, and felt confident about their goals.

In the midst of all this planning, Bella and Edward grew even closer. Their love seemed to know no end. One day, they were resting in their meadow, watching the clouds overhead, with their arms around each other. Reluctantly, Edward ventured with his fearful question, "Bella, do you think you will still love me when I'm no longer a vampire? I'll just be a normal 16 year old boy when we go back." His eyes were pained, and he held his lips tightly closed, as he waited for her answer.

Bella took her time with her reply, as she gazed at the clouds floating by. "Edward, do you remember when we first met? How I was nervous about why you weren't talking to me?" Edward offered, "Vaguely. I was a little distracted by your scent at the time, trying to fight the monster in my head."

She continued, "Hmm...Well, I was already falling for you, and I had no idea that you were a vampire. You were already stealing my heart. Once you got past your animal tendencies, and you spoke to me so kindly, I was touched by your personality. You treated me like a lady, and your voice was so gentle and sweet."

Edward considered this, then turned to her with a quiet smile. "Really?"

"Definitely. I'm sure I will love the human you, and I can't wait to see your green eyes," she gushed. "You'll probably steal my heart all over again."

Edward sighed with contentment, pulling her into his arms. "Well, I'm still a vampire NOW, so let's go for a run!" Swiftly, he swung her onto his back, then took off toward the trees, laughing and singing with glee. Bella shrieked a joyful cry of excitement, and held on tight.


	8. Chapter 8 - Saying Goodbye

**SAYING GOODBYE**

Since Plessario was the "artist in residence" at the Cullen household, everyone was asking him to paint their portrait. Bella and Edward were first on the list, because they would be leaving soon. Their portrait just glowed with Salvador's choice of medium, texture, and color palette. They decided to hang it in Edward's room. Many hours were spent, just standing in front of the portrait, gazing at their image. They wondered if maybe they would be able to come see it again when they were very old. Would they even be alive after a hundred years?

Bella asked Plessario to also paint a couple small portraits of her alone, so she could give them to her mom and dad. At least, they would have something special as a remembrance. Her dad loved his copy, and placed it on the wall in his den, so he could see it every day.

Bella decided to fly down to Florida, to visit her mom for a few days, so she could deliver her portrait in person. Her mom was so excited for her visit, and showered her with affection. They talked late into the night, remembering prior vacations, family events, and funny stories. Renee loved her painting, just gushing over her beautiful daughter.

On the last day of her visit, Edward drove down to pick her up, and enjoyed spending an evening getting to know her mom better. The last time they had seen each other was at the hospital after James tried to kill Bella. So, it was nice to have a relaxing visit this time. Bella's mom really liked Edward, and hugged them both as they left very early the next morning.

Bella was glad that she was able to see her mom one last time, and shed many tears on the drive home. Edward held her hand as he drove, occasionally reaching up to caress her hair and face.

Next on Bella's list was Jacob, and she knew she couldn't involve Edward in that farewell. So, she drove out to the reservation the following Saturday, with hopes of making a clean break from his attention. Edward was not happy about her going, but decided that a fight was not a good thing to pursue. Besides, she would be going back in time with him soon. What harm could a farewell visit to Jacob be?

Jacob was pleased to see Bella again, and they were soon talking like old friends again. He was concerned because he hadn't heard from her in so long, but tried to let it go, so they could have a good visit this day. Besides, there was something important he needed to tell her.

They took a walk out in the beautiful hillside of the reservation, and Bella was wondering how she was going to break it to Jacob that she was leaving. When suddenly, Jacob said, "Bella, I need to tell you something. I hope that you aren't going to be upset with me."

"What's up Jake? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well. This is kinda MAJOR, actually. I really don't know how to begin to tell you, except to just come out and say it."

"Okay...spit it out," Bella ventured.

"I've imprinted with someone," Jacob admitted, "and I can't really try to have a close relationship with you anymore."

"Oh, Jacob! Really? Who is it?"

"You don't know her. She's a new girl that moved near La Push about two weeks ago. Her name is Liana Sparrow. Her family used to live here a long time ago, and they just moved back."

"Jacob, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you imprinted!" she sighed. _Now, I don't have to worry about you and Edward fighting over me anymore._

Jacob grimaced, "I feel bad about this happening, though. I really thought that you and I were intended for each other. I'm sorry that I put you through all that."

Bella reached out to touch his arm, "That's okay, Jake. We're just great friends, and we always will be. I wish you and Liana all the luck in the world."

Jake gave Bella a quick hug, then she went to her car to drive back to Forks. She got emotional as she was going home, feeling the loss of the "almost" love she had with Jacob. But, at least now she didn't have to worry about him anymore.

When she got home, she had dinner with her dad, then spent an hour watching television with him. She told him about Jacob's new girlfriend, and her dad was not surprised. He had heard about Liana from Jake's dad, Billy. He was expecting that Bella would be upset about it, so he wanted to let Jake tell her himself.

Bella said, "Dad, you just don't realize how much I love Edward, do you?"

Charlie shrugged, "I guess I don't. He just seems so different from you, Bella. Are you sure he's the one you want? Maybe there's another guy like Jacob around here. Don't put all your eggs in one basket, kiddo."

Shaking her head, Bella replied, "No Dad. There's no one like Jacob. And there's no one like Edward either. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

Charlie sighed in defeat, then gave her a hug. "Okay babe. Just be careful with that heart of yours. You only have one of them. I love you very much."

"Thanks Dad. I love you too," Bella cried. Then, she went upstairs to her room.

She wasn't surprised to see Edward lounging on her bed, with his eyes closed, listening to some quiet music on her CD player. Silently, she walked in, shut the door, then leaned against it, watching this beautiful man on her bed. _How in the world did I get so lucky - finding the most perfect man in the world? Why does he love me? I don't understand how someone like him would want to be with someone like me!_

Edward slowly opened his eyes, turned his face toward the door, then quietly spoke, "What are you thinking about over there? Why aren't you over here with me?"

It only took a couple steps to close that gap, then they were snuggled together for romantic hugs and kisses. Bella fell asleep in his arms, while Edward breathed a sigh of relief. _Farewell, Jacob. Hello, sweet Bella._


	9. Chapter 9 - Mating Ritual

**MATING RITUAL**

Now that Bella had said goodbye to all of her family and Jacob, she was ready to take her journey with Edward.

But, Edward wanted to be positive that she was completely sure about her decision. "Bella, are you absolutely ready to do this?" Edward asked, "I cannot force you into this life with me. I don't want you to have any regrets for this choice you are making." They were sitting side by side on her bed, holding hands, watching the stars through her window.

Bella closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sighing, she turned toward him, with a determined expression. "Edward, there is no one else on earth I'd rather spend my life with. You are my reason for living."

Edward wanted her to believe this with as much conviction as he had. Grasping her hands against his chest, he looked deep into her eyes, "Sweetheart, there's something I'd like to do, to make you feel even more certain. Have I ever explained to you how vampires know their life mates?"

"No," she responded, "I just thought we had an intense love for each other, and that was why this was happening."

"It's actually much deeper than that, my love. Vampire mates are eternal. Once a vampire is created, their mate is stamped with their _signature_ , in a true physical form. They recognize each other by scent, by attraction, and by an almost electric charge when they touch. Remember back when we first met, and we sat near each other, watching that film in Biology?"

She nodded briskly, "I do! I was amazed by how strong those feelings were that day. It was overwhelming."

"Yes, it was. As soon as I felt it, I knew you were absolutely the one for me. I had no doubt," Edward explained.

"Well, that explains it then," she resolved. "But you said that you want to DO something, to make ME more certain. What are you wanting to do?"

If Edward could blush, this was the moment it would have happened. Instead, he did something Bella usually did when she was nervous - he bit his lower lip. Bella giggled, then said, "Edward...are you embarrassed?"

"Uh...yes. But, if we are going to be spending our lives together, I guess I'd better get over that, huh?" he grinned sheepishly, "but I also don't want you to think that I'm a pervert, when I tell you this."

Bella was intrigued. "Now I'm really curious. What will we have to do?"

Leaning in close, Edward whispered, "Let me touch you, Bella."

"You touch me every day, Edward."

"Not THIS way, I haven't," his eyes smoldered intensely.

"Oh!" Bella's eyes open wide, "I see." Now, it was her turn to be embarrassed.

Edward gently stroked her flushed cheek, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Pulling in a tremulous breath, and closing her eyes, Bella acquiesced, "Please touch me, Edward. I want you to know me completely."

Edward placed his finger under Bella's chin, pulling her face up to gaze into her eyes. "My darling girl, I am so ready for this. We just need to be very careful, and not go too far. We can NOT have intercourse yet - we must save that for later."

Bella nodded, then leaned in to kiss him deeply. Edward's arms came around her, as he fiercely responded to her kiss. Gently, he pushed her back on the bed, crooning, "Relax, Bella. Breathe." Laying down beside her, he cradled her head on his left arm, calming her with gentle kisses on her face, neck and shoulders. His right hand stroked her arms, then traveled onto her waist, slipping under the hem of her tank top, tenderly caressing her soft skin.

"Edward," she moaned, "Touch me, please."

His hands trembled as he felt her warmth, amazed by the buttery texture of her belly. "Mmmm...you feel amazing, Bella." Wanting to touch more, his hands moved higher, until he was gently cupping her breast in his hand. His thumb lightly stroked her nipple, and Bella mewed in frustration. He leaned in to kiss her breast through the fabric of her top, while his thumb continued her rapturous torture.

"Oh...Edward."

Releasing her breast, he slid his hand down to her waist again, running his finger along the band of her panties. Bella lifted her hips, demanding more. Carefully, he moved his hand under the fabric, until his long fingers just reached her most intimate spot. Lightly, he curved the tip of one finger inside her, and she immediately quivered with a euphoric orgasm. "Ah...," she collapsed with elation.

Edward carefully pulled his hand free, then pulled her close against the entire length of his body. His need was obvious, and Bella gloried in knowing she could have this effect on him. His breathing came fast and strong, as he attempted to calm himself.

"Don't move, Bella. Give me a moment," he pleaded, with his eyes tightly closed.

After awhile, his body softened, and he opened his eyes to gaze at her hungrily. "Do you see what I mean? How easily your body responded to my lightest intimate touch? That's proof that we are mates."

"Wow," Bella exclaimed, "Our honeymoon is going to be amazing!"

Edward's eyes opened wide, "Honeymoon?! So, this means you'll marry me?"

"Baby, you just gave me the most excellent proposal. I can't say no to THAT!"

Immediately, Edward jumped up from the bed, pulling her into his arms. He waltzed her around the room, with her feet dangling inches from the floor. "Oh, my Bella, love. You've just made me the happiest man in the world!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Proper Proposal

**GRADUATION & PROPOSAL**

The school year was finally over, and it was time for Bella and Edward to graduate from Forks. The ceremony took place on a Wednesday night, with the usual tears, hugs, and congratulations from friends and family. The Cullens accepted their diplomas with wry expressions. Bella's mom and dad cheered as she got hers. Jacob and Liana even came to watch. Bella was glad to meet Liana, and was pleased to see that she was a kind person. She and Jake would be very happy together. Jacob's smile was brighter than ever, with Liana on his arm.

The next day, Edward asked Bella to go out for dinner. His ultimate purpose was to give Bella a proper proposal, and get his mother's ring on her finger. Alice knew all about his plan, so she deposited herself at Bella's house early in the afternoon, fixing Bella's hair, and forcing her to wear a new peacock blue dress she had found for her.

"Yes, you WILL wear this. Trust me...Edward will love it!" Alice insisted.

Bella grumbled, as Alice sat her down at her desk, applying makeup, then painting her nails. The finishing touch was a pair of sexy high heeled shoes, the same shade as her new dress. As Bella stood to see the final results in her full length mirror, she had to agree that Alice had done a good job.

When the doorbell rang, Alice gave her a hug, spouting, "Have a good time, and walk carefully in those heels!" She then hopped out the window, and skipped home.

Charlie answered the front door, surprised to see Edward in a classy modern cut suit, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "Well, hello there Edward. You look very nice tonight." _You'd better not be trying to charm the pants off my daughter..._

"Thank you, sir. Is Bella ready for our date?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am," answered Bella, as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

Both Charlie and Edward were speechless, with their mouths hanging open. Bella's new dress, shoes, hair, and makeup were perfect. Edward blinked, then his cheeks spread in a wide grin. He was smitten. "Bella, you look amazing!"

Bella smiled, then walked to the door. "Are those flowers for me?"

Edward shook his head, to clear his thoughts, looking for all the world like a young teenager on his first date. "Uh, Y-yes, they are." Awkwardly, he handed them over to her.

"Oh, Edward. These are beautiful roses! I've never seen any this lovely before."

Edward beamed, remembering the little speech he had prepared earlier, "Their fragrance pales in comparison to your intoxicating scent. Their beauty diminishes in light of your glorious countenance." He sighed - slowly squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them to feast on her.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll go put them in water, and be right back." She carefully turned to carry them to the kitchen, leaving both men watching her walk away. Edward, with apparent fascination and arousal. Charlie, with concern and possessiveness. _Hands off my little girl, lover boy!_

"I expect her home before 11, Edward. Behave yourselves." Charlie admonished.

"Y-yes sir. I'll be sure to get her home on time." Edward agreed. As for behaving, he wasn't going to make any promises about that.

Bella was soon back at the door, ready to leave. "Bye Dad. See you later."

Edward offered his arm, and Bella graciously placed her hand there, playing the part of a lady with style. They were both having fun with this. As they walked to the car, they giggled nervously. Suddenly, Bella's eyes widened, and she cried, "Edward, what kind of car is this?"

"It's my Aston Martin Vanquish. It's for special occasions," he glowed. Charlie walked out to the car, whistling his admiration. "Now, that's a fine piece of machinery, son." _How in the heck can this kid afford a car like this?_

"Thanks, Charlie. I kinda like it, too," Edward strutted, as he took Bella around to the passenger side, helping her get in her seat, then carefully pushing the door closed. As he walked to his side of the car, he said, "Let me know if you want to take it for a spin sometime."

"I will!" Charlie replied, before his eyes eventually came together in a serious expression. "You'd better keep it under the speed limit, with my girl in there!"

"No worries, Charlie. I know how to handle her." _Let him figure out THAT double meaning. Ha!_

As they drove to dinner (well OVER the limit), Edward kept his right hand incredibly busy, changing gears and lightly caressing Bella's left knee. She was wearing silk stockings, which allowed her dress to easily slip higher up her leg, rewarding him with an enticing view of her lacy garter belt. The blue dress made her skin glow, creamy and smooth. Her high heels made the muscles of her calves and thighs shape beautifully.

He imagined her wearing this dress, sitting on the hood of his Vanquish, straddling him, his hands wrapped around her thighs, sliding up to caress her bottom, feeling her silky panties, teasing one finger inside her, to bring her to climax, then ripping off her panties to find sweet release for himself. _Ah!_

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" Bella inquired.

"That's a very dangerous question, love," he answered. "I'd better keep my thoughts to myself tonight, to protect your virtue."

"What if I don't want to protect my virtue?" Bella offered seductively.

Edward sighed in frustration. "Let's just save it for a little while longer, Bella love."

"Edward, you spoiled me the other day, with that demonstration about vampire mating. I owe you some pleasure in return. It's only fair."

In less than a second, the car was stopped at the side of the road, and his hands were all over her. "Oh God...Bella...you're so sexy. What am I going to do with you?" Edward groaned.

"Take me to a hotel, so we can try a few things," she swooned.

Edward took some deep breaths to calm himself, then forced himself to pull away from Bella's enticing seduction.

"I've created a monster, haven't I? And I never even bit you," he laughed.

"I like being your little monster, honey," she purred.

Edward groaned, then adjusted his pants for comfort. Bella giggled as he started the engine to continue their drive.

They arrived at a nice restaurant, parked the car, then Edward came around to open Bella's door, proudly escorting her inside. Several people turned to watch them as they entered, and Bella blushed from the attention. Edward leaned into her, gently kissing her forehead, "Bella dear, don't be shy. You look beautiful tonight. Be proud."

He ignored the vulgar thoughts of the hostess and the waitress, and kept his eyes (and hands) planted on Bella. Since Bella looked so amazing tonight, he also had to ignore the thoughts of every man in the place as well. _Oh yeah...that looks good enough to eat. Come over here, baby girl, and let Papa show you how to be naughty._

Edward's eyes darkened with frustration and jealousy. _Mine! Hands off!_

He was itching to consummate their union, marking her as his mate.

When Bella's meal arrived, she slowly ate each bite, using her tongue and teeth provocatively, while staring into Edward's eyes. Across the small table, Edward hovered close, watching every motion, licking his own lips in anticipation of her promised attention.

When she finished eating, and the table was cleared, he stood up, walked to her side, then got down on one knee. Bella gasped, placing one hand over her heart. Edward then pulled out the ring, clicked open the case, and placed it in her lap. Dazzling her with his amber gaze, he intoned, "Bella Swan, I only have one life to give you. One heart to love you. One body to worship you. Will you accept me as your own? Will you be my wife forever?"

"Yes," Bella answered. Edward then placed the ring on her finger, kissing the back of her hand, then stood up, pulling her into his arms. _Awww...how sweet! Look, he just proposed! Wow, they just got engaged! How lovely! What a beautiful couple!_ Edward basked in the love and joy of the moment, grinning like a cheshire cat. They embraced and kissed in celebration.


	11. Chapter 11 - Wedding

**WEDDING**

Bella and Edward's physical relationship had reached the point of no return, so they were anxious to get married. They wanted to plan a quick wedding: not a big ceremony, no expensive wedding clothes or fancy reception. Just a simple family gathering at the Cullen house.

Charlie was not entirely shocked to hear of their plans, knowing they wouldn't listen to him if he tried to interfere. So, he grudgingly went along with it. Bella's mom was a bit emotional at first, but Charlie helped to calm her down, assuring her that Edward was a decent guy. It took her a couple days, but she finally called Bella to give her good wishes. She said that she and Phil would come to be part of the ceremony the following Saturday.

Alice was disappointed with their choice to keep things simple, but Edward calmly reminded her this was THEIR day, not hers. She pouted, but warmed up to the idea when Bella agreed to let her decorate the back yard for the event. Edward chose the music, hiring a Seattle Symphony harpist. Now, they only needed a photographer and an officiant for the ceremony.

The wedding would take place in the evening, by candlelight. Alice assured them there would be no rain that day. Everything was looking just right.

Bella chose to wear a simple tea length gown in pale ivory. Her mother gave her a lovely antique pearl necklace, which had belonged to her grandmother. Esme gave her some beautiful sapphire earrings. Rosalie let her borrow some diamond encrusted hair clips.

Edward decided to wear his favorite Gucci suit, cut well for his frame. He looked forward to seeing how Bella reacted when she saw him wearing it. Carlisle gave him new emerald cufflinks, to complete the look.

They were both nervous as the day approached, so the day before, they decided to spend some time running in the forest. Actually, Edward did the running, but that didn't lessen the experience for Bella. She laughed out loud as he zoomed from tree to tree, the wind rushing through her hair. At one point, she tried lifting her arms, like riding a roller coaster, but quickly pulled them back down. "Silly Bella! Are you trying to fall off back there?" teased Edward. She squealed with excitement.

Eventually, they came to their favorite meadow. The sun was shining, and there were flowers all around. They laughed like children when they arrived, spinning around and around the field. Coming to a stop in the very center of the meadow, Edward let Bella down from his back, then turned to take her in his arms. "Are you looking forward to being my wife, Bella love?" he breathed.

"Absolutely," she answered. "I just can't believe it's happening so fast. Just think, a couple years ago, I had no one. Now, I have the most handsome man in the world."

Edward's expression turned serious, and he leaned forward with a penetrating gaze, "My dear Bella, you ARE my life now. Nothing else in the world matters. You are my breath, my energy, my joy, my completion. You were made for me, and I've been waiting a century for you. You are my greatest treasure, and I will cherish you forever."

This kiss was beyond any they had experienced in the days before. Their love burned so brightly, bringing an intensity and clarity to their emotion. Their hands were grasped tightly at their chest, as they leaned forward to meld their lips as one. Bella gasped, as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. Edward's lips lightly grazed each cheek, to tenderly capture every drop.

The wedding day flew by so quickly, keeping everyone in the family busy with one detail after another. That night, as Charlie walked Bella out to the gazebo in the back yard, Edward was glowing in anticipation of his bride. The harpist played a "Song Without Words" by Mendelssohn, her fingers gently caressing the strings, lifting the ceremony to an occasion of worship and tranquility.

 _(Edward's POV)_

Bella was absolutely delectable in her wedding dress. It took every ounce of control left in my body, just to keep from tearing off her clothes and attacking her in the gazebo. My decades of waiting were finally coming to an end, and my only thoughts were, _"Sex, Consummate, Thrust, Mate, Mine, Mine, My Bella..."_

I kept these thoughts hemmed in, as we made our vows to each other. As I slid the wedding band on her finger, my longing increased. My desperation, held in check for so long, was weeping for release, when I finally heard the words I was waiting for...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

 _Ah! Mine!_ Our first marital kiss was supremely intense, as I held her lovely head in my hands, allowing my fingers to caress her neck, her shoulders...

Pulling back, I looked into my bride's eyes, letting her see the cataclysmic desire that was raging inside of me. Wordlessly, I pulled her up into my arms, as I swiftly carried her away. No one could prevent us from being together now.

 _Yes! My wife!_ I placed her in my car, then zipped around to the driver's seat. My Vanquish was the only thing fast enough to take us away. The roads zoomed by, unrecognizable, as we tore our path to our honeymoon escape. Carlisle understood my impatience, and had already reserved a large penthouse suite in Seattle, as a compassionate wedding gift. He also reserved every room on the floor below, to give us privacy and distance from human ears.

When we reached our destination, I was tempted to carry her up the side of the building. But, I kept up appearances, registering with the human at the front desk, then enduring the torturous climb of the elevator to the top floor, kissing my beautiful Bella with intense longing as we climbed. We had no luggage. We would deal with that later. The only thing we needed now was consummation.

As we entered our room, my foot swiftly pushed the door closed behind us, no longer concerned with my human charade. With vampire speed, I carried her to the bed, my hands furiously removing every article of our clothing in half a second. My wife was laid bare in front of me, aroused and breathing hard. She was incredibly beautiful, as I knew she would be. She wanted me. I had already proven how satisfying our union would be, and she was ready. "Edward, love me," she begged.

Here was my final act of patience. I didn't want to harm her with my vampire strength. "Bella, don't be afraid. I need to know if I'm hurting you in any way. Please speak out, if you are in pain." She nodded, then held out her hands to me. _Finally...release...no more waiting..._

"You are mine!" I proclaimed, as I climbed on top of her. "My mate," I moaned, as I grasped her thighs, easing them aside, placing my shaft at her hot, wet center. "Forever," I vowed, pushing my hips forward for our glorious consummation.

"Ah!" she whimpered, when the pain took her by surprise. Our first orgasm was immediate, in response to our initial coupling.

"Yes," I sighed, feeling my fluids pour into her delicious warmth, with exquisite pleasure. _Ah!_ "Let me know when I can move, my love," I entreated, bowing my head to touch hers. Tenderly, I kissed her delicious lips, caressing her long hair with my hands, resting my weight on my elbows and knees. Her warm hands were grasping my back and sides, satisfying me with her sweet affection. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am perfectly alright. Make love to me Edward," she moaned. I was still buried inside her, and my erection had not abated. I knew that it would take over a month before that would change - a fact I had not yet shared with her. We were in for a long, ecstatic ride. I smiled in anticipation, considering all the ways I would please her in that time. Decades of fantasies appeared in the catalogue of my mind. What joy, knowing that I could finally act them out, one at a time, with my beautiful mate.

"Oh Bella, thank you. I love you," I worshipped her with rapturous kisses. And our sexual love feast began.


	12. Chapter 12 - Afterglow and Tears

**AFTERGLOW AND TEARS**

Six weeks later, Bella and Edward's fantasies and desires were finally appeased enough, where they could actually step out of their hotel room together. Only once during this time, had Edward left her side. One night, as she slept, he speedily scaled down the outside of the building, then quickly tore into the wilderness to quench his vampire thirst with animal blood. He was soon back in her arms, to satisfy his carnal appetite again. He had never known such fulfillment. As for Bella, she was completely amazed by her newly discovered sexual awareness. They were supremely bonded to each other, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Their room service bill was astronomical, but Edward had no concerns about this. When they went back in time, they would not be able to take anything with them. He was freely spending his earthly fortune, with no regrets. Bella enjoyed delicious meals every day, while lounging in a hotel robe, gazing into the dazzling eyes of her handsome husband. Every inch of the penthouse had been christened with their sexual escapades: the bed, the jacuzzi, the sofa, the floor, the walls, the shower, and the outdoor balcony. They had even climbed up on the roof a few times, to make love under the stars.

When they were ready to enter the world of reality again, Bella called Alice, asking her to bring something for them to wear. They didn't want to leave the hotel in their wedding clothes. Alice was happy to oblige, bringing them some newly purchased designer outfits. Bella and Edward were glowingly gorgeous as they walked out to his car. Passersby were wondering who these beautiful people were - models? actors? Such was the effect of Edward's loving attentions upon his bride. She was now clearly marked as his mate, flush with sexual appeal, bursting with adoration for him alone. His vampire beauty had literally rubbed off on her.

Now, their priority was finding a place to stay, because they knew Edward's room at the Cullen house would not give them the privacy they needed. But, their worries were unnecessary. Their extended honeymoon had given their family plenty of time to build a small cottage for them, deep in the woods, away from prying eyes and ears. Even Charlie had helped with the project, sawing lumber, measuring, and hammering nails. Their new home was perfect for them. When the time would come for their journey to the past, the cottage would become a guest house for the Cullens.

Bella was so happy to become part of this amazing family. Her life as Mrs. Edward Cullen promised to keep her blissful and satisfied. She wondered why she had ever hesitated to marry Edward in the first place.

Edward was now a much calmer, sweeter version of himself. His decades of sexual frustration were just an elusive memory. Bella was everything he had ever dreamed of, with beauty and intelligence to spare. His contentment was complete.

The Cullens were all happy to welcome Edward and Bella back home, and invited Charlie to come greet them as well. Everyone remarked on Bella's glowing appearance, making her blush in embarrassment. Even though they had been inseparable for the past 6 weeks, Edward constantly kept his arm around his bride. Their love was palpable. Jasper was beaming, soaking in the intensity of their passion, broadcasting the experience to everyone in the room. They all quietly basked in the glory of Bella and Edward's profound love.

Carlisle embraced his son, "It was worth all the wait, Edward. You finally found your life mate. You deserve to be happy."

Esme's eyes glittered joyfully, as she grasped their hands, "You are such a beautiful couple, and I know your love will endure."

Charlie was surprised by the depth of emotion he was feeling in the room, but was too withdrawn to say anything about it. He just grinned, kissing the top of Bella's head affectionately, "You look great, kiddo. I hope Edward treats you right."

Emmett's sly grin and lowered lashes held the promise of teasing them both mercilessly, but Rosalie warned him to behave in front of Charlie. Bella was dreading what he would say once her father left.

Alice was positively bouncing with exuberance, clapping her hands and dancing around the room.

Edward, overcome with the happiness he read in everyone's mind, finally bubbled over with rippling laughter. Bella melted into his arms, completely content.

Always the realist, Charlie finally asked, "So, what are you guys gonna do now? Go to college? Get a job?"

Here was their opportunity to put their master plan in motion. Edward replied, "We've decided to wait a year or two for college. For now, we're going to spend some time traveling. Next week, we'll be heading to California."

"That sounds exciting," Charlie said. "Edward, I had no idea you had the financial resources for extended travel, and your nice car really took me by surprise."

Edward then shared, "I've been lucky with some investments, thanks to Carlisle's help."

Charlie was impressed, "Well, I hope your luck holds out. Be careful traveling out there with my daughter."

"Will do," Edward agreed, sharing a conspiratorial wink in Bella's direction.

"I guess I'll head on back home now, then. You be sure to check in with me occasionally, as you travel. I'll be worried if I don't hear from you," Charlie entreated, leaning in to give Bella a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye Dad. I love you," Bella said, immediately tearing up.

"Hey there, kiddo. No need to cry. You won't be gone forever." Charlie replied, waving farewell to everyone as he walked out the door.

When Charlie was gone, the quiet was deafening. Bella immediately crumpled into Edward's arms, weeping uncontrollably. "Oh Edward, I'm going to miss him so much!"

Edward wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I know, my love," he agreed, knowing there was nothing he could say to make this any easier for her. Only time and tears would heal her loss.

They sank into the sofa in the den, Bella buried in his chest, with Edward's arms protecting her. Everyone else settled into the other seats in the room, waiting out her tears.

When Bella was in control of her emotions again, Carlisle asked Plessario to come in the room. He had been waiting upstairs until Charlie left. Now, they were ready to get the final steps of their time travel journey underway.

Everything that Edward had told Charlie was true. They would be waiting a year or two for college, because Edward and Bella would need to finish high school from 1917 to 1919. They would be spending some "time traveling". And they were taking a trip to California the following week.

Edward and Bella would fly to California, rent a private yacht for a three day trip in San Diego, then sink the boat in very deep water, to stage their "accident". Jasper and Emmett would be there in another boat to retrieve them. Next, they would ride to Washington, then abandon the other boat offshore.

After this, the entire Cullen clan and Plessario would travel to Chicago for Edward and Bella's final leg of the journey.

They now had 10 pints of Bella's blood, ready for Edward's consumption. Carlisle would transport the blood in controlled storage in his car, claiming it as medical supplies if they were questioned by authorities.

For Edward and Bella's time travel, they would combine all the blood together in one large packet, then secure it in a leather satchel for Edward to wear on his back. Flexible tubing and a mouthpiece would be used for drinking. Bella would stand in front of Edward, as he held her tightly for the trip.

They were ready.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Ride

**The Ride**

Flying to California was the easy part. They left Edward's Volvo in the Seattle airport parking lot. When Edward and Bella got to San Diego, she called Charlie to let him know they arrived safely. There were some tears after this call, of course, so Edward got them a hotel for the night, to give Bella time to grieve. They spent the next day relaxing in bed, sharing slow, quiet caresses as a way to calm her heart. That evening, they chartered a yacht, and headed out to deep sea.

Edward's vampire vision and hearing allowed him to easily locate Jasper and Emmett's boat. When they were within a few miles of them, Edward and Bella got out of the yacht for a swim. While Bella treaded water, Edward swam under the vessel, kicking several holes in the bottom and sides, causing it to sink. Since Edward didn't need to breathe, he stayed underwater, a good distance away. Bella stayed above water, acting out their "accident", calling Edward's name, and swimming frantically around.

They did this, in case there were any hidden cameras installed on deck, capturing the event. When they were sure the yacht had sunk completely, Bella climbed on Edward's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward then swam them to Jasper and Emmett's boat.

When they got to the Washington coast, Rose and Alice were waiting for them. Rose moved over to the passenger side of the Jeep, so Emmett could drive, with Jasper and Alice in the back. Alice had driven a rental car, leaving it free for Bella and Edward. In the rental car's glove compartment, Bella found very authentic IDs, if they encountered any authorities on their trip. Their assumed names would be Anthony and Marie Masen. The day before, Carlisle, Esme, and Plessario had taken Carlisle's Mercedes, with the blood in tow.

"I feel like a spy, or something," admitted Bella, with a giggle. Edward smiled, reaching over to caress her back and neck. They listened to the radio while they traveled, to lighten the mood. Soon, Edward was singing along with some of the oldies, and Bella turned to watch his performance. "Honey, I just love to hear you sing!" she gushed. Edward smiled self-deprecatingly, then charmed her with a sexy wink. "Keep doing that, and I might be tempted to distract you from your driving," she teased. Edward kept his left hand on the steering wheel, then turned toward her to wink even more suggestively.

A few minutes later, Alice was knocking on the window of their parked car, "Hey guys. We're supposed to be DRIVING, not having SEX!"

Driving to Chicago didn't take long, because the vampires all drove at ridiculous speeds. Bella was getting used to it, though, so it didn't really bother her. But, during one part of the drive, she had a completely different concern. She knew that their staged accident would probably be enough to convince her dad of their demise, but his police background and contacts might cause him to look deeper. She had heard that there are cameras at certain highway checkpoints, and worried that maybe her dad would see a photo of her and Edward in their rental car.

Edward said, "This isn't the first time we've had to make a run, Bella. You're in safe hands. The Cullen family knows how to treat car windows, making it impossible for those cameras to capture our image. Alice already took care of it when she got this rental." Bella breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew!"

The only other problem they had to deal with was Bella's human needs. They had a cooler of food in the car for her to eat, so that was easy to deal with. Her bathroom visits were the biggest issue. They couldn't stop in well-lit areas, because security cameras might catch her image. So, she had to rough it in the woods, by deserted country roads, wearing sunglasses and a hoodie as she walked from the car. Not fun at all.

When they arrived in Chicago, they drove to the building where Carlisle and Plessario would be waiting for them. It was too bright outside for Bella and Edward to leave their car, so they stayed inside until the sun began to set. When nighttime came, Carlisle came out of the building, surreptitiously directing them to drive into a narrow alley in the back lot. Emmett had already checked for cameras, and found none in that area. So, they were safe to walk into the building. By this time, Edward and Bella were very glad to get out of that car.

Once in the building, Bella was pleased to see that Esme had a nice warm dinner waiting for her. That cold food in the cooler was getting old. She gladly sat down for her meal, while Edward walked around, stretching his legs and doing some calisthenics. Driving from Washington to Illinois had made him feel confined. Bella admired the way his muscles flexed, "Baby, you look mighty fine over there!" Edward grinned, then responded with a gallant bow, "Thank you, my lady."

Esme came in the room, and Bella thanked her warmly for the dinner. "Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, dear. Now, would you and Edward like to take a shower?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" they answered in unison, laughing. They were in an older part of the hospital, which was no longer in use, but Rosalie had figured out how to get an old hot water heater working again, and had turned on the water as well. "Thank God for Rosalie," Bella cried. Alice had brought some towels and a change of clothes for them both, as well as some shampoo and soap. Edward scooped Bella up from her seat at the table, then ran down the hall to the shower.

"Let me lather you up, baby," Edward said, as they stripped and got into the steamy stall together. Bella was more than happy to allow it. The hot water felt wonderful, as it flowed through her hair and over her body. She leaned back, enjoying the feeling, as Edward massaged shampoo into her hair. He held her in his arms, pulling her close, as the water flowed over them. After rinsing her hair, he grabbed a washcloth, soaped it up thoroughly, then washed her face, ears, neck and back. The texture of the cloth felt so good on her skin. She turned her face to the water for a good rinse.

Next, he scrubbed her shoulders and arms, then wickedly used his fingers to scrub her underarms, tickling her mercilessly. She screamed with laughter, "Stop it, Edward!" He laughed with delight, then slid his hands over her breasts, taking his time to thoroughly clean this part of her body. They weren't laughing anymore. Captured in the heat of the moment, they kissed and held each other close, their bodies sliding deliciously together.

"I'll never get clean like this," she moaned. "I'm not complaining," Edward responded, dazzling her with his dreamy eyes. Their gazes locked, while their lips and tongues danced together, rivulets of warm water running down their bodies. Bella sighed with the pleasure of her husband's hands on her body, then suddenly demanded, "Give me that washcloth". She scrubbed her belly, legs, and feet, then washed between her legs, finally reaching back to lather up her backside. "Hmmm...let me do that part," Edward pleaded, using only his hands. His long fingers reached around her, massaging her bottom, pulling her belly against his shaft.

"Oh baby, that feels so good," Bella moaned. "Don't I know it?" Edward agreed. "Your turn for lathering", she cried, reaching for the shampoo. "You need to crouch down, so I can reach your head." He bent his knees, until his face was level with her chest, then captured one of her breasts in his mouth. "Ah..I..might not..be able to...hold onto this...shampoo," she groaned, as the bottle fell out of her hands. "Oh..." She grasped his head, holding him captive to her breast, as he continued sucking, twirling his tongue in slow circles around her nipple. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, then stood up to his full height, bringing her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he put her against the wall.

Their bodies joined completely as he thrust deep inside her. He held her up with his left arm, using his right hand to grasp her thigh, as he plunged in and out, bringing them both to an intense climax. "Oh...baby..." Edward moaned, holding her firm against the wall.

"Wow...Honey, I think this might have to go in the record books as my favorite ****," she breathed.

"Bella Cullen! I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap!" laughed Edward, "But, I have to admit that I kinda like the way that sounded, coming from my sweet little wife's lips." He leaned in to kiss her with heightened passion.

The water was starting to lose some of its heat, so he allowed her to slide back down the wall. He quickly lathered his hair, then scrubbed his body, and they both rinsed off before the water turned completely cold.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Transport Room

**THE TRANSPORT ROOM**

 _(Bella's POV)_

After our shower, Edward and I were completely refreshed, and warmly content. We dressed in the comfy clothes Alice had left for us, then came out to the hallway, with starry eyed smiles on our faces. Carlisle was there. "Nice shower, huh?" he smirked. We all laughed.

Motioning with his head, he said, "Come down the hall with me. I want to show you how we've set up your transport room." We followed, holding hands as we went. The room was in another hallway, separate from the old hospital wing. It looked like it might have been a dorm room in the past. "This was one of the doctor's rest areas from back in the early 1900's," Carlisle explained. "I never saw anyone use this particular room, because it's at the very end of the hall. So, it's a perfect choice for your arrival."

Plessario's painting materialized as we entered, placed in the very center of the room. Carlisle couldn't see it, so it appeared to be dissecting his body, making both Edward and I chuckle. "What?" he asked. We explained the visuals to him, and he grinned, stepping back further into the room.

The blood storage tank was in the corner, and I noticed Edward's steady gaze in that direction. He took a shaky breath, pursed his lips, and swallowed noisily. It caused an interesting sensation in my gut, because I knew that the blood had all come from my body. I guess the feeling I had was similar to how nursing mothers would feel, if their expressed milk were on display. I felt insanely proud, knowing that I had provided the nourishment he would need for our trip. Edward's hands were trembling, and I stroked his arm to calm him. He sighed, turning to me with a helpless expression.

Carlisle then explained how everything was planned for the trip: where we would stand, and how Edward's leather pack, flexible tubing, and mouthpiece would work. He then reminded us that Plessario would be there to help us when we arrived back in 1917. Edward and Carlisle continued their conversation, reviewing the plans for what would need to be done as soon as we arrived.

As for me, I was a little overwhelmed. This was actually happening! Edward and I really were going back to the past in a TIME PORTAL. Up until now, it had just been an elusive idea. But now, seeing the room, the blood collection, and the painting, it suddenly became powerfully real. I felt weak in the knees, and my vision began to blur.

Edward felt my reaction immediately, reaching around to hold me firmly. "Carlisle, I think she's fainting," he cried. Both men helped me take a seat at the side of the room. Edward leaned close to my face, inquiring, "Bella, are you okay? Breathe, Bella. Put your head between your knees." Carlisle had stepped away, then came back with a cool, wet washcloth to place on the back of my neck. After a few minutes, I felt better, and took a deep breath.

They slowly helped me back to my feet, then took me back down the hall. "Let's go to a less imposing area, to talk more," said Carlisle.

"Thank you," I breathed, "I guess I just panicked a little, seeing everything become so real, all of a sudden."

"That's understandable, Bella," Carlisle responded, "It's a lot to take in." We came to a stop in a larger space, and they sat me down on a bench against the wall. Carlisle was feeling my pulse, and shining a tiny light in my eyes, asking, "Are you feeling better now?" I nodded weakly.

"At least we know she's not pregnant," said Edward. "By the way, thank you for that birth control shot before our wedding." Carlisle nodded his agreement. "The shot is a new pharmaceutical development. I'm glad I was able to procure it for her. It will be effective for 5 years, giving you time to finish school and get married in the past, with no worries of pregnancy."

Edward looked worried, "Bella, we don't have to do this, if you're not ready. We can always wait a year or two, if you want." But, I didn't want to back down. "No, Edward. We've worked hard to make this happen. All those months of collecting blood. All that studying, to prepare for the things we want to accomplish in the past. Our contrived accident back in California, and successful escape to Chicago. Plus, I know how important this is to you. I want to do this." I affirmed, jutting out my chin.

"There's my stubborn wife again," Edward smirked, "Are you sure that YOU want to do this, Bella? I feel very selfish, asking for this." I set my jaw, looked him straight in the eye, and promised, "Edward, I love you more than anything else in the world. This will be the greatest gift I've ever given you - my self, my life, my time. All that matters is that we are together, no matter when or where." I then reached up to grab his neck, then pulled him down to kiss him with as much passion as I could draw from my beating heart.

Holding me close, he rested his forehead against mine, "Bella, I love you. You don't have to do this. I will always love you, even if we never go back to the past."

"I know, Edward. But, you will love me more as a human. I just know it," I proclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15 - Going Away Party

**GOING AWAY PARTY**

Edward and Carlisle were continuing their earlier discussion for the next hour, when Bella's mouth uncontrollably stretched open with a huge yawn. "Bella needs rest. Let's make her comfortable," Carlisle ordered. Directing them down the hall, he showed Edward where she could sleep for a while. Two hospital beds were connected, providing just enough space for the two of them to fit.

Edward placed Bella on the mattress, then climbed in beside her, letting her cuddle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tenderly, gently stroking her back. Carlisle stayed in the room, and Bella noticed Edward nodding his head occasionally. They were continuing their earlier discussion, using Edward's mind reading skills only. The peaceful quiet was all she needed to fall into a deep slumber.

When Bella woke, Edward was not there. Rosalie and Emmett were in the corner, lip locked and breathing heavily. "Well, hi there, love birds!" piped Bella. They jumped at her greeting, then giggled at each other. "We've come to take you to the party down the hall," Emmett said.

"Party?" asked Bella.

"Yeah," said Rosalie, "a Going Away party for you and Edward. We want to say goodbye in style."

"I imagine that Alice did all the planning?" Bella stated.

"Of course", they both answered. "Now get out of bed, and put on this dress," Rosalie ordered.

Apparently, Alice had taken a little shopping trip while Bella napped. The dress was amazing - deep blue, form-fitting, with a low, jeweled neckline. There were matching shoes, of course, with sexy underwear, and diamond earrings. "Out, Emmett!" bossed Rosalie, "It's ladies only in here right now."

Sheepishly, Emmett sulked out the door, spouting, "Oh come on, Rose. It's my last chance to sneak a peak at Bella!" Immediately, we heard scuffling and scraping outside the door, along with some choice words from Edward.

"I can't believe he said that," cried Rosalie. "He had to know that Edward was just outside the door." We both burst out laughing.

Rosalie helped Bella get dressed, then fixed her hair, and applied make-up. Bella didn't mind the attention, because she knew that Edward would like the final result. When she was ready, they pulled the door open to find Edward guarding the doorway, arms crossed, with a fierce expression on his face. Bella stepped to the door opening, placing her hands against Edward's back, in an attempt to push him out of the way. "Are you decent for prying eyes?" he demanded. "Turn around, and tell me what you think," she answered.

He dropped his arms to his sides, turned, then pursed his lips together, whistling his appreciation. His eyes slowly drank in every inch of her, from her soft wavy hair, to her lovely face, coming to a smoldering pause at her exposed cleavage, then continuing down to her hips, legs, and stiletto heels. "Oh my God, Bella. I'm married to a vixen. You are so incredibly sexy."

She glowed from his praises, blushing and smiling. "I have to admit that you are taking my breath away, yourself. You look so hot!" she said, placing her hand to her chest. Edward was wearing an open neck, dark black fitted dress shirt, cut precisely to his frame, accenting every muscle of his chest. His dark slacks didn't hide much either.

"Mmmmm..." he moaned, taking her in his arms, stroking her hips, then pulling her close to his body, in a slow grind.

"Excuse me, can I get by, please?" complained Rosalie. Edward and Bella giggled, as Edward pulled Bella out the door, then picked her up into his arms, for an intense wet smooch. Emmett followed suit with Rose, wrapping her in his arms, and letting his hands roam her body.

"Hey! The party is over HERE!" shouted Alice. "Quit making out down there!"

They could hear some upbeat music coming from down the hall, and laser lights were flashing from an open doorway. "Come and check it out, babe," said Edward, placing his hand on the small of her back, and leading her to the party room. It looked like a nightclub, complete with laser lights, a disco ball, and a dance floor. Bella was blown away by how much work Alice had done. "Alice! How did you...?"

"Easy!" she shrugged, "Nothing to it!" All of the Cullens were dressed to dance, waiting for Bella and Edward to celebrate. Everyone hugged, smiling and laughing. This was going to be a great party.

There was a small table of food and drink for Bella, so she decided to try some of it. "Yum!" she groaned, "This is soooo good. I wish you could all enjoy it with me."

Edward stood behind her, stroking her waist and hips while she ate. "I'll be eating with you soon enough, when I'm human again."

She turned to him, "That's right! I wonder what foods you will like, baby?"

He grinned, "We'll see. Maybe you can fatten me up with some of your cooking."

"No way," she groaned, "I'm gonna keep you sexy and trim."

When she'd had enough to eat, Edward swooped her in his arms, carrying her to the dance floor. "Edward, I can't dance," she complained.

"Honey, you are GOING to dance tonight. No questions asked," Edward ordered. He turned her away from him, pressing his body close to her back, then bent his knees, holding her hips against his, swaying them both back and forth in time to the music. She had to admit that this felt amazing, and soon she was leaning her head back against his chest, enjoying the way he moved.

"Now, watch Rosalie over there. See the way she's moving with Emmett? Just think about that, listen to the beat of the music, then close your eyes, and move for me. I want you to do this for me, baby. I promise not to laugh." Edward coached, "Dance for me, Bella."

Bella concentrated on what Rosalie was doing, how she moved her hips and shoulders, the way she held her arms up over her head, how she bent her knees occasionally, swaying up and down to the music. It took every ounce of courage that Bella had in her, but she really wanted to do this for Edward. So, she closed her eyes, listened to the music, and started to move. She felt Edward's body pull away from her, as his hand settled on her right hip. "Keep dancing, baby. You're really turning me on," he breathed.

Edward whispered in her ear, "Think about the way you feel when we make love." Bella remembered being in the shower with him earlier, and how incredible his body felt. The music had a steady, slow groove, blending perfectly with the images in her mind. She let her hips sway in time to the music, leaning her head back as she remembered how Edward's lips had felt on her breast. Her right hand settled in her cleavage, and her left hand moved against her thigh. "Oh..." she sighed.

"That's it...move for me, baby doll. Let go, Bella," Edward crooned. "Now, I'm standing right in front of you. Keep moving, and open your eyes." Fighting past her last inch of fear, she kept her body moving, and forced her eyelids open. "Keep dancing, baby," he ordered. He took hold of her hand, and placed it up on his shoulder, and gently held her other hand close to his chest, demanding, "Touch me, honey." She placed her hand on his chest, stroking his muscles, as she kept moving. Edward's eyes gazed deep into hers, and she saw the intense attraction he had for her. "You are an amazing woman, baby," he moaned.

Her confidence grew, and she began to move with more intensity, feeling the power she had over Edward. She loved watching him move on the dance floor. Soon, she was able to follow some of his motions, letting her body become one with his. He smiled and breathed out, "Oh yeah. I love how you move, Bella."

As the music continued, Edward taught her more moves. She couldn't believe that she was actually dancing, but Edward always said that she was doing it right. He smiled and gazed at her. He grabbed her hips and swayed with her. He caressed her as they moved, crooning bedroom promises in her ear. " _What a sexy husband I have!_ " she thought.

Yes, Bella COULD dance after all. Now, she wondered what else she could do, if she could just get over her fears.

The music changed to a faster pace, and now Bella was at a loss. She had no idea how to dance THIS way. The vampires were all letting loose with some wicked fast moves, way beyond human ability. So, Bella decided to sit out for this set, and just watch the show. She laughed as Edward and Alice did the jitterbug at superfast speed. Rosalie and Jasper broke into a very athletic version of the Charleston. Emmett and Esme did the tango to perfection, at twice the speed it was usually taken - making it hilarious, instead of sexy. Carlisle sat with Bella, laughing and shaking his head at the antics of his crazy family.

The next set of music represented all the decades since the 40's. The Cullens knew all the moves, because they had lived through every generation. Bella was amazed by their talent. They could all swing dance, and they moved exactly right for the 50's and 60's rock 'n roll songs. When disco music from the 70's began, Edward strutted over in front of Bella to show off his Saturday Night Fever dance, with a sexy grin just for her. She swooned and squealed with delight.

Their finale was a group performance of Michael Jackson's "Thriller", enhanced with vampire crouches and growls. Bella's eyes were huge, and her mouth dropped open. The Cullens were a class act, better than any live performance she'd ever seen. She clapped and cheered her approval.

Now, the music switched to a group of soft, romantic, slow pieces. Everyone paired up with someone new, changing partners every few minutes. Carlisle took Bella by the hand, leading her to the dance floor, holding her in a classic dance pose for a simple waltz. He patiently taught her the steps - he was a good teacher. Soon, Bella was carefully stepping in time to the music, while grinning self-consciously at Carlisle.

"Bella, I am so glad that Edward found you. I wish you could see the change you have made in him. He was a very lonely man before you came along," Carlisle shared. "He has endured several decades alone, tolerating the affection and romance of three couples in his home. I'm sure it was very difficult at times. Now, he is always smiling, and enjoys every moment he spends with you."

Bella beamed, then said, "Carlisle, I'm the lucky one. Finding Edward, and being part of your family...it's so much more than I ever dreamed of. I will miss all of you so much." Her tears began to flow, and Carlisle handed her a silk handkerchief from his pocket. "I thought you might need one of these," he offered. "Thank you, Carlisle," she replied. "You're the second father I've had to say goodbye to. I hope that your earlier self will like me as much as you do."

"I'm sure I will love you, Bella," he agreed. "My earlier self is a lucky guy - to be able to act as your father." They were holding each other in a kind hug, when Jasper tapped Carlisle's shoulder. "May I?" inquired Jasper.

And then her tears flowed even more, as Bella said goodbye to Jasper, then Emmett, then finally leaned heavily into Edward's arms, weeping during the last slow song of the set.

The music was over now, and everyone settled into chairs around a large table. Stories were shared about Edward's earlier days as a new vampire, igniting jibes and laughter all around. Bella ate some more food, and drank some punch. Everyone opened up with more stories, recalling different schools and colleges they had attended, and various situations they had worked through as a family. This was such a great way for the Cullens to say goodbye to Edward and Bella. It was a very special time.

Edward wrapped Bella in his arms, glowing with the love of his family. "Thank you all for such a wonderful journey. We've spent almost a century together. I can't believe I'm leaving, but you all know it's something I have to do. I will remember all of you forever, and will be looking for you in the past, to attempt some sort of relationship."

Esme stepped behind Edward, and hugged him fiercely. "I will miss you terribly, Edward. But, I do understand why you are doing this." She reached out to Bella, imploring, "Please take care of my son, my dear. He loves you very much."

It was time to take down all the party stuff, so everyone got up, moving chairs, taking down the disco ball and lights, putting away the dance floor, and boxing up the sound system. Alice and Rosalie came to say their goodbyes to Bella, sharing promises to always love and remember her. More tears were shed.

So, the party was good and bad. But, that was to be expected. It's never easy to say goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16 - Memories - Final Day

**MEMORIES – FINAL DAY**

Bella was exhausted from her first night of dancing with Edward, so she went back to bed for awhile, wearing only her new bra and panties. Alice rescued the dress, hanging it up and placing it in a garment bag. Edward watched Bella for a while, then stepped away when she was quietly snoring, covering her with a blanket, and closing the door.

Walking back down the hall, he found his father, "Carlisle, I need your help remembering what my birth parents look like. I haven't seen them in almost a hundred years, so I can't envision them at all. Can you think back to when you saw them, so I can see their faces?"

Quietly, Edward and Carlisle sat together, as Edward gazed at the faces of the family he would be living with again. "What do you remember about them?" he asked.

Carlisle then shared all he could recall, reminding Edward that his parents were both very ill when he saw them before. He could offer only limited insight on their personalities, and he had no memory of how they normally sounded when they spoke, since the flu had affected their vocal cords and throat. Edward then tried to conjure up SOME sort of memories of his own, but came up empty.

Here was a situation that would be problematic when he went back. With no memories, his day to day life would be quite complicated for a while. Learning names, figuring out who his friends were, avoiding enemies, dealing with emotions, getting to know his extended family: cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. He really had no idea what he would be facing when he went back.

Carlisle did his best to offer advice and encouragement, "Edward, when I saw you in the hospital, dying from Spanish Influenza, your character impressed me even then. You are a kind, intelligent person. You will figure everything out, and handle it easily. I believe in you. If your family is worried about you, just tell them that you got hit in the head with a baseball." They laughed. "That is one thing that I know you were very interested in at that time. You loved talking about the Chicago Cubs and White Sox back then."

Edward snorted in laughter, "Ha! Oh well, at least you've given me one memory that might help. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Carlisle. You've been the best father anyone could ever ask for. Bella will be lucky to share her life with you when we go back. Isn't it funny that she will still be Bella Cullen when we go? She won't even have to change her name."

They both chuckled at this thought. "I'm just glad you were able to get married in THIS time, Edward. You deserved to connect with her, and establish your mating bond. That is one thing that will stand the test of time, no matter which direction you go," Carlisle promised.

They embraced, then Edward went back to Bella's bed. When he walked in the door, he gazed at her quiet, still form, so amazed by her loveliness. Sighing with deep emotion, he leaned in to whisper, "My dear Bella, please don't stop loving me when I'm human. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Bella moaned in her sleep, snuggling more deeply into her pillow. Edward carefully climbed in beside her, to hold her in his arms again. Gently, he hummed the lullaby he had written for her, back when he first fell in love.

Today was the day they would go back to 1917. Bella and Edward were both nervous, but determined to make the journey. Esme had prepared breakfast for Bella, giving Edward the opportunity to take care of a couple more things. He needed to see his birth parents' home and Carlisle's house, so he would know where to go when he was transported back.

He and Carlisle ran with vampire speed, so no humans could see them as they went to their destinations. Edward smiled as they ran, enjoying the freedom, knowing that this would be his final vampire experience. He memorized the route to his birth parents' address, then hid in the trees with Carlisle, to get a look at the house.

His prior home didn't jog any memories for him at all - it was just a large, brick dwelling. But, he was glad to know that he could find it. Unbelievably...this very day, he will be living in this house. Tonight, he will be sleeping, for the first time in a century. He was looking forward to the peace, and wondering what kind of dreams he would have. He hoped that he didn't talk in his sleep, the way Bella did. That could be a problem, for sure.

Carlisle stared at the house, wondering if he would ever see Edward again. Would he find anything about him in the history books? Tomorrow, he would begin his research, so he could share it with his family. He looked over at Edward beside him in the tree, "My son, I am sorry to see you leave. There will be a hole in my heart forever. But, I wish you well. Enjoy your human life - live it to the fullest. I will be looking through history to find you."

Edward turned to gaze intently at his vampire father, "I love you Carlisle. Thank you for the extraordinary life you have given me. I will do my best to live a life worth looking at in the history books." _If vampires could cry..._

Leaving Edward's parent's home, Carlisle next showed him where he had lived in 1917, so Edward could see Bella's new residence. Edward memorized that route as well, because he knew he would be there often.

He now wondered how he would go about finding a place to make love to Bella. He certainly wouldn't be able to do that in his parent's home, as a 16 year old boy. Maybe they would be able to convince the earlier Carlisle of their need. Edward and Bella would not be able to deny their physical relationship, so a solution would have to be found. Her reputation was important to him, especially since she would be considered a newcomer to the town.

He then realized that other young men in the past might see her as a potential mate. He would need to claim her as his sweetheart immediately, so he would be free to court her. He looked forward to visiting her new home, sitting on the front porch, holding hands, and greeting neighbors who walked by. He wondered how he would propose to her again, and looked forward to a more elaborate wedding ceremony this time. So many dreams to live out with her - he was glowing with anticipation.

He and Carlisle zipped back to the hospital, so they could get the journey started.

They were greeted by Bella, who had been anxious about her missing husband. "There you are!" she cried, "I've been worried sick." Edward held her close, stroking her back, soothing her nerves with affectionate kisses. "My darling, you have nothing to worry about. I will never leave you," he promised.

Leading her back to her impromptu bedroom, he closed the door, pleading, "Let's make love, Bella. I'm not sure when we will get the chance again after we travel." Frantically, they removed their clothes, kissing hungrily, caressing each other with passion. Holding close, they bonded their bodies, creating their final memory of the present.


	17. Chapter 17 - Transport Activated

**TRANSPORT ACTIVATED**

The entire Cullen family was gathered in the transport room, with Bella and Edward standing on an obsidian platform in front of the _Time Quandary_ painting. The platform was the final piece required for the time portal to work. Plessario was busy punching in coordinates on a control panel he held in his hands, occasionally confirming specifics with Carlisle and Edward. It was a complicated process, and Plessario had been working on it for the past week. Finally, he placed the control panel on a titanium stand, announcing that he was ready for Edward to get hooked up to Bella's blood supply.

Everyone came forward to give their final farewells, embracing both Bella and Edward, holding their hands, and kissing them fervently. Carlisle then asked everyone to step back, so the journey could begin. Edward looked around at his family, with conflicting emotions apparent in his expression. "I will remember you all forever, and promise to do everything we have planned. I love you all, and will carry you in my human heart until the day I die."

Bella leaned heavily into Edward's chest, weeping uncontrollably. "Thank you all for giving Edward to me. I promise to take care of him, to the best of my ability. I love you."

Carlisle and Emmett attached the leather satchel to Edward's back. Bella pulled herself up to give Edward a deep kiss, praying for their journey to be safe and successful. Edward held her close, caressing her face, voicing his deep affection, "Thank you for coming with me, Bella. I love you so much." Carlisle then placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Son, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Edward confirmed, with trembling excitement and trepidation.

He wrapped his arms tight around Bella, and she buried her face into his chest, her arms secure around his lower back. The mouthpiece was placed between his lips, and the blood began flowing through the flexible tubing, from the leather pack. Edward's darkened eyes eased shut, as he lapsed into his euphoric feast, moaning in perfect satisfaction. He shuddered with ecstasy, lowering his head to rest on Bella's, earnestly grasping her back with his long fingers. Bella was amazed by his reaction, content with blushing glee. Plessario waited a calculated number of seconds, then pushed a lever to activate the portal.

Bella and Edward glowed brilliantly for a few moments, then vanished.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

As soon as I tasted Bella's blood again, the monster inside me leapt to the surface, delirious with our feast. _Yes! FINALLY!_ Every swallow was another dose of paradise. The dry burning painful throat I had endured for the past century was now completely  quenched with Bella's heavenly, sweet, warm, wet nectar. Another draw...another sip of her delicious essence...so absolutely satisfying.

I could feel Bella's warm arms wrapped around me, and my inner beast was enjoying this too. My hips pressed into hers, grinding in pleasure. My hands moved down her back, completely of their own volition, grasping her bottom, and pressing her firm against my erection. The creature was pleased with her shape, and growled appreciatively. None of my practiced humanity remained - I was unrestrained vampire now, copulating with my mate.

My mate moaned in pleasure, and dug her fingernails into my back. Our clothes melted away as we journeyed through the time passage, freeing our hands and bodies to fully mesh. My shaft was soon sliding deep inside her, and I thrust with abandon. I leaned forward to kiss her neck, marking her with my teeth. "You are mine! My mate!" I announced, as we climaxed together in ecstasy.

My mate did not react the way I wanted. She screamed in agony, "Edward! You bit me! Oh, it hurts so bad!" What was wrong with her? Vampire mates always bite each other, to show our lust for each other, and to claim our territory.

I looked at her in confusion, then felt the strangest thing begin to happen to me. My strength began to ebb from my body. I shrank a few inches in height, and had trouble holding my mate up in a standing position. She was shaking uncontrollably, screaming in agony. Blood was flowing down from between her legs. Suddenly, the monster in me was gone, and I was sweating with the exertion of holding Bella.

"Oh God! Bella! What have I done?!" I screamed. My voice sounded so strange, like someone else was speaking. It was a slightly higher pitch. "Bella! NOOOOOOO!" I cried, as tears streamed down my face. _Tears?! What was happening to me?_

At this point, my mind cleared, and I finally realized what was going on. I was human again. My journey back to 1917 was successful, and Bella was transforming into a vampire.


	18. Chapter 18

**1917 BELLA TRANSFORMS**

 _Bella's POV_

"Fire! Fire! Someone put out the fire! I'm burning!" I screamed. But, there was no relief for this unendurable pain. I knew that no one could help. Edward had bitten me! Why did he do this to me? I trusted him! When, all along, it was apparently his intent to kill me. Why was I so stupid?

The pain was so intense, so constant. I never had a chance to take a deep breath or relax any of my muscles. How could my heart survive this kind of torture? "PLEASE KILL ME! MAKE IT END! MAKE IT STOP!"

I could vaguely hear Edward talking to me, but I was not interested in his help. He had intentionally hurt me. I would never trust him again. My spasms of pain would not allow any freedom of movement, so I was unable to escape his clutches. I just wanted him to go away! "Just leave, and let me die!" I screamed. But, two days of burning and screaming proved to me that my body would not allow me to expire.

At some point of my endless torture, I felt stronger arms carrying me with intense speed. I sensed the rush of open air, but could see nothing. I endured the anguish and torment another day.

My suffering finally came to an end. I opened my eyes, and awoke in a different universe. Surely, this could not be earth. I had never seen anything this clear or bright before. I must have died and gone to paradise? I felt incredibly strong, but my throat was still on fire. I must find some way to make that final pain go away.

I looked around, to see Carlisle standing cautiously at a doorway - I was in a room I had never seen before. Plessario was standing by his side. Their expressions were strange - not friendly, as I was used to. Did they die too? Wait! Edward is here! "What do YOU want?" I screamed. My voice sounded so unusual. I could hear wind chimes when I spoke, but I didn't see any in the room. Was I dreaming?

Edward looked so different. Not as strong or tall, and his eyes weren't the right color. What kind of diet would give him green eyes? Was he a plant eater now, or something? I had so many thoughts swimming through my head, and my brain was quickly trying to make sense of it all.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" I bellowed, "Why did you do this to me, Edward?"

He crumpled inward, throwing his face into his hands, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was the monster inside me, awakened from drinking your blood as we went through the time portal. I didn't mean to do this to you! Please forgive me!"

The moment I thought it, I was across the room, grasping the front of his shirt with my fist, holding him up against the wall, ready to attack. But, then I noticed an unbelievably strong fragrance coming from him. "Oh...DELICIOUS!" My mind told me that this was the antidote to the pain in my throat. My mouth filled with venom, my lips flared back, and I opened my mouth bite his neck...

Suddenly, I was forced back to the other side of the room by Carlisle and Plessario. "Let me have him! You can't have him! I smelled him first!" I would not let them take my meal from me.

Carlisle yelled, "Edward, LEAVE! She will kill you!"

Edward's face collapsed in misery. "Oh God! Bella! Please remember! I love you!" he pleaded. He wept profusely, his head hanging in defeat. Then, deeply sighing in agony, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Carlisle and Plessario continued holding me against the wall, telling me to calm down. I asked them, "Is this a dream? What has happened to me? I am THIRSTY! I must have his blood!"

They swiftly took me to the side of the room, opening the window, then carried me outside to the nighttime streets. We flew across the ground, until we came across a herd of deer. Carlisle said, "Bella, here. You can drink blood from them. It will quench your thirst." I didn't believe him. He and Plessario continued grasping my arms. "Bella, taste one." They carried me swiftly after a large buck. "Drink his blood, Bella!" Carlisle ordered. I finally relented. Not satisfying at all, but at least it eased my pain a bit. Seeing that it would help in a small way, I quickly chased down the other deer, and drank them all dry.

I still needed to drink Edward's blood. I just could not stop thinking about it. I could smell it in the air, and knew that if I could just escape their grip, I would be able to track him. I just needed to formulate a plan to make them release me...

But, it was impossible to escape their clutches. They never left me. They never slept, and neither did I. After two days of this, I realized that it was NOT a dream. Carlisle explained to me that I had been turned into a vampire. Now, everything was making sense. Edward's bite transformed me. Carlisle and Plessario assured me that Edward did not do this to me intentionally. His vampire nature took complete control when he drank my blood as we traveled through the time portal.

I remembered Edward drinking the blood, and I remembered that we had sex as well. But, it was not pleasant sex. He had savagely raped me. I remembered the pain. He wasn't gentle or loving at all, and he bit my neck. It was frightening and demeaning, and then the intense pain began. I was so hurt and confused, wondering why Edward had treated me like that.

Over the next few days, Carlisle and Plessario eased their grip on my arms, as I continued my questions, and they offered explanations. I eventually realized that I was bound to this new way of living as a vampire. Like Edward had told me in our earlier life, I had turned into a monster. I felt empty inside, and still thirsted for his blood. I smelled it more strongly occasionally, and heard him calling me just outside the room. But Carlisle refused to let me near Edward. I had never wanted a meal more in my entire life. We finally deduced that Edward was my _la tua cantante_. How ironic...

I was still angry, so it wouldn't have bothered me if I bit him. He deserved to die for doing this to me. Weeks passed.

In time, Carlisle took us to another state, far away from Edward, so I would not be tempted by his blood. Edward wrote me numerous letters, explaining what happened, begging my forgiveness, pleading to see me again, telling me that he loved me.

Yes, a part of my heart still loved Edward. But, I wasn't going to let that part of me come to the surface again. He had raped me. I knew that it was just his animal side, but it still injured my spirit. I never wanted to see him again.

I focused on just living every day, never sleeping, learning from Carlisle. Over the next three years, he taught me patiently. He claimed me as his daughter. I grew to love and trust him, just as I had cared for the Carlisle in my earlier life.

Edward still sent letters. And flowers. He continually begged for forgiveness, proclaiming his undying love for me. And my love for him was beginning to reawaken. Perhaps, I should try to see him again. Maybe there was a chance I could forgive him.

One day, I asked Carlisle to take me to see Edward.

We were back at Carlisle's home in Chicago. I was having an art lesson with Plessario. He had been teaching me perspective and color theory, using oil paints. I enjoyed learning from him. While we worked, I noticed Edward's scent in the air again. _Mmmmm...exquisite..._ Carlisle had been preparing me for the encounter, using meditation and self-control. I was using every ounce of my training to fight the urge to chase after this beautiful aroma. I wanted to talk to Edward.

Carlisle entered the art room. "Bella, Edward is here to see you. Plessario and I will be here to help you. Are you ready to see him?"

"Yes," I agreed.


	19. Chapter 19 - 1920-1925

**FIRST ENCOUNTER 1920**

 _Bella's POV_

I went to the other side of the room, taking a seat, in an attempt to control my urge to attack Edward. I gripped the armrest with my right hand, and the seat cushion with my left. My venom was flowing in excess. I swallowed against the burn, keeping my mouth tightly shut.

Plessario sat beside me, ready to offer his assistance. Carlisle was holding the doorknob, ready to admit Edward. I nodded that I was ready.

The door opened, and Edward slowly entered. _Oh the glorious fragrance!_ I closed my eyes, tilting back my head to savor it. _Ohhhhh..._ Carlisle's earlier meditation training was not helping much, but I attempted to strengthen my will. I took one last breath, then held it. I opened my eyes.

Edward was standing just inside the door, staring at me with fervent devotion. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, a light green shirt with a white collar, and oxford shoes. A bouquet of red roses was clasped tightly in his right hand. He was breathing heavily, his eyes drawn together in pain.

"Hello Bella," he said, with trembling lips.

"Hello Edward," I replied.

He took a huge breath, closing his eyes briefly, then gazed at me tenderly. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you," I responded. "You look very nice today as well."

Edward looked to Carlisle, then back at me. "Carlisle explained that you are dealing with an intense hunger for my blood. Apparently, we've switched roles in this time," he said with a grim smile.

"Yes," I answered. "Fate always seems to fight our union."

"Unfortunately," he quietly agreed.

I was struck by his kind expression, and sweet nature. I remembered this Edward, and wanted to try to rekindle our relationship. I asked Plessario to help me stand, then took a few steps in Edward's direction.

Tentatively, I stepped a little closer, still holding my breath. I could see the understanding in his eyes. He knew exactly what I was dealing with. He knew the hunger I was fighting, because he had fought it before. He offered some encouragement, "Don't speak. Just keep holding your breath. Let's do this carefully, Bella."

He held out the flowers, offering them to me, with a small, cautious smile. His green eyes were brimmed with tears.

I reached for the flowers, and our fingers slightly touched. He kept his hand extended, prolonging our connection. His eyes closed, and he bowed his head, as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." His lips trembled, and his left hand rose to wipe away his tears.

The moment our hands touched, I felt our love bloom again. I remembered our vow of love, and our eternal mating bond was revived. It was like we had never been apart. I longed to embrace him, but feared that I could injure him. I held back.

"Don't speak," he repeated. "Hold your breath, my darling." Sighing deeply, he offered, "May I try to hold you, Bella?" He inhaled tremulously, waiting for my acquiescence.

I nodded, pulling the flowers to my chest, holding them with both hands.

Edward stepped forward carefully, looking in my eyes. Another step, and another. We were only inches apart now. His hands were visibly shaking as he reached out to place them on the outside of my elbows. Cautiously, he leaned forward, and touched his forehead to mine, as he exhaled in relief. "My Bella..."

We maintained this feeble link for several minutes, savoring our peaceful reunion.

Then, Edward asked, "May I kiss your cheek?"

I gave a slight nod.

He leaned forward, to graze his lips along the side of my face, sliding his hands up my arms, then around my back. I leaned on his shoulder, relaxing into his tentative embrace. His head tilted over to rest against mine.

"Edward..." I sighed.

His shoulders shook as he wept with longing. "Oh, my darling girl. I can't tell you how beautiful it sounds to hear my name from your lips again."

 **SECOND LIFE 1925**

 _Edward's POV_

It's been 5 years since that day in 1920, when Bella and I finally saw each other again. Her intense hunger for my blood kept us from having a full relationship, but I knew that it would be worth the wait if we worked on it. We had been successful before, when I was the one dealing with the hunger. We could do it again. We HAD to do it again. There was no way I could stay away from her.

Back in 1917, when I was in the midst of intense anguish over Bella's transformation, I was also dealing with being human for the first time in a century. It was not as hard as I thought it would be. Apparently, when my two bodies merged at entry, I retained my human memories. I already knew my parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends. And Carlisle was right, I was a huge baseball fan. In fact, I was playing on a team at my school.

Everyone noticed my despair over Bella, but they didn't know her, of course. I just decided to play it off as normal teenage angst. I lived my usual daily life, having meals with my family, going to school, playing piano and baseball, and sneaking to Carlisle's house after school, to try to catch a glimpse of my wife. This separation from her was such torment. Carlisle told me about her struggles, and I realized that I must be her _la tua cantante_. Unbelievably wicked circumstance. We truly were made for each other.

I understood when Carlisle took her far away, to give her the distance from me to concentrate on just being a vampire for a while. But, my heart was utterly broken, not being able to ever see her. My parents tried to encourage me to court young women in our town. They could not understand why I was not interested in pursuing a relationship with any of them.

Carlisle and I developed a cautious friendship, as I wrote to him, sharing the story of our other future. He eventually came to trust me, and I told him about the upcoming Spanish Influenza, as well as the antidotes that should work for the illness. He confirmed that Bella had mentioned this to him as well. I was relieved when he said that he was willing to put some of them to a test.

In 1918, the flu outbreak occurred as I had told him it would. This was confirmation to him that my knowledge was genuine. He quickly went to work, applying the cures I had recommended, preventing many deaths. His work was recognized by his colleagues, and the remedy was applied all over the world, saving my parents and myself. I am so relieved that the Spanish Flu was curtailed by the antidotes I brought back from the future. I wondered what time would reveal, in the lives of all those people who were not killed by the outbreak. I hoped I hadn't caused a problem with destiny.

In 1921, Carlisle found and transformed Esme. It was wonderful seeing her again.

Now, after five years of careful, constant contact with Bella, she is finally complacent to her hunger for my blood. I am 24 years old, and Bella is still visibly 19. She is incredibly beautiful, and tells me that she still finds me attractive. We were married again a few months ago, with a formal church ceremony, attended by all my friends and family. My parents were there, Carlisle was my best man, and Rosalie Hale was our flower girl.

Rosalie is only 10 years old now. I decided that it would be easier to deal with her situation if we became her friend, and kept her from being involved with those men in the first place. I hope my plan works out for her. Now, I just need to find Emmett. He's 10 now also...too young to try to get them to care for each other.

Bella is so good to me, always loving, and so intelligent and strong. We've only just recently had sexual relations again. It is quite humorous to me, seeing how she has to hold back her strength when we connect. Our love is just as strong as it was before, and our mating is powerful and intensely satisfying to me. Her relationship as Carlisle and Esme's daughter is fascinating to watch.


	20. Chap 20 - 2011 Chicago Transport Room

**Transport Room in Chicago - Today**

When Edward and Bella vanished, Plessario nodded his satisfaction with the transport. Everyone gasped, feeling the absence of the two lovers. Carlisle and Esme embraced, moaning with great loss. "What happened to Rosalie and Emmett?" shrieked Alice. Everyone turned to look for them, but they could not be found anywhere. They called their names all through the halls, with no success.

They decided to look out in the street. Maybe Rose and Em had stepped away, without saying anything? When the Cullens came outside, they were completely surprised to find Bella there, standing behind a wheelchair. A very old man was seated in the chair. One thing was very obvious: Bella was a vampire now. The old man had a quiet smile, and green eyes.

"We decided to come and say hello," said Bella. Everyone sighed with relief. "Is this Edward?" asked Carlisle. The white haired man squeaked out a teary, affirmative response, then the Cullens and Plessario all leaned in to give him a gentle greeting. Bella was gorgeous, in her 19 year old form, and her hands were resting on Edward's back, caressing him affectionately. Their love had not diminished in any way.

"Why don't you all come to our house, to talk for a while?" Bella asked. They helped her load Edward into their limousine, then climbed in to ride with them.

Edward and Bella Masen were living in Edward's family home. A beautiful grand piano was placed just to the left of the grand staircase in the main entry. There was a huge painting on the left wall - a younger, handsome Edward leaning against a very long Bosendorfer grand piano, wearing a tuxedo, his arms crossed in front of him, with a relaxed smirk on his face.

On the right wall, another painting captured the moment of their wedding. Bella and Edward looked absolutely beautiful, glowing with their love for each other.

Alice and Jasper were so moved by these images, reaching to hug Bella with great emotion. Carlisle and Esme placed their hands on the back of Edward's chair, smiling down at him.

Walking into the parlor, they all took seats, so they could hear the story of their lives. Bella began, "Before we tell you about us, we want to assure you that Rosalie and Emmett are doing well. They met in 1932, and fell in love right away. They live in Morocco now. They wanted to be here today, but their health issues prevented it. They are in their 90s, so that's understandable." She showed them a photo of the couple, smiling with their arms around each other. Grey hair and glasses somehow looked glamorous on them.

The rest of the day was spent, listening to Bella and Edward's stories about the past. Edward had become a famous concert pianist, traveling all over the world. Bella had gone with him everywhere, acting as his wife, manager, publicist, etc. She worked behind the scenes, pleased to support Edward's passion for music. Every concert ended with his favorite piece - _Bella's Lullaby_.

Carlisle could see a very tender expression on Bella's face, whenever she looked his way. "Dad," she said, "you have taken such great care of us all these years. We couldn't have done it without you." Her face split into a tremendous smile, and she took him in her arms, including Esme in the embrace. Edward quietly watched, then involuntarily shivered. Bella pulled a blanket from a side cabinet, placing it on his shoulders, then leaned down to kiss his cheek tenderly.

"My dear, your love for each other is still so strong," Esme stated. "You both deserved to spend an eternity together. I wish you could have both been human together in your new life, or else both been vampires in our lifetime. It just seems so unfair."

Edward then spoke quietly, "We wanted to talk to you about that, Carlisle." Bella handed Carlisle a very old notebook, filled with handwritten information in Edward's elegant script.

First, Bella told them about what happened when they journeyed back - how Edward had lapsed into full vampire mode, raping her, and biting her neck. Edward looked to the floor despondently, still feeling remorse over this action. Bella placed her arm over his shoulder, then leaned down to kiss his cheek again. "I've forgiven you, my love."

The next few hours were filled with detailed discussion, while Edward's written out plan was considered. They were asking Carlisle to go back to an earlier time, to send written communication to the Carlisle of 1917, to tell him the story, convincing him to intervene for their situation.

There were two options: The 1917 Carlisle could either bite Edward, to turn him back into a vampire. Or, he could suck out the venom from Bella's neck, preventing her transformation. Edward and Bella wanted the second option to be chosen. They wanted the opportunity of having children and grandchildren together. But, Bella was concerned that maybe her body was damaged when Edward had unrestrained vampire sex with her during the voyage. So, Carlisle would have to help with that situation as well.

Edward had already endured two centuries of life - one as a vampire, waiting for his mate. The other, aging as a human, while enjoying the love of the mate he had found. Bella had endured her one century as a vampire, watching the progressive aging of her mate. Now, she was sadly expecting his demise at any time.

This had to be resolved.


	21. Chapter 21 - 1917 Carlisle Intervenes

**1917 - CARLISLE INTERVENES**

 _Edward's POV_

The room materialized around us, and I noticed a bed at the side of the room. Weeping, I carried Bella to the bed, and tried to calm her screams of pain. I had saved her from becoming a vampire once before, when she had been bitten by James. So, I had to do the same thing now.

I tried to get my head angled to her neck, so I could suck out the venom, but her powerful spasms of pain were making it impossible. My 16 year old human body just wasn't strong enough to do this. My mouth swept past her neck, and my lip burned with intense pain. The venom! My human body would not be able to take this into my mouth. It would act as a poison, possibly killing me. How was I going to do this? I wiped away the offensive toxin, spitting the residue on the floor.

I sank to my knees, grasping my head in my hands, longing for help from the Carlisle of the future. He was the only one who could help me now. Sobbing, bringing my hands down over my face, I looked up at my sweet wife, who was turning into a monster. This was worse than any tragedy I had ever known. No one could ever imagine this horror story. I was hopelessly defeated with the confusion and misery of it.

Knowing that the earlier Carlisle was probably in this hospital right now, I jumped up to go look for him. "Damn it! I'm naked!" I looked around the room, to look for something to wear. I noticed a wardrobe in the corner, and pulled it open to find some hospital scrubs. I was frantically pulling on some pants and a top, when I heard the door to our room open quickly.

"Edward?" Carlisle inquired. I turned. "Carlisle! Help! I bit Bella, and she's turning into a vampire! You have to suck out the venom! I hope you're not too late."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Step back, young man." Carlisle swiftly locked the door, then swooped over to Bella's writhing form on the bed. He held her arms firmly out of the way, then placed his mouth over the bite I had given her. I carefully watched him, knowing that he could possibly lapse into a frenzy at the taste of her blood. Then, I realized that if he did, there would be nothing I could do to stop him. I was no longer a vampire myself, so I wouldn't have the power to pull him off of her...I was utterly useless.

I prayed. Yes, I knew I could pray now, because I had a soul...a beating heart. I placed my hand on my heart, feeling the steady rhythm. _God, please save her. Please save my Bella! I know I don't deserve her, but I'm begging you. Please let me keep my sweet wife. Don't let her turn into a monster!_

I walked to her bed, watching Carlisle's efforts. Standing near Bella's feet, I reached up to stroke her leg, begging, "Dear Bella, please come back to me."

Her frantic screams were calming, and she was no longer thrashing around in pain. Carlisle eventually pulled back from her, saying, "It's all out, Edward. Her blood is clear now."

 _Angels in Heaven, REJOICE!_ I wanted to shout, but settled for weeping profusely instead. My knees were weak, so I settled down on the bed beside her, taking her in my arms. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry I put you through this!"

Bella was incoherent, weak from shock. Carlisle was getting necessary supplies out of the closet and drawers, so he could take care of her. I was so glad that he was there.

Suddenly it dawned on me. "Carlisle," I asked, "How did you know who I was?"

Carlisle carried a tray of supplies over to the bedside table. "Edward, you'll need to come have a seat over here," he ordered. I gently extricated my arm from around Bella, letting her head settle back on the pillow, then I slipped off the bed, stepping over to the chair. As I moved, I noticed the pool of blood on the bed between her legs.

"Carlisle! She's still bleeding!" I moaned. "Yes, I know, Edward," he answered, "she must be injured from when you mated with her in transit." He came over to my chair, and began tying a tourniquet around my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bella needs your blood, son," he replied. "You're a perfect match."

My eyebrows lifted, as I took in this information. "What are the odds?" I mused. My two medical degrees gave me the knowledge to find this particular fact intriguing. Carlisle grinned, saying, "I think that you and Bella must be two sides of the same coin, in more ways than one. Your story has been fascinating me for the past 50 years."

"50 years?!" I exclaimed, in confusion. "How could you have known about us for 50 years?" Carlisle looked at me with kind eyes, "Soon, Edward. I'll give you your answers soon. Let me do this, so I can take care of Bella right now." I closed my lips, and watched him work.

After drawing my blood, he walked over to set up an IV on Bella's arm, then told me to go to the room across the hall for a glass of juice and a sandwich. I unlocked the door, stepped to the opposite doorway, then went in to find an ice box, filled with sandwiches, juice, lemonade, milk, cookies and fruit. I then came across the hall, carrying the juice and sandwich.

Coming back to Bella's room, I pulled the door closed, locked it, then offered the food to Carlisle. "No. That's for you. Take a seat, and eat."

I chuckled, saying, "Wow. My first meal, I guess. I haven't eaten in almost a hundred years."

His shoulders shook with silent laughter, "I hope you enjoy it."

I was so relieved to have Carlisle here, helping me and Bella. I offered another quick prayer, thanking God for saving Bella, and giving thanks for my first meal as well. I didn't anticipate being a religious man, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

I brought the glass of orange juice to my nose, to take a sniff. It had a sharp smell, making my cheeks tingle in response. I wrinkled my nose. Lowering the glass to my lips, I took a sip. Intense, cold, wet, and quite satisfying. I smiled as I swallowed the fragrant liquid. My tongue came alive from the tingly flavorful sensation. The cool fluid soothed my throat as I swallowed. Delightful! I giggled, then downed the rest of the juice greedily.

"Tasty, huh? Personally, I don't understand the appeal of citrus fruit," Carlisle laughed. "Edward, I need to give Bella an internal exam. Just checking for damage here." He moved to examine Bella's hips and belly, then carefully inserted his fingers in her vagina. This was uncomfortable for me to watch, but I was anxious to know what kind of damage I had done to her with my unrestrained vampire mating. Nervously, I waited. Carlisle's eyebrows lowered as he concentrated, feeling inside her, occasionally pressing her belly with his other hand. He checked her rectum as well. He pulled out his fingers, then stepped across to the sink to wash his hands.

"I think she'll heal just fine, but I'll be checking her again soon. I know that you are both wanting to try for children eventually. I'll do all I can to make that successful for you." He turned around, looking back at me again. "Eat, Edward." I had completely forgotten about the sandwich in my hand.

He stepped back across to Bella, to continue checking her body for any other damage. I looked down at the sandwich, opening up the top to see what was inside. Some kind of meat, a slice of cheese, a green leaf of lettuce, round tomato slices, an onion slice, and pickles. My mouth watered, unintentionally, making me raise my eyebrows in response. My human body knew good food when it saw it, I guess. Using my tongue, I explored my mouth, feeling my teeth. They were smooth - no longer razor sharp. Just normal human teeth. I opened my mouth and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mmmmmmm" I moaned. "This is really good."

Carlisle admonished, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Edward." We both laughed. I quickly finished the sandwich, wishing that I could have another one. Carlisle looked over at me, then said, "Help yourself to more, if you want it." I smiled, then hopped out of the chair to cross the hall again. I grabbed another sandwich, then decided to try some fruit too, a couple cookies, and a glass of milk.

Carlisle laughed as I entered the room with my meal. "You're a growing boy now, Edward. That's why you're so hungry." I grinned, and enjoyed eating the rest of the food. I looked forward to trying more foods, as the days went by. Being human was going to be fun.


	22. Chapter 22 - Second Chance at Life

**SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE**

Carlisle was finished with Bella's exam, and wanted to change her bedsheets. So, he picked her up off the bed, asking Edward to remove the old sheets, and get another set out of the cabinet in the corner. He then had Edward place a large pad across the middle of the bed, to absorb any more bleeding that may occur. Edward did as he was told, then Carlisle asked him to get out a hospital gown for her. Carlisle placed Bella back on the bed, as they both dressed her in the gown. As he laid her back down on the bed, she moaned, finally regaining consciousness.

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed, and held her right hand, crooning, "Bella love, wake up sweetheart." Carlisle moved to the foot of the bed, writing notes on a clipboard. _Isabella Cullen, age 16, daughter of Carlisle Cullen..._

Bella blinked rapidly, looking around the room, trying to understand where she was. Then, she looked down at Edward, her eyebrows lowered, and she frowned in confusion. "Edward, why did you hurt me like that?" Edward grimaced, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. It wasn't really me...it was the monster inside me. I've warned you about it in the past. Now, you see what I was so concerned about. I'm so sorry I did that to you. It will never happen again!" He wept, holding her hand to his lips.

"Edward, you're crying? And your eyes...they've changed color again. Oh my gosh! You're human!" she cried in amazement.

"Yes, my darling girl. I'm human again. Just a normal sixteen year old boy now. But, my beating heart is completely yours. I am still your husband, Bella...forever."

Fascinated, she looked at his sparkling green eyes, as tears leaked onto her pillow. She moved her fingers within his grasp, marveling at his warmth, feeling the softness of his human skin. Her hand reached to touch his face, and Edward turned to kiss the palm of her hand. "Edward...we're the same temperature now." She smiled with relief and amazement.

Edward tenderly captured her hand, and placed it on his heart. "Feel Bella. My heart belongs to you." Her breath caught, as she absorbed all of this. "So, we made it back to 1917?" she asked.

Carlisle spoke, "Yes you did, Bella. And now I'd like to introduce myself to you, my girl. We need to get this father-daughter relationship established right away, to avoid any questions from the rest of the hospital staff. By the way, I've just given you every woman's dream. You're officially three years younger, according to your hospital record." He winked in her direction, with a sly grin.

Bella smiled in reply, then said, "Thanks Dad." He placed his hand on her left foot, showing quiet affection for his firstborn. Edward chuckled, "This is going to take some getting used to. I'm glad I'm still your son through marriage, though."

Edward then took a very deep breath, while still holding Bella's right hand. His mouth stretched open, into an even deeper intake of breath, and his eyelids felt very dry and heavy. His chest felt weak, and he wondered what was happening to him. "Carlisle, I might need you to take a look at me. I'm feeling very strange."

Carlisle came to Edward's side, took a look at him, and laughed lightly. "Edward, you're just sleepy. You need to lie down and take a nap." Bella's laughter shook the bed, and Edward grinned with embarrassment. "Well, I didn't know! I'm just learning all this stuff again!" They both smiled, enjoying watching Edward's acclimation to being human again.

Edward leaned forward, saying, "Move over, wife. I want to sleep with you for the first time." They all laughed again, as Bella carefully slid toward the wall. Edward laid his head on half of her pillow, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll just leave you two alone. No hanky panky, though. You'll need to give Bella some time to heal from her injuries." Carlisle closed the door behind him, then left to work in the main hospital for a while, turning in Bella's paperwork at the nurse's station.

Bella rested her head against Edward's chest, listening to his heart. They spoke tender words of affection, as Edward finally drifted into his first sleep in a century. Bella listened to his heartbeat slow, as his breathing deepened in slumber. Her eyes were wide open, as she enjoyed feeling her husband completely relax. Edward gently snored beside her. She wondered if he was dreaming...

 _Some time later…._

"Mmmmmm..." _YAWN..._ "Ahhh...I really enjoyed sleeping," Edward sighed, yawning again. "I think I'll take a nap every day. They are so relaxing." He lifted both arms above his head, then extended out his legs for a glorious stretch.

Bella was lying on her side of the hospital bed, facing toward Edward with an adoring expression. "Baby, I really enjoyed watching you sleep. Now, I understand why you climbed in my bedroom window every night back in Forks. You look so sweet when you're asleep."

Edward turned his body to face Bella, then gently placed his hand on her hip. Gazing deep into her eyes, he asked, "How's my angel feeling now? Have you forgiven me for hurting you when we traveled through the time portal?" He leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, then tilted his head back to kiss the tip of her nose.

Bella sighed, "How can I not forgive a handsome guy with beautiful green eyes? Oh Edward, it's just like I thought it would be. You have captured my heart all over again. You are just ADORABLE as a human!"

Smiling, Edward winked at his wife, then leaned in for a tender kiss. "I love you, Bella."

Bella sighed again, then pulled him close for another kiss. "I love you too, Edward. I can't believe we made it back to 1917. It's just mind blowing! We are here together, ready for a new life. We don't have to worry about the Volturi anymore, because they don't even know about us in this time. We are free to just be humans, and love each other."

Edward giggled, "You know, I didn't even think about the Volturi for the past year, because we've been so busy working on this time travel journey. You're right...we don't have to worry about them anymore. Wow! Baby, you and I have got a lot of living to do. I'm gonna love this second chance at life with you."

They held each other close, enjoying the perfect moment.

After a few minutes, Edward stiffened his neck, and pulled his head back a little bit. "What, baby?" Bella inquired.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together, and said, "You know, I don't think I can read minds anymore. I can hear people talking down the hall, but I can't discern any thoughts at all. Nice... So peaceful. Maybe now, I'll be able to think more clearly, without hearing all that commotion in my head."

"You'll just have to really pay attention to people's expressions now. No more mind-reading crutch for your conversations," Bella teased him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Your mind is the only one I really wanted to read anyway." Pressing his lips to hers tenderly, he kissed her with sweet affection. "Bella love, I think I need to head over to my parent's house soon. I need to see them again, and be a normal son for a while. I hate to leave you, but it's the price we have to pay until we can be married again."

"Awww...I wish you could stay!" she whined, holding him tight.

"I know, but it's almost dinnertime, and Aunt Gladys is coming by to visit."

"Edward, how do you know that? You just got here, and haven't even seen your parents yet."

"I know...weird. I guess I still have the memories of the human me that was here before I came back from the future. We'll be listening to the radio together in the front parlor. Gosh, I feel like such a kid." He giggled.

Bella laughed. "Oh well, at least I'll know that I'm getting to know the real you."

"Yeah, I'm real alright. Really crazy about you!" he smiled and winked at her again. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his arms free, and got out of bed. "I'd better go find Carlisle, and see if he has any regular clothes I can wear. I can't go home barefoot in these hospital scrubs."

He stepped out the door, leaving Bella to contemplate what her life would be like, now that she was living in 1917.

After a few minutes, he reappeared, carrying a stack of clothes, some socks, and a pair of shoes. He locked the door, and began changing. "Whoa, this is so strange, having a smaller body. I feel so close to the floor now." He snorted in laughter.

Bella giggled, watching her young husband getting dressed. "I'm going to love watching you grow into a man. I wonder what you'll look like in your 20s and 30s?"

"Time will tell. I know that I'm gonna love watching you mature, my sweet wifey. Hoochy wa wa!" His eyebrows went up and down suggestively.

"Hoochy wa wa?! What the heck? I've never heard you talk like that before, Edward!" Bella laughed.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Must be one of my 16 year old expressions. This poor guy was just a simple kid yesterday. Now he has to live with a hundred year old vampire in his head." Edward bared his teeth and flexed his muscles.

Bella thought her sides would explode, she was laughing so hard. "Edward, you are so cute! Come over here, and give me a goodbye kiss."

Grinning, winking, then wiggling his eyebrows, he gave her a fun smack. "I'll see you in the morning, sweet cheeks, before I go to school. Love you, doll." He quickly ran out the door, then she heard a clatter of metal at the other end of the hall. Immediately, Edward was apologizing to the person he had run into.

Giggling, she thought, "Doll? Sweet Cheeks?! He's never called me those names before. Oh well, I guess he just has some growing up to do. At least, I know how he will turn out, so I'll just have to wait for all this boyishness to fade away." She smiled, considering their future again, when the door opened, this time, admitting Carlisle.

"Bella, I just saw Edward leaving. He sure has a lot of energy, doesn't he? And, has he always been so clumsy?" Carlisle tittered and shook his head. He was carrying a tray of food for Bella to eat, placing it on the bedside table. Bella giggled, thinking of the comparison between human and vampire Edward. It was nice to know that he was not so perfect now.

Bella didn't have the strength to sit up in bed yet, so Carlisle propped her up with a pillow, then fed her the dinner one bite at a time, just like a father would do for his daughter. It was a good bonding experience for them. When she finished eating, he removed the IV from her arm, applied a bandage, then picked her up out of bed, and carried her to the restroom down the hall. When they came back to the room, he helped her get comfortable again. Then, they discussed the plan for when Bella would be going to live at Carlisle's house.

After an hour of talking, Bella became drowsy, so Carlisle gave her some pain medicine, then turned out the lights, so she could sleep. As her eyes began to close, he stroked her hair gently, saying, "Welcome to my family, Bella." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, tucked the blankets around her, and walked out the door.


	23. Chapter 23 - Edward's Family

**EDWARD'S FAMILY**

Edward ran out the front door of the hospital, into the busy streets of Chicago. There were people everywhere, crossing the streets haphazardly, with no regard for the automobiles trying to make their way through. Edward's eyes widened, as he admired the vehicles that were passing by. A Saxon Roadster, a Turnbull Runabout, a Peerless Model 60, a Model T, a Buick Touring car, a Chicago Electric, he was almost drooling at all the cars...they were beautiful!

Shaking his head to clear his distraction, he took off running again, to make it home in time for supper. Soon, he was at his parent's house, and was running up the front steps two at a time. He opened the front door, to be accosted by his father, who was holding a pocket watch in his right hand, his left hand in his pants pocket. "Edward, you're late. And no running in the house. Go wash your hands, and make yourself presentable for dinner."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Edward flinched with his eyes drawn together tight. He suddenly remembered how strict his father was. It only took a moment to bring that memory alive. He went up the stairs to his room, so he could change into his usual clothes. He didn't want his mother asking where these other clothes came from. He grabbed a shirt and jacket, a pair of pants, and a pair of shined shoes, then carried them to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Quickly, he undressed, washed his face and hands, combed his hair, then put on his clothes. He carried the discarded clothes back to his bedroom, and threw them into his closet. He'd get rid of them tomorrow.

As he came down the stairs, he saw his mother waiting for him at the first floor. His heart beat wildly, as he saw her kind, loving face. "Mother," he sighed, "you look beautiful tonight. I'm sorry I'm late for dinner." He reached the bottom step, then leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Tears were brimming in his eyes, at the joy of seeing his mother again. She really was beautiful: bronze wavy hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a sweet smile. She was wearing her large heart diamond pendant necklace, and her wedding ring. So many memories came flooding back...his mother. Edward glowed with affection.

Elizabeth Masen couldn't be upset with her darling boy. She worshipped the ground he walked on. "Of course, Edward. I'm sure it was just an oversight. Just be careful from now on, so you don't upset your father. You know how strict he is about dinnertime."

"Yes ma'am," he promised, "it won't happen again."

He gallantly offered his arm to her, and she smiled, placing her hand there. They walked together to the dining room. Edward delivered her to her seat, assisted her with her chair, then walked to his usual spot at the side of the table. His Aunt Gladys was sitting across from him, and greeted him with a grin and a conspiratorial wink. "Edward," she nodded. Edward smiled back, "It's so nice to see you again, Aunt Gladys."

As they ate their dinner, the conversation revolved around current events, including the war, politics, and things that were happening with family members and friends. They also spoke about the upcoming World Series game, between the Chicago White Sox and the New York Giants. Edward already knew that the White Sox would be winning, but kept this to himself, of course.

When they finished eating, his father leaned back to enjoy a cigar, while his mother and Gladys gathered the dinnerware to take them to the kitchen. His father then tossed a coin to Edward, asking him to run to the street corner to grab a newspaper for him. Edward was glad to be excused from the table, because he really had no idea what kind of conversation to begin with his father tonight. He preferred to wait a day or two, just observing how his family interacted, before airing any of his own opinions.

Edward ran outside the front door, to see a glorious sunset, filling the sky with brilliant shades of pink, orange, yellow, blue, and green. He breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the feeling of being outside, without worrying about having sparkly skin anymore. He didn't miss being a vampire at all. "Ha!" he laughed, as he ran to the street corner to get a paper from the little boy standing there.

After handing the paper to his father, he went to look for his mother and Aunt Gladys. They were in the front parlor. His mother was working on a crewel embroidery project, and his aunt was fiddling with the dial on the radio, trying to find something to listen to. There were no entertainment programs available yet, but Edward knew they would be coming soon. He looked forward to hearing some of them. Edward went to sit by his mother.

"Mother, how was your day?" he asked. He was hungry to hear whatever she had to share. It was so wonderful to see her alive and well again. His younger self was basking in her love and affection. "My dear," she answered, "My day was just the usual. I had tea with some of my friends, and then came home to do some handwork. How was yours?"

"Same as always," he replied. "I did meet a new girl today, though. Her name is Bella Cullen. She's Dr. Carlisle Cullen's daughter."

"Dr. Cullen, at the hospital?" she asked. Edward noticed that his Aunt Gladys was looking his way now, watching his face with interest.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said, "I was helping someone walk into the hospital today, and noticed Miss Cullen in one of the rooms. She's a very pretty girl, so I introduced myself, of course." Elizabeth and Gladys looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, my boy. You'll have to take her some flowers tomorrow, and continue the conversation," Gladys ordered him.

"I intend to do just that. I don't want anyone else to beat me to her." Edward proclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled, and patted Edward's shoulder. "She must be very lovely, to get your attention. I've never seen you take an interest in a young lady before."

Aunt Gladys said, "We'll have to see what we can find out about this Miss Bella Cullen. Perhaps you could invite Dr. Cullen for tea one afternoon, Elizabeth?"

The ball was in motion now. Edward sat back with a quiet smile, and enjoyed watching them make plans for entertaining their guest.


	24. Chapter 24 - Hospital Visit

**HOSPITAL VISIT**

The next morning, Bella was moved to a regular room in the hospital. She was able to walk slowly down the hall, with Carlisle's help. He helped her into her new bed, and plumped her pillows to make her comfortable. She asked where Edward was, and Carlisle told her that the school schedule would probably not give Edward time to come by before class. "I'm sure that Edward will be here as soon as school gets out," he promised. "Would you like to look at some magazines while you wait?"

"Sure. I need to get to know what's happening in this time, so I don't seem like a crazy person, when people want to talk to me." Carlisle brought her _Vogue, Life, Collier's Weekly_ , _Puck_ , and _Metropolitan_. He also gave her a copy of the latest local newspaper. Bella spent the next few hours studying current events, fashion, politics, and reading about the war.

The nurses were all glad to meet her, wondering why they hadn't heard that Dr. Cullen had a daughter. Some of them were shocked, assuming that some scandal was the cause of this. But, they got their answers soon enough. Carlisle was openly sharing that his wife had passed away a few years back, and he was too distraught to talk about it until now. Bella had stayed with family in another state, but she now wanted to be with her father again. When she arrived at his home after her journey, she collapsed from over-exertion, and was injured from the fall. Now, she needed rest and recuperation.

Bella spent the day eating, reading, and sleeping. She was bored, and looked forward to Edward's visit after school. After lunch, her eyes became heavy, and she snuggled deep in the covers for a nap.

A few hours later, she awoke to see Edward sitting at the side of her bed, with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. "Hello, my darling," he smiled, his green eyes glowing bright. "Edward," she crooned, "I've missed you." He leaned forward to kiss her lips, caressing her cheek with his right hand. The door came open, and Edward immediately sat up straight, holding the flowers with both hands. A nurse entered, looking at Edward with disapproval. "Young man, you should be sitting in that chair over there."

He stood up, and walked to the side of the room, looking back at Bella with a smile and wink. Bella smiled, holding back a giggle, as the nurse placed a thermometer in her mouth, holding her wrist to take her pulse. The nurse waited a few minutes, then removed the thermometer, read it with satisfaction, nodded her head at Bella, glared at Edward, then walked out, leaving the door open.

Edward sat in the chair at the side of the room, holding his hand in front of his mouth to hide his laughter, his shoulders quaking. Bella shook her head with mirth. "So, is this the way we have to act from now on?" she asked. "I'm starting to miss the future now."

Edward took a deep breath, and raised one eyebrow. "Welcome to 1917," he said, with a smirk. "Things will be more relaxed when you move into Carlisle's house," he promised. She breathed in relief to hear that, "Thank God!"

Bella showed Edward the magazines and newspaper that Carlisle had given her. He scooted his chair closer to her bed, and took a look at them, handing her the flowers. They laughed about some of the articles, and hooted over the hilarious advertisements in the back. Edward turned serious when reading about the war. "Back when I was here the first time, I wanted to enlist and serve as a soldier. But, I know now that the war ends just after I would have been old enough to join. So, I'll just stay home, and do my part to assist the local war efforts."

Bella asked if there would be anything she could do. Edward told her that there would be lots of options for a young lady. He then told her about his conversation with his mother and aunt the night before. Bella blushed when he said that his mother was looking forward to meeting her. "I hope she likes me," she worried.

"Bella, I'm sure she will love you," he assured her. "The one I'm worried about is my father. He's a very strict person. I'm still trying to remember how to get along with him myself. We'll just have to take that one day at a time, I guess."

They spent the next hour talking, and Edward inched his chair closer and closer, eventually leaning in to hold her hand. He could see the nurse at her station, just outside the room. When he noticed that she stepped away, he stood up, and leaned in to give Bella a hungry kiss, moaning her name, and holding her head in his hand. Hearing the nurses footsteps on the hall tiles, he sat back down, crossing his arms across his chest, with a look of pure torture on his face.

Bella closed her eyes, and took some calming breaths. "Edward, this is awful. How long do I have to stay here?" she whispered. "Just a couple more days, until you have the strength to walk on your own," he answered. "Ugh," she replied. "I know," he agreed. Their gazes locked, as they attempted to express their love telepathically. The pain and longing was evident in their expressions. "I love you," he whispered. "Me too," she mouthed.

The visit was not satisfying to either of them, and Edward needed to get home for dinner, so they said goodbye again. He snuck a look out at the nurse, then quickly stole a kiss on Bella's lips, before caressing her hand, and walking out the door. Bella shed some tears, wishing for the next two days to pass quickly.

Upon leaving Bella's room, Edward went to the nurse's station to ask for Dr. Cullen. He was directed to Carlisle's office, so he stepped that way, then knocked on the door. "Come in," said Carlisle. Edward opened the door to find Carlisle sitting at a large desk, with files and papers covering the surface. "Edward! Great to see you, my boy. Come, have a seat," Carlisle greeted him.

Edward took the offered chair, explaining, "Carlisle, I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know that my mother would like to meet you. She has asked me to invite you to tea next Tuesday afternoon."

"Excellent Edward," Carlisle replied. "I assume you have told her that Bella is my daughter?" He smiled and winked at Edward.

"Yes sir. I would like to begin courting her right away. I'm sure you understand my impatience," Edward implored.

Carlisle giggled, "Of course. Edward, I am happy to do all I can, to give you and Bella private time together. And we will certainly keep up appearances, to protect both of your reputations. Your undying love for each other has been a very touching story to me, ever since I first read about it in 1867."

Edward smiled, "I can't wait to hear how you heard about us. I'm assuming that Salvador Plessario is involved in this?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes...and my later self as well...and a young lady named Alice."

"Interesting," said Edward, "So, the time portal was put to use for all three of them to go back to the 1860s? It's so nice to know that they all cared enough to make the journey. Can I ask what they had to say to you?"

Carlisle stood up, and walked over to a locked cabinet in the corner of his office. He used his keys to open it, then pulled out a stack of papers. "You can see what they said for yourself. They wrote three letters to each of us." Carlisle handed Edward the stack of six letters. "Go ahead and read all of them, including the ones they wrote to me. I'm sure you will enjoy reading the stories, and getting some answers."

Edward grasped the letters, feeling the vintage paper, and recognizing the handwriting of his friends. "Thank you, Carlisle. I will read them when I get home tonight. So, will you be coming to tea next Tuesday at my house?"

"Of course," Carlisle promised, "I'm looking forward to it. I've already worked out a story about Bella being my daughter." He then proceeded to explain the cover story of his wife's death, and his distraught introversion and depression afterwards, as well as how Bella went to stay with family in Colorado for a time. She missed her father, and recently moved back to be with him. The journey was taxing to her, and she collapsed when she arrived at his home, causing her injuries.

Edward nodded his approval, "Thanks for the explanation. It will make it easier to keep our stories straight. I'd better head home now, so I'm not late for dinner again. My father is a stickler for punctuality." Edward stood, placing the letters in his jacket pocket, and pushed his hat on his head. Carlisle grasped his hand firmly, wishing him a good evening, and good luck as well.

Edward walked home through the crowded Chicago streets, fingering the letters in his pocket. He was anxious to read them, but knew that he would need privacy, so he would have to wait until after dinner.

Reaching his street, he walked up the steps to his front door. After entering, he hung his hat on a peg, then stopped to look around the entryway. A small chandelier hung at the center of the ceiling, catching sunrays which shot in through a stained glass transom window above the front door. The light was reflected onto the ivory papered walls, exhibiting a brilliant multicolor display.

Admiring the effect, Edward felt a sense of peace, knowing that he was really back home again. He didn't regret his century as a vampire, though. That time had given him an appreciation for his new human life, an excellent education, and deep friendships. Most of all, it had given him his one true love. Bella was so precious to him, and he never would have met her otherwise. He offered thanks to God for his lucky misfortune, and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Dear Edward," his mother said, "Are you alright, son?" Edward was taken by surprise - which was unusual. He had gotten used to reading minds, "hearing" the approach of others before they got to him. But, now he no longer had that ability, so he needed to start paying better attention to his surroundings.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Mother," he answered. "Just enjoying a beautiful moment. I really love my life."

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy to hear that," she prayed. "I love you so much, son." She took his face in her hands, to give him a tender kiss of affection.

Edward hugged her close, then walked with her down the hall to the dining room.


	25. Chapter 25 - Future and Past

**FUTURE and PAST**

When dinner was over, Edward went to purchase another paper for his father, then swiftly went upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. During dinner he had complained to his parents that he had a lot of complicated homework tonight, so he would need to spend the rest of the evening in his room. This would give him plenty of uninterrupted time to read the letters.

Now, closed in his bedroom, he went to his desk, and turned on his desk lamp. He then pulled the letters out of his pocket, and placed them on the desktop. He decided to start with the one that Carlisle had written to him.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _Hello, my son. I know that your trip back to 1917 was successful. As soon as you and Bella vanished, we were surprised to see Rose and Emmett disappear as well. Even more surprising, we discovered Bella standing in the street outside. She was a vampire, still appearing to be 19 years old. You were there as well - human, sitting in a wheelchair, a very old man._

 _Let me assure you that Bella still loved you just as much as ever. She had survived almost a century as your constant companion. It was beautiful to see..._

Edward was moved to tears, and reached up to cover his face with both hands. "My darling Bella..." he wept. Gathering strength, he continued reading Carlisle's letter, learning all about the life he and Bella lived from 1917 through the rest of the 20th century. He also learned how he was able to help Carlisle deal with the Spanish Flu, and how he and Bella made friends with Rosalie and Emmett, introducing them to each other. He enjoyed the story so much...sometimes laughing, other times shedding more tears.

When he finished Carlisle's letter, he decided to read his letter from Alice.

 _Edward,_

 _I miss you so much! I guess you've already read Carlisle's letter, so you know all about how you and Bella spent a century together, with her as a vampire and you as a human. Talk about irony! Oh my gosh! You guys just can't get a break, can you? Did Carlisle tell you that you were Bella's_ ** _la tua cantante_** _? UN-FREAKIN'-BELIEVABLE!_

 _Of course, when Carlisle found this out, he just HAD to do some blood tests on you. He spent about a week in his lab, comparing your tests to the ones he had run on Bella's blood back when James bit her. He was freaking out! He said that absolutely everything about you guys matched exactly...almost like you were twins separated at birth, or something. Weird!_

 _Anyway, I wanted to come back in time with Carlisle, so that maybe I could get some kind of visions about the future for you and Bella. We really wanted to do all we could to prevent Bella becoming a vampire. This could possibly open up some new options for you both. But, we had to come back to such an earlier time: 1867. So, my visions were very vague and hard to make out. But, I do see some kids and grandkids there. I hope I get to meet them when I go back to the future again! I will make an AWESOME aunt!_

 _I love you, big brother!_

 _Alice_

 _P.S. I've made some drawings of you and Bella, so you can see what you will look like as you get older. Bella had a great photo album for us to look at when we visited your house in Chicago. Enjoy! :)_

Edward was enthralled, seeing the drawings. There were 20 drawings in total. Alice's vampire memory had helped her to retain the images from the future. Bella remained a beautiful 19 year old, and he gradually aged through his 20s, 30s, 40s, 50s, etc. Now, Edward was really looking forward to seeing Bella age together with him. He couldn't wait to see how she matured.

Next, Edward read his letter from Plessario. Salvador apologized for not being there to greet Edward and Bella when they went back to 1917. He said that his records were off by one day, when calculating their entry to his preset time pockets. This explained why they had arrived in an empty room. It also helped him understand how Bella transformed into a vampire when they originally came back. He must have not been able to find Carlisle in time to help her. It really had been a tragedy.

Now, Edward was so hopeful for their future, and felt empowered to make their lives happy and fulfilling. Because of the help of their friends, Carlisle was there to prevent Bella's transformation. Bella and Edward were so blessed now, able to grow and live as humans. And according to Alice, they would have children and grandchildren! Fate was on their side this time.

He decided to save the other letters for tomorrow. He was getting drowsy now. So, he placed all the letters under his mattress, changed into pajamas, turned out the lamp, and went to sleep, dreaming of their future.

Edward woke the following morning, feeling refreshed and energized. He took a bath, got dressed for school, then retrieved the letters from under his mattress. He placed them in the inner pocket of his jacket, then went downstairs for breakfast.

His father greeted him at the table, "Edward, I've got some tickets to see the White Sox game this Saturday. You are welcome to bring a friend. Perhaps you could invite the young lady your mother told me about?"

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Thank you very much, Father! I think I'll take you up on that recommendation." Edward smiled, looking forward to having a fun date with Bella.

His father continued, "Well, I saw your school teacher yesterday at Chicago City Hall. She said that your work has improved greatly this week. I wanted to reward you for your efforts."

"Thank you very much, sir," Edward replied. His father nodded, "Hard work is always rewarded, Edward. Never forget that. I'm looking forward to meeting Miss Cullen. If you need any advice on courtship, my son, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes sir. I appreciate that," Edward thanked his father. They finished their breakfast, then Edward left for school. He was glad to see that there was more to his father than just a strict disciplinarian. He walked to school with a lighter heart.

After school, he stopped at the market for a bouquet of lavender and tulips for Bella, then walked to the hospital. When he stepped into Bella's room, she was standing by the bed in her hospital gown, being measured around her waist by one of the nurses. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Edward. Carlisle is buying me some new dresses, and needs my measurements," she greeted him. Edward smiled, pleased that Carlisle was taking his role as a father seriously.

Edward took off his hat, bowed in her direction, then said, "I'll just wait here in the hall, until you are ready for my visit." He took a seat, facing the nurse's station, and crossed his legs as he waited. The nurse remembered him from yesterday, and glared suspiciously. He felt a little cheeky, so he smiled and winked at her. Her face turned bright red, and she quickly looked away. Edward chuckled, then placed his arm along the back of the bench.

When Bella's nurse walked out, she told him that he was free to visit Bella now. She headed down the hall toward Carlisle's office, to give him Bella's measurements. Edward wondered what kind of dresses she would be getting.

Standing, he turned to walk into Bella's room, looked over at the nurse's station, and inclined his head kindly. The nurse looked a bit more relaxed than before. Maybe he could charm her into being more lenient with his visits to Bella.

Bella was sitting up in bed, looking much better than yesterday. "My darling girl, you look wonderful today! Here are some flowers to brighten up your room," Edward offered her the tulip and lavender bouquet, with a loving smile, bowing slightly, and looking at her through his lashes. "Oh Edward...you are so charming today. My heart is just flying!" she breathed, with her hand on her chest. She held the flowers up to her face, inhaling the glorious fragrance.

"Then, we are equal in our fascination. My heart is racing as well," he smiled. "My dear Bella, I have a story to tell you today. I think you'll like it." He then told her how things had originally gone when they traveled back to this time. How she had become a vampire, and he was her _la tua cantante_. How they had stayed together as a couple for the next hundred years, as he aged, and she remained forever 19 years old. He then showed her the drawings that Alice had made, revealing how he would look as he aged.

Bella was transfixed. "Oh Edward, you are so handsome at every age! I hope that I will look as nice when I get older." She could not stop staring at the drawings. "How did you get these?" she asked. Edward then explained how Carlisle, Alice, and Plessario had traveled back to 1867, so they could send letters to the earlier Carlisle and himself.

"Wow," she gushed. "They sure did go to a lot of trouble. And it worked! I'm not a vampire." She smiled. "Edward, now you know how much I love you. I spent a century as your partner, didn't I?" Edward smiled, glowing with the knowledge of her intense devotion to him. "I don't deserve your love, but I will gladly accept it," he answered.

He leaned in for a tender kiss, holding her hand to his heart. Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes. "I waited a century as a vampire to find you. You spent a century as a vampire loving me as a human. Now, it's our turn to love each other on equal terms, as a human couple. Bella, I have more news for you. Alice says that we will have children...and grandchildren." He glowed as he told her this, and Bella blushed in response.

"Edward, I can't believe this is happening. Everything is working out for us...finally." She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with deep emotion. Edward reached up to let his fingers flow through her silky hair. "Bella, I can't wait to marry you again, and raise our family together," he breathed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward," Bella cried, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Edward dried her tears, as well as his own, then sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. He then told her about the baseball game this weekend, and how his father had tickets for them to go. She was excited about the game, which pleased Edward tremendously. He really did love the White Sox, and was happy to share this with her.

They visited for about an hour, then Edward had to leave. "Bella, maybe you'll be able to go to Carlisle's house tomorrow. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" he said. Bella glowed with excitement, "Gosh, I hope so. I can't stand these hospital walls much longer." He kissed her goodbye, then went to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was ordering a full wardrobe of clothes for Bella, looking at a catalog on his desk. He looked a little flustered with all the details. He had never bought ladies clothes before. Edward leaned over the desk, and offered as much help as he could. They chose underwear, shoes, hosiery, nightgowns, skirts, blouses, dresses, cardigans, pullovers, jackets, hats, pants, and a warm overcoat. Deciding that this was enough for now, Carlisle asked for the total, raised his eyebrows, then confirmed the order.

"Well, there goes my savings," he said, with a chuckle. Edward promised to help with the expenses, as soon as he had a regular income. Carlisle smiled in response, "Young ladies are expensive, aren't they?" Edward agreed, "Yes, but they are worth every penny." They laughed, embracing each other with affection.


	26. Chapter 26 - Bella's New Home

**BELLA'S NEW HOME**

Friday morning, Bella woke up, feeling much more like her usual self. The nurse in attendance directed her to the bathroom, where she gladly took a long warm soak, washing her hair as well. The nurse then followed her to her room, then helped her to brush her hair, applying a styling cream that was unfamiliar to Bella. Her nurse praised her lovely locks, telling her that she would come back to help style her hair after it air-dried.

Soon, Carlisle came to her room, and asked if she felt like taking a walk around the hospital grounds. She quickly agreed, and stood to take his hand. Carlisle found a thick robe hanging on the wall, and placed it around her shoulders, helping her put her arms through the openings. Bella tied it around her waist, and slipped her stockinged feet into the sandals that were under her bed.

Together, they walked out the back door of the hospital, and Bella finally got her first glimpse of Chicago. The day was bright & sunny, and there was a glorious growth of flowers all around the lawn. Carlisle told her to enjoy her walk, and released her hand. "Oh, that's right!" she said, "The sun is too bright for you, Carlisle." He smiled, knowing she understood his limitations as a vampire.

Stepping away from Carlisle, Bella took a deep breath. Such a beautiful garden! As she walked around the yard, she occasionally reached out to touch a particularly lovely blossom, leaning in to get a whiff. It was like a little bit of heaven here.

She remained in the garden for the next few hours, enjoying the sunshine, flowers, grass, and trees. Presently, her nurse came out to brush her hair, then take her to lunch. Bella regretfully went back inside, immediately sensing the smell of the antiseptic hospital environment. She wanted to turn back around to escape the stifling atmosphere, but the nurse implored her to have her meal.

After lunch, Bella went back to her room, on Carlisle's arm. He said that she was walking very well now, and could go home. She felt like rejoicing! When they got to her room, there was a new set of clothes for her. Carlisle closed the door, and she changed. There was a strange set of underwear, which she puzzled over for a few minutes. At one point, she looked in one of her new fashion magazines, to help her figure out how it should be worn.

When her underwear and stockings were on, she put on the lacy, high neck blouse, then finally the long petticoat and skirt. Next came the shoes, and they were another puzzle to solve. They were white leather, laced boots, and she could not understand how they laced up.

After a few minutes of trying, she just decided to sit and wait for help. She was reading one of her magazines, when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she cried. The door opened to reveal Edward, holding a bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath. He looked so gorgeous, with his bright green eyes, bronze hair, and sweet expression.

"Bella!" he glowed, "You're out of bed! And look at your pretty skirt and blouse!" He came over to her, and knelt at her knee, taking her right hand to his lips.

"Oh Edward," she cried, "I'm so glad you're here! I don't know how to put on these boots!"

Edward laughed, and reached over for the boot hook lacing stick, and started working her shoe buttons through the holes. She watched him work, while holding her skirt up to her knee. The moment felt so sweet and intimate. Edward was such a gentleman, and she loved him so much.

When he finished the first boot, he looked up at her face, to find tears brimming in her eyes. He reached up to place his right hand on her cheek, and leaned in for a tender kiss. There was such magic in the air - it was a precious moment.

Bella sat back, then reached out to caress Edward's hair, causing him to sigh with contentment. "Oh, my beautiful boy. Are you really mine?" she crooned lovingly. Tears were coursing down Edward's cheeks, as he leaned his head closer to her touch.

"Bella love, my heart has found a home in your lovely hands. You are my shining jewel, my angel, my life. I love you more than anyone has ever loved, throughout all time," Edward proclaimed.

They moved closer to each other, and touched their lips softly, not wanting to disturb the beauty of the moment. It felt like all creation was holding its breath, witnessing their powerful union.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Carlisle quietly, "but we need to take Bella home now." The spell was broken, but not ruined. Edward helped Bella with her other boot, then pulled her to her feet. He offered her his arm, and she placed her hand in the bend of his elbow. He then handed her the roses, and she pulled them up to enjoy their heady fragrance. "Okay, we're ready," Edward replied.

Carlisle stood, transfixed, seeing Edward and Bella so beautifully attired, so perfectly matched together. "You two...you just exude love," he crooned. "You were definitely meant to be together. I'm so happy to be part of your story."

They smiled at him, and leaned closer to each other. "Okay lovebirds," Carlisle cried. "Let's go home. Bella needs to see Chicago up close." They went out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door of the hospital. The crowded streets were waiting for them.

The streets of Chicago were an eye-opening experience to Bella. So many people! She had no idea that 1917 would look like this. Carlisle told her that there were over 2 million people in Chicago. She looked around at the chaos of people running and walking on the streets, while motorcars, streetcars, and horse-drawn carriages fought for passage as well.

There were sandwich board signs placed along the sidewalks, with the familiar "I Want You" Uncle Sam pointing out. She laughed when she saw one of these, and quickly covered her mouth when she saw disapproval from a stranger. War was serious business at this time in history. Edward pulled her close, and kissed the side of her head.

A double decker Motor Bus drove by, with a group of Red Cross workers riding the top level. They were all holding up hand-painted signs, and calling out for people to donate their time, blood, and money for war relief. Young boys, with grimy faces, were hawking newspapers on street corners.

They walked past some shops, with advertisements in their windows for cigarettes, soap, toothpaste, and cosmetics. There was a post office along the way as well, with a bright red mail slot at the entrance. She noticed that first class stamps were 2 cents each.

A large cinema house was around the corner from the hospital, with large posters announcing films starring Charlie Chaplin, Mary Pickford, and Buster Keaton. Edward promised to take her to one of those soon. 1917 Chicago would be entertaining and educational to her, and she was looking forward to seeing it all.

They walked a few more blocks, then arrived at Carlisle's home. It was a small, two-story brick home, with a simple yard, fenced in with tall, black ironwork, and a locking front gate. There was a front porch, with an iron swing and some wooden rocking chairs, painted black. There were elegant cut-glass window inserts on the dark red front door. Poplar trees were planted along the sides of the house, affording privacy from prying eyes.

Upon entering the house, Carlisle asked them to follow him upstairs, so he could show them Bella's room. As they walked to the second floor, Bella and Edward were visibly relaxing, anticipating their first real private moment since they had arrived in 1917. Their arms were tight around each other's waists.

Carlisle stopped at the top of the stairs, then led them off to the right side of the house. "Here you go, Bella. I've had this room ready for you for quite some time now. Alice gave me some pointers on what you would like. I hope you are happy with it," he smiled and opened her door.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed, as her hands came up to cover her mouth. "It's just like Edward's bed!" A large iron-work bed was in the center of the room, fashioned with roses around the frame. Netting hung from the canopy, falling to the floor in graceful waves. The sheets were soft and smooth, with a creamy white bedspread on top. On the window seat at the side of the room, there was a stack of thick hand sewn quilts.

A tall walnut wardrobe was standing in the corner, the door opened to reveal her new set of clothes. A dressing table with a large mirror was just beside the wardrobe, with a vanity seat placed in front. In the other corner, there was a nice study desk, topped with a beautiful Tiffany lamp. At the front wall, there was a large tan leather sofa, with matching footstools and soft white throw pillows. A Tiffany floor lamp was beside the sofa. Tall bookshelves were placed along the rest of the wall space. Thick ivory drapes, with white satin lining were hung at the windows, enhancing the privacy of their retreat from the world.

Bella turned to Carlisle, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Carlisle!" She threw her arms around him, and he responded by gently stroking her hair. "You're very welcome, my daughter," he sighed. Edward was overwhelmed, and offered his thanks as well. Carlisle took them both into a compassionate embrace. "My children, please know that you are welcome to come here at any time, when you need privacy from the world. Here's a key for you both. Welcome to my home."

Walking out, and closing the door, Carlisle gave them what they needed most of all: time to reconnect. Edward immediately picked Bella up into his arms, and carried her to the bed, both of them laughing for joy. He placed her on top of the bedspread, then lay down beside her. They fell into each other's arms, embracing and kissing ecstatically. Edward placed his hands on Bella's face, looking deep into her eyes. "Finally! I have missed you so much, Bella love." They couldn't kiss each other enough. After a few minutes, Edward wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, Bella's face buried in his chest.

"I wish I could stay here, and sleep for the next month in your arms, my dear. But, I have to go home every night for dinner at my parent's house," Edward moaned. Bella agreed, "Oh Edward. I have been so lonely without you. I wish we could pretend that we were both 19, so that we could get married right away."

Edward agreed, "I know. But, my parents are here now, and they know that I'm 16, so that's that." He continued, "Bella, I know we need to wait a couple more weeks before we can make love again, but there's something I need to prepare you for."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Well, my darling...uh...how do I say this?" Edward hesitated with a tremendous sigh, then blew out a huge breath of air. His face was beet red.

Bella was concerned, "What is it, Edward?"

"Well...okay...here it is..." he continued, "I'm a 16 year old boy again. This body has never had sex before. I'm a virgin."

She giggled, "Oh my gosh! You're right! What does that mean? Are we going to have another six week sex feast?"

He burst out with laughter, "No...that won't happen, because neither of us is a vampire now." He sighed again, "I just don't want you to be disappointed with my normal human responses. My 16 year old self has been filling my head with all kinds of weird sex fantasies. Most of them are just figments of his imagination, because he's never had the real thing before. And he is completely confused by the things he sees from my vampire memories. You have to remember that I saw a LOT of things when I was reading minds for those 100 years."

"So, what do you think will happen when we have sex for the first time?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"I really have NO idea. I just wanted you to be prepared. My 16 year old self will be having sex for the first time with a gorgeous goddess named Bella. He will be experiencing the ultimate sexual event. I hope I don't have a heart attack!" He laughed.

Before Edward left Bella's room, he invited her to go with him to the Chicago White Sox baseball game the next day, so that she could meet his parents. She agreed. So, Edward asked Carlisle to go over their cover story with Bella, so she would be ready for any questions his parents might throw out at her. He placed the six letters from 1867 in her desk drawer, kissed Bella goodbye, then went home for his usual dinner and homework routine.


	27. Chap 27 - Bella Meets Edward's Parents

**BELLA MEETS EDWARD'S PARENTS**

It was now Saturday morning - game day for the White Sox and the Giants, and Edward was trembling in anticipation. He arrived at Carlisle's house, with a huge smile on his face. Bella was dressed and ready, sitting on the front porch, waiting for him. Edward ran up the stairs, crying, "Good morning, Bella! Are you excited about our day at Comiskey Park?" His enthusiasm was contagious, and Bella laughed in response.

"Yes, Edward," she answered. "I am excited to spend the day with you, no matter where we go." He helped her stand, grasped her hands, and kissed her sweetly.

"Well, let's get going then. I hear there's going to be quite a crowd - mostly men. So, you'll need to stick close by my side," Edward ordered, with a gleam in his eye.

"Sweetie, you look so happy. I can't wait to share this day with you. Tell me again, what exactly are we going to see?" she inquired.

Edward laughed uproariously. "Nothing less than Game One of the World Series, my dear. The Chicago White Sox against the New York Giants. I'm looking forward to seeing some of my favorite players again - Joe Jackson, Lefty Williams, Happy Felch, and Eddie Cicotte. I bet that we'll see some famous players from other teams there as well, since the regular season is over. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of Babe Ruth!" he gushed.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea that I would see him in this time. Amazing. I wonder what other historical figures I will see over the next few decades. I didn't even think about this aspect of our time travel. Fascinating!"

"I know," agreed Edward. "I'm about to bust! Let's get going. I'm going to walk you to my house, so you can meet my parents, then we can ride in my father's car together to the game. Be sure to bring your hat, gloves and scarf, because it's an open air touring car."

They left the porch, then walked side by side to Edward's home, her hand in the crook of his arm. There was a crisp breeze in the air, so they were shrugging tight into their warm wool overcoats. When they reached his house, he led her up the steps, then opened the door to take her inside. "Mother, we're here!" Edward announced. "Come meet Bella."

Elizabeth Masen was wearing a pretty yellow dress, and her bronze hair looked lovely in a stylish up-do. Bella could see her resemblance to Edward, especially her green eyes, and recognized the wedding ring on her finger. Her own ring finger itched in response. _Edward's mother..._ She glanced over at Edward, who was flush with excitement, anxious to introduce his sweetheart to his mother.

Edward leaned forward to kiss his mother's cheek, then held out his hand to Bella. "Mother, this is Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth Masen."

"How nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen," Bella nodded and smiled, holding out her hand. Elizabeth grasped her fingers lightly, greeting her warmly, "Wonderful to see you at last, Miss Cullen. Edward can't stop talking about you. I hope that he has acted in a gentlemanly manner toward you."

"Of course he has, ma'am," Bella promised. "He has been very kind to me. Since I am new in town, I really appreciate his friendliness. It will be so nice to have his assistance, in getting to know everyone in town."

Edward was luminous with joy, seeing that his mother and Bella were on good terms. One hurdle crossed. Now, they just needed to deal with his father.

Elizabeth took Bella's hand, and led her into the front parlor. "Bella, come and meet Edward's father." Edward followed behind, clutching his hat in his hands nervously. Edward, Sr. was seated in a leather wing chair, reading the paper by the fireplace. When his wife entered the room, he brought down the paper, placed it on the table beside him, then stood to examine Bella over the top of his eyeglasses.

Elizabeth introduced them, and Bella offered her hand in greeting. Edward, Sr. took her hand, bowing over it with a smile. "Hello there, young lady. So, you are the one who has lit the spark in my son's eyes. I must agree with his judgment. You are quite lovely." Bella was charmed, blushing, as she placed her other hand over her heart.

Edward, Jr. sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay. His father stood up to his full height, announcing, "So, are we ready to go see a baseball game?" Everyone reacted with excitement and smiles. "Let's get going, then." Edward's father offered his arm to Bella, and his mother placed her hand in the crook of her son's elbow.

They rode in Edward's father's car, a Peerless Model 56, cherry red, shiny and elegant. Edward and Bella climbed into the back seat, and huddled together against the cold. Bella was glad to see a fur blanket on the seat. Edward shook it out, then wrapped it around their legs. They enjoyed the closeness and intimacy of the ride, holding hands and gazing at each other with tenderness. Edward's mother was wearing a warm fur hat, and a thick cashmere stole was wrapped around her shoulders and neck. His father wore his usual plush fedora, with a heavy woolen scarf around his neck. They made slow progress through the streets, avoiding pedestrians and streetcars.

When they arrived at Comiskey Park, there was a huge crowd of people. Mostly men, as Edward had told her. "I wonder how many people are here?" Bella wondered aloud. Edward's father replied, "The stadium will hold 32,000, and I've heard that the event is sold out. So, that must be your answer."

Bella and Edward looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Edward took the opportunity to wink at her and smile with affection. She bumped her shoulder against his and giggled. Their hands were already clasped together under the blanket. So far, this was an excellent day.

It took some time for them to reach their designated parking area, and even more time to walk to their assigned seats. Along the way, Bella noticed people of all classes, talking, shouting, hugging, arguing, laughing, or placing bets. Edward quietly told Bella that he would come back out after they were seated, to place a bet of his own. He already knew the winner, so it would be easy money for them. She grinned at that idea, "Smart move, Einstein." He chuckled in response.

They finally found their seats, and Edward's father yelled to the concession worker that they needed some hotdogs, popcorn, and bottles of Coca Cola. Edward asked Bella to save his food for him, while he stepped away to place his bet. Elizabeth turned to Bella, saying, "Well, young lady, what do you think of Chicago so far? Is it very different from where you came from?" Bella answered, "Oh, it's completely different. For the past few years, I have lived in a highly forested area, with a small population. It will take some time for me to get used to all this excitement and energy."

Edward's father inquired, "So, your father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, at the hospital? He seems to be a fine man. I am sorry to hear that you lost your mother recently." Bella lowered her head, a tear escaping onto her cheek, as she remembered leaving her actual parents behind in Forks. She didn't need to pretend grieving their loss. Elizabeth placed her arm around Bella, "My dear, that is so tragic to lose a parent. Please allow us to assist you as you grieve. I know your father is very busy at the hospital. We will be happy to be there for you, if you ever need anything." Bella smiled in response, thankful for their acceptance and sympathy.

After Edward placed his bet, he stepped into the restroom, then swiftly fled to his seat beside Bella. On the way there, he noticed his mother embracing Bella, and saw his love wiping tears from her cheeks. Concerned, he quickened his pace, then knelt in front of her, taking hold of her hands. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked. His mother answered for her, "She's fine, son...just remembering her dear mother." Edward knew that Bella's grief was genuine, so he nodded his understanding.

He sat beside her, keeping one of her hands clasped inside his own. "My dear, let's try to forget your pain, and enjoy the day together." Bella slowly sat back, then turned to face him, "Okay Edward. Thank you for bringing me out for the day. I need to try to have a good time." They smiled at each other, while Edward's mother looked on with approval. Edward, Sr. said, "Let's eat all this tasty food. The game will be starting soon."

They all ate their hotdogs and drank their Cokes, then settled back to munch on popcorn. In a few minutes, the announcer began his pre-game talk, and the players ran out on the field. Everyone cheered. The game was about to begin.

 _WORLD SERIES - COMISKEY PARK_

Bella didn't know any of the players for the White Sox, but was entertained by Edward's glowing face. He was captivated by the game, and looked so young and carefree. She could stare at him all day...so she did. Edward's mother giggled when she saw Bella's fascination with her son, and leaned over to share this with Edward's father. He spied a glance in their direction and laughed heartily. He was glad to see his son had finally taken an interest in a young lady, and that young lady seemed to feel the same way about his son.

"Edward, my boy," he boomed. "What do you think of the game so far?"

Edward did not respond, so Bella poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow!" Edward complained, "What was that for?" Bella motioned her head in his father's direction, and Edward saw his father looking at him in expectation. "What did you say, sir?" he asked.

"Just wondering what you think of the game so far?" he repeated, with a smirk. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, and lowered her head to her chest, giggling hard. She could see exactly where Edward's own adorable smirk had come from. She was really enjoying getting to know Edward's parents.

Edward's face broke into a huge smile, and he said, "Father, this game is amazing! I feel like I'm dreaming!"

His father winked, then boomed out, "Yes, I agree. I have a good feeling about the White Sox today."

"Me too," Edward replied. He noticed Bella giggling, and asked her, "What's so funny, Bella love?" Bella had her hand covering her mouth, attempting to cover her giggles, and her face was blushing a pretty pink. "Just how much your facial expressions look like your father's," she answered. Edward raised one eyebrow, then looked over at his father to see that his eyebrow was raised as well. His hand came up to his face, and he leaned forward in embarrassment. "You got me there, Bella," he agreed, and reached between them to squeeze her right hand with his left.

They kept their hands clasped as the game continued. When a good play was made, Edward would explain what happened, and Bella was beginning to understand it a bit. But, her favorite part of the day was just seeing Edward's happy expressions. Edward would sometimes lift his right hand, and yell out encouragement to certain players. His eyebrows lifted high when things went well for the White Sox, then lowered in concentration when officials were making decisions about tricky plays.

During the 4th inning, he leapt to his feet, when Happy Felsch scored a home run. Bella stood to join him, clapping her hands with excitement. Edward looked at her with a huge grin, then grabbed her around the waist in celebration. His mother saw what happened, smiled, then reached up to tap her son's arm, shaking her head slightly. Edward looked her way, grinned sheepishly, then pulled his arm away from Bella reluctantly. He winked at Bella, and held her hand instead.

One run was scored by the Giants in the 5th inning, but the White Sox ended up winning the game 2-1. Everyone cheered, and the stadium began to empty. As they departed, Edward went to the betting area to collect his winnings. When Edward Sr. reached his vehicle, he helped the ladies into their seats, then started driving toward the gates. Edward Jr. came running out, and climbed into the back, behind his father. "Thank you for today, Father," Edward beamed. His father smiled, "Certainly, my boy. The White Sox came through for us, didn't they?"

Bella huddled close to her sweetheart, caressing his left hand under the fur blanket. Edward's right hand was around her waist, unbeknownst to his mother. His thumb was making slow circles at her side, and the rest of his fingers were caressing her hip. Desire surged through Bella, as she longed for his more intimate touch. Edward turned to place his mouth close to her ear. "Bella...I want you," he whispered urgently. Her eyes closed as her arousal deepened.

The next two weeks were going to be a long, long wait.


	28. Chapter 28 - Getting to Know You

**GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

When they reached Edward's parent's house, Elizabeth invited Bella inside for tea. Edward and his father waited in the parlor, while Bella went to help Elizabeth in the kitchen.

Edward's father made himself comfortable in his wingback chair, while Edward tended the fire, adding another log, then clapping his hands together to shake off some of the ashes. His father handed him a handkerchief, "Here son, use this." Edward wiped his hands, and took a seat in the loveseat at the other side of the fireplace. "Edward, I am impressed by Miss Cullen. She seems to be a very fine young lady. You've made an excellent choice for courtship. We need to have a serious discussion soon, to prepare you for manhood, my boy."

Edward was not looking forward to this conversation, but knew that historically it was the only way that young men really learned anything about sex. Embarrassing discussions with their fathers, listening to exaggerated stories from their friends, and finally trial and error with the girl they chose. He needed to pretend ignorance, in order to retain his father's respect. Now, he was doing his best to present an innocent expression, with wide eyes.

His father lit a cigar, threw the match into the fire, then leaned back in his chair, hitching his thumb in his vest pocket. "Let's take a walk tomorrow afternoon, after church, son," his father ordered. "Certainly, father," replied Edward.

Elizabeth and Bella were now entering the room, carrying trays of finger sandwiches, apple tarts, and a tea service with cups and saucers. They placed everything on the low table in the center of the room, then Elizabeth commenced serving everyone. Bella loved watching Edward eat, since he had never done so as a vampire. She kept smiling at him, and he found it quite humorous himself. When the meal was consumed, everyone helped carry the trays back to the kitchen.

Edward then stated that he needed to take Bella back home, so everyone said their farewells, walking them both to the front door. When the door was closed, Edward offered his arm to Bella, and she took hold of his elbow. They quickly walked to her home, without a word. They were both anxious to have some time alone in her room.

Edward used Bella's key at Carlisle's gate, then helped her up the steps into her home. Once inside, they swiftly ran upstairs, into her room, and firmly closed the door. Edward locked it, for good measure, then turned to his bride. "Bella," he moaned, taking her into his arms. Bella leaned her head back, as Edward reached to clasp his right hand behind it. He looked into her eyes, then pulled her close, bringing their mouths together for a deep kiss. "Edward," she moaned, as they broke to take a necessary breath.

"Oh my god, Bella..." Edward whined, "I can't stand this. I need you so bad. We have to do something about this." Bella nodded her head, stroking his arms and back, kneading his muscles with her hands.

He walked her backwards to the bed, pressing her knees against the edge of the mattress. As she sat down on the bed, Edward leaned forward, keeping their lips together. Their tongues explored with urgency, as they began taking off their clothes. Edward was gasping for air, whimpering with need. Quickly, he stood back, to work more diligently with the buttons at his cuffs and neck, finally removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He undid the hook at the top of his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor as well.

"Let me help you, my dear," he said, reaching to undo Bella's front buttons. She placed her hands beside herself, propping up on the mattress, while Edward opened up the front of her blouse. His hands slowed their progress, as her lacy undergarment came in view. "Bella...you're beautiful," he sighed, gently stroking the top of her camisole with the tips of his fingers. He sighed, as his eyes drank her in, inch by inch. There was a ribbon tied at the center, and he nervously pulled it loose, breathing in quickly as her camisole fell open. His left hand came to his mouth, as his right hand stroked between her breasts, feeling her cleavage.

Bella reached up to feel his chest, and noticed his incredibly fast heartbeat. "Edward, are you okay?" Edward closed his eyes, while keeping his fingers buried between her breasts. "I'm absolutely ecstatic, Bella. Sixteen year old Edward is incredibly fascinated with your creamy breasts, my darling." His eyes came open, and he smiled, looking up at her face. "I think we'll need to keep things simple this time, to let my inner child catch up."

Bella giggled, and pulled Edward down to lay beside her. "Okay, let's give young Edward time to get to know my chest," she agreed. Edward giggled lightly, then became intently serious as he opened up her camisole for a full view. He tilted his head and watched as his right hand cupped around her left breast, intrigued by the movement of her skin. He looked up at her eyes again, checking to see that this was okay. She gently nodded, and he returned to inspect her again. His thumb moved up to touch her nipple, and his eyebrows came down a bit when he noticed the hardening of the tip.

Bella moaned in reaction to his touch, and he smiled, biting his bottom lip. He chuckled, and his cheeks turned pink, as he realized that he was making her feel good, with just a touch. Keeping his hand on her breast, he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Bella, you are so pretty...and soft. I love touching you."

Edward kissed her more deeply, then lowered his mouth to her neck, burying his face there, while continuing to stroke her breast with his right hand. He moved his mouth to her shoulder, gently biting and sucking her skin. Bella gasped, "Oh Edward, that feels wonderful." Edward pulled back to look at her face again, then looked at her breast, focusing on her tightened nipple. His lips pursed, and he looked back up into her eyes questioningly. "Yes please, Edward."

He licked his lips and rubbed them together, then opened his mouth to gently pull her nipple into his mouth. Bella sighed with pleasure, and Edward came undone, wrapping his arms around her, and sucking her breast greedily. He ground his hips against her leg, moaning in pleasure as his erection pressed into her soft flesh. His eyes closed, as he moved his hips forward and back, allowing his sexual need to be satisfied. "Bella, I love you," he cried, as his young body found release with a woman for the very first time.

 _Edward Goes Home_

Walking back home, young Edward was giddy with excitement, but embarrassed as well about what he had experienced in Bella's arms. He had never imagined that a woman's body would feel so amazingly soft. He had seen the thoughts that had immediately invaded his mind when older Edward had traveled back from the future, and a lot of them didn't make sense to him at the time. But now that he had seen and heard Bella's reactions to his touch, he was beginning to understand. Up until now, he had only considered sex from a male viewpoint, and could not conceive that women would enjoy such an act.

But Bella really loved being touched, and seemed to have as much desire as he did. After he had found release in her arms, she kindly helped him to get cleaned up, and then asked him to help her feel good as well. She was very experienced about these things, and showed him what to do with his hands. It amazed him to see her reactions. He had no idea that ladies could also climax. This explained a lot of the things he had seen in his mind lately, and enlivened an interest in him that took him by surprise. He wanted to make her feel good, as much as he wanted the same release for himself.

He giggled as he thought about what they had done today, and skipped for a few blocks, out of sheer joy. He felt so alive and excited about his girlfriend. He understood that they were actually married in the future, but he didn't really feel married now, because they were living in separate houses. Plus, he hadn't actually married her in THIS time yet. But, he wanted to marry her...very badly. He imagined how he would propose. He needed to get her a ring. He needed to have a way to make a living, so he could provide a home for her.

Suddenly, he felt very overwhelmed with the responsibility, and wondered how he could possibly take care of all these needs. His older self was answering some of the questions, offering investment opportunities, using his knowledge of the future. So, he focused on these things, looking forward to talking to Carlisle about them as soon as possible. He admired Carlisle, and respected his opinion, and knew that he would keep their conversations private.

Sixteen year old Edward was growing up much quicker than he had planned.

When he arrived home, he took a deep breath inside the front door, straightening his collar and jacket, to make himself presentable for dinner. He hoped that his parents would not be able to tell what he had been doing with Bella. He glanced at his reflection in the entryway mirror, grooming his hair with his hands. His heartbeat sped up, and he took another breath as he walked into the dining room. "Hello Mother," he chimed, as he kissed her cheek on the way to his seat. "Edward," she answered, "did you deliver Bella safely home?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "We had such a nice day at the ballpark, and we just didn't want the day to end. She told me to be sure to let you and Father know how much she enjoyed her time with us today."

Edward's father nodded, "She seems to be a very nice young lady. You have chosen well, my boy." Edward glowed, bowing his head slightly, with a bemused expression, staring at the place setting in front of him. Elizabeth gave a knowing glance in her husband's direction, and they silently rejoiced.

Edward Sr. continued, "Perhaps you should begin considering your career path, my son. It's not too early to begin training in a specialized field. You'll want to be able to make a living, so that you can provide a home for your future. This needs to be resolved before you consider any kind of serious relationship with Bella."

Edward looked in his father's direction, "That's exactly what I was thinking on the walk home. I guess it's obvious that I want to propose to her. And like you mentioned, I need to be able to provide for her financially. I was thinking of speaking with her father, to see if he could let me work at the hospital. Perhaps he could train me to do general work there, and then I could further my study at the local college, to get a medical degree."

Edward's father was impressed with this idea, "Admirable profession - the medical field. Let me know what Dr. Cullen has to say about your thoughts on that."

The conversation then turned to their usual banter about recent events, family, etc. Edward didn't have much to say, because his inner thoughts were demanding his full attention. But, at one point in their dinner discussion, his answer was required...his mother asked if he was ready for his piano lesson on Monday. "Ah...I guess I'd better go take a look at it," Edward replied.

After dinner, he went to the piano in the front parlor, and opened the bench to pull out his assignment books. Kohler, Debussy, Hanon, Czerny, Beethoven, Bach...he had so many books here, that he didn't know which one he should be working on. So, he just grabbed the Beethoven Sonata book, and began to play one of his favorites. His future self used to love to play these pieces on the grand piano in Forks. It was relaxing and inspiring to play again.

"Edward!" his mother said, standing just behind him, "your playing has greatly improved! Have you been practicing at school?" Edward froze, realizing that his ability must have a vast difference from his earlier 16 year old self. He had spent over a century perfecting his piano playing, while a vampire. Since he couldn't sleep, he was up many hours of the night, playing a great variety of piano works. His mind worked high speed now, trying to come up with an explanation for his sudden improvement.

"Um...I guess that I am inspired by Bella. I just seem to understand this music more now," he said, hoping that this was enough to satisfy her curiosity and fascination.

Edward's father was also in the room, with wide eyed interest. "She must be quite the inspiration. I've never heard you play so well, son."


	29. Chapter 29 - Claiming Bella as His Own

**CLAIMING BELLA AS HIS OWN**

Sunday morning was crisp and cold, so the Masens wrapped themselves in warm attire as they walked to church. Edward had retrieved Bella earlier that morning, and the four of them sat together in his family's usual spot. Edward was proud to sit beside Bella, claiming her as his sweetheart. She was new to the city, and therefore new to the congregation. Several young men noticed her, and wondered how Edward was able to secure a courting position with this beautiful girl. Some of them attempted to speak to her as church was dismissed, but she only had eyes for Edward.

Edward kept her by his side, securing her hand in the crook of his elbow, and often turning to whisper in her ear. All her other potential suitors were soon disheartened in pursuing her, when they realized the strength of Edward's hold on her. Edward was proud to be seen with Bella, and held his head high. Bella was dependent entirely upon Edward, because she was unfamiliar with the topics of conversation in this decade. She was also learning how to carry herself in her new clothing, looking closely at other ladies, to see how they walked, how they dressed, how they wore their hair. Her mind was overwhelmed with all the minute details of the early 1900's.

When the church service ended, Edward escorted Bella back to his father's home, and she joined them for the midday meal. Edward's mother was able to relax at the table with them today, because she had hired a servant for the day. Everyone enjoyed their lunch, and discussed the sermon, as well as other topics of interest. Bella's quiet observance gave her the appearance of being a very sweet, subservient young girl, which appealed greatly to Elizabeth and Edward, Sr.

When the meal was over, Edward walked Bella back home, and spent some time with her in their private room. He was excited to continue their earlier activities, and Bella smiled in response to his advances. Edward's heart soared, as they shared their attraction together. He was so deeply in love with Bella, and was a very willing pupil for whatever she wanted to teach him. They embraced, kissed, touched, giggled, and moaned with ecstasy.

Late in the afternoon, he left her asleep in her bed, as he dressed himself carefully, then walked back home. His father was waiting in the front parlor when he arrived, and told Edward that he was ready for their discussion. They walked down the street together, then out into a secluded part of the local park. Edward patiently listened to his father's advice about women, and sex, asking questions that would uphold his innocence in his father's eyes. His father actually did have some helpful advice, about how Edward should be gentle with a lady, giving her time to be comfortable with the sex act. Edward's father implored his son to be a gentleman, and never be unkind to the fairer sex.

When his father felt that he had shared everything he could with Edward, they walked back home for dinner. The hired servant had gotten a lot done this day, changing all the bed linens, scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom, cleaning the furniture and floors, and gathering all the family's laundry, for it to be washed elsewhere. The clean laundry would be delivered the following week. Elizabeth prepared the evening meal, because she enjoyed cooking for her family. Cooking was one of her favorite hobbies.

After dinner, Edward spent about an hour practicing piano, then finished up his schoolwork, so he would be prepared for the following day. He looked forward to helping Bella get acclimated at school, for her first day as a student. Once again, he would be showing everyone that he was her suitor, and all other interested parties would need to back off. He had a lot on his mind. He went to bed at about 9 pm, anxious for the next day.

Bella woke from her afternoon nap, feeling invigorated and flush with love for Edward. She made herself a simple dinner, and spent some time talking with Carlisle about the local school, asking for advice on etiquette, appropriate topics of conversation, and what outfit she should wear for her first day as a student. Carlisle was happy to help, and showed Bella how to press her blouse and skirt in the laundry room. The early 1900's offered an entirely new set of appliances for Bella to learn. She looked forward to seeing Edward at school in the morning.

She took a nice, warm bath before she went to bed, and combed out her hair, using the hair conditioner she had acquired at the hospital. Soon, she was drowsy, so she hung up her robe, placed her slippers under her bed, and climbed under the covers. She wished that Edward could sleep with her.

 _(Bella begins school in Chicago)_

Monday morning dawned with a bright sun, but a wicked chill in the air. Bella dressed warmly for her first day of school, and prepared a lunch to carry for both herself and Edward. She was looking forward to spending the day with him.

Edward arrived about an hour before school started, and was welcomed by Carlisle at the front door. "Edward, let's sit down and have a quick chat," he asked, leading Edward into the front room.

"How are things going with you and Bella?" he inquired.

"Amazingly well, Carlisle," Edward answered. "Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home. Your help has been crucial to our sanity. If it wasn't for you, I can't imagine how we could have made it from day to day."

Edward then brought up the 1918 Spanish Flu epidemic. He was late in approaching this topic, because he had been sidetracked with getting Bella acclimated to 1917. Carlisle said, "No worries, my son. I know all about it. My later self wrote everything I need to know in the letter he sent. I thought you would have read that by now."

"Wow...I really got pulled away from my responsibilities, didn't I?" Edward admitted. "I've been so happy spending time with Bella. I never even finished reading those other letters. I put them in a drawer in Bella's room. I'll read the rest of them this afternoon."

"Good plan," agreed Carlisle. "I hope that Bella will enjoy her first day of school. It will be an interesting challenge to me to be the parent of a teenager in high school," he chuckled.

Edward smiled, promising to stay by Bella's side, and watch after her. This was not going to be a chore at all for him. He was thrilled. His only real concern would be dealing with other boys who wanted to court Bella. His protective nature was coming to the forefront as he anticipated their actions.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of her," said Carlisle. "Well, I'd better head out to the hospital. Have a good day." He walked out the front door, and Edward ran up to Bella's room. He knocked, and Bella called out for him to enter.

Bella was sitting at her dressing table, trying to style her hair the way she had seen on a lady at church the day before. She was having some trouble with the back. Edward walked up behind her, and looked in the mirror, gazing into Bella's eyes through her reflection. She smiled at him, then said, "Can you help me get the back of my hair up in these clips?" Edward looked closely at her hair, stuck the clip in place, then leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck. "Mmmmm," he moaned, "you smell wonderful. Bella, I just can't get enough of you."

Bella closed her eyes, leaning her head to give Edward better access to her neck. She reached up to hold his head, then turned her face toward him. Their lips met with tender affection. "I miss sleeping with you, Edward. The nights are so long without you," she whined. "I need you."

Edward slid his hands down her front, caressing her breasts through the fabric of her blouse, then resting his hands on her waist. He groaned in frustration, "I wish I could carry you away to another country, and make a life together. But, I have no way of providing for you yet. We will just have to be patient, until I am old enough to leave my parent's home, and make our life together. It will be worth the wait, Bella. But, every moment apart will be torture."

He lifted her to a standing position, and she turned to face him, their hands joined together. "At least we have this room together. We'll just have to make it special," she smiled, looking up at him through her lowered lashes. "Carlisle has told me that we need to wait about 10 more days, before we can make love. I hope we can last that long."

Edward's breathing sped up, as well as his heartbeat, and he leaned close to kiss her forehead. His eyes closed, as he imagined actually being inside of her. His imagination was powerfully intense. He could not believe that he would really be doing this with her. He let out a deep, trembling breath. "Bella...I am truly looking forward to that," he moaned. "God, it will just be incredible."

Bella sighed, "Yes, it will be. I've missed you so much. And this will be the first time we are both human when it happens. Your warm skin and tender touch will be completely new to me. It's almost like the first time for me, as well."

Edward wanted to take her right now, his desire was so strong. But, he remembered his father's words about being gentle with the fairer sex. And he also remembered Carlisle's promise to help Bella be able to bear children. He had to wait.

"Bella, let's hurry back here after school, so we can play around a little, okay?" He winked at her, with a mischievous smirk. She smiled up at him, "Definitely. Let's just call it homework." Edward laughed, "I like that."

"Okay, Miss Cullen. Let's get you to school," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She checked her face and hair in her mirror, picked up her lunch box, and took Edward's arm. They walked down the stairs, out the door, and headed off to school.

"So, what have you packed for lunch?" Edward asked. "Is there enough for both of us?" Bella smiled, "Of course! This is my first chance to cook for my man. But, it's not really cooking...just sandwiches. Oh...and some pecan pie that I made last night." Edward's eyes popped open, "Pecan pie! Wow Bella! I can't wait to try that!" Bella glowed, enjoying taking care of Edward. She had lots of recipes swimming in her head, and couldn't wait to make more things for him.

At school, Edward introduced Bella to each teacher, then led Bella to a seat beside himself in every classroom. The lessons were not difficult for Bella - just different. She was behind in one class though - Latin. She had never studied it before, so she had a lot of catching up to do. Edward promised to help.

When lunchtime came, they went to sit in the cafeteria, and Bella opened up her lunchbox. Edward grinned when he saw that she had made two sandwiches for him, and one for herself. He moaned his approval with every bite, and Bella giggled with pride. She just loved feeding Edward. Edward had purchased milk and juice for them to drink.

When their sandwiches were gone, Bella pulled out three slices of pecan pie. Edward beamed, and his eyebrows lifted high. "I hope you like it," Bella smiled, as she held up a bite to Edward on her fork. He opened his mouth, closed his teeth around the bite, then slid his lips slowly back across the fork, watching Bella as he chewed. Her hand stayed suspended, and her breathing stopped. She was captivated by him.

Edward's eyes closed, as the flavors of the pecan pie exploded in his mouth. Creamy, rich, sweet, and heavenly...delicious! "Oh my god, Bella. This is a slice of heaven!" he groaned. He grabbed the fork out of her hand, and dove in to eat the rest of the slice. He then held out his hand for a second slice, with his mouth open in a giddy grin. Bella chuckled and blushed. "You like it!"

After lunch, they continued going from class to class, with Edward always at her side. When it was time for PE, they had to part ways, because boys and girls had separate rooms for that. Bella missed Edward during this time, but tried to get to know some of the girls. A few of them were nice to her, some were quiet, and others were indifferent. One girl was bossy and rude, but Bella just ignored her.

When they were changing clothes after PE, one girl came to introduce herself. Her name was Pamela, and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in some of Bella's classes, and had seen her sitting with Edward. "So, Edward is your beau?" she asked. "Yes," Bella replied. "He is helping me get adjusted to the school here, and we just get along so well." Pamela had known Edward her whole life, and was surprised that he had taken an interest in Bella. "I've never seen him pay attention to any of the girls here. Lots of the girls have liked him, though. He is so handsome and kind. You are very lucky that he has claimed you."

Bella smiled in response, "Thank you. I think so, too." She was glad that Pamela had spoken to her. She wanted to have some girlfriends at school, and looked forward to getting to know her. Together, they walked out of the gymnasium, and they found Edward waiting at the hallway. "Hi Pamela," he said, "So you've met Bella?" Pamela smiled, "Yes, she seems to be a nice person. How did you meet her Edward?" He explained that he had seen Bella at the hospital one day, when he was helping someone in the front door. This answer seemed to satisfy Pamela. She told them both that she would see them the next day. "Nice meeting you, Bella. Bye!"

Edward winked at Bella, taking her hand in the bend of his elbow. "Pamela's a nice girl. You'll like her." Bella felt a little jealous, because she had known Edward for so long. She tried to fight this feeling, though. She didn't want there to be any bad feelings between her and Edward. So, she smiled, and said, "I hope so. We share some classes together, so we'll be seeing each other every day."

PE had been their final class, so they were now able to walk to Bella's house. Finally, it was time for them to unleash some of their frustrated emotions and desires.


	30. Chapter 30 - Afternoon Delight

**AFTERNOON DELIGHT**

When they got back home to Carlisle's house, they quickly ascended the stairs to their room. Closing the door, Edward pulled Bella into a swift embrace, pressing her back into the door, kissing her neck and shoulders, caressing her sides and breasts, then leaning in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss, with his forearms on the door beside her head. "Mmm...ah...dear god...Bella...oh..." he groaned, gasping for breath.

Bella's hands were gripping Edward's back, and lowering to grasp his bottom, pulling him tight against her hips, grinding and circling with passion. Within moments, Edward climaxed, exhaling a noisy, shuddering breath, "Ahhhh!"

Melting into her, he leaned his face into her shoulder, stroking her body, moaning with euphoric bliss. "How I love you, my darling. You are everything to me, Bella love."

Bella glowed, hearing his declaration of love for her. Their shoulders rose and fell, as they attempted to catch their breath. Edward's hands came up to cradle her cheeks, and he kissed her lips over and over again, with sweet devotion, worshipping her completely. "Oh, my darling. I adore you," he vowed.

Pulling back, he blushed, then asked for a towel. She went to her dresser, and pulled one out of the bottom drawer for him. After he cleaned up, he tossed the towel onto her bed. She was sitting at her dressing table, taking down her hair, smiling at her reflection. Edward stood behind her, and helped to release her long hair from the clips. As her hair cascaded down her back, he kneaded his fingers into her scalp, brushing out her locks with his hands, loving the silky texture. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the glorious fragrance.

"Edward, you are such a sensual man," she moaned, having watched his ministrations in her mirror. Her eyelids were lowered in arousal, and her right hand was up at her face, her fingertips gently stroking her lower lip.

Edward smiled at her reflection, his hands coming down the front of her blouse, as he released each button, slowly and lovingly. As her skin came into view, his own eyelids lowered with desire. Bella leaned her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the experience of Edward's tantalizing touch. Continuing his work, he soon exposed her breasts, his hands grasping them ardently. Leaning forward over her shoulder, he took her right nipple into his mouth, laving her with his tongue, teasing her with his teeth, sucking and licking, listening to her moans and whimpers.

He then came around to her side, pulling her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She helped to remove the rest of her clothing, and was soon lying naked before him. Standing beside the bed, he feasted his eyes on her beautiful body, gently stroking his hands along her belly, around her hips, down the length of her legs, then slowly back up along the inside of them. Her hands came up to caress her own breasts, and her eyes were closed, as she relished every sensation.

Edward used his fingers to touch her. Curious, he pulled his fingers back out, then brought his hand up his face, to smell her fragrance. Closing his eyes, he learned her smell, then took his fingers into his mouth, to know her taste. He had seen the visions of oral sex in his mind, but had yet to try it. This was his first step in that direction. Bella smelled and tasted salty and sweet, not unpleasant. In fact, it enlivened his own desire when he tasted her.

He opened his eyes, and looked down at her face. She was overcome with desire and longing, staring at him intently. He turned her, so her legs were facing toward him, pushed her thighs apart, and leaned in for his first real taste of her. Bella's guttural sounds of satisfaction were all he needed to hear. He was committed to giving her an intense orgasm. He listened to her moans, to learn which parts of her were the most sensitive. Bella's hands were buried in his hair, as she climaxed several times, calling out Edward's name, and begging for more. He was more than happy to continue, thoroughly enjoying her beautiful moans and cries of pleasure.

When her satisfaction was complete, her begging changed tone, as she whispered that she couldn't take it anymore. "Kiss me, Edward," she cried. He turned her body to the side again, and pulled her up into his arms for a deep kiss. "Oh my god...that was incredible," she declared. "You were absolutely perfect." He chuckled and smiled, "Well, I've been playing all those new memories over and over in my mind. It was a good education for me. But the real thing leaves all of that in the dust. I think I've found a new favorite hobby."

Bella laughed, pulling him close for an intense embrace, saying, "Wow. I am one lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one," Edward replied. "I get to look at your gorgeous body, and listen to your beautiful moans and sighs, and give you pleasure until your toes curl." He laughed for joy. Sex was such a wonderfully satisfying experience, and he was so happy to share it with Bella.

He was still standing by her bed, fully clothed, embracing his naked lover in his arms. Bella giggled, "I feel underdressed." Edward chuckled in response, "Not to me. You're perfect." He kissed her deeply again, stroking her back, and caressing her hair.

She reached up to unbutton his shirt, but Edward stopped her, "Bella, I can't stay. I have to go home early tonight, for my piano lesson." He laughed at her pouting expression. "I'll be here in the morning to walk you to school again, my love." They kissed sweetly, and he released her to lay back on her pillows.

He stepped into the bathroom, so he could wash his face and hands. But before he grabbed the soap or turned on the water, he stood with his hands to his face, to enjoy her fragrance just once more. He sighed with contentment. He was so in love with this girl.

Bella rested in her bed, pointing her right foot up toward the canopy over her bed, looking at her toes. "Did I really curl my toes?" she asked. Edward walked back to her doorway, drying his face with a towel. "Yes you did, my dear," he grinned.

He walked over to her dressing table, opened the drawer, and retrieved the letters he had stored there earlier. He placed them in his jacket pocket.

Tossing his towel over to her, he said goodbye, closed her bedroom door, then ran downstairs to head home. Bella sighed, smiling, remembering Edward's touch...his mouth, his teeth...his tongue. She closed her eyes, reliving every moment of their afternoon, and lapsed into a peaceful sleep.

Edward walked home, with a bounce in his step, touching his hat as he came across people he knew. The smile on his face was contagious. He was basking in Bella's love, and smug with his ability to satisfy her. It was like a secret that he carried - a valuable jewel - and he had no intention of sharing it with anyone else.

When he got home, he ran up the front steps, just as his piano teacher was reaching to lift the door knocker. "Hello, Mrs. Phelps," he said, "How are you today?" She greeted Edward with her usual strict expression, "I'm doing well, Edward. I hope that you had time to practice this week." He grinned, looking forward to her response when she witnessed his improvement. Today was a great day.

Mrs. Phelps was stunned. Her mouth was gaping open, as she watched Edward playing _Hungarian Rhapsody_ by Franz Liszt. She had nothing to say. She was overwhelmed. There was no explanation for the transformation of her student.

When the last note sounded, Edward turned toward her, beaming with pride. "How was that, Mrs. Phelps?" he asked. She gulped, "Edward, why have you been hiding this talent from me? You are a prodigy!"

"Oh no, Mrs. Phelps. I'm just inspired by my new girlfriend, Miss Bella Cullen," he answered, with a dreamy expression. "She brings out all my best qualities." He was glowing, remembering her beautiful face, silky hair, soft skin, and lovely lips.

Mrs. Phelps did not know how to respond to this. Her eyebrows rose, and her face blushed in embarrassment. "Well...uh...it seems that you will no longer need lessons from me, Edward. You have progressed beyond my teaching ability. I will be happy to recommend a more advanced instructor for you, if you want. Perhaps at the university."

"Maybe I'll do that," Edward replied. "But, how about if I perform a solo recital first, giving recognition to you for all your years of educating me?"

She smiled at this idea, nodding her head in his direction. "Why, thank you Edward. That would be very kind of you."

They made plans for his upcoming performance, choosing appropriate repertoire, and considering possible venues for the event. Mrs. Phelps promised to set everything up for him, and would let him know what she worked out. He handed her the usual payment for his weekly lesson, and helped her out the door.

Smiling, he watched his teacher walk down the stairs and up the street. When she was out of view, he went to the street corner to buy a paper for his dad, then walked around to the back yard. He sat in the bench under the willow tree, looking through the paper for anything interesting. He could hear his mother making dinner in the kitchen, and his father was just coming home. He heard the door open, as his father's shoes clicked across the wooden floor. Edward felt so content, so unbelievably complete.

All of his life experiences had led to this time. Almost dying, losing his parents, becoming a vampire, living through decades of education and experience, meeting Bella, and finally coming back to start all over again as a human, reuniting with his family. He was excited about the possibilities of his new life, and looked forward to spending it with his family and Bella. He wondered what their children would look like.

"Edward!" his mother called, "Time to come in for dinner!" He stood, refolded the newspaper for his father, patted the letters in his pocket, then walked in the back door. He looked forward to reading the rest of the letters tonight.


	31. Chapter 31 - Correspondence

**CORRESPONDENCE**

 _Edward's POV_

After dinner, I escaped to my room again, closing the door securely, so I could read the rest of the letters in my jacket pocket. First, I read the ones I had seen earlier again, just to remind myself of their contents. Then, I took a look at the ones that were written to Carlisle. I decided to start with the one that the later Carlisle wrote to the earlier version of himself.

 _Yes, this IS your handwriting. I am you, or you are me, depending on our viewpoints. Believe it - I am from our future: 2011, to be exact. I just traveled through a time portal back to 1867. Mind boggling, but true. Check with Salvador Plessario, to get clarification. This letter is to give you information to prevent a tragedy for a close friend you haven't met yet. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I adopted him in 1918, after saving him from the Spanish Flu, by transforming him into a vampire. Yes, it goes against our belief, but it was in response to a dying request by his mother, Elizabeth Masen..._

Carlisle then went on to tell the story of my life, as well as the details about Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. He provided years of birth and transformation, as well as locations and events of interest. He told of how I had spent almost a century alone, while the rest of our family had secured mating relationships. He then shared the story of how I met Bella, and about our marriage.

It was very touching to read our stories again, from Carlisle's viewpoint. I had always known that Carlisle cared for me as a father, but I had never fully grasped the depth of his affection for me. Now, with my human heart, I sobbed new tears, missing my father, mother, brothers and sisters. Even though I had Carlisle here with me in this time, we had not yet developed the bond I shared with the author of the letter in my hand. I held the ancient pages close to my heart, and shed more tears, longing for my family.

After drying my tears, I commenced reading the letter. Carlisle continued, finally getting to the point of the letter. He described in great detail, all the steps that would need to be taken to prevent Bella transforming into a vampire. He left nothing unsaid. I was so thankful to him - everything he described was handled to the letter, and we were successful!

I continued reading, and was surprised by what I found. Carlisle wanted to prevent the death of Esme's baby. Wow. I had no idea he was planning to do this. He had kept it a secret from me all these years. Now, I knew one way that I could offer my appreciation to him. I would do everything in my power to assist in his efforts with this. He and Esme deserved happiness together, and that child was Esme's greatest loss.

Also contained in the letter were instructions about preventing the injuries and transformation of Rosalie and Emmett, helping them meet, and letting them make their own decision about a relationship together. He said that Alice and Jasper did not want any intervention in their lives.

The rest of the letter contained exhaustive material about the various medical situations Carlisle would be dealing with: the Spanish Flu, the medical history of each of our family members, as well as some advice about various other medical issues, including updated knowledge from 2006, which was unheard of back in 1917. Carlisle was helping himself be a better physician. Smart.

He also provided simple drawings, showing the geography of his residences, as well as images of modern medical tools that could be crafted using materials in 1917. His thoroughness did not surprise me. This letter was very valuable.

After finishing Carlisle's letter to himself, I turned to the one from Alice. She reiterated some of Carlisle's information, reminding him that she and Jasper did not want any intervention in their lives. She then provided some insight about events of the future, using her viewpoint in 1867, making sure he knew that the future could possibly change, depending on the decisions of those involved.

Plessario's letter was merely an introduction to himself, with guidelines about the safety of time travel. He also provided his whereabouts during 1917, so that Carlisle would be able to locate him, if he had any questions.

After finishing all the letters, I secured them under my mattress once more, took a warm, relaxing bath, then went to sleep. My dreams were vivid...

 _Bella and Carlisle at Home_

Bella woke to a dark room, naked in her bed, remembering the glorious time she had spent in Edward's arms. She caressed her body, recalling the feel of his warm hands, his hot breath, and his eager mouth. Their lovemaking had gone through so many variations, since she had first met Edward.

Back in Forks, when he was fighting his vampire hunger for her blood, there was a dangerous level of excitement added to their desire. After Edward was able to master his hunger, his attentions upon her were tender and careful. Now that he was no longer a vampire, he could finally release his full desire upon her. She closed her eyes, embracing all the facets of their attraction, love, hunger and sexual release. Their love was an intensely powerful thing.

And they hadn't even had intercourse yet as humans. She was greatly anticipating their union.

Stepping out onto the floor, she straightened up her bed, taking the two towels, and her soiled school clothes to the hamper in her bathroom. She grabbed the robe that was hanging on her door, wrapped herself up in it, then walked back to her bedroom to step into the thick slippers she kept under the bed. She was hungry, because she'd never had dinner.

Walking downstairs, she noticed a light was on in Carlisle's study. She stopped at his open doorway, "Hello Carlisle. I'm having a late dinner. How are you tonight?"

Carlisle looked up from his desk, and smiled at Bella. "Good evening, Bella. I'm doing well. Just working on some patient files. How are you and Edward?"

"We are having such a wonderful life now, Carlisle. Thank you so much for your help. You have been so kind to welcome me into your home, and claim me as your daughter."

Carlisle smiled, then said, "I know I am just a substitute for your real parents. I'm sure it was difficult leaving them, when you traveled to 1917."

Bella's eyes immediately filled with tears. She opened up her heart, telling all about her mother and father, and the relationship they had shared with her. Carlisle listened with compassion. He knew that Bella actually could use a professional therapist to deal with the issue of leaving her parents behind, but there was no way she would be able to completely open up to anyone else. They would think she was insane, if she spoke of leaving her parents through time travel. So, HE was her therapist, as well as her new parent. He would do what he could to carry her through this journey.

After a while, Bella's tears subsided, and she lifted her face to look into Carlisle's eyes. "Thank you so much for listening. I'd better get something to eat. Would you mind if I bring it in here?"

Carlisle nodded, and Bella stepped into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers from the day before. In a few minutes, she carried her plate into his study, as well as a glass of milk. She placed it at the edge of his desk, and pulled her chair up close. Carlisle continued his paperwork, occasionally looking up at her as she ate.

"Bella, have you and Edward attempted any kind of physical relationship yet?" he asked.

"Yes, we have gone as far as we can without actually having intercourse. Do you know when we will be able to let that happen again?" she asked.

Carlisle offered, "If you are comfortable with it, I can do an exam tonight, to see how you are healing internally. If not, we can set up an appointment with a different doctor tomorrow at the hospital."

Bella said, "I'm fine with you examining me, Carlisle. I know that you examined me earlier when I first traveled back. Edward told me about that. I don't really want to deal with another doctor."

"Fine," Carlisle agreed. "I have an examination table in a small room upstairs. We can go there when you finish your dinner."

Bella smiled, and finished eating. Taking her plate back to the kitchen, she washed up the dishes, wiped down the counters, and turned off the kitchen lights. Then, she walked back to Carlisle's office. "Let me go use the bathroom first, and I'll meet you upstairs," she said.

Carlisle stood up, and followed her upstairs, then stepped over to the left side of the stair case, entering the examination room. He turned on the lights, and set up the table for her exam.

After a while, Bella came to the doorway, holding her robe together, close around her neck, looking a little nervous. Carlisle went to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder, "I will be gentle, Bella. No worries, my child. Let's see if you are ready to mate with your husband again."

He helped her to climb up on the exam table, and placed her feet in the stirrups at the end of the table. She flinched at the feeling of the cold metal against her feet, so Carlisle placed a washcloth on each of the stirrups as a cushion. She smiled, and relaxed into position. He covered her with a blanket, then asked her to open up her robe.

He then stood at the end of the table, and spoke gently to her as he began his exam. He asked her to tell him about her life in Forks, as well as how she had felt when her relationship with Edward began. He was especially interested in how they were able to have a sexual relationship with Edward as a vampire, and herself as a human.

She explained how Edward was always extremely patient and careful with her back then. He had told her that he almost considered her to be a soap bubble in his hands. Carlisle laughed at this reference, saying that he often felt that way when treating his human patients.

Soon, Bella's exam was finished, and Carlisle helped her off the examination table. "Well, my dear. It looks like everything has healed up nicely. You can let Edward know tomorrow, that you are free to have intercourse again."

Bella laughed and clapped her hands, "Oh THANK you, Carlisle! I can't wait!" She grabbed him for a celebratory hug, and Carlisle giggled in response.

"So glad I could help, my child," he smiled.


	32. Chapter 32 - Second Honeymoon

**SECOND HONEYMOON**

The next morning, Edward came early to see Bella before school. He was excited to see her again, after their titillating sexual experience the day before. He picked a wildflower from the yard on his way to her doorstep, then lifted the knocker to announce his arrival. He stood on his toes, so maybe he could catch a glimpse of her through the small cut-glass windows on the door.

Bella saw him peeking through the glass, and giggled nervously. She reached for the door handle, and pulled it to allow him to enter. His face was so bright and happy - with a mischievous grin. He raised and lowered his eyebrows, "How's my sexy girl today?"

"You're the sexy one," she giggled. He reached for her, pushing the door shut behind him. Handing her the wildflower, he nuzzled her neck with sweet kisses.

"I had so much fun with you yesterday, Bella," he said. "I can't wait to pleasure you again after school today."

Bella looked down and smiled, keeping her eyes on the blossom in her hand. "Well, darling. I won't be the only one getting pleasure today." She looked back up at him, with heavily lidded eyes, and a knowing smile.

Edward turned his head a bit to the side, looking at her through the side of his eyes, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Her shoulders rose and fell with giddy laughter. "Yes, Edward...Carlisle has given us the go ahead. You can make love to me again."

Edward's mouth came open, and his pupils dilated. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and began breathing quick and heavy. He blew out a huge breath, then leaned forward with his hands on his knees. It was so comical to see, that Bella was overcome with laughter.

"Oh, so I'm funny, am I?" Edward asked, with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Come here, you..." He picked her up in his arms, and ran up the stairs, carrying her to the bedroom. When they got in the door, he kicked it closed, then went forward to place her on the bed. "Well, this is familiar," he laughed. "I did that exact same thing on our honeymoon in Seattle, didn't I?"

He stood up, and began removing his clothes. Bella said, "Honey, we'll be late for school." He replied, "I think this might just have to be a day we will miss." Bella giggled, and slid further back on the bed, making room for him to join her.

When his clothes were all removed, he climbed onto the bed, and pulled her into his arms. "Bella, I love you so much," he vowed, as he kissed every bit of skin he could uncover. She was still wearing her nightgown, so he had easy access to her body. Lifting her gown, he reached for her panties, pulling them down off her legs and feet. "Do you want to take this gown off?" he asked. She sat up and lifted her arms, saying, "You can take it off, Edward."

Now, they were both completely naked, and Edward was trembling with the overload of sensations. Her skin felt unimaginably soft against his own. He held her close, caressing her back and breasts, then reached down to hold her thighs, before lifting one of her knees to rest it on his hip. He was so excited and nervous, and wanted to enter her right away.

He took a deep breath, and looked up into her eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry I'm going so fast. I'm just so excited." Bella gazed intensely back at him, replying, "Go faster Edward."

He exhaled in relief, and climbed on top of her. She grasped his hips, and opened her legs wide. Edward wrapped his arms around her, and pushed to enter her, then cried out with satisfaction.

The day was glorious. Their bodies were perfectly fitted to each other. There was no longer any need to hold back their passion. They pushed, pulled, tensed, released, caressed, kissed, licked, sucked, bit, and squeezed each other. Finally, their physical union was impeccable in every way. Edward and Bella were fully dovetailed as absolutely perfect lovers.

 _Some time later…_

Food...or sex? Edward just couldn't decide which need to satisfy. He needed to eat something, but he was just addicted to making love to Bella. His sixteen year old body was always ready for intercourse. It only took a few minutes before he was turned on again. And Bella was willing to respond to his every need. His decision was made...sex.

Bella giggled when he grabbed her again. "Edward, you are just insatiable!" He groaned with desire, grabbing her hips, reaching around to grasp her bottom, and plunging inside her once more. This heavenly tight wetness was impossible to resist. He pressed into her buttery soft skin, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her hair. He moved inside of her, glorying in the euphoric sensations of their mating. "Oh...mmmmmm...yeah...whoa...ah," he moaned, "Buh...Bella!"

She was now tender and sore from all his attention, but she wasn't complaining. This young version of Edward was putting his older vampiric self to shame. She could not believe how many times he had taken her today. The newness of the experience was apparently a powerful drug for a 16 year old virgin boy. It was exciting to experience.

Edward's face exploded in a joyful grimace as he came inside her yet again. He trembled and moaned with the release. Bella stroked his face with both hands, then massaged his shoulders and arms, as he collapsed on top of her. "Darling, let's go downstairs for lunch," she said. "Fine," he replied, "but we're coming back up here as soon as we finish eating." She laughed, and held him close. "Edward, I really love you, but you are going to wear me out today." He chuckled, then pulled back to let her see his glorious smile.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. I am just overwhelmed by your beauty, and your body is a magic fantasyland. You captivate me. I can't stay away," he vowed. He leaned in to kiss her lips once more, then finally rolled off of her. Bella laughed again, then slid off the bed, reaching for his hand. "Let's put on some clothes, and go eat." He groaned from the effort of moving off the bed, shaking his head in defeat, "Okay...you win. Feed me"

He pulled on his underwear and a shirt, closing a few buttons at his chest. Bella pulled on her nightgown, then led him down to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs, he pulled her up into his arms again, tempted to carry her back up again. He only hesitated a second, because Bella saw what he was up to. "Oh no you don't, mister! Take me to the kitchen!" she demanded, pounding her finger into his chest. He smiled, then continued walking downstairs.

Setting her on her feet in the kitchen, he hopped up to sit on the opposite counter, so he could watch her prepare their lunch. His eyes were drawn to her body as she moved. She got milk, meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and dressing out of the ice box. Then, she sliced some bread, and made them some sandwiches. There was still some pecan pie left, so she pulled that out of the ice box as well. Edward's eyebrows rose, "Ooooo...pecan pie!" He hopped off the counter, grabbed a knife, and cut out a slice, then took a huge bite. Then, he held the slice up to Bella's mouth, so she could have some as well. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Thank you."

They finished the rest of the pie slice, then he wrapped his arms around her, while she made their sandwiches. She asked him to get a couple glasses for their milk, and he said, "Why bother? Carlisle won't be drinking it. Let's just take turns drinking from the bottle." She agreed, with a giggle. "You're so silly, Edward," she teased him.

Standing at the counter, they ate their lunch, giving each other bites, kissing, hugging, and laughing. When the sandwiches were gone, they ate the rest of the pecan pie, and emptied the milk bottle as well. "That was delicious, Bella. Now, I want my main course again...you!" Edward demanded.

Pulling her up to sit on the counter, he held her close against his chest, "My sweet, sexy, wonderful girl. I am so so so happy with you." He lowered his hands down her back, sliding her forward to the edge of the counter, then pushed inside her once more. "Hooo...ah...mmmm...ooohh," his guttural exhortations echoed in the room. They both cried in ecstasy with another release, then leaned heavily into each other's arms. Edward shivered with satisfaction, "Woooohh..."

"Time for a bath," she said. He smiled in reply. So, they went back upstairs, and settled themselves into the tub, while she ran the warm water, and added some bath salts. They laid back, relaxing in the warmth, softly caressing each other. "I love you so much," Bella sighed. "Me too, my love," Edward answered.

They washed each other's bodies and hair, then got out to dry off. Edward brushed out Bella's hair, then she put it back into a long braid. When she finished, Edward picked her up, and carried her to the bed again. "Let's take a nap," he said. Bella was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and Edward collapsed beside her.

A few hours later, Carlisle came home, and laughed when he saw the mess they had left in the kitchen. Shaking his head, he cleaned the counters, and swept the floor. Next, he walked upstairs, and noticed that Bella's door was standing open. He glanced in at the naked sleeping couple, so oblivious to the world in their peaceful sleep. Smiling with tenderness, he pulled the door shut.

When they woke from their nap, Edward wondered what time it was. Nervous, he sat up, looking at the darkness through the windows. His father would be furious with him for missing dinner. He jumped up, pulled on his pants, grabbed his shirt and shoes, and ran downstairs. Stopping at the door, he was trying to button his shirt, when he heard Carlisle walking toward him from down the hall.

"Hi there, Edward!" Carlisle chuckled. "Where are you going?"

Edward said, "I'd better go home, and try to explain myself out of trouble with my parents."

Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't go anywhere, son. I've already taken care of it. You can stay here for the next few days. Apparently, you and Bella have caught a wicked stomach virus, and need to be quarantined here." Carlisle winked.

"Bless you, Carlisle!" Edward cried, pulling him into a strong embrace. "Bella and I really need this little honeymoon," he said.

"Yes, I figured that was the case," answered Carlisle.

Smiling brightly, Edward ran back upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33 - Rescuing Esme

**RESCUING ESME**

Carlisle sat in his office at home, staring at a piece of paper in his hands. He had read the same paragraph over and over about 20 times, never comprehending the meaning. He could hear Edward and Bella in the kitchen down the hall, having their evening meal. Their heartbeats rose and fell, as they ate, spoke, touched. He knew he was doing an excellent service to them, but this was torture to his own soul.

He had never experienced love before, except for the chaste affection from his father - over 300 years ago. Since becoming a vampire, he had focused his life on just surviving and bettering himself. He was proud of his accomplishments, but loneliness often invaded his contentment.

He leaned forward to reach into the bottom drawer of his desk. Pulling the drawer completely open, he reached into a secret compartment in the back. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to do this again. Here were two pages of the letter from his older self, which Edward had never seen. One page told him all about Esme, and their relationship. The other page was a drawing by Alice...revealing Esme's beautiful face.

Carlisle stared into the sketch of her eyes, tracing her features with one finger, wishing he could actually feel her skin and hair. This was his mate, but he had never actually mated with her before. He did meet her once - in 1911, when he worked on her broken leg in Ohio. It was so difficult for him to allow her to continue her normal life, marrying her awful husband, and becoming pregnant. This very year, 1917, she just got married to Charles Evenson.

But, he had to allow this to happen, so that she could have the baby she wanted. There was no way that he could give her one. Now, he just needed to wait until she left her husband, so that he could be there to see her again, and keep her baby from becoming sick. Just three more years...

How he longed for her affection. He read about her on the other page: her kind spirit, her laugh, her smile, her sweet nature. He needed her now.

This morning, Edward had returned Carlisle's letters back to him, so he pulled out the other pages from his later self. He needed to consider his plans for attempting to save Esme's baby. He was also going to keep a close watch on her husband. He was looking forward to dealing with him after Esme left. He wondered how his actions would affect his own future...

Edward and Bella walked by his open office door - arm in arm. When Edward saw Carlisle's expression, he asked Bella to wait for him upstairs. She could see the intensity of Edward's request, nodded her head, and went to her room.

When Bella stepped away, Edward came into Carlisle's office and shut the door. "Carlisle, you don't know me well yet, but I know you very well, after spending almost a century with you in the future. I can tell that you are facing a crisis right now. Will you please let me help?" he offered.

Carlisle placed the letter he was reading back on his desk, then looked up at Edward, bringing his fingertips together, and pressing them to his lips. He stared at Edward for some time, considering his offer...then finally put his hands on the armrests of his desk chair. "Very well, Edward. I will confide in you as a friend."

He then told him his plans for Esme, how he would need to wait until 1920, when Esme would be pregnant, and would be leaving her husband. He told him that he intended to rescue her, and do his best to keep her child from becoming sick. Edward nodded, absorbing this information. "Carlisle, do you really want her to endure the physical and emotional harm her husband will do to her? You may not realize this, but in my other life, I killed Charles Evenson for what he did to Esme."

Carlisle's eyes popped open, and he exclaimed, "Really?! I had no idea, Edward!" Edward replied, "Yes, there are some parts of my life that your later self did not share. I spent about 5 years away from you and Esme, using my mind-reading ability to find murderers, and disposing of them. I was rebelling against your animal drinking restriction, but was only drinking blood from the wicked. At first, I believed that I was right with my decision, but eventually I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified."

Carlisle nodded, absorbing Edward's confession, with much deliberation. They sat quietly for a while, then Carlisle asked, "What did you have in mind for us to do this time, Edward?"

Edward leaned forward, placing his crossed arms on Carlisle's desk. "I'm not a vampire now, so I'm limited with what I can do for you. But, I do have some ideas that might work. I think we should save Esme right now. She just married him this year, and if I recall correctly, he's already shown his true colors to her. She already realizes that she has made a mistake."

Carlisle nodded again, "Continue, Edward."

Edward's eyes brightened, "Here's my idea. We can go there late at night, and kidnap her from her home." He giggled at this thought. "Then, we set it up to look like Charles has killed her. He will be put in prison, out of your hair."

Carlisle smiled, looked down, and shook his head at Edward's conniving nature. "Edward, do you think we could actually get away with that? Do you think that Esme would go along with this?"

Edward smiled also. "I know she will go along with it. Don't forget, I spent almost a century with her as well. I know how to convince her to play along."

Carlisle glowed. Edward grinned. They were going to do this...tonight.

Now their plans were discussed with more intensity. Edward wished that he had vampire speed, so that he would not slow their progress, but he figured that Carlisle could carry him on his back. However, getting back home with Esme in tow would require normal transportation, which would be frustratingly slow...

In the midst of their plans, someone knocked on Carlisle's front door. "I wonder who that could be, this late at night?" Carlisle said. "Hide yourself, Edward, just in case it's your parents."

Edward hid in a side room, so he could watch Carlisle, and see who was at the door. Carlisle looked through the peephole, lowered his eyebrows questioningly, then gestured for Edward to come and have a look. Edward walked to the door, then leaned in to the peephole. Immediately, he broke down laughing, and tore open the door.

"Ha! I never in a million years..." He threw his arms around Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle stood back, waiting to find out who these mysterious visitors could be. He had never seen them before.

Edward pulled them inside, and closed the door securely. He put his arms around his brother and sister, saying, "Carlisle, meet Alice and Jasper, from your future family." Alice and Jasper were laughing loud and hard, so happy to see Edward again. They reached out their hands to Carlisle, who was very pleased to meet them.

"So you're the Alice from the letters?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes I am," she answered, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why are you here tonight? Is something wrong?" Edward asked.

She looked to Jasper, and he offered, "Nothing is wrong yet, but it will be if we aren't here to help you out. We've come to help you rescue Esme from that scumbag Charles Evenson."

"Yes!" cried Edward, pumping his fist in the air.

Alice then said, "I have to tell you Edward, that you look gorgeous as a human. Why the heck did Carlisle want to change your beautiful eyes?" She leaned in to give him a sisterly hug and kiss. Edward grinned and blushed. "Thanks, sis. I've missed you both so much. Bella's upstairs. I'll go get her."

Alice stopped him, "No...let me surprise her." Her shoulders rose and fell with giddy silent laughter. She swiftly went upstairs, while Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle waited downstairs to listen to their reunion.

Alice knocked on Bella's door, and Bella cried out, "Come in." Then, the guys downstairs roared with laughter when they heard Bella scream. "Alice! OH MY GOD!" The girls were upstairs jumping up and down, hugging and laughing.

Soon, Bella and Alice came downstairs, arm in arm, to join the others. Bella then put her hands to her mouth, crying, "Jasper! I can't believe you guys are here!" She threw herself into his arms, kissing his face and giggling.

"Okay," said Alice, "I know that you two are excited, and ready to go straight over to Esme's house tonight. But, you have to wait just one more day, please. There is a reason that Jasper and I are here. Your last minute decision to rescue Esme made some very drastic changes to your future. Please trust us to help you avoid that."

Edward agreed right away, but Carlisle took some convincing. He had gotten himself worked up to seeing his mate tonight, and didn't have trust in Alice's vision yet. But, with Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper all in agreement, he finally backed down.

Jasper took over the conversation now, "I realize that we are only fighting one person here, but my battle experience will still be quite helpful. Esme's husband is an intelligent, angry, large, strong man. He is always ready to fight. But, he won't win this time, because he will be facing three vampires."

"And a human," said Edward, punching his fist into his other hand.

"No Edward," said Alice. "You will NOT be fighting. That was the problem last time. When you were involved before, it was YOU who ended up in prison."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" exclaimed Edward

Jasper patted Edward's shoulder, "Your plan to rescue Esme is a good one, but only if you happen to be a vampire. Since you are human now, you just cannot do the things you imagine. Your century as a vampire has given you confidence, but your human body has limitations. Please let us take care of it, Edward."

Alice agreed, "Edward, you need to stay here, and take care of Bella. Trust us to bring back Esme."

Edward sighed in defeat, his shoulders lowering as he sank in his chair. "I feel so useless, just sitting here," he groaned.

"You're not useless at all," said Jasper. "You came up with the plan, and it's perfect. I'm just making one small change. Charles Evenson won't be around to bother Esme ever again."

Carlisle asked, "What do you mean?"

Jasper waited a moment, then said, "My battle experience has prepared me to be an assassin, and I intend to put that training to use. Esme has been a kind, loving mother to our family. I am coming to her defense against this monster she calls her husband."

Carlisle was concerned about this decision, but Jasper assured him, "It's just one more death on my record. I have no problem with it." Grudgingly, Carlisle agreed.

"So, why are you waiting until tomorrow to go?" asked Edward.

"Because, Esme's husband is expecting a visit tonight from some well-known gangsters. We don't need to be involved with them in any way," said Alice.

Carlisle interjected, "You mean, Esme's husband is in the Mob?"

"Yes," said Jasper. "They covered for him when you and Edward attacked the last time. They tampered with the evidence, paid off the cops, and turned all evidence against Edward. Esme's husband went free, and he got her back."

"Oh god!" said Edward, grabbing his head with both hands. "Thank you both so much for coming back to set things right!"

"Sure thing, my brother," said Jasper. "Now, it's time for us to make our final preparations for tomorrow."

Edward and Bella decided that they would go back to school the next day, so they could keep themselves occupied and out of the way. Carlisle agreed that this was a good decision. He wrote out doctor's excuses for them both to take to school the next day, explaining their recent absence. He also wrote a note to the hospital, letting them know that he was called away for a family emergency, and would return in a few days.

 _One Day Later…_

"So, is everyone ready now?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," said Alice.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Carlisle.

The three of them took off at vampire speed. Eventually, they arrived at Esme's home. The shutters were closed, and it looked as if no one was there. The sun was just beginning to set.

Carlisle stepped to the back of the house, to look through the windows. He could hear one heartbeat in the house, and wondered if it might be a housekeeper. He could see movement at one window, so he swiftly climbed a tree nearby to get a closer look.

It was Esme..his beautiful mate. She was so lovely, long wavy hair, a lovely shape...what's this?...she's limping? Esme turned to face the window, and Carlisle almost fell from the tree. Her face was red and blotchy, covered in cuts and bruises...and she was crying.

"Oh dear...I hope he likes his dinner tonight," she cried, while carefully preparing her husband's meal.

Carlisle was surprised by the feelings that came alive inside of him: Anger, frustration, jealousy, rage. He could very easily imagine killing her husband with his own hands. He wanted to scream out his feelings, but he closed his mouth...practicing more patience than he ever had in the past 300 years. How could that monster have harmed her like this? Charles Evenson didn't deserve to live!

Jasper could sense the change in Carlisle's emotional state. So, he came to settle himself in the same tree. Using his quietest vampire voice, he comforted Carlisle, "It's okay, Carlisle. We will have her home with you tonight. Trust me and Alice to take care of this."

Carlisle lowered his head, to rest against the tree limb, closing his eyes in pain. They waited for Esme's husband to arrive.

When Charles Evenson arrived, he stormed through the front door, slamming it shut behind him, then stomped into the kitchen. Swearing at Esme, he demanded his dinner. Esme cowered in the corner of the kitchen. Her husband's dinner was waiting for him on the table. He roughly pulled back his chair, sat down with a huff, grabbed his fork, and took a bite.

"What is this garbage?" he screamed "You expect me to eat this? I work all goddamn day, and come home to shit on a plate?!" He threw the plate across the room, then jumped up to attack Esme once again.

It was the last motion he ever made.


	34. Chapter 34 - Making a Family

**MAKING A FAMILY**

Esme was shaking in fear, holding her hands over her face. Carlisle had his arms around her, humming softly to her, "No more pain, my angel. We will take care of you."

The three vampires had run swiftly through the fields that night, leaving no trace of their steps. Esme's husband lay dead in his house, flames engulfing the building all around him, destroying all traces of his existence. A female cadaver from a local medical school was added to the scene. Now, everyone would think that Esme had been killed along with her husband in the fire. She was free.

When they arrived at Carlisle's home, he immediately took Esme upstairs to the examination room. He gave her a strong sedative, and waited for it to take effect, then began his examination. He discovered cuts, bruises, and fractures all over her body. Using all of his years of medical training, he healed his mate.

Bella and Edward were shocked by Esme's condition. Edward immediately rolled up his sleeves, and stepped into the exam room to assist Carlisle, using the knowledge from his two medical degrees. Carlisle thanked him for his help.

Over the next month, Esme healed, eventually accepting that these strangers wanted the best for her. She didn't understand how they knew her, but she learned that they were kind, caring people. She began to care for them as well.

The day they told her that her husband was dead, she cried with relief, thanking God for saving her from that monster. They never told her the exact details of how he died.

Esme was soon able to get up and move around the house, so Carlisle moved her to the guest room. He didn't want to rush her into a relationship yet. He gave her time to heal both physically and emotionally.

Esme and Bella developed a sweet friendship, cooking meals together, and talking about fashion, home design, and current events. Edward and Bella shared their story with her, and she was fascinated. Jasper and Alice remained with the family for several months, to spend time with Edward and Bella, and to do what they could to help Esme get acclimated to living among vampires.

Every day, Esme grew to care more deeply for Carlisle. His kind nature and compassionate spirit drew her in. He answered her questions about his vampire state, and treated her with gentle kindness. Esme was falling in love.

Bella and Edward continued their intense relationship by spending time in Bella's room every day after school. Edward joined the baseball team at school, and Bella liked going to watch him play. Edward was also busy preparing for his solo piano recital. A concert hall was reserved, and posters were hung at area businesses, announcing his performance. Carlisle purchased an advertisement in a major Chicago newspaper, inviting the public to the premier of a local piano prodigy. Edward's father bought him a tuxedo to wear for the concert. Edward's mother bought Bella a formal gown, so she could feel like she was part of the event as well.

On the day of the concert, Edward rode with his parents to the concert hall, with Bella at his side. He was proud to be seen with her, and Bella was glowing on his arm. Edward's concert was very well received, and there were numerous accolades in the Chicago papers in response. He was invited to perform in New York, then London, then Paris. Everyone enjoyed his stage presence, and his style of performing was astounding.

Because of his busy concert schedule, he could no longer attend school during regular school hours. Instead, he took correspondence courses, until he was able to complete all the requirements to graduate from high school. Since Bella was with him, she decided to do the same. Both of them were able to get their diplomas at the age of 17.

Now that high school was complete, they decided to get married. Edward bought a beautiful diamond ring for Bella, walked to her house, ran up to her room, and fell on his knee to propose. Bella said yes, of course, and pulled him up for a warm hug and passionate kiss. They were married three weeks later, with Edward's family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and all of their friends in attendance. Now, they were free to travel together, and live as the married couple they had been all along.

As expected, the Spanish Flu invaded the world in 1918, just after Edward and Bella's wedding. Carlisle was thankful for the guidance he had in the letters he had received 50 years earlier. He was prepared to handle the epidemic. Unavoidably, Edward's parents became sick, as well as Edward himself...then Bella and Esme. Carlisle had his hands full from the very start. He used the recommendations in the letter, and was able to heal each of them.

Thankfully, he didn't need sleep. He worked with the general public at the hospital, and with his family at his home. The results of his knowledge were greatly admired, and the antidotes he used were quickly applied world-wide.

When Edward was healthy again, he assisted Carlisle at the hospital, making a name for himself among the physicians and nurses. His earlier training was being put to good use, and since he was no longer a vampire, he had no trouble working with blood and needles. He decided to go back to school and acquire his PhD, so that he could become a full-fledged physician.

 ** _1920:_**

By 1920, Edward had two jobs: Concert pianist, and physician. Most of the time, he worked at the hospital, taking month long sabbaticals for his concert tours around the world. He became famous for both professions, and incredibly wealthy as a result. Bella was proud to be his wife, and supported him in his pursuits.

Edward and Bella built a lovely home in Chicago, and Esme helped them to furnish and decorate their home well. There were plenty of guest rooms, ready to be filled with their children. In just one year, Bella's birth control would stop working, and they were looking forward to making a family together.

One day, Carlisle asked Edward into his office at home, to have a talk with him. "Edward, I'm so pleased to have you working with me at the hospital. I can't tell you enough how special you and Bella are to me. Your arrival has brought about so many wonderful changes. I wanted to let you know that I have decided to ask Esme to marry me."

Edward smiled at Carlisle, celebrating his good news, "That's wonderful. I'm sure she will accept."

Carlisle beamed with pleasure, then continued, "Well...there is one thing I would like to give to her, but it's impossible for me to provide. She deserves to have children. I know that is the one thing she regretted the most in her other life with me as a vampire."

"True," replied Edward, "But, now she doesn't have Charles Evenson around to impregnate her."

"Yes, I know. I wish that I could ask you to be a sperm donor for her child, but that would not be appropriate," Carlisle mused.

Edward flinched, replying, "No, it wouldn't. But, I'm honored that you would consider me. I wish I could provide a child for her, but I'm sure that Bella and Esme would never be comfortable with such a situation."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "True. Although I would imagine that your genes would make a lovely child. You and Bella should get to work on that."

A few days later, Carlisle asked Edward and Bella to come to his house for dinner. They wanted to celebrate Esme's acceptance of his marriage proposal. Bella embraced Esme, and shared her joy over being engaged. The dinner was delicious - steak, mushrooms, potatoes, wine, and berries with cream and sugar for dessert. Carlisle just watched everyone eat, of course, staying involved with the discussion.

Carlisle and Esme had decided to have a simple marriage ceremony, at the local justice of the peace. Esme was using a different name for identification, since her real name was identified as a deceased person. Her new birth certificate showed her name as Esmerelda Yvonne Sims, from Richmond, Virginia. Now, she would be Esmerelda Cullen, called "Esme" for short...so everyone was happy.

Bella and Edward went with them the next day, to be witnesses for the ceremony. Soon, Esme was Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, and she couldn't be happier.

Carlisle and Esme decided to go to New York for their honeymoon, because they wanted to establish a home up there as well as in Chicago. They enjoyed seeing new sights, and spending time together. Carlisle explained to her that they would need to hold off on having a physical relationship together, since he was a vampire, and she was not.

Instead of intercourse, they connected with passionate embraces and tender kisses. Their love was intense, and they both wanted to have intercourse, but Carlisle did not want to injure her. He had considered just trying it anyway, using Edward and Bella's previous experience as inspiration. But, he didn't want to take the chance of Esme becoming pregnant with a vampire child. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

One night, during their honeymoon, when their kisses became incredibly strong, Esme was begging him to make love to her. He then shared his thoughts with her about having a child. He told her that he knew that she wanted a baby, and he could never give her one. He then asked her if she wanted to have a child by using sperm from a human male.

"Oh no," she said, "I could never do that. It wouldn't be your child, Carlisle. I cannot even imagine doing such a thing. I only want to be your wife. If we ever decide to have a child, we will just have to adopt."


	35. Chapter 35 - Baby Making

**Baby Making**

 _Bella's POV_

My heart is beating quickly...and something feels sooooo good between my legs...oh wow...what a way to wake up. I can feel Edward's arms wrapped around my thighs, his long fingers resting on my belly, and his head between my legs, his soft hair tickling the inside of my thighs.

I raise my arms above my head for a luxurious stretch, and he slides up along my body, nipping my belly, teasing my belly button...stopping to give attention to my breasts, then finally he kisses my lips, while he slips inside me. "Good morning, Bella. Let's make a baby," he says with a sexy smile. Our eyes close as we enjoy our making love together.

It is SO much fun making a baby.

We've been at it now for the past few weeks, and neither of us wants to slow down. If we had it our way, we would stay in our bedroom all day, every day. We are that good together. We have already started preparing a nursery, using gender neutral shades. We enjoyed shopping for furniture together, holding hands and dreaming of our little boy or girl. So far, we have a crib, a rocking chair, some toys, a changing table, and several cloth diapers. We have talked to young mothers we come across, to get advice on caring for babies, as well. We both have a lot to learn.

Carlisle and Esme have been away for the past month, enjoying their honeymoon, and we are expecting their arrival any day now. One Saturday afternoon, we receive a telephone call from Carlisle, inviting us to come for a visit. They are back home! We are both looking forward to seeing them again, so we hop into Edward's Alfa Romeo 20/30 HP, and zoom over to their home. Edward loves driving his new car, and laughs about the speed, since it could never go as fast as the cars he had driven in his vampire days. It's a beautiful car, though, and he is proud to own it. Carlisle hasn't seen it yet, so we are looking forward to his reaction.

As we pull up to their home, Edward announces our arrival by beeping his car horn. Carlisle and Esme walk outside to greet us, and we are shocked to see that Esme is now a vampire! Edward and I laugh, then hop out to say hello. I want to hug Esme, but Edward places his arm in front of me, holding me back. He carefully inquires, "Carlisle, is Esme comfortable with hugging us yet? Is her thirst under control?" Esme smiles, and nods her head, "Yes, Edward. Carlisle has spent the last 3 weeks preparing me. I'm fully acclimated to an animal diet. But, you should still be careful when approaching me. I don't need to be surprised with quick movements." Gently, Edward leans forward to embrace her, then carefully pulls me forward to do the same. She and Carlisle look so happy together. It's so wonderful seeing them as mates.

Carlisle then begins walking around Edward's car, admiring it. He whistles, "Whew! This is some car, Edward. I'm envious!" Edward grins, and proceeds to give Carlisle all the specifications of the vehicle, telling how he acquired it, and what kind of speeds he can reach. So far, he's only been able to get it up to about 75 miles an hour. Carlisle is greatly impressed with this, but Edward then tells him that his Aston Martin Vanquish was able to get up to 180, so this pales in comparison. Carlisle just shakes his head, finding it hard to believe that a street car could ever get up to that speed. Edward smirks, and says, "You'll see it in the future."

The guys then segue into a discussion about rockets and space travel, while Esme and I walk into the house. She has prepared a simple dinner for Edward and I, and leads me into the dining area to have a seat. "How do you like being a vampire, Esme?" I ask. She replies, "It's definitely taking some getting used to, but I'm so glad that Carlisle and I can now be together forever. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Edward and Carlisle then walk into the room, and Edward takes a seat beside me. We enjoy the meal, while Carlisle and Esme sit with us, telling us all about their honeymoon travels. Edward then asks, "Carlisle, I'm surprised that you were able to get beyond your inhibitions, and turn Esme." Carlisle grimaces, agreeing with him, "Yes, it goes against everything I believe, but Esme begged me to turn her. Besides...I've waited 300 years to find my mate. We deserve to be together forever." He then turns toward Esme for a quick, gentle kiss. Edward and I are thrilled with their happiness.

 ** _Esme's Transformation_**

 ** _Carlisle's POV:_**

I have spent more than 300 years as a celibate, introverted, cautious man and vampire, so imagine my delight upon finding out that I was to be mated with a beautiful woman. When I learned about Esme, my heart virtually leapt for joy. When I finally saw her for the first time, she was just 16 years old. Too young to be my mate, but pulling my heartstrings nonetheless. At that time, I longed to take her in my arms, and woo her with my vampire charms. She was drawn to me...I could see that. But, I also knew that she wanted a child, and I had no way of providing that for her. So, I allowed her to become married to a human male, so she could become pregnant.

But, my plan was for naught. Her husband was abusive, and I needed to intervene to save her from his wickedness. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper came along to aid me in this quest. Edward helped as well...using his medical skills from the future. Even though I've been a physician for centuries, I still learned some things from him. Surprising...

So, now I had my beautiful Esme - at last - and she was whole and ready to spend her life with me. I offered her the option of having a child, hoping that I could find a sperm donor for this, but she had no interest in pursuing this notion. I just hoped that Esme was being truthful in her refusal. I didn't want to deny anything to my mate - I wanted her to be completely fulfilled. If she wanted a child, I would do anything in my power to make it happen. But, she repeatedly assured me that she would prefer to adopt, if the urge to have children was ever an issue.

She wanted to become a vampire like me, so we could spend eternity as mates. This went against my convictions, but my lonely existence prevailed. I needed Esme with me forever. There was no other way.

We decided to be married while she was still human. She was a lovely bride. Our honeymoon was enjoyable, even though we could not have intercourse. I intended to allow her several more years as a human, but our physical desire for each other was too intense to make this a possibility. She begged me to turn her, so we could consummate our marriage. So, we traveled to Denali, for my friends to assist us for Esme's transformation.

I was thankful for Eleazar's advice for the transformation. He had valuable information, since he had witnessed several transformations during his time as a guard for the Volturi. Eleazar and Carmen were pleased to meet Esme, and assured her that they would be in the room with her when she was turned. Esme was not impressed by the three succubi, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. Their fascination for sex with numerous humans was repulsive to her.

I have to admit that I was excited to finally bite a human, especially since it was going to be Esme. Vampire teeth are extremely sensitive, causing erotic reactions when in contact with their mate's flesh. I was embarrassed to experience this in front of Eleazar, but I had to have his physical assistance. My fear that I could lapse into a blood frenzy was stronger than my desire for privacy. I had to do everything possible to avoid injuring or killing Esme.

Esme gently kissed me as we entered the room designated for her transformation. Carmen had done her best to create a comforting environment in the room, lighting some candles, placing some fresh cut flowers on a table in the corner, then taking a seat at the side of the room, so she could sing a calming lullaby. Eleazar was standing beside Carmen, enjoying his mate's lovely singing voice, and waiting to assist me if necessary.

Esme and I were enjoying the mood of the moment, even bowing our heads in prayer for a time. Finally, we embraced and kissed once more, then Esme laid back upon the bed, saying, "I love you, Carlisle. Make me yours completely, my darling."

I held her hands in mine, lay down beside her, closed my eyes for a moment, then wrapped my arms around her, and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. The smell of her skin was hypnotic. I could hear her blood pulsing just under the surface, and it called to me. I allowed my total vampire nature to come to the surface for the very first time in my life. Sensing the presence of other vampires, I growled at the two of them, protecting my mate from their interference. "Mine!" I roared. Eleazar bowed his head, and stepped back from the table. Carmen moved to his side, and hid her head behind his back, agreeing to not intrude.

I lifted my head with pride. "Yes...mine!" My eyebrows lowered, and my gaze intensified as I leaned in once again to mark my mate. Her eyes were closed as she trembled in my arms. I exhaled over her face, and blew into her nostrils. She inhaled involuntarily, drawing in my vampire potion. Her body relaxed as she fell under my spell. I moaned in appreciation. "Mine...you are mine." I nudged her head over, sniffing along her neck to locate the precise entry for my teeth, then licked her skin delicately. Delicious.

Pulling back my lips, and hissing, I opened my jaws, then sliced into her tender skin with careful accuracy. Her warm blood flowed into my mouth, quenching my thirst more completely than it had ever before been satisfied. Simultaneously, my body convulsed with a powerful orgasm. Growling appreciatively, I allowed the monster inside of me to feast for two draws, then I forced my moral core back to the surface, fighting down this wicked animal completely. Pulling back slightly, I allowed my venom to enter her bloodstream, then licked the wound closed to keep the poison inside. Kissing my mark tenderly, I slid off the bed, then lifted each of her wrists to place similar incisions. Next, I bit each ankle as well.

Now...to wait. It was painful to witness her struggles, as she went through her vampire transformation, but Eleazar assured me that this was to be expected. His kind encouragement carried me through her three days of pain and suffering. Carmen continued her beautiful singing, while Eleazar and I held Esme's arms. Her thrashing and screaming warred with my spirit. I prayed that God would forgive me for forcing immortality upon my mate.

When Esme woke, I was thankful for Eleazar and Carmen's assistance. Her thirst was monumental, and her strength was extreme. We spent the next three weeks helping her learn to feed on animal blood, and carefully exposing her to humans. Her gentle kind nature prevailed, and she was soon able to interact in human society for longer periods. She was ready to go home with me.


	36. Chapter 36 - Babymaking Gets Serious

**Babymaking Gets Serious**

Bella was disappointed. She had just started her period this morning, and felt so discouraged. Would they ever be able to get pregnant? She knew that sex couldn't be the problem. They were making love every single day. Stepping into the bedroom, she climbed back into bed, and snuggled up with Edward. He wrapped her up in his arms, and held her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as tears leaked out from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked. "Oh, Edward...it didn't work again this month. I'm not pregnant," she told him, and then began to cry in earnest, sobbing and moaning. "Is there something wrong with me?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh baby...come here," he crooned. "We've got plenty of time to get pregnant. We're going to have lots of lots of little babies. Just you wait and see." Caressing her hair, he looked up at the ceiling, then squeezed his eyes tight to hold back his own tears.

 _Later That Morning…_

Carlisle was in his office, studying a patient file, considering treatment options, when Edward knocked on his door. "Come in, Edward," he greeted, "have a seat."

Edward slowly stepped to a chair in front of Carlisle's desk, then collapsed into it, with his legs spread wide in front of him. He rested his elbows on the chair arms, and held his head in his hands. "Edward, you look awful. What's bothering you?" Carlisle asked.

"I just don't know what our problem is, Carlisle. We just can't get pregnant. Are we doing something wrong?" Edward inquired.

Carlisle offered his sympathy, then encouraged Edward to bring Bella in for another exam. They set up the appointment for the following week. Edward wondered if maybe there could be something wrong on his side, since he had never been examined after the time travel journey. Carlisle agreed that this should be considered. So, he asked Edward to come along for Bella's appointment, so they could collect a semen sample.

 _The Following Week…_

The next week, Bella and Edward arrived for their appointment with Carlisle. They were both a little nervous. Carlisle assured them that they were in good hands. He had brought in a colleague, who happened to be visiting the area. His name was Dr. John Rock, and he had made great strides in fertility research. Dr. Rock was kind, and made them both feel confident with his skill as a doctor.

He examined Edward first, then asked him to go with Bella into the private bathroom to collect a semen sample. This was a bit embarrassing for the two of them, but they soon came out with the sample, blushing furiously. Bella and Edward then stepped away, to wait in the lobby, while Dr. Rock and Carlisle examined the sample under a microscope.

Dr. Rock eventually came out to the lobby, saying he was now ready to examine Bella. Edward was invited to be in the room as well, to hold her hand during the examination. When the doctor completed his work, he told them both they were free to go. He would let them know the results of his research in a couple days.

Edward and Bella then enjoyed having lunch together at a nice restaurant, and decided to go to the cinema as well. There was a new Charlie Chaplin film that they both wanted to see. It was hilarious, and they were both soon howling with uncontrollable laughter. When the movie ended, they went to a museum to view some artwork.

While they were there, they were reminded of their museum tour in Forks, Washington, so many years ago, when they were living in the future together as a vampire/human couple. It seemed like their earlier life was just a dream. It felt like it was so long ago. Edward felt particularly separate from that life, since he was human now. His entire existence was completely different from what it had been as a vampire.

A couple days later, Carlisle asked Edward to call Bella, and have her come that afternoon to go over their test results. She arrived, carrying a pie that her new cook had just baked. She knew that Carlisle would not be eating it, but of course, her cook would never understand that. She and Edward had a couple slices of it, then Bella left it for the nurses and office staff to enjoy.

When they finally settled down in Carlisle's office, he brought out their test results. As it turned out, Bella did have a problem with one of her fallopian tubes. So, now they needed to decide if they wanted to have surgery, or just keep trying patiently. Edward asked if the fallopian tube might have been damaged by him during their time travel.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, son. That could be possible, but just be glad that the damage was no worse than that. She can still have children, and you do have the option of correcting the damaged tube surgically." Edward grimaced, then nodded his head in agreement. They decided that they would rather not have surgery for Bella's fallopian tube.

Edward's sperm was plentiful and active, so they had no worries there. They were both pleased to hear this, and gave each other a hug. Carlisle had some more information for them, about how to increase their fertility. So, they took those pamphlets, and promised to read them together.

Before they left, Carlisle told Edward to take a vacation the following month. Maybe some rest and relaxation would help them to become pregnant. Bella smiled, "Thanks Carlisle! That sounds like the perfect prescription." Edward laughed, and agreed with that statement.

On the way home, they stopped at the travel agency, and planned a trip to Niagara Falls, since neither of them had ever seen it before. Edward added a tour through Rochester, New York, so they could look at the available real estate in the area. The next day, their school friend Pamela and her husband Gregory were invited to come along for the trip.

The two couples had so much fun on their trip, talking, laughing, and taking in the sights. Niagara Falls was breathtaking, especially when they went on the boat tour. They enjoyed delicious food, dancing, and going to the cinema together. It was an excellent vacation. Edward drove them back through Rochester, and everyone gave their opinions about which homes looked the best. Edward took meticulous notes, keeping track of the houses that interested them, and the name of the realtor for each.

When Edward and Bella got back home, they felt refreshed and invigorated. They walked in the door, laughing, and left their luggage in the front room, to deal with later. Edward smiled, and pulled Bella up in his arms. "Let's give my little sperm cells a ride on Bella falls. What do you say about that?" Bella roared with laughter, kicked off her shoes, and cried out, "Come on, little swimmers! Jump in the waves!"

Apparently, this vacation was all the couple needed to allow their bodies to make a baby. Just a month later, Bella's pregnancy was being celebrated.


	37. Chapter 37 - Growing a Baby

**Growing a Baby**

The following day, Bella was going to the local OB/GYN, to begin her prenatal appointments. Edward decided to come along for her first visit. The technology was not what Bella was used to, but she and Edward could add their modern knowledge to the outdated advice she would be receiving. Carlisle also had lots of information in the notes he had received from his later self, and Edward had some hands-on experience from his medical training as well.

The appointment was set for 10 a.m. on Tuesday. Walking into the building Edward was overly attentive to his wife, holding her close and caressing her shoulder affectionately. The gynecologist's name was Dr. Jim Parker, and he was acquainted with Carlisle. So, there were good feelings between them all. His exam was swift and thorough. The initial exam revealed that Bella might be further along than they thought. When the doctor applied his stethoscope to Bella's belly, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Edward was concerned when he saw the doctor's expression, but held his breath to hear what he would say. Bella winced, "Ow Edward! You're hurting my hand!" Edward relaxed his grip, and apologized to his wife, "Sorry Bella...I'm just a little nervous, babe." She smiled, and they both turned back to see what the doctor had determined.

To their surprise, the doctor was chuckling as he stood up and draped his stethoscope across his neck. "Well," he spoke, "It looks like we have a little surprise. Congratulations you two. You are having twins."

Bella and Edward were shocked speechless, and stared at the doctor with their mouths agape. "Twins?" squeaked Bella. Edward was glowing with excitement. He looked like he would burst with joy. He pulled Bella into his arms, and hugged her ecstatically. "Wow, babe! I've hit a double!" Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at her silly baseball-minded husband.

On the way home, they stopped at the hospital to share the news with Carlisle. He smiled, and responded, "So THAT's why the heartbeat sounded so strange to my vampire ears. I just thought it was a really fast heartbeat - I didn't realize there were two babies in there." He invited the couple to his home that evening, so they could celebrate with Esme. Bella and Edward left the office, then went out to enjoy a meal together before going to the Cullen home.

Esme was thrilled, of course. She couldn't wait to be a "grandmother" to two little ones. The evening was spent discussing child care, and how they would be preparing the babies to understand the vampire world in addition to normal human life. Their future promised to be an interesting one.

Since they now had two babies to prepare for, and Bella would soon be unable to travel, Edward immediately scheduled a piano tour in Germany the following month. He wanted to store up some funds for the twins, and he wanted to have Bella along for the tour. Their travel to Germany was time-consuming and laborious. Bella and Edward looked forward to the advent of air travel. Going by train and boat was romantic, but that was the only thing going for it.

As Edward performed his concerts, Bella would either relax backstage, or sit in the audience on the front row. Edward always introduced her, letting everyone know about the upcoming birth of the twins. His popularity as a performer was increased, as fans all over the world learned the news. Would the two children inherit his talent?

After the Germany tour ended, the Masens took their long journey home, enjoying the kind attentive care and well-wishes from everyone. Late at night, Edward could often be found begging the staff for Bella's latest cravings. Bella was growing larger and more uncomfortable as the days wore on. She was looking forward to getting back home.

Back in Chicago, Edward focused on working at the hospital, then coming home to attend to his wife. He proved his love to her by giving her back rubs, foot rubs, baths, caresses, and gently making love. Bella's new shape required some creativity for both of them, which added a level of excitement and mystery to their mating. "Whoa, babe," Edward moaned, plunging into her, while gripping her hips from behind, "you are so much tighter than you used to be. I think I could get used to this." His mouth feel into a grimace of ecstasy as he reached a powerful climax, "Bella!" he screamed, holding still as he poured into her.

Bella smiled, and relaxed her face and shoulders into the bed, feeling her strong husband tremble behind her. She loved him so much, and always enjoyed hearing him find pleasure with her body. Gently, he pulled out, and helped her lie down on her side again. He gathered together several pillows, and helped her prop up comfortably. She was reaching the end of her pregnancy term, and they both knew that sex would probably have to be ended for a while. So, they took advantage of the remaining time now, to enjoy their physical pursuits as long as possible.

When Bella was comfortable, Edward stepped into the bathroom to clean up. He came back in to the room with a warm washcloth, placing it between Bella's legs to clean away the gathering moisture. He noticed that her clitoris was swollen, which was just too much of a temptation to resist. Wiping the cloth away, he leaned in to wrap his lips around her little bud, and soothed her lovingly with his tongue.

Bella moaned deliciously, and fell into a glorious state of euphoria from his attentions. Her belly tightened with a very long, intense orgasm, as Edward continued to lick her. She moaned in pleasure, and thanked him. But, he wasn't finished. He kept his mouth on her, carrying her through two more orgasms.

When she begged him to stop, he gently kissed her, then pulled up to lie down behind her. Resting his hand on the side of her belly, he felt the familiar kicking of his children inside her. The babies were awake now, seeming to be fighting with each other. Bella and Edward laughed as they felt and observed Bella's belly moving around.

It had been a long day of work and sex for Edward, so he soon fell asleep. Bella, however was wide awake, since her babies would not be still inside her. She kept her hands on her belly, and listened to her husband's deep breaths at the back of her neck. This was such bliss, comfort, and peace. How could life be any more perfect?

 _The Next Day…_

Bella was now too large to go anywhere. She was housebound, so Edward told her to invite Pamela over for a visit. The two ladies enjoyed talking, reading magazines, and having meals together. It was a wonderful day of reconnecting. When Edward finally came home that night, Bella was in bed. This was a surprise, because she normally greeted him at the door. He ran upstairs to see his wife, concern on his face.

He looked into their room, and found her propped up on pillows, breathing in her sleep. There was a full moon, and shafts of light were coming through the window, making her glow like an angel. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her hair. She was so beautiful. Leaning in for a kiss, he smelled her lovely scent, and was reminded of long ago, when he would watch her sleep in her tiny bed in Forks. He moved his head down to rest it gently on her belly, so he could try to listen to the babies.

Laughing at himself, he said, "Well, since I don't have vampire ears anymore, I guess I'll have to lean on technology. He stepped into the closet, looked in his medical bag, and pulled out his stethoscope. Coming back to the bed, he placed it on her belly, and listened closely. He heard her normal body sounds - digestion, gas, and blood flow. Moving the stethoscope around, he found one of the two distinct heartbeats. Smiling, he leaned in and spoke loving words to his babies. He leaned back, and moved the stethoscope around again, and found the other heartbeat, and his eyes opened wide with concern.

This heartbeat was much faster than the other. He didn't think that sounded right. He ran downstairs and called Dr. Parker. The doctor agreed that this sounded ominous, so Edward ran upstairs to wake Bella, trying not to frighten her. When she woke up, she could see his concern, and asked what was wrong. He told her that she had been talking in her sleep, and he noticed the babies were a little agitated. She thought this sounded odd, and she noticed the stethoscope on the bedside table.

"Edward, what are you not telling me?" she asked.

Edward let out a deep breath, and admitted his concern. "I just didn't want to frighten you, love. Let's go to the hospital."

As quickly as they could manage, with Bella's large belly, they made it down the stairs, and out to Edward's car. Soon, they arrived at the hospital entrance, and Bella was quickly escorted inside. Carlisle was notified, and Esme came with him to wait in the hospital lobby. She contacted Edward's parents as well. Elizabeth, Edward Sr, and Esme talked to the nurses and drank coffee, while Edward and Carlisle pressed themselves into the service in the operating room. Bella needed a cesarean section delivery.


	38. Chapter 38 - Delivery

**Delivery**

Everyone was hard at work, to rescue the baby whose neck was surrounded by the cord. Edward was frantic, begging the rest of the medical team to please hurry. Carlisle used his vampire hearing to pinpoint the location of the first cut, then offered his opinion kindly to the attending physician. Luckily, Dr. Parker was willing to heed his friend's advice, and the baby was rescued. Soon, they had both children delivered, and Edward was giddy with relief. His huge smile split his face in two, as he held each baby in turn.

"Look at my boys!" he sang, "Such beautiful, big boys! I can't wait for Bella to wake up and meet our sons. Thank you so much, Jim and Carlisle - you both did a wonderful job delivering them." The two doctors beamed their appreciation of Edward's kind words. Laughing joyfully, Edward ran out the doors to the main lobby to share the news with his family. Several hugs and kisses later, everyone headed to the viewing window, to catch a glimpse of the twins.

Edward could not stop smiling. He was fairly dancing on his feet, hopping back and forth from person to person, pointing at his sons. Esme and Elizabeth parked themselves directly in front of the window, so they could stare at the babies. Carlisle and Edward Sr. grinned and winked at Edward, wrapping their arms around him with pride. A nurse came into the babies' room, and held up each boy in turn, to let everyone see them more closely. Another nurse came into the hall, to let Edward know that Bella was waking up.

He ran down the hall to see his wife. Stepping into her room, he slowed down, and stepped carefully over to her. "Are you okay, my love?" he asked. "Yes," she answered weakly, "How are our babies?" Edward's face split in two again, as he laughed with glee, "They are GORGEOUS, my love. You did it! We have two beautiful baby boys!"

"Boys!" she breathed, "I can't believe it! Edward, I love you so much. I need to see my babies!" They kissed and he held her gently, stroking her face, and staring into her eyes. "I can't believe it either. It's just an absolute miracle, my love." He kissed her again, then told her that he would check with the doctor about letting her see their sons.

She was still very weak from the surgery, so as soon as he stepped away, she fell asleep again. When he came back in the room with the doctor, he told Edward, "Let's wait until tomorrow. Let her sleep for now." Edward was wide awake himself, and could not sit still. He gently kissed her forehead, and checked to make sure she was comfortable. Then, he stepped back out to the viewing area to see his sons.

The next day, Bella woke to find Edward sitting in the chair beside her bed, resting his head on his hand, as he snored loudly. She giggled, and tried to sit up, but soon realized that her body would not allow this yet. Looking at the bedside table, she noticed the little bell. She grabbed it and shook it gently. Edward slept on, and Bella giggled again. A nurse stepped into the room, and offered her congratulations on the birth of the twins. Bella smiled with joy, and begged to see them. The nurse looked over at Edward, noticing that he was sleeping, and chuckled. "I'll go and get them for you," she offered.

Bella wished that Edward would wake up. She reached over to ring the bell again, but dropped it to the floor instead. Edward's eyes flew open, and he pushed himself to a standing position, "Are my boys okay?" he demanded. Bella laughed, "Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Edward rubbed his face, and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry love. I was up all night, because I was so excited. How are you feeling?" He came to stand beside her, leaned in, kissed her cheeks and stroked her hair, wrapping it behind her ears.

The knock at the door got both of their attention, so they turned to have a look. Coming in the door were two nurses, with babies in tow. Bella's eyes filled with tears, and her face glowed in admiration. "My babies! Let me see them!" Edward reached out to hold one of them, and brought him close to Bella's face. "Say hello to your baby boy," he crooned, his tears flowing as well.

He asked the other nurse to bring their other son to the opposite side of the bed. Stepping around, she held him up in front of Bella, matching Edward's stance on the other side. Bella wept, and placed her hands on the babies little bellies. They were so adorable! She could not believe that she had carried both of them inside herself. She looked over at Edward, and just exploded with joy. "My darling! Look at our lovely little family!"

He beamed in response. "Well, now that they are out in the world, it's time to give them a name. Have you made your decision, my dear?" They had been discussing names for quite a while now. It was a difficult decision, since they didn't know if they would have two boys, two girls, or a mixed set. Now that they knew it was two boys, it was time to decide. "How about Jack and Zack?" she asked. Edward nodded his head, "I like those names. Good strong names. So, let's pinpoint the full names, darling."

After a while the babies started whimpering, and Bella knew they were hungry. She wanted to nurse them, and asked Edward to help her sit up a little in the bed. Some other nurses came in to help, and Bella was finally in a position where she could comfortably attempt to nurse them. Edward watched in fascination, biting his lower lip, as the nurses showed Bella how to help the babies latch on to her nipple. It took some time and trial and error, but after a bit, both babies were attached at the same time, with Bella holding them like footballs on either side. Edward laughed at the sight, and leaned in to kiss her face quickly. "Look at you!" he exclaimed. Bella was proud, and smiled with joy.

While the boys nursed, Bella and Edward were silent, amazed by their newborn sons. When both boys were satisfied, the nurses showed the new parents how to burp the babies. Now that they were fed, the babies were sleepy, so they were carried back to the nursery to rest. Edward helped Bella lie back down again, and get covered up. They were so content, in love, and blown away with the experience of having twin sons. It was going to be a lot of work taking care of them, but they were both young and strong. They felt a bit overwhelmed, but knew that their family and friends would help, as well as their hired servants.

With all of these things on their minds, they held each others hands, and discussed the future. Bella laughed again, "Edward, we never finished naming the boys!" He chuckled, "Oh my gosh, you're right. Let's see. I remember that you wanted to use Charlie's name for a boy, right? And I want to use Edward for one of them as well." At the mention of Charlie, Bella's face collapsed into tears. "Oh Edward! I wish Charlie could see the boys!" Poor Bella's emotions were pulled in such powerful journeys. Joy and sorrow had to share the same home, and it was a difficult transit. Edward wrapped her in his arms, and soothed her tears, "Darling, I'm so sorry."

There were many such times over the next few days. Bella was busy, nursing the boys, and resting to heal her body from the surgery. Edward had to force her to eat, and kept himself busy helping with the boys, talking to visitors, and walking down the hall to discuss his patients with the other doctors who were covering for him. Esme pulled him aside one day, to tell him to slow down and enjoy his sons and Bella more. He needed to hear this advice, and hugged her with appreciation. "You're right, Esme. Thanks for reminding me."

Bella was in the hospital for quite some time, healing from her surgery. Cesarean deliveries were not often done in the 1920s, so it was up to Edward and Carlisle to enforce the treatments they knew were best. Carlisle examined Bella's stitches closely, and tutted his disapproval on the first day. The stitches could have been much smaller, but at least Bella was healthy. Edward promised that he loved her anyway, no matter what the stitches looked like.

On the fourth day of Bella's hospitalization, Edward was feeding her breakfast, and eating his own on a separate tray. The twins were sleeping in the nursery, so this was a rare time of privacy for the two of them. Dr. Parker came into the room to talk to them about the results of Bella's surgery. While the new parents ate, he gave them advice about parenting, how to deal with the boys healing navels and circumcisions, as well as when the two of them would be able to have sex again. They thanked him for his advice, and continued their meal.

When he left the room, Bella smiled at Edward, "Okay...let's choose the names!" They both laughed at this constant unresolved issue. After a few minutes of back and forth discussion, they had both names ready. Zachary Edward Masen and Jackson Charles Masen were finally named.

A couple weeks later, Bella, Edward, Jack and Zack arrived home. Bella was able to move around now, but was living downstairs in the guest room. She wasn't quite ready for stairs yet. The nursery was upstairs, so the new housemaids were kept busy toting the newborns up and down for visits, diaper changes, baths, and nursing at Bella's breast. Edward came home from work one day, to be greeted with one of his favorite things - Bella nursing one of his sons, while the other was sleeping peacefully at her side.

He stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind him, and turning the lock. He didn't want the servants to interrupt their moment of peace. Stepping forward to watch closely, he gently smiled at his wife, and leaned in for a warm kiss. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. Both boys were now sleeping, so he placed them in the bassinet at the side of the room. Bella sat up, and fluffed the pillows behind her, as Edward came to sit beside her on the bed. She sat back, and reached to button up her robe, but Edward stopped her. "Let me touch you, Bella," he begged, "I know we can't make love yet, but I miss you so much. I want to kiss you, and feel you." She moaned her assent, and ran her fingers through Edward's hair, pulling him close.


	39. Chapter 39 - November 1926

**November, 1926**

"Mine!" "NO! MINE!"

Bella shook her head, listening to the scuffling and shouting of her two sons in the other room. Picking up little Betty, she shuffled into the nursery, to see what the commotion was all about.

Jack and Zack were in a tumble on the floor, with their hands grasped around a wooden train. Edward had just brought it home the night before, explaining to the 4 year olds that they needed to share and play with it together. Apparently, "sharing" was a skill the boys had not yet mastered. Their mouths were clenched tight, as they glared fiercely at one another, their green eyes glowing with anger.

"Boys!" Bella yelled, "That's enough! You are not allowed to fight over this!" She reached in between the two of them, took hold of the train, and placed it on a high shelf. The boys continued fighting each other, pushing, kicking, and pulling each other's dark auburn hair. Betty took this moment to declare her hunger with a mighty wailing cry. Poor Bella was at her wits end, exhausted from delivering little Betty just a month earlier. Luckily, the nanny had just come in to the room, and made quick work of dealing with the errant boys. They were placed in opposite corners, with Nanny Gail standing guard strictly between them.

"Thank you, Nanny Gail," said Bella, as she sat down in the rocking chair to nurse Betty. Little Elizabeth Renee Masen was starving. Her frantic cries and struggling arms made it difficult for Bella to settle her down at her breast, but eventually she latched on. Betty's little cheeks were wet with tears, as she sucked lustily from her mother, occasionally taking fitful sobbing breaths. "There, there, little Elizabeth," Bella crooned, stroking her daughter's brown curls. Ah...finally...peace and quiet.

Bella was so thankful for the staff Edward had hired for their new home in Rochester. Nanny Gail was exactly what they needed for the boys. Mrs. Phillips was an excellent cook, and their housemaid Carla was efficient and smart. Bella missed her friend Pamela, but was trying to make new friends in the neighborhood. They visited church every Sunday, and had found several young couples with children like themselves. They also attended baseball games regularly, which kept Edward and the boys highly entertained. Bella would hold little Betty and talk to other mothers, while Edward kept one arm around her shoulder. Their little family was growing.

Edward worked at the local hospital, and had already made a name for himself as a highly proficient doctor. Of course, some of the nurses found him attractive, but he had dealt with that kind of attention for decades as a vampire. At least he didn't have to listen to their thoughts anymore, so it was easy to ignore their advances. He maintained a professional attitude, and they soon realized their attempts were pointless. Every time he went home, he sighed with the satisfaction of embracing his beautiful wife and children. He loved being human, and thanked God every day for his good fortune. Bella grew more lovely as each year passed.

They were now 25 years old, according to public record, with two 4 year old sons, and a newborn daughter. Edward sometimes pinched himself, unable to believe how things had turned around for him. All because of Bella. If he had never met her in that cafeteria at Forks High School...he would STILL be a vampire, attending school endlessly. He chuckled, shaking his head, as he stepped from his Chrysler Imperial touring car. As he stepped into his home, he inhaled the wonderful aroma of Mrs. Phillips dinner.

Continuing down the hall, he entered the nursery, and was greeted with the lovely view of his wife nursing little baby Betty. His boys were sat down, facing the corners with their heads down, and little shoulders hunched up, as Nanny Gail stood between them with her arms crossed. He raised one eyebrow, and looked at Bella warily. "They're still learning to share," explained Bella, with a smile. Edward pressed his lips together to avoid laughing, and spoke with fatherly authority, "Ah...I see. Well, it looks like Nanny Gail has things well in hand. Do I need to press things further?" Edward took heavy steps in the direction of the boys.

Both boys sat up straight, with eyes open wide and fearful. "No Daddy! We'll share!" they cried. Edward winked at Nanny Gail, and she nodded in reply. "I'm glad to hear that, sons," he answered. "Let's see if we can work on that together right now." He looked at Bella, who nodded in the direction of the wooden train. Picking up the train, Edward sat down in the middle of the floor, and told the boys to come join him. The boys looked warily over at Nanny Gail, who nodded at them to listen to their father.

Bella smiled again, as she watched her two boys sitting on the floor with their father, with serious expressions. Edward stretched out on his stomach, and pushed the little train around on the floor. Jack leaned in and made some _choo-choo_ sounds, while Zack joined in with whistles and whirs. Soon, the three of them were laughing and enjoying their time together. Eventually, the train was forgotten, as Edward tumbled and tickled his sons.

When Betty was fed, burped, and changed, Nanny Gail took her to her little pink room, leaving the rest of the family in the nursery. Mrs. Phillips rang the dinner bell, and Edward told the boys to go wash their hands. As they went out, Edward was finally free to embrace his lovely Bella. "Come here, gorgeous," he moaned, placing his hands on her cheeks and tilting his head for a tender, romantic kiss. Bella swooned, and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "Mmmm, Edward. I missed you today," she sighed. Edward pulled back to look into her eyes, then leaned in close to her ear, whispering. Bella giggled, and pressed her breasts against him. "You're so naughty, Mr. Masen!"

Pulling back, Edward's face was lit up with a huge grin, as he wiggled his brows over his sparkling mischievous eyes. He reached around his wife, stroking her back, then let his hands roam down to squeeze her bottom fondly. "Oh Bella...I love making babies with you, but I hate having to wait six weeks after each of them to make love to you again."

Bella's eyes darkened with desire, "I know, darling. Maybe I can come up with something to help you along tonight." Edward's eyes opened wide, and his eyebrows flew up with excitement, "Baby, I am ready for that! I can't wait to see what you have planned." She winked, gave him a sweet kiss, then stepped back when their boys came back in the room.

"Our hands are clean now, Daddy!" they cried. Edward leaned in to check them, nodding his head in agreement, then told them to go take a seat at the dinner table. He and Bella quickly washed their own hands, and went to join their sons. Mrs. Phillips roast beef dinner was superb, and the whole family moaned their appreciation. When dinner was finished, the boys begged their dad to read them a story. Bella stepped away to the restroom, then came to join them in the parlor. Edward had his arms wrapped around his boys, as they each held one side of the book, turning the pages with excitement. _Winnie the Pooh_ was a big hit with everyone.

After nursing the baby once more, and settling the boys to sleep, Bella and Edward kissed them goodnight, then stepped to their bedroom. "Finally," sighed Edward, closing their bedroom door, and hugging Bella close. His hands came up to caress her cheeks, as he lapped his tongue across her lips. "Bella," he moaned, as he begged entry into her mouth. "I love you, Edward," she sighed, as she collapsed against him, opening her lips to receive his kiss. His arms circled her shoulders, and his hands dove into her glorious, soft brown tresses.

Bella massaged his shoulders and neck, drawing out his moans of pleasure. Her hands traveled down his back, feeling his strength and warm skin. As her hands lowered, she pulled her hands in to open his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Edward moaned again, stepped out of his clothes, and reached down to unbutton Bella's blouse. He pushed her back to sit on the bed, and knelt in front of her, pushing her shirt down her arms, capturing them at her sides. Leaning forward, he kissed her breasts thoroughly, then pushed her back to lie on the bed, so he could kiss her shoulders, arms, neck, and face. "Mmm...Bella, you are delicious," he cried.

She sighed with deep contentment, and pulled her arms free from her blouse. Edward slid up to lie down beside her, pulling off his own clothing. Naked, they embraced, and kissed, declaring their constant love to one another. Edward then asked, "So, what do you have in store for me, love? You have a surprise?" Bella nodded, and said, "Yes, something very naughty. I'll just lie here. You can straddle my face, and hold onto the headboard." Edward's mouth opened into a large O, and he willingly complied.

 _Later that night…_

Bella woke from sleep to find herself alone in bed. Rising to stand, she pulled on her silk robe, then went in search of her husband. As she walked down the hall, she heard his voice as he hummed her lullaby. Following the sound, she found him standing in Betty's room, holding his tiny daughter against his chest, kissing the top of her head tenderly, and humming Bella's tune.

Bella's heart was bursting from the image of her dear husband holding their little girl so sweetly. Silently, she watched as the moonlight cast rays of white-blue light on the scene. Edward's warm deep voice kept little Betty dazzled and peaceful. Bella was feeling the effects of his spell also, and began to comfortably rest against the wall, hugging her arms around herself.

Edward began to dance around the room, holding little Betty, and stroking her back and bottom tenderly. As he came to the doorway, he encountered Bella, and smiled with gentle affection. Reaching out one hand, he added Bella to the dance, holding their daughter between them.

"Keep singing," she asked, and Edward's voice once again carried the lovely tune through the moonlit calm. Cuddling their tiny angel, they leaned in close for a romantic kiss. The moment was perfect, until it was finally interrupted by Betty's sweet moans of hunger. Kissing his wife once more, Edward relinquished his hold on their charge to her mother.

As Bella sat in the rocker to nurse her infant, Edward took his turn at the doorway, watching the tender vision of mother and child. When his eyes could no longer remain open, he wandered back to their bedroom, to wait for his wife. After a few minutes, Bella joined him, and found him sleeping deeply, with his arm reaching out in search of his mate.

 _The Next Morning…_

Morning dawned bright, with the sounds of feet scurrying across the floor, and the smell of bacon drifting upstairs from the kitchen. Edward bade good morning to his wife, kissed her thoroughly, then stroked her bottom tenderly. A knock at the door interrupted their bliss, and they heard Nanny Gail's request for Mrs. Masen to nurse the baby.

"No rest for the weary," said Bella, as she gave Edward a quick wet kiss. He fondled her breast, and squeezed her bottom, moaning, "I'll miss you, baby." As soon as she got out of bed, the door swung open quickly, admitting their two rambunctious boys. "Daddy! Daddy! You're awake!" They jumped on the bed, and threw their arms around Edward. Soon he was tickling them both, and throwing them all over the mattress. Jack and Zack collapsed into fits of giggles, with their father laughing loud and strong.

Bella had already settled in to the rocking chair in the nursery, with Betty hungrily drinking her breakfast. Bella's mind wandered back to the day she and Edward had first arrived back in 1917. Looking around the room, she absorbed the beauty of their home, she embraced her sweet baby girl, and savored the sound of her sons with their father, playing together down the hall. It was so mind-boggling to think that they would have missed out on all of this if it hadn't been for a trip to the museum in the year 2010 - another lifetime in the future. She wondered what was happening in that other time. Was Charlie able to make it okay on his own? Did Jake and his girlfriend get married? What about all their friends at Forks High School?

Lost in thought, she was surprised to see Betty staring up at her with eyes wide and inquisitive. "Hello there, sweet baby girl," cooed Bella, "Are you a big girl?" Little Elizabeth scrunched up her face, and opened her mouth, revealing her gums in a strange grimace. Bella giggled, "Look at you! You're trying to smile, aren't you?" Betty's cheeks stretched out, and she breathed out a gurgle and moan. "Yes you are! You're gonna smile for your Mama, aren't you?" Bella repeated, tickling Betty's chin with her index finger.

Edward walked in, with the boys in tow, then leaned in close to Bella's chair. Bella exclaimed, "Your daughter is learning to smile." His eyes became huge, and he focused all his attention on his baby girl. "You're right, Bella! Hey there little angel! Are you gonna smile for Daddy?" he gazed at his baby, making silly faces and kissy lips. Betty lit up even more, and her chest expanded quickly when she made a little "ha" sound. Jack and Zack came over to see what all the excitement was about. Zack leaned close to his sister, and said, "I think she's laughing at Daddy." Bella smiled, and agreed, "Yes Zack. You're right. After all, Daddy is very funny looking, isn't he?"

"Hey! I resent that remark!" joked Edward, winking at his wife. Everyone giggled, which caused Betty to chuckle again sweetly. Jack pouted, asking Bella what was the matter, "Mama! You're crying!" Edward looked over at his wife, kissed her cheek, and hugged her close. "Don't worry Jack. Those are happy tears, son." Jack and Zack looked at each other with confused expressions, "Happy tears? How can you tell that, Daddy?" Edward stroked Bella's back, hugged her close again, and said, "It's easy to tell the difference. Just you wait. One day, you'll have a girl of your own, and you'll be able to figure it out." Jack shook his head, "Okay Dad. Whatever you say." Bella smiled at her boys, wiped her tears, and agreed with her husband. "He's right boys. They are happy tears. Don't worry. It just means that I love you all very, very much!" Zack scrunched up his face, and pulled back quickly, "Aw yuck! Sissy stuff!" Edward laughed, and picked up the boys to carry them to the kitchen, one under each arm. "Come on guys, let's eat breakfast."

Bella hugged baby Betty close, gave her a tender kiss, and placed her on her other breast, so she could finish her breakfast as well. A few minutes later, she carried Betty to the kitchen, and passed her over to Nanny Gail. Edward stood, and helped Bella into her chair, took his seat again, then commenced eating his food. Jack raised one eyebrow, "Dad, why did you do that? Mama knows how to sit down by herself." Edward grinned, then taught his son his first lesson in table manners for a gentleman, "You should always stand when a lady enters the room, and help her with her seat. It is the gentlemanly thing to do." Bella smiled, and nodded her head, "Listen to your father. He knows what he's talking about. He always makes me feel like a lady."

Zack and Jack absorbed this lesson with serious faces. "Mama, we will help you with your seat next time," Jack promised. Bella winked at her husband, and he nodded his approval, "That's great, sons. You will make us both proud." When the meal was finished, Bella began to stand, and Edward quickly rose to help her out of her seat. The boys raised their eyebrows, and asked, "What? You have to help her get back up again, too!?" Bella and Edward both laughed, and nodded their heads. "Yes, boys. It's just good manners to help ladies with a chair," Edward told them. The boys looked at each other again, shaking their heads. "What?" their father asked. "Well," said Zack, "I saw Mama get in a chair yesterday just fine, and you weren't even here to help. Are you SURE we have to help her?" Bella laughed, and looked at Edward again. He just pursed his lips together, and told them, "I know that she CAN sit without help. But, it's always nice when a gentleman helps a lady with her seat." Jack shook his head, "Okay Dad. We'll do our best." Bella and Edward knew the conversation wasn't over yet. They anticipated many more questions and lots of confusion from the boys, as they learned manners, etiquette, and all the other things that gentlemen need to know.

As they all came out of the dining room, they noticed Clara was opening the front door. A high pitched voice was demanding attention. "I am SURE you will want to buy MY cookies! They were just baked by our maid this morning, and they are perfect!" Edward hesitated a moment, stepped to the door opening, and said, "Hello there! Who is this young lady, trying to sell cookies at our house this morning?" The young girl put her hands on her hips, tossed her long blonde curls, and proclaimed, "My name is Rosalie Hale, and I am here on behalf of the Rochester Girl Scouts, sir!"


	40. Chapter 40 - 1930 Gatlinburg Trip

**1930 - Trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee**

The mountains were so beautiful in Gatlinburg, and Edward just loved teaching his boys to fish in the stream by the hotel. Today, the weather was absolutely perfect, without a single cloud in the sky. The leaves had already begun to change for the fall season, and the view was spectacular - vivid blue sky, hazy green grass, and brilliant foliage. The Masens were staying at the Mountain View Hotel, enjoying country cooking, hiking, fishing, and relaxing around the log fire in the hotel lobby.

Edward and Bella had told their staff in Rochester to take some time off, and have a vacation of their own. Since Nanny Gail would not be coming with the family, Bella had asked Rosalie Hale to join them. Rosalie was a regular visitor to their home, and enjoyed helping out with the children. She was especially close to little Betty, who was now 4 years old. Jack and Zack were 8 now, and preferred the company of their father.

Little Betty was so excited. She had found a very pretty dolly in the general store, and was tugging her mom's skirt, begging her to buy it. Bella bent down, to see what Betty was asking, and agreed to get the little doll. "Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Betty cried, jumping up and down, and hugging the doll tight. Bella smiled, and told her that she needed to give her doll a name. Betty's little brows furrowed together, as she seriously contemplated the naming of her new doll. Turning away from her mom, she looked at Rosalie. "Rosie, what should I name her?" she asked.

Rosalie was not much help. Her attention was focused on her own reflection, in the huge mirrored wall behind the counter. She had never seen such a large mirror before, and could not tear her eyes away from it. The mirror went all the way up to the ceiling, and all the way down to the floor. She wished that she could have a mirrored wall like that at her house, so she could see herself this well any time she wanted.

Bella giggled, shaking her head. Fifteen year old Rosalie was so predictable. Her most favorite person in the world was herself. She just could not get enough of her own beauty. She often spoke of her lovely hair, face, and skin. Edward and Bella did their best to humble her, to no avail. Her self-fascination was unstoppable, especially since her body had finally developed a womanly shape.

Several young men in Rochester had noticed her, and Edward was concerned that Emmett might lose his chance with the girl. So, he decided to take matters in hand, and try to get the two together. He had asked Carlisle and Esme to come along, to help look for Emmett, but they were traveling to Europe this month. It was up to Edward.

One morning, he asked the hotel owners if they could take him on a hunting trip. He told them that he was hoping to see a bear while he was in town. At the mention of bears, the owner raised his eyebrows. "Bears? Well, I know a few people in town who enjoy hunting them. In fact, just a couple weeks ago, the McCarty family came by here trying to sell some bearskin rugs." Edward smiled, "Is that so? Do you know where the McCartys live?" The owner shook his head, "Nope. But, maybe Trapper Joe could help you find them."

Edward agreed to go on a hike the next day with Trapper Joe, to venture into the deep woods. The boys wanted to come along, of course, but Edward was concerned for their safety. He promised to bring them back a "hide" or a "coonskin cap". This appeased them slightly, but they still scowled about being left behind with the girls.

The next morning, the Masons enjoyed a delicious hot breakfast of country ham, biscuits, honey, fresh eggs, coffee, and apple cider. When they finished their meal, Edward left for his hike. Rosalie and Betty spent the day relaxing on the back porch, playing with her new doll, which had been named 'Suzie'.

This left Bella with the task of entertaining her rambunctious boys. Luckily, the hotel owner had some ideas: archery, swimming, fishing, or crafts. Jack and Zack had already gone fishing with their dad, and Bella refused to take them swimming on her own. Since neither boy wanted to make crafts, they decided to give archery a try. By the end of the day, all three of them were shooting pretty well into the targets. Bella had no idea that she would enjoy this sport, but it should not have surprised her. Her father had trained her on the use of a gun, so she was familiar with taking aim at targets. She enjoyed the feel of the bow and arrow in her hands, and looked forward to showing Edward her skill.

When Edward came back from his hike, the boys ran to meet him. "Daddy! Daddy! We learned how to shoot a bow and arrow! Come watch! Even Mommy can do it!" they cried. Edward grinned wide, and patted their heads. "Really?" he replied, "Mommy can do it?" Bella walked out to hug him, and nodded her head, "Yes I can!" Stepping over to the archery display, they showed him their talent, and he clapped his approval. "That's amazing, guys! And wow! Bella! You look so awesome with that bow and arrow, baby." Bella looked back at her husband with a sly grin, "Awesome, huh?"

While the boys were distracted, shooting their arrows into targets, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, and pulled her close. Nuzzling the side of her neck, he whispered tender promises, and moaned his approval of her soft, fragrant hair. "Oh, Edward," she groaned. The hotel vacation had not given them much private time, and they missed each other's affections tremendously. Bella reached up to caress the back of Edward's neck, making his eyes close in desire. "Baby," he whispered, "I need you so bad."

Dinner in the hotel restaurant was satisfying, and the owner announced that there would be square dancing that night, if anyone was interested. Rosalie took Betty upstairs for a bath, and helped her get dressed for bed. Edward and Bella got the boys cleaned up and settled down as well. When the children were finally asleep, Edward told Rosalie that she was welcome to join them for dancing downstairs. He told her that young men from the area would be coming for the dance. Rosalie scoffed at this, "I don't want to dance with a country bumpkin!"

It took some convincing, but he finally got Rose to agree to come downstairs. Edward was chuckling, and Bella looked over at him with a questioning glance. "You're up to something, aren't you, Edward?" He smirked, raised his eyebrows, and said, "Just watch, and see the fireworks, baby."

Rosalie sat beside them in the dance hall, with her arms crossed. Her dress was lovely, and her blonde curls framed her face prettily. A young man came up and asked her to dance, but she shook her head, "No thank you." Edward tilted his head at her, "You don't know how to dance, Rose?" She rolled her eyes at him, and "hmphed".

Bella and Edward left her at her seat, and stepped forward to join in the dance, spinning round and round, "do-si-do"ing, twirling, and kicking - just having a blast. When the dance ended, they walked back over to Rosalie, and asked her to go get some punch for them. "Ah, there he is," said Edward, pointing over at the entrance. Bella giggled, "You found him, didn't you?" Edward smiled, "Yep, and I invited him to come for dancing tonight." There was Emmett, grinning and strutting across the floor.

Rosalie got their drinks, and was carrying them over to the table, when she noticed Emmett walking by. Her steps faltered, her mouth dropped open, and she gasped. A young man beside her offered to help carry the drinks, and she pointed in Edward and Bella's direction. As soon as her hands were empty, her left hand came up to toss her curls, as she batted her eyes at Emmett. Bella and Edward tittered, watching Rose and Emmett's first interaction. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that they were interested in each other.

Rose's hesitation to dance disappeared completely. Soon, she and Emmett were twirling around the floor, with all the rest of the dancers. Edward leaned back, breathing a huge sigh, "Ah! Mission accomplished," he uttered, placing his arm around his wife. Bella giggled, and nudged Edward's ear with the tip of her nose. "Since everyone is occupied now, maybe you could spare some time with your lover?" No more words were necessary, and the couple escaped to their room.

 ** _Rosalie and Emmett - Making Plans_**

It was the last day of their vacation in Gatlinburg, and Rosalie was miserable. She was so heartbroken about leaving Emmett behind. She was absolutely inconsolable. Crying tears of dismay, she huddled into Emmett's arms, sighing and huffing with frustration. "Isn't there anything you can do for us, Edward?" she begged.

Edward stood beside the couple, with his arms across his chest, his right fist pressed against his chin, deep in thought. He raised one eyebrow, and glanced over at Emmett. "Well, there is one option," he offered.

Rosalie pulled her head away from Emmett's chest, and looked up to see what Edward had to say. "What?" she asked, "We'll do anything, Edward. Help us!"

Emmett held his lovely girl close, nuzzling into her hair. "Yes, Mr. Masen? What do you think we can do about this?" He looked so frustrated, angry at the thought of losing his angel.

Edward smirked, and gave Emmett an intense gaze. "What do you think about coming to live with us, Emmett? We could enroll you in the finest schools, and give you a good education. This would make you a worthy prospect in Rosalie's parents' eyes."

Rosalie's eyes opened wide, her teeth glowed with a huge smile. "Edward! That's perfect!" she crowed.

Emmett, on the other hand, looked torn. "What about my family? I can't just leave them behind, with no one to look after them."

Edward smiled kindly, "Of course not, my boy. We'll find a way to provide for them as well. I'll send them a generous monthly allowance, which will assist them in your loss. And you are free to come visit them any time you want. In fact, they can come up to Rochester to visit as well." Edward had no qualms with taking on the role of Emmett's benefactor. After all, Emmett had helped him so many times in Edward's other life as a vampire. Their decades as brothers had bound them closely together in his eyes.

Emmett and Rose looked deep into each other's eyes. They knew that this was the help they needed. Emmett didn't look away from her gaze, and replied to Edward, "That would be perfect, Mr. Masen." Edward held out his hand, to shake on the deal. Emmett then tore his eyes away from his angel, and reached out his hand to Edward. It was decided. Together, the three of them went to Emmett's house, to make the final arrangements.

 _Meanwhile, upstairs in the inn…_

To put it mildly, Bella was overwhelmed. Her three children were running around, playing with some of their new toys, and were constantly underfoot, as she tried to pack their things away for the journey home. "Boys!" she yelled, "Stop this nonsense! You are too old to be running around inside like this!" Zack came over to his mom, apologizing, "I'm sorry Mama. Can I do anything to help?" Bella melted from his sweet offer, "Oh Zack...you are so much like your father. I would LOVE to have your help!"

When Jack saw that his brother was getting a hug from their mom, he came over to be part of it. "I want to help too, Mama!" he offered. Bella reached over and caressed his hair, "Thank you, Jack. You boys are being so good now. Help me finish putting all these things away, and then we can carry our luggage downstairs."

Little Elizabeth, having no playmate to run with, settled down on the bed with her dolly, and brushed her hair. Bella was filling the final suitcase beside her. "Betty, are you looking forward to going home?" she asked her daughter. "Yes Ma'am. I can't wait to see my friends again!" Betty had recently started making friends in the neighborhood, as well as at church. Many days were spent at the local park, playing on the equipment, or in the sandbox. Bella enjoyed these times, because she could talk to her lady friends, as they watched the children play.

Bella wondered what was keeping Edward. He had gone downstairs with Rose a couple hours ago, to help her say goodbye to Emmett. Bella knew that this was going to be difficult, and wondered how Edward would handle things. Considering this, she closed the final suitcase, and placed it on the floor. "Okay boys, let's carry down this luggage!" she cried.

Bella jumped, as she felt large hands come up around her sides. "Alright baby," said Edward, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. She huffed loudly, "Edward! You scared me to death!" Chuckling lightly, he answered, "Really? You don't feel dead to me. In fact, you feel very much alive." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close against his body. Bella leaned back into her husband's arms, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "Mmm...I just love your hugs, sweetheart," she hummed.

Edward turned her around to face him, and shared the news about Emmett. "I hope you don't mind, my love. I've invited Emmett to come with us. He's really my brother, you know. I feel a strong obligation to take care of him." Bella smiled, "I figured that you would do something like that. Of course I understand!" Edward shook his head, amazed by the beautiful woman in his life. "Thank you so much, my dear. I know it won't be easy, but we'll figure everything out." She kissed his chin, and agreed, "I'm sure we will. After all, we've dealt with much worse than this...right?" Laughing, he answered, "Exactly. This is nothing in comparison to some of our earlier obstacles."

Betty jumped up from sitting on the bed. "Daddy! I want a hug, too!" she cried. Edward was happy to acquiesce to his daughter's demand, wrapping his long arms around her, and planting a wet smooch on her cheek. "Yuck! Stop it, Daddy!" she complained, wiping her face. Edward winked at Bella, and smiled. Bella was so happy, seeing her gorgeous husband, with their beautiful daughter wrapped up in his arms. Every day, her love for him grew stronger. Life was just perfect.

When the Masens came downstairs, they found Rosalie and Emmett snuggling on the sofa beside the fireplace in the hotel lobby. Before things could get out of hand, Bella sent Betty over to get Rose's attention. "Go ask Rose to sit with you in the car, sweetie," she asked. Betty ran over and jumped on the sofa beside Rosalie. "Rosie! Take me to the car, and sit beside me!" she begged. Rose released Emmett from her arms, and pulled little Betty onto her lap, "Okay munchkin. Let's go get in the car."

When the family were all seated in the vehicle, Emmett stood off to the side, telling everyone goodbye. Waving his hand, he said, "See you all in a couple weeks!" Edward had made arrangements with Emmett's family, promising to contact them soon with travel plans. He would be taking a train to Rochester, and moving into the Masen residence. Emmett's parents were sad to see him go, but knew that this was an excellent opportunity for their son. Also, they loved Rosalie, and knew that Emmett had hopes of a permanent relationship with her.

As the Masen's drove away, Emmett put his hands in his back pockets, and sighed heavily. He would miss his sweet angel Rosie, but looked forward to seeing her again. He was worried about his new life, though. Would he be able to fit in with the fancy city folks in Rochester? Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, pulled his hands out of his pockets, and took off running into the wilderness. He was looking forward to going on a bear hunt with his cousins. He wanted to make a few more memories before leaving Tennessee.


	41. Chapter 41 - Making Money in the 30s

**Making Money in the 1930's**

Edward was wealthy. His job as a doctor, and his skill as a concert pianist had provided a very good income for his family. But, he knew that the depression was taking over the nation, so he wanted to focus on keeping his income steady and strong, and hopefully growing. He had a good head for business, and had made some good decisions so far.

One of his decisions was purchasing several sheets of the 1918 Inverted Jenny stamps. His father gave him the money for that purchase, scratching his head at the time. He could not understand why his 17 year old son was suddenly interested in philately. But, it was the only thing Edward had wanted for Christmas that year. Now, the stamps were carefully secured in Edward's wall safe. He wasn't sure when he would be cashing them in, but they were a valuable piece of insurance for the future.

This morning, Edward was relaxing in his study at home, reading the business section of the newspaper, and drinking a cup of coffee. Leaning back in his chair, with his feet propped up on his desk, he scanned the pages, occasionally leaning forward to place the paper on his desk, and write in his notebook. Today, he decided to make some new investments, into Columbia Broadcasting System, AT&T, and Johnson & Johnson.

He also decided to become a founding investor to a brand new company called Fisher-Price. He looked forward to meeting with Herman Fisher and Irving Price for lunch soon. Mr. Price said that he would be bringing his wife Margaret along, so Edward decided to bring Bella as well.

The morning of their Fisher-Price meeting was a lovely day, with a bit of a breeze, so Edward and Bella dressed warmly for their drive to East Aurora. Bella was excited about the meeting, telling Edward all about the toys she played with as a little girl. She couldn't believe that she would be meeting the two men who started the Fisher-Price company.

Edward decided to stay one night at the Roycroft Inn, so they could see the murals by Alex Fournier and Frederick Kranz, as well as the glasswork of Dard Hunter. They would have their meeting during lunch in the dining porch at the inn. When they arrived at the inn, they were warmly welcomed by the owner, and taken on a tour of the facilities.

Edward focused intently on the art-deco details of the building, while Bella charmed the inn owner with stories of the Masen children. She laughingly spoke of the day before, how their children were frustrated with having their portrait painted. Salvador Plessario had spent the last month in their home, creating the portrait bit by bit. The children were probably ecstatic with their freedom today. She only hoped that Nanny Gail would be able to manage them.

Today, Emmett and Rosalie were having their portrait started by Plessario. Edward knew that they would eventually be getting married, so he wanted to capture their youthful love at its very beginning. It would eventually be his wedding gift to the couple. Upon his return home, he anticipated having to deal with lots of questions from the two of them. They were sure to notice the unusual appearance of Plessario, who had a distinct vampire quality.

But, today was all about the Fisher-Price investment. When lunchtime arrived, the Masens strode into the glassed in dining area. It was lovely, with linen, silver, crystal, and fresh flowers elegantly displayed on the tables. The dappled sunshine created a beautiful atmosphere in the room. Edward ordered a bottle of champagne, then helped Bella take her seat, before relaxing into his own chair.

When Mr. & Mrs. Price arrived with Mr. Fisher, Edward and Bella rose to greet them. Mr. Fisher paid special attention to Bella, with a gallant bow, while kissing the fingers of her extended hand. Bella was charmed by his easy smile, but pulled carefully away from his advances. Edward was greeting Mr. and Mrs. Price, but spied Bella's discomfort in his peripheral vision. He took charge of the situation, by stepping behind Bella, and helping her back into her seat. Leaning forward to shake the hand of Mr. Fisher, he greeted him with, "I see you have met my charming WIFE, Mr. Fisher."

After this was taken care of, everyone took their seats, in anticipation of their meal. Conversation ensued, with everyone sharing a bit about themselves. Bella was surprised to learn that Mr. Price was the mayor of East Aurora, and his wife was a children's book illustrator and artist. She had studied at the Boston Academy of Fine Arts, and had formerly worked as a freelance artist for Rand McNally. Now, she planned on being the Art Director for Fisher-Price, and had lots of ideas for push-pull toys.

Edward was now deep in discussion with Mr. Fisher and Mr. Price, making his decision on the amount of his investment. After some deliberation, the gentlemen agreed on an amount, and there was more hand-shaking. Paperwork would be finalized within the week, making Edward a silent partner of the organization.

When their meal was finished, and the meeting was over, Edward and Bella said farewell to their guests, then took a stroll around the grounds of the inn. The weather was lovely, and the landscaping was elegant and calming. Stepping along the shaded pathway, Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back, directing her to a secluded swing at the back of the property. They enjoyed relaxing together, as Edward pushed the swing forward and back with his long legs. Bella nestled her head against Edward's shoulder, and sighed with contentment.

"Thank you for rescuing me from Mr. Fisher. I had no idea he would be so young," she said. Edward chuckled, "Yeah. I could see that gleam in his eye as soon as he came in. He knew a beautiful lady when he saw it. You could have easily charmed the pants off him." Bella gasped, "Edward Anthony Masen! Shame on you!" He smirked, "Just telling it like it is, baby. He was completely smitten. I hope he finds his own wife soon."

Bella agreed, "Me too. For now, I'll just stay away from any of your future meetings with him." Edward smiled, "Good idea, sweetheart. I don't ever want to share you." The sun was now setting, and their secluded setting was even more private. Seeing there was no one else in the back yard, Edward turned to face his wife, pulling her into his embrace. They kissed and caressed, and were soon breathing heavily from their attention on one another. "Mmm...Mrs. Masen...I think...it's time...we...took this...indoors," panted Edward. "Mmm?" Bella responded, while delving her tongue sweetly into Edward's ear.

Edward and Bella walked back into the inn, and headed over to their room. Upon entering, Bella locked the door, then turned to see her husband waiting, with his arms wide open. He was swaying back and forth, humming, "Bum...Bumm...Bum...Bummm."

Bella smiled, and walked over to settle in his embrace, and they began to dance together. Pulling her close, cheek to cheek, Edward quietly sang a lovely song that Bella had never heard before.

 _Cherish is the word I use to describe_ _  
_ _All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

 _You don't know how many times_ _  
_ _I've wished that I had told you_ _  
_ _You don't know how many times_ _  
_ _I've wished that I could hold you_ _  
_ _You don't know how many times_ _  
_ _I've wished that I could mold you into someone who could_ _  
_ _Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

 _Perish is the word that more than applies_ _  
_ _To the hope in my heart each time I realize_ _  
_ _That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams_ _  
_ _That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes_ _  
_ _That I am not gonna be the one to share_ _  
_ _What seems to be the life that you could_ _  
_ _Cherish as much as I do yours_

 _Oh, I'm beginning to think that man has never found_ _  
_ _The words that could make you want me_ _  
_ _That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound_ _  
_ _That could make you hear, make you see_ _  
_ _That you are driving me out of my mind_

 _Oh I could say, I need you but then you'd realize_ _  
_ _That I want you just like a thousand other guys_ _  
_ _Who'd say they loved you with all the rest of their lies_ _  
_ _When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands_ _  
_ _And gaze into your eyes_

 _Cherish is the word I use to describe_ _  
_ _All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

 _You don't know how many times_ _  
_ _I've wished that I had told you_ _  
_ _You don't know how many times_ _  
_ _I've wished that I could hold you_ _  
_ _You don't know how many times_ _  
_ _I've wished that I could mold you into someone who could_ _  
_ _Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

 _And I do cherish you_ _  
_ _And I do cherish you_ _  
_ _Cherish is the word_

Bella glowed, listening to her husband's beautiful voice. She positively swooned under his attention. "Oh my gosh, Edward! That was beautiful!"

He grinned and hummed the tune again, while continuing their dance, twirling them round and round the room. "It's one of my favorites, but we have to wait quite a while before we will hear it recorded. Sometime in the 60s, I think."

"Wow...that's 30 years away! We will be almost 60 years old then, sweetheart. Do you think that you'll still love me then?" she pondered.

"Of course I will, Bella! What are you talking about? I'm yours for the rest of our lives!" he promised.

Bella closed her eyes, relaxing into Edward's arms, following his lead, as his body carried her around the room. Dancing with Edward was always such a treat, especially when he sang. Taking a huge sigh, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Edward, I love you so much."

Edward's expression was serious and deep. "I absolutely adore you, my Bella. I will love you forever." Pressing their lips together, he sealed his vow with a kiss.

They were just ending their dance, and were headed over to change into their nightclothes, when there was an urgent knock on their door. Quickly stepping to the doorway, Edward glanced through the peephole, then opened the door.

"Dr. and Mrs. Masen, so sorry to intrude. But there is an urgent phone call for you at the front desk."

Bella's eyes were wide in fear, and Edward scowled, grabbing her and leading her to the front desk. They almost overtook the progress of the concierge, in their haste to get to the phone. Arriving at the lobby, Edward reached over to pick up the handset. "Yes, this is Edward Masen."

"Dr. Masen! I'm so sorry to bother you sir, but it's your parents, sir. They've been in a horrible accident. Dr. Cullen told me to call you right away."

 _After a long drive…._

Edward and Bella were exhausted. They had driven most of the night, to get to the Chicago hospital. When they arrived, they were greeted by Carlisle. "Edward, Bella...so good to see you both. Please have a seat." Gratefully, they both settled into the comfortable sofa in the waiting area. A nurse soon arrived, handing them each a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, Edward nodded his thanks, then turned to Carlisle, "So...what happened to my parents?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, then shared the frightening news. "Edward, your parents were involved in a car crash. The other driver was drunk, and was driving at a ridiculous speed. Both of your parents are still unconscious. I'm not sure how bad their injuries will affect them. We will just have to wait it out."

Edward wanted to see them, of course, so Carlisle took them back to the intensive care ward. With just one glance, Edward could see the enormity of the situation. His parents would probably die from their injuries. His mother looked especially vulnerable. Edward dropped his head forward and wept. Bella kept her arms wrapped around him, doing her best to keep her husband standing.

Carlisle told them that nothing could be done right now, so he told them to go to Edward's parents' house, and sleep until he called them. Edward could not really disagree with this, since he was already exhausted from driving all night. So, the couple headed over to Edward's childhood home.

After sleeping in Edward's room all day, they went downstairs to be fed by the Masen's cook. She hovered over them at the table, wringing her hands. "How are the Mister and Missus, Edward?" she asked. Edward gave her the report, sharing as much as he felt she should know. Shaking her head, and sighing heavily, she bowed, then went back to her kitchen. Edward and Bella ate their meal in silence, then went back upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed.

When they got back to the hospital, they went straight to the intensive care ward. Carlisle met them there, and told them that only his father had shown any kind of response overnight. He had suffered a coughing fit, which produced a quantity of blood. This was not what Edward wanted to hear. It was obvious that his father was suffering from internal injuries.

"Oh no," Edward groaned. "That's not good." Carlisle agreed, nodding with his mouth in a firm, straight line. "I agree, Edward. I know you probably don't want to consider this, but I must offer. Do you want me to heal your parents?"

Edward knew what he was asking. But, he could not make the decision for his parents to become immortal. He wanted to let them die in peace, and go to their eternal reward. He would not be responsible for damning them to an eternity as vampires. "No, Carlisle. Just let them go in peace," he finally uttered.


	42. Chapter 42 - A Time for Mourning

**A Time for Mourning**

Edward's parents never did regain consciousness after their accident. Their demise followed soon after, leaving Edward with the task of planning their joint funeral service and burial. Bella supported him with hugs, words of comfort, and assistance with decisions for the funeral. They contacted the pastor of his parent's church, chose who would be acting as pall bearers, and procured musicians to play and sing for the service.

An announcement was placed in the local paper, letting the public know of their death, as well as the time and place of the memorial service and funeral. Edward's parent's obituaries had been prepared ahead of time, and were on file at their chosen burial site office. These were included in the newspaper announcement. Bella enjoyed reading the story of Edward's parent's lives, and commented on this to him. He smiled in response, proud of the life his parents had experienced.

Edward knew that he would need to remain in Chicago for at least the next two weeks, so he could take care of his parent's final needs, including the details of his father's business pursuits. Most of the work had been done ahead of time, and was on file with his father's law firm. The reading of their wills would be taking place two days after the funeral.

Bella contacted Edward's hospital, to let them know that he would be unavailable until further notice. Next, she called home to check on the children. Jack, Zack, and Betty all wanted to talk to her and Edward. After the children were satisfied, Nanny Gail took them off to play in the nursery, while Bella continued talking to Mrs. Phillips. She asked if they needed Rosalie to come help, but Mrs. Phillips assured her that they would be better off with just Nanny Gail.

When Bella finished her call, Edward stepped forward to contact Esme. He asked if she and Carlisle would mind going to pick up the children, and bring them to the funeral. Esme agreed, saying that she would take care of everything. He thanked her, and left it in her hands. Bella then placed the final call, notifying Nanny Gail about the upcoming arrival of the Cullens. They discussed what would be needed for everyone's wardrobe, then finally ended the call.

Bella and Edward were exhausted after this long day, so they trudged upstairs, and climbed into bed. As soon as Edward laid his head on his pillow, he collapsed into tears. "Oh, my poor darling," Bella crooned, lying down in front of him, and pulling him close. He eventually exhausted himself, and fell asleep, with Bella clasped tightly in his arms. It was somewhat uncomfortable for her, but she dared not move an inch. She knew that he needed her comfort right now, most of all. So she sacrificed her own comfort, to be his pillow.

The next morning, she woke to find herself alone in bed. Edward was sitting in the armchair, beside the open window, looking outside, with his chin in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face, and he said, "I just can't believe they're gone, Bella." She rose from the bed, stretched, made a quick trip to the bathroom, then came to sit on his lap. "My darling Edward, I'm so sorry." He pulled her close and wept once more. It was going to be another long day of mourning.

They survived this day, by holding each other, eating when necessary, taking a quiet walk in the back yard, and napping. At the end of the day, Bella ran a hot bath for Edward, and helped him undress. Holding his hand, to help him settle into the tub, she scrubbed his hair clean, then washed his body tenderly. Helping him stand up in the tub, she rinsed him off, then had him step out to dry him off with a fluffy towel. Tears were still falling from his eyes, and she pressed the towel against his face to wipe them away.

Edward took a deep breath, sighed heavily, then reached out to pull her close against him. "Love me, Bella," he quietly demanded, "I need to feel alive again." Still fully dressed, she stood on tiptoe, placing her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her lips hungrily. "Love me...love me...love me..." he demanded over and over again. His tongue dove into her mouth, probing and prodding, caressing her tongue and lips. Pulling her close, he mumbled, "Wrap your legs around me."

With Bella clasped around him, he walked to their bed, and pushed her onto the middle of the mattress, falling on top of her. His hands moved quickly, removing her clothing, keeping his lips constantly on her body as he worked. She could feel the tension in his arms and neck as he struggled to hold back his desire until she was finally naked in his arms. As the final bit of clothing slipped away, he quickly buried his erection inside her, pumping in and out furiously. Breathing heavily, he pressed on toward his mark, reaching his climax in record time, growling madly, and squeezing her flesh tightly in his arms.

This was not a loving moment. It was wild, passionate copulation. An affirmation of Edward's survival and masculinity. He was proving his existence, by marking his mate, and feeding his need for sexual release. Bella understood his need, willingly giving herself as his receptacle. As his act of aggression finally came to an end, he melted on top of her, kissing her tenderly, licking her lips, stroking her hair and face, proclaiming his forever love to his Bella. "Mine," he vowed, "Mine, mine, mine." Pulling her close, he pressed his lips to his mark on her neck, remembering their earlier life together, when he was a vampire. "My Bella..."

The next morning was the day of the funeral, so they rose together to get dressed comfortably. They climbed into Edward's car, and drove to Carlisle and Esme's home, so they could change into their formal clothing, and see their children, who had just arrived the evening before. Jack and Zack were at the door to greet them, while little Betty came running behind them. Bella and Edward crouched down to embrace their children, holding them for very long hugs and sweet kisses.

Esme was standing nearby, and welcomed them with gentle hugs. "I'm so sorry about your parents, Edward," she said. Edward smiled with wet lashes. Bella offered her appreciation for their taking care of the children. Esme replied, "No problem at all. We always love to see our grandchildren. We had a good time eating out together yesterday, and playing at the playground. They are no trouble, believe me."

Jack offered, "The slide at the playground was HUGE! Me and Zack had so much fun on that, didn't we Zack?" Zack nodded his agreement, adding, "Yeah, and there was a see-saw too. Betty didn't like it, but me and Jack sure did." Betty nuzzled into Bella's neck, saying, "I misted you Mama." Bella smiled, "I missed you too, Betty." Edward smiled at his children, then said, "Let's go into the sitting room. We need to explain some things to all of you."

When everyone was settled down, Edward said, "Boys, did Granny Esme and Papa Carlisle explain to you what happened with Grandma and Grandpa Masen?" They nodded sadly, and Zack said, "Yeah Daddy. They said that they have gone to heaven now, and we can't see them anymore." Edward nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's what happened. They had a bad accident, and they passed away. Today, there will be a funeral service, and we will all go there to remember their lives, and help each other deal with our sadness." Jack said, "Well, it's not really completely sad...because they are going to heaven, right?"

Bella nodded, "That's right, Jack. They are in a better place now. But we are sad, because we miss them. The funeral service will be a quiet time for us to think about them, and remember how much we love them." Zack nodded at this, and said, "Okay. So, we will have to be quiet at the funeral, I guess?" Edward agreed, "That's right, son. You will need to sit quietly at the funeral, and stick close to me and your mom." Both boys agreed, and lowered their heads, pouting. "Okay, Daddy," said Jack, "we'll be quiet." Edward kissed both of their cheeks, and said, "Thank you, boys."

Betty asked, "What about me? Do I go to the fooonerrrall too?" Bella said, "Yes you will, sweetie. You will sit with Esme and Carlisle, okay?" Betty nuzzled into Bella's neck, saying, "Okay, Mama. I'll be a good girl." Esme leaned in to look at Betty's face, "Yes you will, baby cheeks." She kissed her granddaughter, and Betty squeaked, "Granny Esme...your lips are cold!" Esme laughed, and winked at Bella. "Yeah, I know. It must be from that ice cream we were eating a minute ago."

Edward smiled for the first time in days. "Ice cream? Where's my bowl?" They all headed to the kitchen for the treat, before getting dressed for the funeral. It was going to be a long day of grieving, so this little treat was very welcome.

When it was almost time to leave for the funeral, the doorbell rang at the Cullen residence. Carlisle just happened to be at the front of the house, so he pulled the door open, to find Rosalie and Emmett standing there. "Ah, hello there. Um...Rosalie...correct?" Carlisle greeted them.

"Yes sir," Rosalie answered, "and this is my boyfriend Emmett. We were told that Edward and Bella might be here?"

Carlisle welcomed them inside, and went to find the Masens. Bella soon came down to see them, with little Betty beside her. Betty jumped up into Rosalie's arms, saying, "Rosie! You came! I've missed you!"

Rosalie hugged Betty tight, replying, "I've missed you too, pumpkin."

Bella inquired, "How did you get here?" Emmett explained that they had driven down in Edward's old Alfa Romeo. Bella gasped, "Seriously? That old thing? It's been sitting dead in the back yard for years now. How did you get it running?"

Emmett grinned, and put his arm around Rosalie, "My girl Rosie figured it out. She just opened up the engine, and played around with it for a while, and got it working."

Rosalie beamed, "Yeah. I had no idea what I was doing, but it just seemed to come naturally to me."

Bella shook her head, "Amazing. So, you've discovered your talent with car engines."

Rosalie replied, "I guess so. It was fun! I think I'll try to see if I can work on it again when we get back. Maybe I can get some more power out of this thing. It is SO slow!"

Edward came downstairs, adjusting his tie. He frowned a bit, and said, "Hey, you two! I didn't expect to see you here." Bella told him how Rosalie had fixed the car, and Edward just smirked, saying, "Doesn't surprise me at all, Rosalie. Thank you both for coming."

It was time to head over to the service, so everyone took a seat in the available cars, then drove to the funeral home. When they arrived, Edward and Bella took their children in to let them see their grandparents in their caskets. They answered their questions, and hugged them close. Bella could see that Edward was on the verge of tears again, so she gathered the children, and took them to another part of the building, so Edward could have some time alone. After the kids were settled with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, Bella went back up to put her arm around Edward.

"Honey, let's go take our seats now," she said, leading him over to the family seating area. He collapsed into his chair, holding tight to Bella's hand. Thankfully, Jack, Zack, and Betty were all content sitting with Papa Carlisle, Granny Esme, and Rosalie. There were several visitors at the viewing, and they leaned in to offer their sympathy to Edward and the rest of his family. Edward was surprised to see how many friends his parents had made. He knew most of the guests, but had to be introduced to several others. One particular guest took him by surprise - a young lady that he had never met before.

"Hello, Edward," she said, "I'm your aunt Zelda." Edward was shocked to see that she was a vampire. Getting up from his chair, he took her hand, and asked, "Why have I never met you before?" Smiling kindly, she replied, "I moved away in 1895, long before you were born. Your mother and I kept in touch by mail." Edward introduced her to Carlisle and Esme, telling her quietly that he recognized her vampire qualities. She glowed, "Well, what do you know? It looks like I might not have to stay away from you any more, Edward. Apparently, you are comfortable with our kind."

He nodded, and said, "Please do stay in town. You are welcome to use my parent's home. I want to hear more about you. So, you're my mother's sister?" She replied, "Yes. We grew up together in Chicago, then I had to move away for obvious reasons. I've been living in Vermont since then." Now, Edward understood how his mother had recognized Carlisle's vampirism back in 1918, when they were all dying of Spanish Influenza...back when Edward had originally been turned into a vampire himself. Everything made sense now. Unbelievable...

He introduced her to Bella, who was just as amazed as Edward to hear her story. They decided to spend time together with her that week, while she was in town. Edward then took his seat again, amazed by this turn of events. Bella went to check on the children, then came back to sit beside her husband once more. It was time for the funeral service to begin.

The minister opened the service with prayer, greeted the family and all their guests, then shared a short homily, encouraging those left behind, and honoring the memory of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. A vocalist sang "O Love That Wilt Not Let Me Go", bringing several guests to tears, including Edward and Bella. Next, the pastor invited family members and friends to share stories in remembrance of the Masens. Some of the stories were quite funny, giving the gathering a welcome relief from their tears.

After the memories had all been shared, the pastor led everyone in another prayer. The vocalist ended the service by singing "Abide With Me". The caskets were then closed, and carried outside to be placed in two Cadillac Cathedral Hearses. When the family was asked to rise, Edward leaned heavily on Bella, stepping outside to ride in the funeral procession to the burial grounds. Carlisle, Esme, the Masen children, as well as the rest of their family and friends all followed them out. After driving to the burial site, they stepped out again for the graveside service.

When Edward's parents had finally been placed below ground, everyone scattered to go their separate ways. Several people followed the family to the Masen home, where a large meal had been prepared. Many hours were spent in tears, in consolation, eating, and resting. It was a long, arduous day, and Edward was ready for it to end. He just wanted to go to sleep, and leave all his grief behind for a while.

Bella sent him upstairs, then spent the next hour saying goodbye to family and friends. Jack, Zack, and Betty went to stay with Papa Carlisle and Granny Esme again. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward's Aunt Zelda were settled into upstairs guest rooms in the Masen home.

When the last guest had departed, Bella went upstairs to find her husband huddled under the covers in his parents bed. She changed into her nightgown, then went to stand beside the bed to check on him. "Darling, are you okay?" she asked. Edward nodded sleepily, answering, "Yes, I just wanted to feel close to my parents, by sleeping in their bed." Bella asked, "Do you mind if I share the bed with you?" His reply was to pull back the covers, and open his arms wide. "Please, Bella..."

She laid beside him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her...spooning comfortably. In just a few minutes, she heard his deep, even breathing behind her, and her own slumber followed soon after.


	43. Chapter 43 - Aunt Zelda

**Aunt Zelda**

"I told you to let me do it, Emmett!" Rosalie complained. Emmett raised both hands in surrender, "Sorry Rosie. I was just trying to help." Stepping back from the mixing bowl, he leaned against the opposite counter, resting on the heels of his hands. Rosalie reached into the bowl, picking out the bits of eggshell, muttering under her breath.

Edward and Bella entered the kitchen, telling them "Good Morning", then Bella stepped over to help Rose with the meal. Edward settled beside his brother, saying, "So...you made a mess, huh?" Emmett shrugged, "I guess I should let Rosie do the cooking." Edward winked, "Smart move."

When breakfast was ready, the four of them took their seats around the table, and dove in to enjoy pancakes, bacon, eggs, juice, and coffee. When they were finished eating, they heard a scuffle at the front door, and a child's voice, saying, "No...Let ME ring the doorbell!" Recognizing the voice of his son, Edward opened the door to break up the first fight of the day between his twin boys. "Hey there...settle down, you two." Jack scowled, "He started it!" pointing at Zack, who responded by sticking out his tongue.

Edward leaned down to swat both of their behinds, then told them to behave and take a seat at the breakfast table. Esme walked up with Betty in her arms, then gave Edward a warm hug. Carlisle stepped up behind her, to say good morning as well. Edward pulled little Betty into his arms, and carried her over to eat her breakfast. Bella was filling plates for the children, and Rose and Emmett had gone back upstairs to get their things together for their journey back home.

Edward's Aunt Zelda came in to the room, to greet Carlisle and Esme. The three vampires decided to go to the back yard to relax and get to know each other better. Edward walked out to join them.

Esme inquired about the house staff, wondering why Bella and Rosalie were cooking and serving. Edward replied that he had allowed the staff to take two days off, because of the funeral. They would be coming back the following day. Carlisle nodded his approval, "That was kind of you, Edward. They have been taking care of the Masens for many years, so they needed time to grieve. Did they go to the funeral?" Edward replied, "No...just the graveside service. They didn't feel like they had the proper attire for the formal funeral. I offered to purchase clothing for them, but they scoffed at the idea."

Carlisle huffed a light laugh, nodding his head in understanding. "So, what are your plans, Edward? Will you be selling the home? What about your father's business endeavors?" Edward took a deep breath, and settled back into his seat. "I'll know more about what to do after the reading of the will tomorrow." Carlisle agreed, then turned to enter the conversation with Esme and Edward's Aunt Zelda.

Zelda was quietly sharing the story of how she became a vampire at the age of 20. Edward focused on his aunt, so he could hear the story as well. Zelda was explaining that it happened on Thanksgiving Day, 1895. She and her boyfriend Thomas had gone to see the very first auto race in America, which had a prize of $5,000 for the winner. Thomas' father was an inventor, and had designed a car to enter the race. While the race was taking place, Zelda had wandered off by herself, trying to find a place to relieve herself in the woods nearby. There were no bathroom facilities at the event, and she was desperate.

When she felt like she was far enough to be out of view of the crowd, she had carefully taken care of her predicament. On her way back to the race, she was attacked by a passing vampire. Luckily, a large group of ladies was entering the woods at the moment, and the vampire was frightened away, leaving her wounded and bleeding on the ground. The girls tried to help her, but her intense pain was just too much for anyone to ease. Zelda fled from them, and tried to run home, but got lost. Her three days of transformation took place deep in the forest. When she woke from her change, she didn't understand what had happened, but felt intensely thirsty.

The vampire who had bitten her found her in the woods, and helped her find sustenance in a nearby town. She wandered around with him for several weeks, until her thirst was finally manageable. He apologized for changing her, but said that he couldn't help his thirst. It was just the way vampires fed themselves. Zelda was so frightened of what she had become, and missed her family and friends very much.

Worried about her family, she decided to go to the family home late one night. Seeing Elizabeth's window lit by candlelight, she jumped up to tap on it, then hopped back down on the ground. When Elizabeth opened the window, Zelda held her finger to her mouth to tell her to keep quiet, and motioned for her to come down to talk with her. Elizabeth came down, and was shocked to see the change in her sister. Zelda explained her situation, and told Elizabeth that she would do her best to stay in touch with her. She gave her a quick hug, then said goodbye.

She continued, "Over the years, we corresponded through the mail, and Elizabeth always destroyed the letters, to keep my story private. The family all thought that I had died, so they had a funeral, burying an empty casket. Through our correspondence, Elizabeth learned all about vampirism, and occasionally met up with me. She kept my secret until the day she died."

Edward said, "Fascinating. So, why did you feel safe about coming to the funeral?" Zelda looked down at her hands in her lap, answering, "When I saw the obituary in the newspaper, I just had to come and see her for myself. I couldn't believe that she was gone. When I saw you, Edward, I couldn't restrain myself. I had to meet you. You have your mother's eyes." Edward smiled in response, "Yes, I've been told that many times before. Aunt Zelda, I'm so glad you came."

Zelda glowed with affection, "Me too, Edward. I feel like I already know you, from all the stories that your mother has told me over the years. Sometimes she would send photos, but they don't do you justice, son. You are a such a handsome young man!" Edward blushed, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head to the side.

Carlisle then told Edward that he really should tell his Aunt Zelda all about his own story. Edward pursed his lips, looked over at his aunt through the corner of his eye, sighed heavily, then nodded his head. "Yes, I believe I should. Aunt Zelda, you are not going to believe what happened to me."

It took some convincing, but Zelda finally believed Edward's story, especially after she saw the ancient letters Carlisle had received from his other self. She was flabbergasted to know that her sister had encouraged Carlisle to turn Edward into a vampire. And then, somehow, Edward had found a time machine, and brought Bella back with him from the year 2010.

"So, that's why you are so comfortable around vampires, Edward - you used to be one!" she said. Edward nodded, "Yep. Bella knows, but no one else does." Zelda reached over to embrace her nephew. "I am SO glad that I came to the funeral, Edward." He agreed, with tears on his cheeks. Bella came outside, stood behind Edward, and wrapped her arms around Edward, asking, "Are you okay, Edward?" He nodded, "Yes, better than ever. It's so nice to know my mother's sister now." Bella smiled at Zelda, asking, "So, Zelda...why don't you come to New York, and stay with us, so you can get to know Edward even better?"

Zelda grinned, looking at Edward. He raised his eyebrows in agreement, waiting for her response. She laughed loud and hard, "Yes! Of course I will come to stay with you in New York!"

 ** _The Reading of the Will_**

The following day was the scheduled time for the reading of the will, so Edward put on a suit and tie, while Bella pulled on the dress she had worn for the funeral. Stepping in front of her husband, Bella adjusted his tie, and gave him a comforting kiss. "Edward, you look so handsome today," she purred. He grinned, pulling her close, "Thank you, beautiful." Kissing her lips, and squeezing her tight, he moaned appreciatively. "Let's go downstairs, and say goodbye to the kids."

Esme was waiting downstairs to take the children to her house, while Carlisle was busy at the hospital. She said that they could stay as long as they wanted, because she had missed spending time with her grandkids. Edward gave her a hug, saying, "Thanks Esme. I'm sure the kids will enjoy being there. Right kids?"

Jack and Zack were dressed as cowboys, and were chasing each other around the room, aiming their toy guns and making threats to each other of permanent injury. Little Betty was holding onto two new dolls, while gripping a little suitcase in her right hand. She had packed lots of doll clothes, as well as her new tea set. Edward leaned down, and grabbed the boys as they came running by, then crouched in front of them, saying, "Boys, you behave for Granny Esme, now. I don't want to have to punish you for misbehaving when I return." They solemnly promised to be good.

After hugging the boys, he kissed Betty on her cheek, and gently tickled her side. "Stop it, Daddy!" she giggled, holding her dolls tightly. He kissed her again, then stood up, resting his hand on top of Betty's little head. "Esme, if the kids give you any trouble, you have my permission to punish them," he said. Esme winked, "I'm sure they will be little angels. I'm not worried about them at all." Bella raised her eyebrows, looked at Esme, and said, "I sure hope so. Jack and Zack have been fighting a lot lately, so they will be your biggest problem. Good luck!"

After helping the children walk over to the Cullen home, Edward and Bella told everyone goodbye, then headed back up the street to get into Edward's car. Edward opened the passenger door for Bella, helped her into the car, then walked around to settle behind the steering wheel. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep," Bella smiled, "Let's go."

The weather was lovely today, with fluffy white clouds floating by overhead. Bella noticed that one of the clouds looked like an elephant, and pointed it out. Edward came to an intersection, put on the brakes and looked up to see it. "Well, it might have looked like an elephant before, but now it's becoming a bit more obscene." They both laughed at the transformation, and smiled at each other. "I'm glad that you're feeling better, Edward. I've missed enjoying our time together," Bella stated. Edward nodded his head, "Yes, I know. We've had some trying times lately. But, hopefully, things will be improving now."

When they arrived at the lawyer's office, Edward found a parking spot, climbed gracefully out of the car, and walked around to open Bella's door. Together, they walked hand in hand up the stairs of the imposing building. Bella gasped, "So this is where your father worked?" Edward nodded his agreement, "Yes, intimidating, isn't it?" She agreed, and stayed close to Edward's side.

Edward was familiar with the building, and soon led Bella upstairs to the correct office. The office door was still inscribed with Edward Sr.'s name. Edward grimaced, grabbed the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Inside, he found one of the firm's partners waiting at the head of a long conference table, sorting through a stack of papers. He stood, introduced himself as Mr. Lawrence Chambers, and told them to have a seat. Edward and Bella quietly waited, while others began to arrive. After several minutes, half of the seats were filled.

Edward knew some of the attendees, but had to be introduced to the rest. His aunt Gladys was there, and they hugged each other kindly. His uncle Harold arrived last, complaining about the traffic he had endured. He sat across from Edward, and nodded in his direction. They were not very close, so Edward didn't know him very well. After introducing Bella to everyone in the room, and shaking hands all around, everyone settled into their seats. It was time for the will to be read.

Mr. Chambers motioned over to the side table, letting everyone know that coffee and refreshments were available. No one moved from their seats, so he cleared his throat, picked up the stack of papers, placed a pair of spectacles on his nose, and began to read.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen, Sr., of the city of Chicago, Illinois, being of sound mind..."

An hour later, the will had finally been read in total, with no big surprises, aside from the amount of money bequeathed to Edward, Jr. His father had made some wise investments, bringing his total net worth well beyond what was expected. Some money was left for Aunt Gladys and Uncle Harold, and there were charitable contributions as well. The lawyer mentioned to Edward that he would meet with him afterwards, to discuss the payment of funeral expenses, among other things. Edward nodded his agreement.

Everyone was beginning to rise from their seats, when Mr. Chambers asked them to please remain seated. "I still have another will left to read," he announced. Surprised, everyone took their seats again. Bella lowered her eyebrows in confusion, and looked at Edward. He replied with a shrug and pout, then turned to hear Mr. Chambers.

"I, Elizabeth Annabelle Masen, of the city of Chicago, Illinois, being of sound mind..."

Bella nudged Edward's side, whispering, "You never told me your mother's middle name was Annabelle." He giggled, shaking his head, "I had actually forgotten about that. Similar to Isabella, isn't it?" She smiled in response, then they both turned their attention back to the reading of her will.

As it turned out, the house where Edward had grown up was actually the family home of Elizabeth's parents. Edward shook his head, surprised that he had never known this information. His grandparents had lived in a different home when he was growing up. Apparently, they had given the house to Elizabeth when she married Edward, Sr. He huffed his surprise, and listened to the rest of the will.

The house would now go to Edward, Jr., along with all the furniture and other belongings. This brought Edward's inheritance to quite a sizable fortune. He raised his eyebrows, shook his head in astonishment, and squeezed Bella's shoulder. Funny that he didn't remember this particular detail from when his parents had passed away in his earlier life. He supposed that it was just a forgotten element of his early vampire existence. He must have been distracted by other events at the time.

Now that both wills had been properly read, Mr. Chambers called the meeting to an end. Everyone rose, and stepped over to the side table to partake of the coffee and refreshments. After conversing with everyone, Edward and Bella stepped aside to go over final arrangements with Mr. Chambers. He led them over to his office, which was just down the hall.

"Edward, your father asked me to encourage you to pursue a career in law, so that you could take over his business eventually. But, I have a feeling that you are not interested in that career path," Mr. Chambers stated. Edward nodded, "Your feeling is correct. I'm happy being a doctor, and my music career is satisfying as well. I really don't have time to pursue the field of law." Mr. Chambers then discussed all the outstanding debts and responsibilities that were left to be handled. After another hour, their discussion came to a close, and Edward and Bella were finally able to leave.

Carrying a stack of papers under one arm, Edward held out his other arm to embrace Bella, as they walked down the long staircase. When they finally got into his car, Edward breathed out a huge sigh, saying, "Thank God that's all over." Bella leaned back in her seat, agreeing with him, "Yes. That was certainly a long meeting. Are you okay, Edward?" He nodded, and smiled in her direction, "Yes, my dear. I'm alright. It's just a lot to deal with, you know? I think I'll just leave everything as it is for now, including the house. We can visit occasionally, bringing the kids to stay as well. I think it will be a nice piece of property for the Masens to hold onto." He winked at his wife, and gave her another kiss. "Let's go to lunch, sweetheart."

They decided to have lunch at a restaurant just down the street from the law office, where Edward Sr. had often dined. Several lawyers and businessmen noticed Edward's arrival, and stood up to greet him as he walked through to his table. He introduced Bella to each of them, then finally arrived at their designated dining area. Helping Bella into her seat, Edward felt a tap on his shoulder. His aunt Zelda smiled in greeting, "Hello again, Edward!" She also leaned forward to speak to Bella.

Edward asked Zelda to join them at their table, and she gladly agreed. Taking her seat, she smiled at Bella, asking, "So, what are you two doing here in the middle of town today?" Edward told her that they had gone to the reading of the wills, mentioning that he now owned the house. Zelda was pleased to hear this, saying, "It is a lovely house. I really enjoyed living there when we were kids." Edward nodded, saying that he was surprised to hear that it had belonged to his grandparents at one time. He wondered why his mother had never told him.

Zelda huffed, "Your father's pride, my son. He was quite embarrassed for people to know that he did NOT purchase a home for your mother." Edward scratched his neck, blushing as he replied, "Well...I guess I can understand that. He was actually a prideful man, wasn't he?" Zelda agreed, "Yes, much to your mother's despair. She just wanted him to accept our parents gift, and get on with life." Edward groaned, "Oh well. All's well that ends well, I guess."

Bella changed the topic by asking if Zelda had finished packing everything for her journey to their home in New York. "Oh, heavens NO!" Zelda replied, "That will take ages, I'm sure. I've accumulated quite a bit of treasure since 1895. Edward, would you mind if I put some of my things in your Chicago home?" Edward readily agreed, saying, "It's your home as well, Aunt Zelda. I cannot keep you from your childhood residence. Just pick a room, and make it your own. You can go there to stay whenever you want." Zelda was pleased to hear this, saying, "Thank you so much, Edward. Who knew that one day, I would be able to go back home again?" She glowed with contentment.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other, so pleased to know that they could give his aunt a bit of peace. After ordering their food, Bella and Edward continued chatting with Zelda, making plans for their upcoming New York journey, as well as discussing details of the management of the Chicago house. When their food arrived, Zelda took her leave, saying that she would see them the next day, to bring some of her belongings.

After enjoying their delicious lunch, Edward and Bella took some time to do a little window shopping along the street, then headed back to his car to drive home. When they got home, they changed clothes, spent a quiet romantic hour together, then headed over to get their children from the Cullen home. Edward drove with his arm around Bella, stroking her shoulder, and saying, "I enjoyed our time together at home, love. Thank you for that." Bella wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm always ready to make love with you, Edward. You should know that by now."

After driving quietly for a while, Bella broke the silence by asking, "Edward, I'm sure you've noticed. What are we going to do about your aunt Zelda's diet?" Edward grimaced, "Yes...those red eyes...maybe we should let her go on a hunt with Carlisle and Esme."


	44. Chapter 44 - Changes for the Masens

**Changes for the Masens**

By the end of the week, Aunt Zelda had settled a good bit of her belongings into her childhood home. By chance, the room she had used as young human girl was available for her to use again. She smiled, looking around her bedroom. The Masens housemaid came in the door, bringing a set of sheets to make up the bed. Bella followed, with a vase of fresh flowers. "Here you go, Aunt Zelda," Bella said, "These should freshen up your room even more."

Zelda took the vase with one hand, and embraced Bella with the other, saying, "Thank you, my dear." Edward appeared in the doorway, and leaned against the frame, saying, "Your room looks great, Aunt Zelda. Welcome home." Zelda glowed, laughing like a young girl, "I'm so excited, Edward! Wow! I'm home!" She put the flower vase on her bedside table, then went over to Edward to hug him affectionately.

"Well, I hate to put a damper on things, but Bella and I need to head back to New York. Will you be okay here by yourself for a while, Aunt Zelda?" asked Edward.

"Of course, my boy! I want to get to know Carlisle and Esme a little better anyway. I should be coming up to see you in about a month, okay?" she replied.

"Sounds great," agreed Edward.

Bella slapped her hands together, with the illusion of wiping away dusty residue, even though she didn't have a bit of dirt on her hands. She then said, "Okay, Dr. Masen. Let's go get our brood from their grandparents, and hit the road."

He agreed, kissed his aunt goodbye, and stepped into his and Bella's room to grab their suitcases. Bella followed, picking up her purse, and one of the smaller pieces of luggage. On the way downstairs, she stopped to catch her breath, and felt a sudden dizzy spell. Sensing her hesitation, Edward looked back at her, asking, "Are you okay, honey?"

Bella held onto the handrail, and took some deep breaths, "Yes, I think so. Just a dizzy spell, I guess."

Edward scowled, set down one of the suitcases, and reached up to feel her forehead. "Sweetheart, you feel cold and clammy. Let me take that case. You just sit down here on the steps, and I'll come back for you."

Bella sat down on the steps, then pulled her mirrored compact out from her purse, dabbing her face with an embroidered hankie. When Edward came back into the house, he stopped at the kitchen to get a glass of cold water, then carried it up to Bella. "Here darling, drink this." Bella sipped the cool liquid gratefully, then handed the glass back to Edward, as he helped her stand up again.

"Are you sure you feel like traveling, sweetie?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Edward. Let's get the kids and go home," she replied.

The drive home was long and frustrating, with three cranky children in the car. Bella did her best to handle her little ones, but it was obvious to everyone that she was not her usual self. After driving a few hours, Edward pulled off at a hotel, and got them a room, so they could rest, and the kids could settle down for a while. The hotel had a restaurant downstairs, so the family had dinner, then went upstairs to their room. Bella did not eat much at the meal, and said that she just wanted to go to sleep. Edward checked her temperature and listened to her heartbeat, then tucked her in.

When he saw that she was settled comfortably, he told the kids to put on their swimsuits, so he could take them down to the pool for a while. They were thrilled with this, and quickly did as they were told. After an hour of playing in the pool, the kids were tired, and ready to sleep, so Edward got them upstairs and into their beds. When the kids were asleep, he went to check on his wife, finding her tossing and turning, covered in sweat.

"Bella! What's wrong, dear?" he asked. Feeling her forehead, he discovered that she was burning with fever. Reaching into his medical bag, he found some aspirin, gave her a couple tablets with water, and went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. Coming back into the room, he placed the cloth on Bella's head, and pulled the heavy blankets off of the bed, to help bring down her temperature. When she was resting well, he changed into his bedclothes, and climbed into bed beside her.

The next morning, Bella was still not feeling well, so Edward gave her some more medicine, and took the kids downstairs for breakfast. He sent a tray upstairs with tea and toast, telling the hotel maid that his wife was not feeling well. After letting the kids play outside in the yard for a while, he took them back upstairs, telling them to play quietly with their toys and books, so their mother could rest.

Bella woke periodically, coughing and wheezing. Edward then called the local pharmacy to order some cough syrup and a few other things, as well as a coloring book and crayons for the kids. An hour later, his order was delivered to the hotel, and brought up to their room. Edward was able to manage Bella's sickness this way for the next two days. Gladly, her temperature dropped, and she was able to sit up in bed again. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his wife's healthy glow beginning to return.

"You scared me, baby," he said, washing his bride in the bathtub. Bella slumped against his arm, letting him wash her body, saying, "Thank you for taking care of me, Edward. It sure is nice having a doctor for a husband." Edward smiled, "Sure thing, babe. I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious."

Helping her out of the tub, he dried off her body, and helped her get dressed in some comfortable clothing. Walking her back to the bed again, he asked, "Do you feel like traveling again?" She nodded, saying, "Yeah. Let's get back on the road tomorrow."

That night, Edward took the kids swimming again, and treated them to hamburgers and ice cream for dinner. He picked up a meal for Bella on the way back home, and carried it into their room, with happy children running around him as he entered the room. Bella was standing up at the side of the bed, packing their things back into suitcases.

"I'm glad to see you up again, darling," Edward said, giving her a hug, and handing her the bag of food he had picked up for her. She kissed him sweetly, thanking him for her meal, then she stepped over to the table in the corner of the room to eat. Betty sat at the table with her mother, and pulled out her coloring book and crayons. The two females enjoyed talking together, while Edward played on the bed with the boys, tickling and tackling them.

The next morning, they were on the road again, and Bella was in much better spirits. Eventually, they arrived back home in New York, to find Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the front porch, hand in hand. "Welcome home," they said, standing to help them unload luggage. Bella was still a little weak, so Edward took her by the hand, and helped her inside, then led her upstairs to bed. "Edward," she complained, "I don't need to go to bed now." But, Edward insisted, "Honey, you've been sick, and just had a very long journey. You need to rest."

Scowling, Bella did as she was told. In just a few minutes, she was sleeping soundly. Edward kissed her forehead, then headed back downstairs to eat with his family. When Bella woke up later, she had to run to the restroom, to throw up. Edward ran upstairs, hearing her distress, and went to the bathroom to help her, holding her hair back in his hands. "Bella? I thought you were better, dear," he said.

She grimaced, spitting out the horrible taste in her mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Edward," she said. She flushed the toilet, closed the lid, and sat down to face him. Edward got a cool washcloth to wipe off her face, and crouched down in front of her, feeling her forehead, and looking at her eyes. "Well, you're not hot anymore. No fever. Maybe you should go to another doctor for a second opinion?" he teased.

Bella huffed in jest, then her eyes came open wide in surprise. "What is it?" Edward asked. Bella's hand came up to cover her mouth, and she looked at her other hand, moving her fingers around and looking up at the ceiling. Edward frowned, "Bella?"

She sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Edward...I think I might be pregnant."

Edward's eyes were huge. "Again?"

Bella smirked, and nodded. "Again."

Edward laughed, shook his head, and said, "Well...I guess I was right about needing a different doctor. Let's go check on it tomorrow."

Two weeks later, Bella had confirmation that she was indeed pregnant again. Edward was thrilled, and quickly shared the news with everyone he knew. Bella then told him that he needed to tell their children as well, before they heard it from everyone else he had already told. "Ack! I should have told them first, shouldn't I?" he groaned.

Bella smirked, nodding her head, "Yep. Now, you have an assignment for dinner tonight. Do you think you can explain it well enough for little Betty to understand?"

Edward scratched the back of his head, and grimaced, "Whoa...I hope so."

Betty was thoroughly confused. How in the world could a baby be living inside her mother's belly? It was just so inconceivable. She had so many questions, and none of their answers satisfied her. She wanted Bella to let the baby out right now, because she was afraid that it couldn't breathe inside of her like that. Bella giggled, and promised her that the baby was in the perfect place right now. In fact, she told her that Betty herself had grown inside her belly as well. Betty's eyes were as big as saucers when she said this.

Jack and Zack were old hats with babies in bellies. They remembered Betty being born, so it was easy for them to understand what was going on. They hoped that she would be having another boy. Of course, this started a fight with Betty, who said that it wouldn't be fair if it was another boy. She wanted a sister!

Edward knew that things would soon be getting more hectic than normal in their home, so he scheduled another piano tour to be done over the next two months. Bella would stay home with the children. Edward decided to invite his Aunt Zelda to come along for the tour, since he wasn't sure when he would be touring again, and he wanted to share this with her.

On the day Aunt Zelda arrived, Plessario was there as well, touching up some of the family portraits he had been working on for the Masens. As Zelda entered the home, Edward felt a frisson of tension in the air. Even though he could no longer read minds, he did have an awareness of others that was beyond the normal sensitivity. He approached his aunt cautiously, inquiring how she was feeling.

She scrunched up her face, saying, "I'm not sure Edward. I just feel a bit excited. I don't know what it is."

Shrugging, he picked up her luggage, and helped her to the guest room. As they were walking down the hall, he stopped to introduce her to Salvador. "Salvador Plessario, please meet my aunt Zelda." Salvador put down his paint brush, then stood up and faced the open doorway. Immediately, his eyes opened wide, as he saw Zelda. He was speechless. Zelda froze, and drew in a gasping breath.

Edward stilled, watching the two vampires, as they met for the first time. There was something going on here. Plessario stepped over to Zelda very slowly, with elegant steps. Coming to a stop directly in front of her, he slightly bowed, and held out his hand saying, "Miss Zelda, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

Placing one hand over her heart, Zelda offered her other hand to him, and watched as he brought it to his lips in greeting. The moment his lips touched her hand, she sighed in pleasure. "Oh my...my goodness...it's wonderful to meet you as well, Mr. Plessario."

Edward grinned sheepishly, and said, "Well, it seems that the two of you may need some time to get to know each other better. I'll just go see if Bella needs anything."

Stepping away from the two vampires, he continued down the hall to take Zelda's luggage to her room. Coming back to the front of the house, he found Zelda and Salvador deep in conversation, hand in hand, sitting on the loveseat. He quietly huffed a gentle laugh, and headed into the front parlor to find Bella.

Whispering quickly, he told Bella the situation, "It seems that Aunt Zelda and Plessario are quite taken with each other." Bella gasped, "Really? Well, isn't that interesting?" They both laughed about the situation, shaking their heads in disbelief.

Zelda and Plessario were sequestered from the family for the next few days. Since they didn't eat with the family, and never slept, they were able to talk continuously, asking more and more questions every minute. Bella and Edward were sure that they were vampire mates. They knew it was just a matter of time before the two vampires realized it as well.

One morning, a few days later, Edward came downstairs, to find Zelda and Plessario still in conversation, still sitting on the loveseat. He quietly entered the room, and mentioned to Aunt Zelda that they would need to leave for his tour on the following morning. Plessario came to a stand, and asked, "Edward, would you mind if I came along? I would like to do some drawings of you as you tour."

Edward smirked, knowing the REAL reason that Plessario wanted to join them. But, he kept his thoughts to himself, replying, "Certainly, Salvador. I would love to have you join us."

Plessario beamed down at Zelda, squeezing her hand with affection. Edward stepped away, smiling to himself. Things were certainly interesting in the Masen household.

The following morning, Edward, Plessario, and Zelda were getting settled into Edward's car, so they could head to the airport. Yes! Edward was so excited to actually be taking a commercial flight for his tour! He knew that Plessario and Zelda would enjoy this as well, and he looked forward to coming back to share the stories of their flight with his family upon their return. In fact, he promised that he would take Bella and the kids on a flight after her baby was born.

The kids wanted to go to the airport as well, so Bella hopped into Edward's older car, and followed Edward as he drove. It was such an exciting day for the family. They went into the airport, and watched the planes as they took off and landed. When Edward's flight was ready to go, kisses and hugs were shared all around, everyone walked out on the tarmac, and waved as the travelers got on the plane. When it was time for the plane to take off, Bella gathered all the children together, and took them inside to watch.

Needless to say, the kids were incredibly excited. On the way home, Bella took them out to eat hot dogs and ice cream, then stopped at a toy store, so they could buy a model airplane to put together. It was a day to remember.

Bella watched the mail every day, and treasured every word that Edward wrote. She missed her husband dearly. He also sent cards to the children, which they carefully read, then pasted on their walls, so they could see them anytime they wanted. Once a night, Edward called to talk to everyone, saving time at the end for just Bella. It was difficult to be apart, but Edward wanted to do this tour while he could. Bella understood his reasoning, but it didn't make the actual situation any easier.

By the end of his two month tour, everyone was desperate to be together again. Edward's flight was scheduled for the following Tuesday, and everyone was looking forward to the day with anxious hopes. A calendar was hung on the wall in the kitchen, and the days were marked off every morning, with the boys calling out how many days were left until Daddy came home. Bella glowed with excitement, anticipating being in his arms again.

On the day of the return flight, Bella once again drove her children out to the airport, so they could welcome their Daddy home. They had finished putting together their model airplanes, and were playing with them, zooming here and there all around the waiting area. There was a bit of anxiety, when the flight was delayed by weather, but in the end, Edward, Zelda, and Plessario did arrive back home, smiling as they carried their luggage.

Zelda and Plessario were walking hand in hand, exuding the love they felt for each other. They now knew that they were vampire mates, and had already made plans to live together. For now, Edward and Bella told them they could stay together at the Masen homes in New York and Chicago. But, this situation wouldn't last for long.

Edward was completely covered with his children. He had collapsed onto the floor, with his luggage tossed to the side. They were all hungry for hugs and kisses, and he was happy to provide them. Bella was standing to the side, patiently waiting for her hug. Her belly had begun to grow, so she couldn't get down on the floor with her family. When the kids were finally settled, Edward stood and pulled Bella in for a deep kiss and tight hug. They looked deep into each other's eyes, then rested their foreheads against each other. Tears flowed as they reconnected and embraced.

"Let's go home," Edward said, wrapping his arm around Bella, and reaching down to touch his children as they walked to the parking lot. Zelda and Plessario carried most of the luggage, with the boys helping out with a couple of the smaller ones.

Soon, everyone was back at the Masen home, sitting around the dinner table, listening to stories of Edward's piano concert tour. Zelda and Plessario had stories to tell as well, but they would wait until after the children were asleep. Of course, it would probably be another day before Bella was interested in hearing them. She wanted to spend some time with her husband. It had been two long months of being alone, and they needed each other badly.

As soon as the kids were in bed, Edward and Bella escaped to their room, asking the maid and nanny to keep an ear out for the children. Zelda and Plessario left to get privacy of their own in the neighborhood. Soon, they found the perfect wooded area for their own retreat. It was nice to have everyone back home again.


	45. Chapter 45 - Reunion

**Reunion**

Edward closed and locked the bedroom door, then pulled Bella into his arms. Turning around, he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers from their knees to their shoulders. His erection was so hard, that it was physically painful to him. Tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes, as his mouth devoured Bella's lips and tongue. He accidentally nipped her lower lip, and Bella squeaked in pain.

"So sorry, love. I'm just starving for you!" he apologized, licking her lips and stroking her lovely, soft hair. He moaned from the exquisite feeling of Bella in his hands.

"I know, Edward," she answered, "Me too. Quick...let's get out of these clothes before I explode."

Edward was panting heavily, still kissing Bella, grasping her shoulders, arms, neck, and face. "Help me...I...ungh...oh GOD!" He squeezed her sweet breasts with appreciation, sighing with delight.

Fabric was torn, as they each grabbed each other's clothing. In their haste, they disregarded buttons and buckles...pulling at the irritating fabric that was covering their skin. Edward's shirt would never be worn again, and neither would Bella's dress. Their lips were constantly locked together while they attempted to disrobe, their hands grasping skin as it was exposed, their mouths forcefully pulling in air as it became necessary to breathe.

Bella groaned in frustration as she saw her beautiful husband's chest come into view. Grasping his muscles, she leaned forward to taste his skin, gliding her tongue around his nipples, biting them, and running her hands through his chest hair. Edward shivered, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her neck, then nibbling her earlobe, whispering his desire, demanding her sex, and letting his hands slide down to caress her ass. Gripping her hips, he thrust himself against her impatiently.

When Bella was finally able to unbuckle Edward's belt, she pushed his pants down, and dropped to her knees. Wrapping her lips around him, she mouthed him, while squeezing his thighs. Edward gasped, breathing deep, resting his head against the wall, holding the back of Bella's head, losing himself in her warm, heavenly mouth. Crying out from the pleasure, his knees could no longer support his own weight. He collapsed to the floor, slipping out of her mouth.

With his hands still buried in her hair, he once again claimed her mouth with his own, kissing, licking, and sucking her lips and tongue. "Bella...Bella...Bella...I've missed you so much, my love. I can't believe I have you back in my arms again."

Bella's cheeks were wet with tears. She exclaimed, "NEVER leave me alone this long again. These two months have been miserable without you, Edward."

"Shh...I know, I know, love. It won't happen again. I promise," he vowed, pushing away the rest of her clothing, and reaching between her legs to feel her delicious moist center. "Oh...my god...let me taste you, Bella," he begged. Pushing her down on the floor, on top of her discarded dress, he slipped his head between her thighs, and devoured her wet flesh. Using his tongue, he thrust in deeply, while kneading her ass with his long fingers.

Bella's eyes rolled back, as her eyelids closed in ecstasy. Thrusting her hands into his soft hair, she held tight, glorying in the feel of his exquisite tongue. "Edward! I'm coming!" she cried, her head and shoulders curling up from the floor.

Edward delved inside her again, and could feel her quivering around his tongue. He moaned with excitement. "Oh, Bella...my love...I need you," he sighed, as he moved up to suck her breasts, then swiftly pierced her with his thick shaft. "Ah!" he cried, breathing out a huge sigh of relief, "Finally...finally...YES!"

Bella was like a rag doll in his arms, weakened from her powerful climax. Edward held her tight, one hand at the back of her neck, the other pressing against the small of her back. He thrust in and out of her furiously, circling his hips, exploring her depths. His entire body was so hungry for his mate, he was trembling with want and frustration. Bella felt so absolutely perfect...he was home.

As Edward's motions became more frantic, Bella dug her nails into his back, and sucked his neck. This nudged Edward over the brink, squeezing out his release, giving him an incredibly intense climax. Crying out her name, he plunged deeper, groaning as he came in waves of pleasure.

Both lovers sighed loudly, sinking into each others arms, soaking in their love for each other. Their sweet reunion was just beginning, and they hadn't even made it to the bed yet. Once more, while still on the floor, they mated and found release again. Now that their painful desperation for each other was soothed, they could finally settle into a more gentle adoration of each other. Edward pulled up to stand, holding out his hand for his lovely wife. "Let's go to bed, sweetheart," he asked. Bella reached for his hand, and pulled up to languidly lean into his strong embrace.

Their night of lovemaking was so pleasurable for both of them. Mating, caressing, kissing, worshipping their bodies, they reconnected. Later that night, as they relaxed together, they bared their emotional needs, spoke of all the things they needed to share, and rejoiced in their union. Eventually, when they could no longer keep their eyes open, they fell asleep, still tightly wrapped around each other's bodies.

The following morning, they awoke to have sex once more, ignoring the knocks and cries of the children at their bedroom door. Nanny Gail took care of the children, fed them breakfast, and sent them off to school. When the house was quiet again, Bella and Edward finally got out of bed, and climbed into the tub to bathe together. Their bodies clean, they were once more drawn to mate. At around noontime, their hunger forced them to get dressed and go downstairs, where they found Aunt Zelda and Salvador Plessario embracing in the front parlor.

"Good morning!" they greeted the young couple facetiously. Edward laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. You two don't need sleep, so you can't give us a hard time." Salvador smiled, and said, "True. But, I don't think you were actually sleeping up there, were you?" Bella blushed, and rolled her eyes. Edward chuckled, and squeezed his wife in close.

Stepping into the dining room, they spoke to the maid and cook, then sat down for a large meal together. It was so nice having everyone home together again. When the food had been eaten, Edward made sure that he praised the staff for their efforts, before he and Bella once again escaped upstairs. Walking arm in arm, they looked back and smiled at the two vampires downstairs, then turned back to gaze at each other with deep affection. They didn't emerge again until the children got back home from school.


	46. Chapter 46 - Family Time

**Family Time**

"Daddy! Daddy! We want to join the boy scouts!" Both Jack and Zack had brochures in their hands from the local troop, which had made a presentation at their school that day. Edward smiled, and leaned down to look at the brochure with them. He agreed that it sounded like a great thing for the boys to do. The boys both jumped up and down with glee, hugging their dad, and immediately making demands for uniforms, supplies, and permission to go camping.

He laughed, and told them that he would be glad to take them shopping that weekend, and promised to get the details on the troop's upcoming camping trip. That night, the entire dinner conversation was about scouting. Little Betty scowled, having no interest in such things. She leaned over to tap her daddy's arm, trying to get his attention, but he was just as interested as the boys were in the scouts. Bella noticed Betty's frustration, and told Edward to give her some attention as well. He turned to smile at his daughter, tweaking her nose, and playing with her hair. She giggled and glowed from his attention, then settled back down to eat her dinner.

When everyone finished eating, they stepped into the front parlor, so they could listen to the radio together. They enjoyed hearing "Amos and Andy", and "The Lone Ranger", then Bella took the children upstairs to get them ready for bed. Nanny Gail joined them at the top of the stairs, taking care of the two boys. Edward stayed in the parlor, to listen to the news, and read the paper. He needed to get updated on local events, since he had spent the last two months out of the country.

When Bella came back downstairs, the news program was over, and the radio was playing some music. Edward put down the paper, stood up and reached out for Bella's hand. "Let's dance, love," he said, pulling her close. Resting her head on his shoulder, she basked in his attention, moving with him as he waltzed across the floor. Edward had his eyes closed, enjoying the dance, with his lovely Bella in his arms. Coming to the edge of the room, he leaned down to dip Bella low to the ground, then kissed her soundly.

Giggling, Bella said, "Edward! You are such a romantic." He smiled, "Yes, I am." Pulling her back up, he continued the dance, taking her around the room over and over again. At one point, Bella stopped, and reached down to hold her belly, saying, "Edward, I just felt the baby move!" He got down on his knees, and placed his cheek against her belly, with his hands on her sides. Holding very still this way, he was able to feel the movement as well. "Cool!" he said, grinning up at her.

Figuring that Bella was probably getting tired, he pulled her over to the sofa, so they could relax for a while. Listening to the music, with his arm around her, she soon fell asleep in his arms. Hearing her steady breaths, Edward eventually napped as well. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about work the next day. They were both lightly snoring, when they were shocked awake by the sound of a knock at the kitchen door.

Edward shook himself awake, and woke Bella up as well, saying, "Darling, there's someone at the door. Let me go see who it is." Bella sat up, yawning and stretching, then stood up to join him as he walked down the hall. They were both surprised to find Carlisle and Esme outside, naked.

Bella immediately covered her eyes, stepped back, and said, "I'll go get some blankets." Edward laughed, motioned the two vampires in, and quickly closed the door, averting his eyes as well. Carlisle chuckled, and held his arms around Esme, to hide their nakedness as best as he could. When Bella came into the room with the blankets, Edward ran to her, grabbed them, and threw them over to Carlisle. When the two were covered, they all went to sit in the parlor together. Bella then went upstairs, to find some clothes for the pair.

Laughing, Edward said, "Okay...this is a story I can't wait to hear." Carlisle laughed as well, while Esme just grinned and rolled her eyes. "It's so wonderful to see you again, young and strong, Edward," Carlisle said.

It was at this moment, that Edward realized what was going on. This was the Carlisle and Esme from the future! "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, jumping up to hug them, then realized that he needed to wait for their clothes first. Chuckling loudly, he said, "I can't believe you two are here! Thank goodness your other selves are in Chicago, or we would be stuck with a time catastrophe of some kind."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "In fact, would you mind calling my other self, and telling him/me to stay in Chicago for the next month? Esme and I want to visit for a while, and let you know about some things."

Edward agreed, then went to the phone in his office. When he came back, he said that the other Carlisle and Esme said to say, "Hello!" Bella came back downstairs with clothes for them, while the three of them were giggling about the phone conversation. After explaining it all to Bella, they went into the downstairs bathroom to get dressed. The only thing that didn't fit well was shoes, so Bella said that she would go out the next day to get some. She took out some sheets of paper and a pencil, then traced around their feet, so she could show that to the shoe store for sizing.

Now that the vampires were clothed, they settled down to sit in the parlor, and share their story. At this moment, Plessario and Zelda were coming in the front door, so they joined in as well. They were surprised to see Carlisle and Esme again. When Carlisle explained that they had come from the future, Plessario lit up, saying, "Wow, my machine sure is getting lots of use by the Cullens and Masens!" Once again, everyone was giggling.

Carlisle then turned serious, and said, "Well, there is a reason we are here. We have some things to tell you, Edward and Bella."

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Edward pulled Bella close to his side, and stroked her shoulder tenderly. "Okay, Carlisle. Spill it."

Esme spoke up at this time, saying, "Bella, we need to let you know some things about the kids. It's just something you need to prepare yourself for, okay?" Bella and Edward both tensed after hearing this, and focused intently on the discussion.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Here goes. Bella, you are going to have another set of twins." Bella and Edward gasped at this news, turning to look at each other in surprise. "That's the good news," he said. "But, Bella, you need to prepare yourself. Edward, hold her close now... Bella, right now, you have triplets in gestation, but one of them will not survive."

Bella breathed in sharply, and shook her head in confusion. "What? Isn't there anything we can do?" Carlisle shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what causes the problem, but one of your babies will be stillborn."

Bella collapsed into tears, and Esme came to sit beside her. Aunt Zelda settled on the floor at Bella's knee, and reached up to hold Edward's hand as well. Both Bella and Edward were devastated by this news.

Edward wiped away his tears, comforted Bella, then asked Carlisle, "What about the other two? Are they healthy? Are they girls or boys?" Bella looked up at Carlisle to hear the answer to this.

Carlisle nodded, "They will both be just fine. Two healthy girls." He smiled with compassion, and was pleased to see the young couple happy with this news.

"Betty will have her sister now," said Bella. Edward nodded, "Yeah...two of them!"

Esme winked at Carlisle, and said, "There's more things we need to tell you, but I think we should wait until tomorrow, to give you time to absorb the news we've given you so far."

Bella nodded, wiping her tears, and said, "I think so too, Esme. Besides, Edward and I need to go to sleep. The kids will be waking up in about 5 hours, and we didn't have breakfast with them yesterday."

The four vampires agreed with this decision, and said goodnight to the couple, saying that they would remain downstairs in quiet conversation. Plessario wanted to hear news from the future, and Zelda was intrigued as well.

Walking upstairs, Bella and Edward looked into their children's rooms, to make sure they were sleeping well, then settled down in their own room for the night. They had some tears to shed, and some comfort to give each other. They did not look forward to the delivery of the stillborn child, but anticipated the birth of their two new baby girls. It was a confusing set of emotions, but they knew they would somehow make it through. They wondered what else Carlisle and Esme would share with them. But, for now, they just wanted to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47 - Another Problem to Solve

**Another Problem to Solve**

The next morning, Edward woke first, kissing Bella gently on the cheek, to avoid waking her. He crept out of bed, pulled on his robe, and stepped downstairs. He found Carlisle and Esme, sitting in the front parlor, reading the newspaper, and listening to the radio. "Good morning, Edward," Carlisle said, lifting up his gaze from the paper. Edward replied in kind, leaning down to hug Esme. She was working on some mending that was in a basket by the sofa, making quick work of the buttons, rips, and hemming tasks.

Edward noticed that they were wearing shoes, and asked how they had gotten them overnight. "Oh," Carlisle replied, "Salvador and Zelda drove to meet our counterparts halfway, and they provided a week's wardrobe for each of us, including shoes." Edward tapped his forehead, "Man, I should have thought of that yesterday." Carlisle replied, "No problem. By the way, they have decided to go to Forks to purchase our property now. This will keep them out of our way, and avoid us crossing paths."

"Wow," said Edward, "so now is when our presence begins in Forks." Carlisle nodded, "Yeah. May as well get it going. How is Bella feeling this morning?"

Bella just happened to be coming downstairs at the moment, so she answered for herself, "I'm okay, Carlisle. Still a bit shaken up, but I'll make it somehow." Edward quickly went to help her down the rest of the stairs, with his arm securely around her. When she reached the bottom step, he led her to the breakfast table, helped her sit, then asked Mrs. Phillips for their breakfast. Emmett was already eating his breakfast, keeping Mrs. Phillips busy refilling his plate.

Carlisle and Esme came in to join them at the table, telling Mrs. Phillips that they had already had their own breakfast earlier. They were pleased to see Emmett again, and asked him to tell them more about himself. They remembered that at this time, Emmett had only met them briefly at Edward's parents funeral. Emmett's main topic of discussion was all about Rosalie. He made plans to bring her by after school. He finished eating, then ran out the door to get to school.

Bella asked, "Where are the kids?" Esme told her that they had woken the children early this morning, to surprise them with their visit. She and Carlisle were anxious to see the youngsters again, after so many years. They spent the early morning with them, and walked them to school, then went for a hunt in the forest, before walking back to the Masen home.

Edward then told Bella about the plans the other Carlisle and Esme had undertaken, providing clothes and shoes, then going to Forks to plan the building of their home. Bella opened her mouth in surprise. "Forks! I wonder what it's like there now?" Carlisle and Esme said that it was just a logging area now, with lots of trees being removed and ground being cleared. Not too many people yet, except for the Quilleutes. "Ah," said Bella, "and so it begins." Everyone else quietly nodded their heads.

Edward interjected, "Will they be okay on their own? They will be outnumbered by the natives now." Carlisle shook his head, "No worries, Edward. Salvador and Zelda have decided to travel with them. They brought our clothes here, and left this note for you." He handed over the note, and Edward read it aloud. Salvador and Zelda would spend a few months in Forks, then return to Rochester again.

"Well, I hope that Aunt Zelda is okay with her new animal diet now," Edward said, with a grimace, "I would hate for her to make a mistake, and cause problems with the Quilleutes."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we discussed the importance of the situation with her. She is determined to stick to an animal diet. She really wants to make this change, to keep a good relationship with all of your new family. The trip to Forks will be a good way to enforce the new diet on both herself and Salvador." Edward nodded sagely, and Bella sighed in relief.

"So," Bella asked, "You said that you had more news for us, Carlisle?" Edward grabbed her hand, and said, "Wait just one minute everyone." He stepped into the kitchen to tell the cook and maid to clear the table. After all the dishes were gone, he said, "Carlisle, Bella and I will go get dressed, and then we will come down to take you for a ride, so we can talk privately." Carlisle nodded his agreement, and the human couple went back upstairs.

When everyone was in Edward's car, Carlisle asked Edward to drive them to the local park, so they could find a quiet place to sit and talk. They drove down the road, until they found Highland Park, with the beautiful lilac garden, planted by John Dunbar. Esme and Bella walked hand in hand, admiring all the beautiful flowers, pointing out their favorites, while Edward and Carlisle strolled behind them. When they had enjoyed their walk long enough, they settled down to sit at some benches on the side of the walkway.

Carlisle waited until everyone had quieted down, then he began, "So...there is more you need to know about the kids. It's not good news, but I think we can help to prevent it this time." Bella and Edward held each other close, to hear the news, anxiety written on both their faces. Carlisle continued, "In 1935, little Betty contracts polio, which causes her to become paralyzed."

He waited for Bella and Edward to get over their shock, then he spoke again. "As you know, the polio vaccine is not invented/discovered until the 1950s, by Jonas Salk. But, Edward, I have been studying the vaccine now for the past 50 years. I can help you create the vaccine right now, using the laboratory at your hospital. You will, of course, get worldwide recognition for this, but that shouldn't be a problem, since you are no longer a vampire. We can use the vaccine for all your children, and Betty will not catch polio."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Thank you, Carlisle. I think this will take a lot of work, won't it?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes, and we must make it appear that we are discovering the antidote through trial and error. We must be able to prove the effects through testing, and using volunteers. It won't be easy. I'm willing to stay as long as necessary, to help you. I'm sure we can convince my other self to stay in Forks until our work is done."

Edward agreed, pulling Bella close for assurance. She smiled and nodded, shaking her head with disbelief, saying, "I just can't believe how difficult things have turned out to be for us. I'm just so glad that you are able to help us, Carlisle."

He pressed his lips together in a grim smile of thanks, then said, "Edward and I have a LOT of work to do, so let's enjoy this afternoon, while we can. Tomorrow, Edward, you will need to build a large laboratory at the side of the hospital. It needs to be built very quickly, so we can get to work. In the meantime, I can write down the process, step by step, so we can make our plans."

Edward rubbed his face wearily, saying, "Welcome back to reality, Dr. Mason and Dr. Cullen!" Esme and Bella raised their shoulders, taking deep breaths, and nodding their heads in agreement. "That leaves the two of us dealing with the kids, doesn't it?" said Esme. Bella agreed, with a tense smile, "Yes, Esme...I think the kids will enjoy this time, though, don't you?" Esme crossed her fingers, saying, "I sure hope so!"

Leaving the park, Edward drove everyone to a local Italian restaurant, so he and Bella could have their lunch, then took them back home, to get settled in before the kids and Emmett got back from school. Carlisle had picked up a large stack of paper while they were out, and carried it inside to Edward's study. Placing it in one of the drawers, he pulled out a small stack, and set to work on writing out the plan for creating the polio vaccine.

Edward sat with him, providing replacement pencils, and sorting the stacks of pages as Carlisle quickly completed them. He read each page as it was created, so he could study the work they would need to be doing.

Esme and Bella sat in the front parlor, and waited for the children. When the kids got home, they kept them busy with their homework, then took them outside to play for a while. Emmett and Rosalie joined in, teaching the kids how to play "Red Rover", with Esme and Bella joining in. When it got dark, they came inside to find dinner ready for them at the table. Edward joined them to eat, while Carlisle and Esme continued working in the study. The kids had lots of stories to share with their dad, so they didn't even notice the absence of their grandparents.

When dinner was finished, everyone gathered in the parlor to listen to the radio. Carlisle and Esme laughed along with the family, at the funny stories, then helped the kids get ready for bed upstairs. Emmett walked Rosalie home, then came back in with a secret smile, telling everyone good night, and running upstairs to bed. Nanny Gail was at a loss, with not much to do, so Edward told her that she could take some paid time off if she wanted. She readily agreed, and packed a bag for traveling. She planned on going to the beach with her sister for about a month. Bella was so excited for Nanny Gail to get a break like this, and helped her choose which outfits to take along for her trip.

Edward and Carlisle spent some time reading stories with Jack and Zack, while Esme snuggled with Betty, playing with her doll, and making up a story about her. Little Betty just loved her Granny Esme, and glowed with affection. When Bella finished helping Nanny Gail, she stepped in to join the two of them, listening to Esme's made up story, with rapt attention. Esme was a really good storyteller.

When the kids were all asleep, Bella yawned widely, saying that she really needed to sleep. Edward felt the same, and told Carlisle and Esme goodnight. When the humans were all sleeping (including the staff), Carlisle and Esme went back downstairs to the study, so he could continue his writing, while Esme took over for Edward, providing pencils and supplies.

The next morning, Edward got the process started for building a laboratory at the hospital. He said that it was a necessary part of the medical field, because there were so many diseases and viruses being discovered every day. He wanted to pursue the investigation of disease prevention and cure, and made an announcement to that effect at the staff meeting that morning. The rest of the physicians were in agreement with him, and the building was planned.

After a few months, the laboratory was built, and staff was hired to begin the study of various ailments, diseases, and viruses. Edward spent many hours here, to make his presence known as a laboratory technician. The laboratory was kept open all hours, so that Carlisle could work overnight, as a guest of Dr. Masen. By this time, Carlisle's notes about the preparation of the polio vaccine were complete. Edward studied them every evening, and discussed how they would make this happen with Carlisle. This demanded many hours of work, but was well worth it.

It only took two years, and they finally had the polio cure created. Now, they just had to put it to the test. They began the testing phase, using animals, and human volunteers came soon after. To the relief of the Masens, they had the vaccine ready for public use in 1934. They vaccinated all of their children, and turned their attention on other matters.

The international recognition that came with the cure was overwhelming for the Masen family, but they learned to live with it. Edward found that he really enjoyed working in the laboratory, and went on to study other ailments, including the common cold, cancer, and the like. He even kept notes for future use in preventing AIDS, even though the disease didn't exist at the time.

At this time, the Masens had grown into quite a large family. Now Edward and Bella were 33 years old, and had 5 children. Zack and Jack were now 12 years old, and looked more like Edward every day. Betty was 8, with features very much like Bella's. The 3 year old twin girls were not identical. Ella Rae had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Annabelle had red hair and green eyes.

The biggest change in the Masen home was not their immediate family. Emmett and Rosalie were now 19 years old, and were wanting to be married. Rosalie's family grudgingly agreed, but insisted that Emmett continue his education at the college level, while married to their daughter. He promised to do so, and the date was set. Bella was so excited to help plan the event.

At this time, Carlisle and Esme felt the pull to return to the future again. They knew that their counterparts were firmly established in Forks, and would want to see the Masen children again. So, seeking the help of Plessario, the journey was set for the following night.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Salvador, and Zelda all went deep into the wilderness the next afternoon, to send Carlisle and Esme off on their journey. With Carlisle's help, Salvador had developed a solar energy system to run the machine now, making it possible to use the machine wherever he wanted. After lots of hugs and farewells, the machine was turned on, and the couple disappeared. Packing up the machine, Zelda, Salvador, and Edward carried it back to the car, with Bella following along behind.

When they got back to the Masen home, they found Emmett and Rosalie relaxing on the front porch, hand in hand. It was time to plan their wedding.


	48. Chapter 48 - 2011 Back to the Future

**Carlisle and Esme - Back to the Future - 2011**

Carlisle and Esme were still wrapped tight in each other's arms, with their eyes closed. They could hear the changes happening around them as they traveled back to the future, after leaving Edward and Bella behind in 1934. They were pleased with the work they had accomplished, in creating the polio vaccine, preventing little Betty's sickness. Now, they just wanted to get back home to the year 2011. When they heard the stillness around them, they opened their eyes, finding themselves in a dark forest.

First things first: they needed some clothes. Luckily, Carlisle had traveled back in Plessario's machine once before, so he was prepared. They had removed their clothing before traveling back, and stored them in an airtight container, burying them underground for later retrieval. So, they just had to find where they were buried. After some poking and prodding the ground, they found their buried container, and put their garments back on. They smelled a little musty, but they could remedy that soon, when they got back to Forks.

Carlisle's wallet was in the pocket of his trousers, and he still had plenty of money inside. Unfortunately, his cell phone was dead, so they couldn't make any calls. So, he and Esme set off running toward the nearest highway, so they could get their bearings. After running along the street for most of the night, they finally came to the bright lights of Rochester. Flagging down a taxi, they hired him to drive them to the airport, where they purchased a flight home to Forks.

Alice and Jasper met them at the airport, since she could foresee what time they would be arriving. Everyone greeted each other warmly, with smiles and hugs all around. "So," Carlisle asked, "How are things in Forks?"

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look of concern, then Jasper finally spoke, "Well Carlisle, we hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no way around it. Your travel back in time accomplished great things for the world of medicine, but now we have another problem to take care of."

Esme grabbed Carlisle's arm, and waited to hear what Jasper would tell them. Alice came in close, to wrap her arms around Esme's shoulder.

Jasper continued, "We need to decide who will be going back next. Because Edward and Bella need to be saved. They were involved in a tragic car accident in 1940, and were both killed."

Carlisle and Esme gasped, and shook their heads. "Oh dear," said Esme, "Will things ever turn out right for those two? Are the children okay?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, all the kids are fine. Grown, and living happy lives, with kids and grandkids of their own. We saw the changes happen after you left, and have been waiting for you to return. We didn't want to go back without you being involved in the decision. Plus, we were overwhelmed about what might happen with you and Carlisle if different sets of us went back in time. It was all so confusing!"

Carlisle agreed, "Yes, I can see how difficult that must have been. Thank you for waiting for us. We really need to have a family meeting with all the adult Masons and Cullens. Let's go home." Jasper and Alice nodded, and led them to their car. When they arrived back at the Cullen home in Forks, they were welcomed back by all the kids, who were playing in the front yard. It was disconcerting to see Edward and Bella's children all grown up now, with wives, husbands, children, and grandchildren of their own. The younger kids were all playing a game of "Keep Away", having a great time.

Jack's son Will was busy grilling burgers and hotdogs in the back yard, and his wife Sarah was talking with Betty, Ella Rae, and Annabelle. The ladies were all deep in discussion, concerned about the upcoming school year. Their grandkids had some decisions to make about college. Funding wouldn't be a problem, because the Masen legacy was substantial, but there were differences of opinion as to which colleges would be best for the kids.

Esme stepped over to join the ladies, giving hugs to everyone, and inquiring about the new additions to the family. Some changes had taken place, and it would take a while for her to hear about it all. Carlisle stepped in behind her, with his hands on her shoulders, so he could listen as well. There were some new grandkids in the bunch, as well as a new husband for Annabelle's daughter Liana.

Looking around, Carlisle asked, "Where's Zack?" Jack slowly walked over to Carlisle's side, using his cane to help avoid falling down. When he finally reached Carlisle, he slapped his shoulder lightly, and said, "Well...there are some other changes you might want to know about since you left."

Hearing a sports car pulling up at the front of the house, Carlisle and Esme turned to see who had arrived. They both were astounded to see a tall, dark vampire walking toward them, who looked exactly like Edward. "Edward?" Carlisle squeaked.

The young vampire ran over to him, grinned wide, and said, "Papa Carlisle, surely you recognize me. I'm Zack!" His resemblance to Edward was uncanny. It was like Edward had been reborn. Carlisle and Esme were astonished, and asked Zack to tell them how he had become a vampire. After telling them his story, he gave them a big hug, saying, "It's so great to have you guys back again."

Now that Carlisle and Esme had met all the new members of the Masen family, they asked Annabelle to keep the kids busy, so they could have a family discussion with the elder Masens, to decide what to do about Edward and Bella in the past. They wanted to know what the kids were wanting.

Edward and Bella had been killed in a car accident in Forks in 1940. They had brought Jack and Zack to the area, to go camping with Carlisle and Esme, and were driving back to the airport in Seattle, when they were overtaken by a logging truck. The truck's brakes had failed, as the vehicles were coming downhill. The speed of the descent caused a tragic accident, and Edward and Bella were both killed instantly.

After much discussion, it was decided to send Zack back. His vampirism would protect him as he traveled, and he was looking forward to seeing his mom and dad again. Esme said, "Okay Zack. But we don't want you to go alone."

Zack smiled, "Of course not, I'll take my mate with me."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, asking, "Your mate? And who would that be?"

"Well, speak of the devil," said Jack, as the lady vampire in question came walking into the room. All eyes were on her, and she glowed under their gazes.

"Hi Carlisle and Esme. I haven't seen you in such a long time," she crooned.

Carlisle and Esme were speechless.


	49. Chapter 49 - 1935 A House Full of Kids

**1935: A House Full of Kids**

Bella was having so much fun playing with her twin girls on the floor in the front parlor. They were trying out some new toys that Mrs. Fisher had dropped by that morning. Suzanne Fisher was such a sweet lady, and Bella always enjoyed spending time with her, especially when she brought her kids by to play. The new pull toys were a hit with the children. They would probably be available in toy stores in the next few months.

There were now five children in the Masen household. Jack and Zack were tall, hungry, feisty teenagers, looking more like Edward every day. Their dark auburn hair, green eyes, and fair skin caused many young girls to swoon around them, especially when the boys exhibited their good manners. All they had to do was smile, hold a door open, or help a young girl into her seat. Bella giggled when she saw these girls fall under their spell. She anticipated seeing many broken hearts in the coming years.

Betty was 9 years old, and loved reading, playing with dolls, going to school, and taking care of her younger sisters. Her brown hair and dark eyes were enchanting, especially to her father. She was his little princess, and could talk him into doing whatever she wanted. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Every morning, she would come downstairs, kiss his cheek, and sit on his lap, while he read the newspaper and listened to the radio. This was their special time every day, since they were both early risers.

Annabelle and Ella Rae were 4 years old, so they spent a lot of time with Nanny Gail and Bella. They were always getting new toys from the Fisher Price factory, so they had lots of little friends who wanted to come play with them. Annabelle was shy and sweet, and preferred to play with dolls, tea sets, and other feminine toys. In contrast, Ella Rae was a tomboy, choosing to run wild around the yard, playing with toy guns, bows and arrows, balls, bats, and other boyish pursuits.

Edward and Bella were so pleased with their little family. Their earlier life in Forks was a distant memory. By now, they had spent 18 years together as a couple, in the 1920s and 30s. So, the short amount of time they had spent together in the future paled in comparison to this life. In fact, it was sometimes difficult for them to even believe that other life had even existed.

Their passion for each other never dimmed. Most evenings, they shared a bath together, then settled into bed, their bodies wrapped together, driving each other to the depths of ecstasy and love. Sometimes, they would have arguments about the kids, or different situations they were dealing with, but they never allowed these disagreements to keep them apart physically. They had learned to forgive each other, and enjoy their bond together.

Emmett had grown to become almost as large as he had been as a vampire. He was 6 foot, 4 inches tall, with a bulky frame, and plenty of muscle. He still enjoyed hunting, so about every six weeks, he would take a train to Tennessee, and spend a weekend with his family in the Gatlinburg mountains, tracking down bears and other wildlife. Sometimes Edward would go along, just for fun. Now that Jack and Zack were teenagers, they would probably be joining in soon.

College was a challenge for Emmett, but Edward and Bella did their best to help him deal with the task. His years of education were preparing him for a good life with Rosalie, so he wanted to make it work. Because of his size, and physical prowess, he did well as a football player, so he was awarded a full scholarship to Princeton, to play on their team. The hardest part of college was choosing a field of study. Emmett finally decided to pursue physical education as his major, since this was what he did best.

Rosalie spent quite a bit of time at the Masen home, helping with the kids, talking to Bella, and cuddling with Emmett when he got home from school. When she had free time, she would work on the cars outside. Little Ella Rae admired her skill, and would sometimes help out by handing her the tools she needed. With time, Rose anticipated teaching Ella Rae to work on the cars herself.

This coming weekend, the Masens would all be going to watch Emmett play football. Little Annabelle would wear her cheerleader outfit, acting as a self-proclaimed mascot for Princeton. The whole family enjoyed these games, so there was a great deal of excitement in the house, in preparation of the event. The Masen's cook and household staff were busy preparing food for them to carry in picnic baskets for the day. Fried chicken, potato salad, cookies, and beverages were on the menu. One of the maids was hard at work, sewing pennants and flags for the children to wave during the game.

In the midst of all this, Rosalie was looking at catalogs and magazines, making decisions for her upcoming wedding. Little Annabelle and Betty were sitting beside her, "oohing and ahing" over the beautiful wedding gowns she showed them. When Rosalie would point at a dress she liked, Annabelle would lean in close to see it, with wide eyes glowing. Betty pouted, demanding to see the flower girl dresses as well. Eventually, Rose found some photos of little girl dresses to appease her.

Coming into the room, Bella asked if Rose had found a wedding gown that she liked. Rosalie muttered, "It's so hard to choose! I think it will be best if I go to town to try on some at the dress store." Bella agreed, and told Rosalie that she should ask her mother about taking a trip there. Rose nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right Bella. That's what I'll do. I hope that you can come along, to help me decide." Bella smiled, saying, "Of course I'll come!"

Annabelle and Betty wanted to go also, so Bella asked Nanny Gail to join them. She knew that the little girls patience would be sorely tried, while waiting for Rose to make her decision about her dress. The following day, all the ladies went together to the dress shop: Rosalie, her mother, Bella, Nanny Gail, Annabelle, and Betty. Ella Rae was not interested, so she stayed at home. The cook and household staff would be there to watch over her, as well as Jack and Zack. She would be fine.

It took most of the day for Rose to make her decision, but reach it, she did. Her wedding dress was decided upon, the fabric was chosen, and a seamstress was hired. Her dress would be ready in a few months. Annabelle and Betty were pleased as well, because their dresses had also been chosen. A matching dress was picked for Ella Rae as well. They would take her measurements at home the next day, and telephone them in. Rosalie's mother still needed to decide on her own dress, and Bella wanted to get something new as well. They would need to make another trip for those.

Now that "the dress" had been chosen, it was time for everyone to get back home. They were exhausted when they finally walked in the front door of the Masen home. Smelling a delicious meal, they all went straight to the dining room and took their seats at the large table. After enjoying the meal, and telling everyone about their shopping day, they stood up and moved into the front parlor. The radio show they listened to was especially entertaining that night, so everyone was quietly enjoying it together, scattered all over the room. Annabelle fell asleep in Bella's arms, so she carried her upstairs and put her to bed.

After everyone else was settled in their rooms, Bella and Edward finally had some time alone. The bath water was warm and bubbly, as they relaxed together in each others arms. Stroking Bella's arms, Edward hummed and nuzzled her neck, saying, "Bella, I love you so much. Thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for giving me a life worth living." Bella smiled, leaning back on Edward's warm chest, rubbing her hands on his thighs. She replied, "Edward, my life would be nothing without you. You've made me complete."

When the water was too cold for comfort, they stepped out of the tub, dried off, and stepped to their bedroom. Climbing under the covers together, they explored each other's bodies, reminding each other of their love. Kissing, nibbling, sucking, and caressing, they found fulfillment together. Running her fingers through his hair, and kissing his lips, she promised her forever devotion to her mate.


	50. Chap 50 Sports Music Friends Hormones

**Sports, Music, Friends, Manners, and Hormones**

The Masens had such a wonderful time going to see Emmett play football for Princeton. They cheered together, worried over lost points, ate lots of food, laughed, teased each other, and sang along with the crowd when the band played. When the game was over, they waited for Emmett to join them, then went to have hamburgers at a local restaurant, to celebrate their victory.

After eating 4 huge burgers, Emmett leaned back with his arm draped around Rosalie's shoulder. She was still finishing her soda, so she gave him a sip occasionally, then kissed his cheek. Emmett was smug with his team's victory, especially the part he had played in their performance. Zack and Jack were talking nonstop, describing the plays that had impressed them the most. While they talked, they tossed a football back and forth across the table, narrowly avoiding catastrophe with the drinks and food on the table.

Bella was busy feeding Annabelle and Ella Rae, while Edward entertained Betty by bouncing her on his knee. Occasionally, he would add his own comments to the running dialogue his sons and Emmett had going on. They were certainly the noisiest table in the restaurant, but this was no problem for the restaurant owner. He came by to ask if they had enjoyed their meal, and everyone sang out their praises for the delicious food. The owner laughed, and expressed his appreciation for their comments, then asked if they wanted anything for dessert.

The kids all wanted ice cream, looking to Edward for permission. Chuckling and shaking his head, he scratched his chin, and replied, "Well, it looks like it's unanimous. Everyone wants ice cream! We'll need 9 cones of vanilla." Betty gasped, then whispered into her daddy's ear. He raised his eyebrows, smirked, then amended, "Make that 8 cones of vanilla, and one cone of strawberry." Betty's face split into a huge grin, and she snuggled into her daddy's neck, saying, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Bella rolled her eyes, looking over at Rosalie. "He's got her SO spoiled, hasn't he?"

Rosalie nodded her head, and giggled, "Yes, he sure does!"

Edward shrugged, and started bouncing Betty on his knee again. "Oh well...what can I say? She's my little girl, and I want to spoil her." Betty hummed and bounced, shaking her curls around and around.

Jack tossed the football over to Zack again, and said, "Hey Dad, will everyone be coming to our baseball game next Saturday morning?"

"Sure son," answered Edward, "We wouldn't miss it." He winked over at Bella, and she smiled with warmth at her husband. She was so pleased with his involvement in the children's lives. Even though he was a busy doctor, he always made time for his family. He never missed a game, unless there was a difficult emergency at the hospital. So far, he had been late a few times, but had never been completely absent. Jack and Zack needed their encouragement, and noticed their parents in the crowd when they played, especially when they went up to bat. Edward was a very vocal cheerleader for his boys, and Bella knew how to whistle through her teeth. They couldn't be missed.

When all the food and ice cream had been devoured, everyone stepped over to the counter, to get small cups of water, then asked for hand towels, so they could get all the sticky sugary mess off of their hands. "Okay everybody, get in the cars, so we can head home," Edward ordered. Emmett drove one car, with Rose beside him. Jack and Zack rode along in the backseat. Edward and Bella took the three girls.

The drive home was relaxing and beautiful, with the sun setting on the horizon. By the time they got home, the three girls were fast asleep. Edward, Jack, and Zack each carried a child, and placed them in their beds. Then the teenagers headed off to their rooms. Emmett left to drive Rosalie home, and would return soon. Edward and Bella went back downstairs to sit in the parlor for a while, and share a cup of tea. Music was playing on the radio, and Bella was reading a chapter in a novel she had been enjoying.

The opening of the front door alerted them to Emmett's arrival. He popped his head in the door, telling them goodnight, then he headed upstairs. Now that all the young ones were securely in their rooms, Edward and Bella could finally have a little time to themselves. Bella continued reading, while Edward looked through the evening newspaper. There was a warm fire glowing in the grate, which created a comforting, homey feel...it was such a wonderful way to end the day.

Bella reached the end of her chapter, then marked the page, setting the book aside. Looking over at her husband, she said, "Edward, can I talk to you about something?" Edward raised his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on the article he was reading, "Hmm? Yes, Bella?"

"Our boys are all so busy with sports right now, but I think that we should look into some other pursuits for them as well. Like, maybe music lessons?" she offered.

Edward put down the paper, and said, "Wow. I can't believe I haven't thought of that already. I've been so distracted by work, the kids schoolwork, scouting, and sports, that it just completely slipped my mind. I wonder if they have any hidden talents we haven't discovered?"

Bella nodded, "I know. That's exactly what I was thinking. It could be music, or art, or some other field. But they'll never know if they don't try. Do you want to talk to them about it, or should I?"

Edward took a deep breath, and looked at the cuckoo clock on the opposite wall, pondering. "Well...maybe I should bring it up, since I'm the musician in the family," he said, with a grin.

Smiling, Bella nodded, then said, "Glad that's settled then. I'll leave it in your hands."

The next morning, Edward told the boys and Betty that they should begin to consider which music instrument they would like to learn. Jack grimaced, and groaned, "Awww...do we HAVE to, Dad?"

Edward raised one eyebrow, scowled, and lowered his face menacingly, "Yes, son...you do. I've given you boys a good education, and encouraged you to be involved in scouting and sports. But, you also need some culture. It can be music, or art. Make your choice."

Pursing his lips together, Jack finally agreed, saying that he would think about it. Zack had not responded yet, so Edward looked in his direction, saying, "Zack? What about you?" Zack looked at Jack through the corner of his eye, then glanced back to his dad. "Dad, can I talk to you about it in your office?" Edward replied, "Sure son. Come on." Turning up the last swallow of his coffee, Edward leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek, then Betty on top of her head, then he nuzzled the faces of Annabelle and Ella Rae.

Zack and Edward stepped over to the office, leaving Jack behind with a look of confusion. Shaking his head, he looked over at Bella, saying, "I wonder what THAT was all about?"

Bella shrugged, "Who knows? I guess Zack just wants to have a private discussion, for once. I mean, you guys are twins and usually share everything. But, I guess you're reaching the age where you will sometimes want to have your own space."

Jack shrugged, then wrinkled his lips up toward his nose, "Yeah, I guess. Oh well...I'll probably hear about it later. I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for church."

Bella and Nanny Gail went to work on getting the girls cleaned up and dressed in their Sunday best, then worked on their hair. The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Rosalie, who often joined them for church. Her parents had driven by the house, letting her out at the front gate. When the maid answered the door, she told Rose that the other ladies were all upstairs, working on the girl's hair. Rosalie ran upstairs to help. She just loved playing with the girl's soft, curly hair. After some time, all the ladies and girls came downstairs, looking lovely.

Edward and Zack were stepping out of the office, having just finished their discussion, so they still needed some time to get dressed. Bella shooed them upstairs, telling them to hurry, then she took the girls into the parlor, so they wouldn't mess up their dresses or hair. When the boys and Edward were ready to go, they all joined each other at the front door. "What a handsome group of humans we are!" boasted Edward. Bella laughed, reaching over to smooth down a stray lock of hair on top of Jack's head, then said, "Yes, we are Edward. Look out world! Here come the Masens!"

 _ **At Church…**_

Bella settled back in the church pew, with Edward's arm resting across her shoulders. The children were sitting quietly, for once, listening to the preacher, and drawing pictures in tiny notebooks with their pencils. Bella's thoughts began to drift...she wondered what Zack had wanted to discuss with Edward. She lightly tapped her husband's thigh to get his attention, then leaned over to quietly whisper in his ear, "What did Zack have to talk about?" Edward shook his head, and said, "Later...I promise." Frustrated, she sat up straight again, and tried to focus on the sermon.

When the service was over, Jack, Zack, and Betty ran off in several directions, wanting to talk to their friends. Edward had Ella Rae in his arms, and Bella carried Annabelle. One of the other men in the congregation wanted to talk to Edward about his wife's medical condition, so Bella stepped over to join a group of ladies that she knew well. On her way over, she noticed that Zack was talking to a young girl at the front of the sanctuary. She was giggling and blushing, and kept touching his arm as he spoke to her. Her red hair was stylishly arranged with lots of careful curls, which were tied back with a green velvet bow, coordinating nicely with her green and white dress.

"Hmmm..." thought Bella, "I wonder..." Looking around the church, she finally found Betty, laughing with some of her friends from school. Jack was nowhere in sight - perhaps he had stepped outside. Reaching the other side of the sanctuary, she stepped into the circle of her friends, and joined in their discussion. Several minutes later, she felt Edward's hand on her waist, as he stepped up behind her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Ready to head home, love?" She turned and nodded, kissing his cheek, noticing that Ella Rae was napping on his other shoulder. Annabelle was heading in the same direction in her own arms, so she said goodbye to her friends, and followed Edward out the door.

Edward called out for Zack, Jack, and Betty to come along, and the family all joined together outside at the car. Emmett and Rosalie were already standing by the other vehicle, ready to take whoever needed a ride. Once again, Jack and Zack wanted to go with them. Betty ran over to Rosalie, and begged to ride with them as well. So, this left Bella and Edward with the two young twin girls. Since both girls were now asleep, they laid them down in the back seat, with their feet facing each other. Edward secured each of the girls with a seatbelt he had designed. Seat belts were not standard issue at this time, but Edward and Bella just didn't feel safe without them.

When they got on the road, Bella asked, "Okay Edward, I'm dying to hear what's going on with Zack." Edward chuckled, and said, "Well, he had a lot more to talk about than I expected. We weren't just talking about music lessons...I'll tell you that."

Bella smirked, and replied, "Okay...so, what else did you talk about?"

Edward smiled, wiggled his eyebrows, and said, "It seems that our son is getting curious about the fairer sex. He had some questions about the birds and the bees."

"Oh my!" Bella giggled, "I should have known. After church, I noticed a girl who was giving him a lot of attention. Should we be worried about them?"

Edward winked at her, "I know exactly who you're talking about. Samantha Mullis, right? The redhead?"

"The very one," agreed Bella.

"Well," Edward said, "As it turns out, Samantha sings in the church youth choir, and Zack wants to join. He would like to choose singing as his musical pursuit...for obvious reasons."

Bella laughed out loud, and shook her head. "Oh my gosh...here we go. I hope we can handle all these emotions and hormones, Edward. It was hard enough when we were dealing with our own, back in Forks!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Edward, "We have our work cut out for us with these two young men. They are only thirteen, and they are already taking an interest in girls. Well...at least Zack is. I'm just assuming that Jack will be following along soon."

"Yeah," Bella nodded, "I wonder if Jack knows that Zack is interested in Samantha?"

"No idea," said Edward. "I hope not. I would hate to see them fight over a girl. They already have enough to fight about," he smirked.

"True," said Bella. She wondered how they would deal with courtship, dating, sexual frustration, emotions. It was so overwhelming. On a day like today, she really wished that she could call her mom or Charlie, just to get their advice. But, then again...the lifestyle and traditions in this period of time were so different from the future. So, she and Edward were really on their own with this.

"Edward," she began, "I wish we had someone to talk to for advice on dealing with our teen boys."

Edward lowered his eyebrows, "I know what you mean. Neither of us has parents to talk to, and I can't turn to Carlisle and Esme for advice, because in this time, they have zero experience with kids. I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

Both of them were quietly considering this dilemma, as they continued driving home. No more words were spoken, until the car was parked in their driveway. After carrying the girls upstairs to their room, they joined Jack, Zack, and Betty at the dining room table. Emmett had gone to Rosalie's house for the midday meal.

The cook had prepared a lovely roast beef dinner, and they all savored each bite, praising her skill in the kitchen. Finishing up with apple pie and glasses of milk, they all leaned back in their chairs, full and content. "So," asked Edward, "about those music lessons. Any ideas yet, Jack?"

Jack smirked, and said, "Well, I guess I could learn to play trumpet. That wouldn't be so bad."

Edward nodded, saying, "I bet you would enjoy that, Jack. How about you, Betty?"

Betty placed her hands on her lap, and smiled. "I want to play piano like you, Daddy." Edward smiled, and patted the top of her head. "Good choice, my girl."

Jack then said, "So, what about Zack? Isn't he choosing an instrument too?"

Edward then said, "We discussed it this morning. He's going to take singing lessons."

Jack's eyebrows shot up past his bangs, "Singing lessons? Zack?"

Zack scowled, and said, "Yeah. What of it?"

Jack shrugged, and replied, "I dunno. Just seems kinda weird for a guy to want to sing."

Bella came to his defense, "No, it does not. You apologize right now, Jack. Just think about it. There are a lot of male singers who are famous. There's nothing wrong with wanting to sing."

Jack scrunched up his lips, looked down at his empty plate, and murmured, "Sorry, Zack."

Zack rolled his eyes, "No problem, Jack. Don't worry about it."

Both boys asked to be excused, then left the table and ran outside to play baseball with the other guys in the neighborhood. Betty asked her daddy to show her a little bit about the piano, to help her get started. Bella followed them into the front parlor, and read another chapter in her book. She watched her husband and daughter sitting side by side at the piano, as Edward showed Betty how to hold her hands on the keys. He then taught her how to find middle C on the piano, and how to find all the other C's on the piano as well. Betty did a good job, and Edward gave her an encouraging hug. He said that he and Bella would find a teacher for her soon.

Betty then ran upstairs to play with her dollhouse, passing Nanny Gail on her way downstairs. She was bringing Annabelle and Ella Rae down. They were hungry after waking from their nap. Bella joined them at the dining room table, and helped to get the girls fed. She decided that this would be a good opportunity to teach them some table manners, since the rest of the family was not there. She and Nanny Gail showed them how to place a napkin on their lap, sit up straight, and use their fork, spoon, and knife properly.

When they finished eating, they noticed their daddy had been watching at the side of the room. He nodded his approval, giving both girls a nice hug. Annabelle and Ella Rae just glowed from his words, smiling so big, and giggling with joy. Bella winked at Edward, and said, "You're such a charmer, Edward Masen." He winked right back, "Yeah...you would know, Isabella Cullen Masen."


	51. Chapter 51 - The Holidays

**The Holidays**

1935 was passing quickly, and the temperatures were lowering outside. Snow was in the forecast for the following week, so Edward, Emmett, Jack, and Zack were all busy winterizing the Masen home. The past week had been full of schoolwork, tests, scouts, and finding music teachers for the boys and Betty. The church organist/choirmaster had offered his services as a vocal instructor for Zack, happy to find another male voice for the youth choir. The school band director had given Bella the phone number for a local trumpet instructor for Jack. As for Betty, they still needed a piano teacher for her. So, in the meantime, Edward would teach her once a week, and help her practice when he could.

While the men and boys were outside climbing a ladder, and telling each other what to do, Bella was entertaining her three girls with a tea party in the front parlor. They were all wearing big hats, fluffy stoles, high heels, and dresses. Earlier that morning, Bella had allowed the girls into her closet, and they had a wonderful time. She even put makeup on their faces. Bella was surprised to see that even her little tomboy, Ella Rae was taking a part in the fun. The cook and maids giggled, watching the girls dressed up in their mother's clothes. The girls sat up straight, and spoke with fancy, grown up voices, drinking real tea from a nice set of china. The cook brought in a tray of cookies, and checked to see if they needed any more tea.

Edward stepped inside, to take a quick bathroom break, and came to a standstill when he spotted all his girls in the parlor. "Well, hello there, young ladies. I didn't realize that we were expecting guests, Bella. Won't you introduce me?" Betty, Annabelle, and Ella Rae all giggled, as Bella introduced them, using their full names. As each one was introduced, Edward leaned in to kiss the back of each daughter's hand, and said hello. They giggled even more, saying, "Daddy! You're so silly!" Edward's face split into a huge grin, and he chuckled along with them. "Just playing along, my girls." He then excused himself, and stepped down the hall, leaving the girls to continue their tea party.

When the girls had enough tea and cookies, Bella led them all back upstairs, to get her things back in order. Betty didn't want to take off her dress, but finally agreed, after watching her sisters undress first. When Bella's closet was back to normal again, she took her girls into the bathroom, so she could wash the makeup off their faces. Edward stepped in to help with the task, kissing and hugging his girls as he worked. The girls really loved the special attention they were getting from both parents. They would remember this day for many years.

Annabelle and Ella Rae were sleepy now, after all the excitement, so Edward and Bella handed them off to Nanny Gail. Then Edward took Betty downstairs to teach her another piano lesson. This left Bella with some time to herself, so she stepped outside, to watch her boys work on the house. Emmett was on the ground, holding the ladder steady, while Jack was at the top of the ladder, checking for damage on the windows, and making repairs when necessary. Zack was working on the first floor windows, as well as checking the vents that ran around the base of the house. He had found a few issues that he wanted to discuss with his dad, so occasionally he stood up to write notes in a little notebook he had in his pocket.

Bella walked over to Zack, and asked how things were going. He explained what everyone was doing, and asked where his dad had gone. She told him that it was time for Betty's piano lesson. He nodded, then said, "Well, I guess I'll just let him deal with the things on my list later." Bella replied, "I'm proud of you, son. You and Jack are both so helpful with things around the house." Zack grinned, and sheepishly accepted her hug, then pulled away to continue his work.

Stepping over to the ladder, Bella spoke to Emmett, then yelled up at Jack, "How's it going, son?" He replied that everything was looking good. He had made the necessary repairs, and had a few questions for his dad. But no major problems. Coming down the ladder, he asked Emmett to hold it steady for him. When all the boys were on ground level again, Bella told them all to come inside for sandwiches. They were happy to take a break, and followed her in. The cook had lunch ready, so all the boys sat down to eat. Leaving them there, Bella went to the parlor to watch Betty's piano lesson.

Edward was teaching her to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Betty's eyes lit up as she learned to play the simple tune. When she figured it out, Edward showed her how to do some finger exercises. Then, he taught her how to find all the Ds and Es on the piano. Then, the Bs and As. Next, he taught her how to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb". He then grabbed a piece of manuscript paper, and wrote out the notes for the songs, showing her where the notes could be found on the keyboard, and on the staff.

It was a lot for Betty to take in, but she was concentrating hard, with her lips scrunched up, and her eyebrows down. She was a smart girl, and really wanted to learn what her daddy was teaching. Edward saw that this was enough for her to deal with, so he stood up, and told her to practice these things until their next lesson. He then walked into the kitchen to join his sons for lunch. Bella then sat down at the piano beside Betty, and asked her to teach her what she had learned. Betty's eyes lit up, and she said, "Mama? You want to learn too?!" Bella nodded, and whispered, "Yes, but don't tell your daddy, okay? I want it to be a surprise."

Betty giggled, and hunched up her shoulders. She whispered back, "Okay Mama. First, you need to learn where middle C is." Bella then spent the next few minutes watching Betty practice, and trying to follow along as best as she could. When Betty finished practicing, she went upstairs to play with her dollhouse for a while. Bella stayed at the piano, pushing a few keys, and listening to the sounds. The piano notes sounded so simple and childish when she pushed them. But, Edward could make this same instrument sound like magic. It was so intriguing to her. Closing her eyes, she remembered hearing Edward play for the very first time, back in Forks. They were so young back then, with heads full of dreams.

Lost in her imagination, she didn't hear Edward come into the room. When his hands rested on her shoulders, she jumped in surprise. He leaned down to caress her arms, and kiss the side of her head, saying, "There's my lovely Isabella." Staying behind her, he reached out his hands, and played her lullaby. Bella smiled, leaned back into his warmth, reveling in the memories. "Thank you, Edward," she sighed.

Hearing the phone ring in the other room, Edward quickly went to answer it, before his boys. Snatching up the receiver, just as Jack got to the phone, he smirked at his son, and said, "Hello. Masen residence. Edward Masen speaking." Jack waited to see who it was, while Bella stepped into the room. "Carlisle!" said Edward, "Great to hear from you! How's life in Forks?" He listened, occasionally saying "yes" or "really" or "interesting".

After talking for quite a while, he then handed the phone to Bella, saying that Carlisle wanted to talk to her. By this time, Zack and Emmett had come into the room as well. It was now Bella's turn to say "yes", "really", and "interesting". The boys whispered to Edward, asking what Carlisle had to say, but Edward just held his finger to his lips, telling them to wait. When Bella finished talking, she handed the phone to Jack, and said, "You boys can talk to Papa Carlisle for just a few minutes. I'll go grab the girls."

Jack and Zack both spent some time talking to their Grandpa Cullen, then handed the phone back to Edward, so he could continue the conversation until the girls arrived. In just a minute, all three girls were jumping up and down, begging to talk on the telephone. By now, both Carlisle and Esme were talking at the other end, laughing at hearing the children's voices. When the girls had each had their turn with the telephone, Bella ended the call, finally hanging it up again. "Whew! That was a long call. I wonder how expensive it will be?" Edward shrugged, "No worries. They only call every few months. So, what do you think about their invitation?" Bella smiled, "I think it's wonderful! Let's tell the kids."

Gathering all the children in the front parlor, Edward said, "We have an announcement to make everyone. Listen up!" The kids all got quiet, and waited to hear what their dad would say.

"We're all going to Forks, Washington, to celebrate Thanksgiving with Papa Carlisle and Granny Esme!"

The kids all cheered. They couldn't wait to see their grandparents new house. Edward and Bella looked at each other, both lost in their thoughts of the Forks they remembered. They wondered what things would look like in this time. What would the Cullen home look like? Would they come across the Quilleutes? So many thoughts and memories were flooding their minds. The children were oblivious to them, jumping and dancing around the room. The holidays were coming soon.

 _ **Halloween**_

There were still several weeks until Thanksgiving, so Edward had plenty of time to plan how his family of seven would be traveling to Forks. Emmett would not be going with them, because he had already planned on spending this Thanksgiving with his family in Gatlinburg. Edward was considering whether he should take them by train or by plane, when Bella came into his office. She asked what options he had found, and he shared what he was considering. After they discussed it for a while, they decided to make it exciting for the kids by taking a flight. So, Edward focused on this option, and made some calls for dates and schedules.

The Masen children weren't even thinking about Thanksgiving right now. They were more interested in what costumes they would be wearing for Halloween this year. Jack and Zack were wanting to dress as vampires, much to Edward's regret. He had internally scoffed at the ridiculous way that vampires were represented on television and films, but kept his opinions to himself. If his boys only knew the truth... but, since they didn't, they were happily purchasing fake teeth for fangs, and greasy hair pomade to style their hair. Bella had agreed to sew long black capes for them to wear. They would use red lipstick to paint "blood" dripping on their chin.

Betty wanted to dress up as Shirley Temple, which would be an easy costume to put together. The housemaids promised to help her curl her hair, and she would wear a fluffy party dress, while carrying a large lollipop. Ella Rae wanted to be a cowboy, but Bella convinced her to be Annie Oakley instead. She would wear a leather dress, a Western hat, and carry a toy rifle. Annabelle was keeping things simple. She was going to be a witch. All she needed was a hat, a broom, and a black dress. The cook said that she knew how to mix up some green makeup for her face.

When Halloween night came, Edward and Bella cheered and laughed when they saw their children in costume. Everyone was gathered in the front parlor, ready to go trick or treating together. Jack, Zack, Edward, and Bella were each carrying a flashlight, and the girls were told to be sure to hold hands with a family member while they were out. Carrying pillowcases as treat bags, the children were ready to go.

There were lots of houses on the street where the Masens lived, and all the neighborhood children were out and about. It was such fun for the children to see each other's costumes, and play together. One of the houses had games set up out front for everyone to play. There was a fishing game, a beanbag toss, and a swing set. This was a great way to let the neighborhood kids work off some of their excitement. Of course, this house was the most popular spot on the street. When the skies began to darken, it became too hard for them to see the games, so everyone moved on to trick or treating instead.

At the end of the night, each of the Masen children had a pillowcase full of candy, popcorn balls, small toys, and fruit. Annabelle and Ella Rae were very sleepy, so Edward and Bella carried them, while the other three kids followed along. By the time they got back home, everyone was ready to collapse in bed. However, the cook had prepared a yummy beef stew, which smelled wonderful, so the family all went to the dining room instead. The twin girls stayed in their parents laps, and ate a few bites between yawns. When the meal was finished, they all slowly climbed upstairs to take off costumes and makeup, then fell into their beds.

It was such a fun night. They would definitely be remembering this for a long time. Bella and Edward were too tired to cuddle this night, so they just took off their clothes, letting them fall to the floor, then they both slid under the blankets and went to sleep. Soon the house was filled with the steady sounds of heavy breathing and snoring.

The next morning, the excitement began again, as all the kids poured out the contents from their pillowcases. Edward had already left earlier that morning, to work in the hospital. So, Bella was left to make sure her kids did not overindulge on sweets. It was not an easy task, especially with the two older boys. They were experts at sneaking bites when she wasn't looking, and stuffing their pockets to take candy with them to school.

Breakfast was not an option this morning, because everyone had bellies full of candy. So, Bella and the house staff helped the children get cleaned up and dressed, then out the door to the school bus. After the three older children had left, Bella dropped into the comfy sofa in the front parlor. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, she closed her eyes for a quick nap. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see the time on the cuckoo clock across the room. She had slept for three hours. Sitting up and stretching out her arms, she yawned loudly, then pulled up to stand, bending back to stretch her back as well.

"Mrs. Masen, your lunch is ready," said the cook. Bella followed her into the dining room, and sat down to enjoy her meal with her twin girls. Then, she rose again to go upstairs and get some things done before the children got back home from school. Later that afternoon, the house was filled with more excitement, as the kids all ran upstairs to eat more candy. Soon, there was mass confusion, as everyone complained that their candy was gone. Bella met them all in the hallway upstairs, and said, "Good afternoon, children. Don't worry. Your candy has not disappeared. It's in a safe place. But, you need to have room in your bellies to eat your dinner. So, get to work on your homework, show me that it's done, and after dinner, you can all have treats."

"Aww...Mom!" complained Jack. "I've been thinking about that candy all day!"

Bella smirked, "Jackson Charles Mason, I saw you sneaking candy into your pockets this morning. I think you will survive."

Pressing his lips together in defeat, Jack scuffled off to his room to do his homework. Zack didn't bother saying anything, because he knew it was pointless. Betty frowned, but went to do her homework as well. Ella Rae and Annabelle had spent the day at home, playing with Nanny Gail, so they were no problem tonight.

When Edward got home from the hospital, he was exhausted. He walked in the front door, took off his hat and coat, then settled on the sofa in the front parlor, where Bella had slept that morning. Pulling off his shoes, he stretched his long frame out along the length of the couch, and breathed out in relief. Bella heard his arrival, and came downstairs to greet him. Finding him resting on the sofa, she lifted up his feet, and sat down, then held his feet on her lap. Gently, she massaged each foot, paying careful attention to his arches, knowing that he would appreciate her efforts.

Edward moaned in pleasure, and yawned. "Oh...Bella...that feels so good," he sighed. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," she replied. Continuing to work out the tension from his feet, she then worked on his calf muscles and thighs. This caused Edward's moans to deepen in intensity, revealing that he was enjoying her efforts even more than before. He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and watched her face, while she kept up her sensual massage. "Baby, you'd better stop that, or our front parlor is going to become x-rated," he whispered. Giggling, Bella gently caressed his erection, then clasped his hand in affection. "Okay, honey. We'll save that for later."

Dinner was ready now, so she and Edward rose to go to the dining room. Calling upstairs for the children, they took their seats at the table. When the kids arrived, they each gave their mother a report on their homework progress. She and Edward said that they would go upstairs after dinner to check on their work, and then Bella would hand out treats from their Halloween stash. Everyone smiled, and enjoyed their dinner, then ran upstairs. Bella was liking this Halloween treat/incentive thing...a lot.

When all the kids had been rewarded, Edward told them to all come back downstairs to the parlor, so they could listen to the radio together. He then gave the kids the news about their planned flight to Forks. Everyone cheered. They could not wait to fly on an airplane together for the trip. The combination of this news and the candy they had just consumed, made the kids even more excited than before. They constantly talked and danced around the room, making it impossible for anyone to hear the radio program. Grinning and shaking his head in defeat, Edward turned off the radio, then joined in with their discussions. They all wanted to know what it would be like on the airplane.

It took a long time to answer everyone's questions. By then, it was dark outside, so it was time to get ready for bed. Since they had missed the chance to take a bath the night before, Jack and Zack each claimed the two bathtubs upstairs. Bella took Annabelle and Ella Rae into the tub in her and Edward's private bath. Betty would take her bath in the morning, so Edward went with her to spend some time together in her pink bedroom. Betty needed to do some reading for school, so he listened to her read, then he called out some words for her to practice her spelling as well. After kissing Betty goodnight, Edward went to his room, to find Bella in bed, waiting for him. Smiling, he settled in beside her, so they could finish what they had started in the parlor earlier.

Since Halloween was over, there were only a few weeks until Thanksgiving. Now, they would need to work on planning their long trip, then packing their clothes and other necessities. The Masen household would be filled with motion and activity for quite a while now. And they hadn't even thought about Christmas yet.


	52. Chapter 52 - Thanksgiving at Forks

**Thanksgiving at Forks**

Carlisle, Esme, Zelda, and Salvador were just blurs of motion. They had finished building the Cullen house months ago. Now, they were busy preparing all the rooms for when the Masens would be visiting in a few weeks. Zelda was sewing curtains and bedding. Salvador was hanging artwork and finishing up some paintings he had been working on. Carlisle was moving furniture whenever Esme asked for it to be relocated.

They would be building more furniture tonight, so the children would all have a bed to sleep in. Mattresses had already been ordered, and were expected to arrive in a few days time. Zelda and Esme would be planning meals for the Masens, using a cookbook they had purchased at the local store. They had to prepare a big meal to celebrate Thanksgiving, so they spent quite a bit of time studying the recipes, and making lists of the ingredients they needed to purchase.

Carlisle and Salvador would be hunting for the meat, using human weapons, so they were practicing with them whenever they had the chance. Their vampire hunting had already been noticed by the Quilleutes, and a treaty with the tribe had been established. This time, the Quilleute history would pass down a different set of vampire names to be remembered. Their boundaries had been established, and the four vampires were careful to observe them. They didn't want to have any bad feelings with the Quilleutes when the Masens arrived for their visit.

Esme looked at the large sitting room with a critical eye. Cocking her head to the side, she said, "Carlisle, do you think that everyone will fit comfortably here?" Carlisle counted off the Masens and added the four vampires to the total, then looked around at the seating. Nodding, he replied, "Yes. Of course, we will need to make sure the humans are all placed close to the fireplace." Esme agreed, and asked him to move a few of the chairs a bit. Finally satisfied with the setup, they moved into the dining room.

The table and chairs had room for everyone to sit together comfortably. Carlisle asked Zelda and Salvador to come into the dining room, and have a seat, so they could discuss how they would handle the Thanksgiving meal. They reminded each other about how they would pretend to eat and drink. Esme had the most recent experience as a human, so she provided the most helpful advice with this.

Since they had spent the better part of four years in Forks, secluded on the Cullen property, they had gotten out of the habit of following human mannerisms. So, they reviewed how they should be talking slower, walking slower, blinking occasionally, and pretending to breathe. Once again, Esme was the best teacher for these things.

Satisfied with their preparation, the vampires decided to test themselves by making a visit into town, so they could observe humans, and make themselves at ease in their company again. This was especially important for Zelda and Salvador, since they were the newest to the animal diet. Carlisle would be watching over Salvador, and Esme would take care of Zelda. After going to the general store, and purchasing some items, they placed them in the car, then they all went together to the small cinema. They enjoyed the film, and laughed together as they went back to their vehicle.

Pleased with their successful venture, they drove back to the Cullen home. As they drove, they passed by one of the Quilleute tribe. Slowing to a leisurely human driving speed, they carefully nodded a greeting to the native, who sneered begrudgingly in their direction. Passing by, they all breathed a huge sigh of relief, then continued their drive.

"I hope that things stay amiable while the Masens are here," said Zelda. The rest of the vampires agreed.

When they arrived home, everyone helped to carry in their purchases, then got back to work on their individual projects. Trees were felled, wood was prepared for building materials, and furniture was built. By morning, their were beds in every room, ready for mattresses and bedding. Carlisle decided that they should also make some desks and chairs, so this project was soon underway.

In the midst of felling some trees, they heard a group of elk running by, so they all decided to take a break for hunting. Careful to observe their property boundaries, they all got their fill of animal blood, then buried the carcasses. Satisfied with their meal, they returned to work. Weeks went by, and soon it was almost time for the Masens to arrive.

Zelda and Esme drove into town again, to purchase the ice and perishable foods they would be needing. Carlisle and Salvador remained behind to chop firewood and build a fire in each of the four fireplaces throughout the home. Soon, the entire house was warm and toasty, ready for the Masens to enter and relax.

When Zelda and Esme returned with the ice and food, Carlisle and Salvador went into the woods to hunt for a wild turkey, using human weapons. As they were walking back to the house, they discovered the Masens all waiting for them in the large sitting room. Edward was standing at the large fireplace, warming his hands. Jack, Zack and Betty were gathered together playing a board game on the floor, teaching Esme and Zelda how to play _Monopoly_. Bella was on the sofa, cuddling with the twin girls, watching the fire, and smiling at Edward.

As soon as the door opened, the older children all ran to hug Carlisle and Salvador. Bella and Edward called out their greetings, and hugs were shared all around. Jack and Zack were highly interested in the wild turkey that the men carried in, asking all about the hunt. Edward joined in this discussion, saying that he would be glad to take the boys hunting while they were visiting in Forks.

The children then all began asking when dinner would be ready. So, Bella jumped up from her seat, and went into the kitchen to help Esme and Zelda. When the meal was ready, everyone gathered around the table to eat. The following day would be Thanksgiving, so they just had simple sandwiches and soup tonight. When everyone had eaten, they all worked together to clean up the dishes. There were no servants in the Cullen household, but the work was easy with so many helpers.

Before sending the children to bed, Edward told everyone to put on their warm clothes. He wanted to take a walk around the property, then drive to town, so they could see Forks. When everyone was bundled up, they stepped outside, then looked up at the Cullen house. Carlisle then told them how they had designed and built the house, using local wood and stone. It was a large, two story log cabin, with shuttered windows, and bark shingles on the roof. It fit in very well with the wooded environment.

The boys wanted to investigate the forest, but Edward told them to wait until tomorrow, and they would go with weapons in hand. He didn't want to take the women and children into the forest this late in the day. The boys smirked, then agreed to wait. Gathering everyone into their vehicles, they drove into town. Bella and Edward were wide eyed, absorbing how Forks looked at this time in history. There were only dirt roads, and log cabins, with very limited supplies available in the local general store. It was quite different from the Forks they remembered.

By the time they arrived back, it was very dark. Since there was no electricity this far in the wilderness, they had to use gas lamps and flashlights. The vampires would surreptitiously watch over the lamps during the night, making sure there were no fires in the house. Water for baths would need to be heated over the wood fire cook-stove the next day, so everyone just dressed for bed and climbed under their blankets. Soon, the Masen children were snoring peacefully, while Edward and Bella snuggled together for a romantic time together in their room. When the Masens were all asleep, the four vampires went to work preparing everything for the Thanksgiving celebration the following day.

The next morning, the children were the first to wake, jumping on their beds excitedly, and demanding breakfast. Bella and Edward struggled out of their bed, then went downstairs to make pancakes and bacon. Esme and Zelda had prepared baths for the children, so each of them took turns getting clean and dressed. While the children ate, Edward and Bella had their turn in the warm bathwater. By then, all the Masens were fed, clean, dressed, and ready to celebrate the holiday. Edward and Bella wanted to see the beach, so they gathered the children, and left the four vampires behind to prepare the Thanksgiving feast.

Edward was especially looking forward to this venture, because he had never seen the prohibited parts of Forks before. Bella was delighted to share La Push with Edward and the children. They all ran around to see the fish, water, seashells and other sights, laughing and teasing each other. Edward came to stand by Bella, with his arm around her shoulders. The sun was shining bright, creating lovely colors in the clouds all around them. Leaning down to her ear, Edward whispered, "It took several years, but here we are. I'm finally with you at La Push. You asked me to come here with you right after we met, remember?" Bella giggled, then turned to look up at her husband, with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Edward...we finally made it!"

After letting the children play for a while, Edward called out for them to gather together again, so they could go back home for their feast with the Cullens. Climbing into the car, Jack showed his mom the large conch shell he had found. Zack told her about the turtles he had seen, and wished that he could have one of them. Betty talked on and on about all the beautiful birds she had seen and heard. Ella Rae and Annabelle just wanted to get back to Granny Esme and Papa Carlisle.

When they pulled up to the Cullen house, they saw smoke rising from the chimneys, and smelled the tasty turkey. Everyone ran inside and took their seats around the table, ready to enjoy the meal. Carlisle asked everyone to bow their heads, and hold hands around the table. When everyone was finally quiet, he offered thanks for their meal, as well as for the blessings they had all enjoyed that year. Everyone said, "Amen" then they dove into the food. The meal was wonderful, and everyone could feel the love they all felt for one another. It was such a great day - and they were happy to be sharing it together in Forks.

 **Christmas Preparations**

Now that Thanksgiving was over, the Masens all joined in to help decorate the Cullen home for Christmas. The boys and men went into the woods to find the perfect tree, while the girls and women stayed in the house to make the decorations. They strung popcorn and berries together, and used yarn and other craft supplies in creative ways. Bella taught Annabelle and Ella Rae how to make "God's eyes" with sticks and yarn. Betty was painting designs on paper, then cutting them out. Salvador remained behind with the ladies to help with the artistic endeavors.

When the men and boys returned with the tree, they all worked together to build a stand with pieces of lumber. It was very basic, but it worked. There was no way to water the tree, so they just planned on enjoying it as long as it would last. When the tree was secure, everyone gathered around to hang up the decorations the ladies and children had made. Jack and Zack wanted to make some as well, so Salvador took them aside to be creative for a while. Since the tree was a fire hazard, they decided to forgo the addition of candles. Instead, they placed candles on the windowsills, decorating them with holly leaves and berries, and tying them together with colorful ribbon.

Next, they hung a pine garland on the stairway and fireplace mantel. After all their work was done inside the house, they all gathered at the dining room table to create two large wreaths for the front doors. When these were complete, and the men had hung them up, everyone then came outdoors, to see how they looked. The ladies then decided that there should be garland on the outside of the windows as well, so everyone went to work on this as well. By the time they finished all their work, there was not a scrap of ribbon, fabric, yarn, or string left in the house. But, it was worth it...the house was beautiful!

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and snow was falling outside. The children were so excited to see it coming down. Wrapped up in their coats, mittens, hats, and scarves, they all came outside to play in the snow. When the sun began to disappear, Edward told them to all come back in and warm up before dinner. The Cullens and Masens all gathered in the dining room, and consumed a warm tasty meal together. It had been a busy, fun day, and the humans were all ready to collapse in their rooms.

Christmas was still a week away, and the Masens needed to get back home to New York. After packing all their luggage, they loaded the cars, then gathered back inside to share tearful farewells with Carlisle and Esme. Salvador and Zelda had decided to come to New York with the Masens. Before they departed, everyone went to the Christmas tree to open their gifts together. Cries of excitement filled the home, as the children opened their packages to discover new toys, books, and clothes. It was such a happy time for everyone, and they hated for their visit to end. But, the transportation schedule was not flexible, so they had to leave. Edward had chosen a train journey home, instead of flying, so they could watch the world go by as they traveled home. Also, he was a bit concerned about flying his family in an airplane in the wintry weather. Carlisle and Esme handed out roomy cloth bags for the children to carry their new gifts home on the train.

Annabelle and Ella Rae had never been on a train before, so their eyes were big as saucers as they climbed aboard. The Masens had an entire sleeping car all to themselves, since there were so many of them traveling together. When everyone was loaded in, they all moved into the dining car, so they could enjoy their meal together. After eating, Jack and Zack ran off to explore the rest of the train. They ran from car to car, getting to know the people on board, and asking the workers questions about how the train operated. Edward and Salvador joined in when the boys came through their car.

Bella and Zelda kept the three girls occupied. They played with dolls, had a tea party, read books, and brushed the girls hair. Betty wanted to learn to knit, so Zelda was showing her how to make a simple scarf. When Betty was comfortable with her stitches, the twin girls sat on either side of her, to watch her work. Betty was proud of learning, and smiled with each stitch she made. When she finished a row of stitches, she would concentrate very hard, switching to the other needle, her tongue held between her lips.

Eventually, the girls heard their father's voice, as the men and boys were approaching the doorway to their car. "Quick! Hide it, Betty!" said Ella Rae. Betty's eyes flew open wide, as she rolled up her knitting, and stuffed it inside the bag at her feet. She wanted to give the scarf to her daddy for Christmas, as a surprise. Bella smiled, watching her daughters keep their little secret. Edward moved over to her, caressing her hair, and kissing her cheek, "What was all the excitement about?" She gently shook her head, "Ah nothing. The girls are just happy that you are back." He chuckled, raised his eyebrows, and smirked, saying, "Really?" Then, he walked over to cuddle with his girls, looking at Bella over the top of their heads.

Bella was filled with love and warmth, watching her husband with their three daughters. "Oh, Edward," she whispered under her breath, "I am so happy to have you in my life." He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he sensed the flavor of her sentiment. He blew her a kiss, and winked sweetly. "Mom," said Zack, interrupting her quiet moment of bliss, "When will we be getting back home? I hope we make it back before Christmas. I want to buy a couple gifts there before it's too late." Bella turned to her son, and assured him that he would have plenty of time. Squeezing her brows together, she asked him, "Do you have plans with your friends this year?"

Zack blushed a bright pink, and closed his lips together tight. Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders and stepped away. Bella giggled and turned to look at Zelda. Zelda hummed, "Oh my...it seems that Zack has a secret crush. Am I right?" Bella raised one eyebrow, and looked at Zelda a little more closely. "Aunt Zelda...when Edward was a vampire, he could read minds. You wouldn't happen to have that ability as well, would you?" Zelda's eyes opened wide, then she finally collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Oh dear...Bella, you've found me out." Laughing loud, Bella called out for Edward to join them. As he approached, Bella pulled him down to whisper in his ear. He looked over at Zelda, shaking his head, and wagging his finger at her. "Shame on you, Aunt Zelda. You should have told me before now."

So, as it turned out, mind reading was apparently a Masen family trait. Now that Edward knew he had shared this ability with his aunt, he felt even closer to her. He and Bella were glad to be bringing Aunt Zelda home now. She would be VERY helpful with knowing how to deal with their teenage boys. Poor Zack and Jack had no idea. Things were going to be exciting and fun at the Masen home. Edward and Bella laughed again, tossing their heads back with glee.


	53. Chap 53 - 2011 Forks Meeting Zack's Mate

**2011 - Present Day in Forks - Meeting Zack's Mate**

 _After much discussion, it was decided to send Zack back in time to rescue his parents in 1940. His vampirism would protect him as he traveled, and he was looking forward to seeing his mom and dad again. Esme said, "Okay Zack. But we don't want you to go alone."_

 _Zack smiled, "Of course not, I'll take my mate with me."_

 _Carlisle raised his eyebrows, asking, "Your mate? And who would that be?"_

 _"Well, speak of the devil," said Jack, as the lady vampire in question came walking into the room. All eyes were on her, and she glowed under their gazes._

 _"Hi Carlisle and Esme. I haven't seen you in such a long time," she crooned._

 _Carlisle and Esme were speechless._

Zack pulled his mate into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Mmm...babe. Your lips taste so good." She giggled, and rubbed noses with Zack. "Yeah, that would be the elk I just drank." Zack huffed out a laugh, then smirked in response, "I thought that was what I tasted." The couple stood hip to hip, facing Carlisle and Esme, who were wondering how this couple had come to be. They also wondered how Zack had become a vampire.

First things first - Carlisle barked out a question, "Zack, when did you turn into a vampire?" Zack looked confused for a moment, then said, "Oh...that's right...you've just come back from time traveling, didn't you? Well...let's see..." Rubbing his chin, he considered how to tell the story in a way that would be understandable to his grandparents.

"Okay," he began, "As you know, we were all living in New York, and I was just starting to court Samantha Mullis." Zack's mate squirmed uncomfortably, moaning about his earlier romantic pursuits. Zack rolled his eyes, and said, "Babe, I was only a kid back then. Give it a rest." Huffing her displeasure, she shrugged his arm away, and walked off to be with the rest of the family.

Zack smirked, then rolled his eyes again, "She is so temperamental. So...back to my story. I had been courting Samantha for a couple years, and I was considering asking her to marry me. Well, Dad didn't want me to tie myself down so soon. He thought that I should get out and see the world first. So, he asked Salvador and Zelda to take me and Jack on a trip across the country. We spent a couple years seeing the sights. We saw the Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, the Rocky Mountains, the desert, and lots of other stuff. Well, one day, me and Salvador went out hunting together in the woods. Jack and Zelda stayed behind at our camping spot, so Jack could go fishing."

"So, while we were out hunting, we came across some other hunters in the same area. They were frightened by the appearance of Salvador. I guess I had never really noticed his vampire qualities, since I had grown up around all of you guys. Anyway, the other hunters freaked out and tried to rescue me from Salvador, saying that he was going to hurt me. They wouldn't listen to my arguments, and kept pulling me away from him. Things got crazy, and they tried to shoot Salvador. He was able to dodge the bullets, which scared everyone, me included. I must have jumped away or something, because I fell down the side of the mountain, landing several hundred feet below. The other hunters thought that I was dead, so they ran off. They were afraid of Salvador, and didn't need to rescue me anymore, you see."

Carlisle then interrupted, saying, "So, Salvador had to turn you to save your life."

"Yep, that's a long story short," Zack agreed. "He had to take me deep into the woods, and watched over me until my transformation was complete. Zelda was waiting back at camp, wondering what happened to us. She waited for Jack to fall asleep, then carried him in her arms, so she could track us down. When she found us, she and Salvador decided to send Jack back home, to let Dad and Mom know that I had been injured in the woods. They sent a sealed letter with Jack, with the details about my unfortunate transformation."

"Mom and Dad wanted me to be kept away from the rest of the kids, until they could explain it to them. So, I spent another year in the wilderness with Salvador and Zelda, becoming acclimated to an animal diet. Finally, I was able to go home, and everyone finally knew the truth. They could see that I had changed, and looked a lot like you, Zelda, and Salvador. It took a while for us to all be comfortable together, but it finally all fell into place. Of course, at this time, Mom and Dad told us about how Dad had once been a vampire himself, and they had traveled back in time so he could be human. If my brothers and sisters had not seen my transformation, I doubt that they would have believed the story."

Esme then asked, "So, what happened with little Samantha Mullis?"

Zack smirked, and shrugged, replying, "She had already started seeing another guy by then, so I didn't even have to worry about trying to explain anything to her. I had been gone for a few years, so it was understandable that she would have moved on to someone else. There was no love lost for me. I realized that Dad was right. I had been too young to get engaged. Plus, now I was a vampire, so I couldn't be with her anyway. So, I decided that I wanted to get out and wander on my own for a while. If I stayed there, it would have caused too many questions with the neighbors, and I had become too independent to live with my parents and siblings. I needed space. So, Dad called you guys, and you recommended that I should go live with you in Forks. When I got there, you introduced me to lots of other vampires, and that's how I found my mate."

Esme and Carlisle turned to look at each other in amazement. They were so surprised to hear Zack's story. Now, they were ready to hear the rest of it, so they asked Zack to call over his mate again. Zack turned away, called her over, then she settled back into his embrace, asking, "No more talk about former girlfriends, then?" Zack nuzzled her neck, and said, "No more, sweetie. It's time to talk about you and me." She smiled, and snuggled closer to him, wiggling her hips against his thigh. "That's more like it," she gushed.

Zack continued his story, "So, you had invited a bunch of vampires to your house for a get-together. There were visitors from all over the world. I didn't understand everything you guys were talking about. Something about the Volturi. I was still learning my way around basic vampire ways at the time, just getting to know all the different personalities of the visiting vampires. There were so many attitudes and gifts to figure out."

His mate smiled up at him, and said, "And that's how we met. I was there with my coven, and Zack and I were just drawn to each other." Zack kissed her cheek tenderly, and caressed her hair, "Yeah...I have a thing for redheads." She winked at him, and kissed him square on the mouth, replying, "I'm glad you do."

Carlisle was glad to hear their story, and pulled them both into a kind embrace, saying, "Well, I'm glad to hear all about it. Thanks for filling us in on the details."

Esme turned to Zack's mate, and said, "So Maggie, how are Liam and Siobhan?"

Maggie's eyes grew large and bright, as she explained that they had returned to Ireland, leaving her in Forks, so she could stay with Zack. They had been together ever since, sometimes going to live in other parts of the world. They had even gone to Ireland for a few years.

"Well," Esme continued, "I am so pleased to see you with a mate, Maggie. You were changed at such a young age. We all thought that you would be alone forever." Maggie agreed, "Yeah, being turned at the age of 15 was unfortunate for me. But finding Zack made it all worthwhile. He was changed at a young age as well, so we are perfect for each other." Zack wrapped his arms around his sweet little mate. "Yes we are," he growled.


	54. Chapter 54 - Christmas with the Masens

**Christmas with the Masens**

The Masens were so pleased to finally make it back home to Rochester, after their long train journey from Washington State. The children all helped to carry in their luggage, then settled into their rooms to rest for a while. Edward and Bella spoke to the household staff, to make sure that everything had gone well while they were away. Then, Bella spent some time with the cook to discuss plans for the upcoming Christmas meals.

Edward noticed that the house was quiet, with all the children occupied in their rooms, so he stepped into the front parlor to speak with Salvador for a while. Zelda played some simple Christmas carols on the piano. About an hour later, Bella came in to join them in the parlor, settling down beside Edward. He wrapped his long arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close, and nuzzling her ear and neck. Giggling, Bella snuggled in closer to her husband, and kissed his cheek.

Standing up, Salvador went over to Zelda, and pulled her away from the piano, saying, "I think that's our cue to go for a walk, my dear." He winked at Edward, then led Zelda out the front door, with his hand on the small of her back. When the two vampires had left the house, Edward leaned in close to his wife, and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"Tired?" Edward asked. "Yes," said Bella, "I wish I wasn't though. I want to make love to you, Edward. It's been so long since we've had time alone." Edward lowered his head to look into Bella's eyes. "I know, Bella love," he sighed, "How about we go to bed, and see how much energy we can stir up together?" Smiling, Bella nodded, and followed her husband to their bed. The next hour was peaceful, as Edward and Bella shared slow, passionate intercourse together, kissing deeply and stroking their bodies. "I love you, Edward," Bella moaned. "Bella, I'm yours forever, my love," Edward promised.

Christmas was still a few days away, and the Masens were busy wrapping presents, hiding them, and going to parties. The house had been decorated by the household staff, with colorful electric lights shining everywhere. It was quite a different display from what the children had seen in Forks at the Cullen home. One day, the family took a ride in a horse drawn sleigh, to look at Christmas lights and decorations all over Rochester. While riding, they sang carols and joked around together. When they got back home, Zack pulled his father aside to ask him a question.

"Dad?" he asked, "Would it be okay if I go over to visit my friend Joey Mullis?" Edward raised his eyebrows, and looked down at his son with a smirk. "Isn't that Samantha's brother?" Zack looked down, with his arms behind his back, shuffling his feet nervously, then answered, "Yeah, that's right." Edward didn't want to embarrass his son further, so he held back his smile, and said, "That's fine son. But, you should call ahead of time, to make sure they are receptive to your visit." Zack took a big breath, and sighed, saying, "Thanks Dad", then he ran into the house to make the call.

When Zack came back outside, he was surprised to see the horse and sleigh were still in front of the house, with his parents sitting in the back. Edward stood up, and said, "Hop aboard son. Let's go and pick up your friends for a ride." Laughing out loud, Zack jumped up beside them, and Edward nodded for the driver to move along.

The Mullis family was thrilled to see the horse and sleigh pull up at their house, and they all ran outside. Edward told them to get on the sleigh, and soon all of them were enjoying a ride around their neighborhood. Zack was sitting beside Samantha, glowing with a huge smile. She smiled right back, and bumped shoulders with him. Zack was bashful, but really wanted to show her some kind of affection, so he quickly turned his head and kissed her cheek. Samantha breathed in with surprise, then pulled her hand up to cover her cheek, while her face flushed red. Giggling, she smiled again, and lowered her lashes in embarrassment.

Zack was thrilled with her response, and whispered, "Samantha, you look really pretty today." She glowed from his praise, twirling one of her fingers in a lock of her red hair, and said, "Thank you, Zack. You look very handsome." Zack puffed out his chest with pride, while his face split into a huge grin. "I got you a Christmas present," he said, and handed her the tiny package he had been keeping in his pocket. Opening her eyes wide, Samantha took the package, and opened it carefully. Inside, she found a pretty bracelet, with colorful beads and a silver heart. "Oh Zack, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Holding out her hand, she asked Zack to help her put it on.

Samantha's father had seen the two youngsters, and cleared his throat menacingly. "Master Masen, did you just give my daughter a piece of jewelry as a present?" Zack gulped, with eyes open wide, and looked fearfully at Mr. Mullis, replying, "Yes sir, I did." Mr. Mullis squinted his eyes, looking closely at Zack, waited a few seconds, then finally relaxed his face into a grudging smile. "That was very kind of you, boy. Samantha, be sure to tell Zack thank you for his kindness." She proceeded to offer her quiet appreciation, then turned toward Zack to give him a secret wink that her father could not see.

Zack was giddy with pleasure from her show of affection, and had quite a bit of trouble breathing. Swallowing loudly, he blushed, cleared his throat, then offered her a sheepish grin. Giggling, Samantha fingered her new bracelet, then sighed while biting her lower lip. The two young sweethearts were so nervous in front of their family. But it was obvious to everyone that they really seemed to care for one another.

When the sleigh arrived back at the Mullis home, Edward helped everyone dismount, then told the Mullis family farewell. Zack waved goodbye to his friend Joey, and smiled wide at Samantha as she stepped away to her home. Sighing dreamily, he turned to face forward in his seat, glowing with a dreamy expression. Bella suppressed her silent giggles, and smiled at her husband. The two youngsters were just so adorable. Zack didn't say a word as they rode home, keeping his secret thoughts to himself.

The day was coming to an end, with stars just beginning to appear in the sky. Edward held Bella close beside him, while Zack stayed close on his other side. They were all covered up with a thick plaid blanket, while wisps of white revealed their breaths escaping into the cold night air. When they got home, Zack ran inside to get some carrots from the kitchen, then he brought them out for the horses. Edward paid the driver, told him goodbye, then walked inside with his arm around his son's shoulder. "You handled your first outing with Samantha very well, my boy. Always remember to be a gentleman, and respect her," he instructed. Zack nodded his head, saying, "Thanks Dad. I'll do my best."

On the day before Christmas, Edward had to work for a while at the hospital. While he was away, Bella gathered all her children together in the main landing upstairs. "Kids, each of you needs to look through your room, and choose 5 toys to give to charity. Tonight, we will be going to take toys to the church for those less fortunate than ourselves. Remember that several families in the area have been hit hard by the Depression. So, be sure to choose special toys that will be appreciated. Be generous, children, because Santa is bringing new toys to you tonight."

After some complaining, the kids all went to do as they were told. When they made their choices, they brought them out to Bella, and she looked them over to make sure they were presentable. Next, they gathered together all the toys, placed them in large boxes, and carried them out to the car. Bella and Zelda took the girls in one car, while Salvador took the boys in the other. When they got to the church, everyone got out to help carry in the toys. Then they all went to work helping to organize all the donations that had been brought in by other families in the area.

There was a meal being prepared for the night, so Bella stopped in the kitchen, to see if they needed any help. There was still a lot to do, so Bella called home, and asked the Masen cook to come and work for the event. In the meantime, Bella, Zelda and Betty helped chop vegetables. Ella Rae and Annabelle were put to task, placing flowers and silverware on the tables. Zack, Jack, and Salvador were busy setting up tables and chairs.

When everything looked ready for the event, the Masens all got back in their cars and went home. Next, Salvador drove the maid to the church, so she could help with the meal preparation and serving. The Masens would have a simple meal, served by the rest of the household staff.

Edward arrived home from work, kissed Bella affectionately, then hugged each of his kids as they took their seats in the dining room. After eating their meal, the family gathered in the front parlor, to listen to Edward as he read _The Night Before Christmas_. The children were all wide eyed with excitement, anticipating Santa's visit. When the story was finished, the girls went to the kitchen to find some cookies to put on a plate for Santa. Jack filled a glass with milk, and Zack found some sugar cubes for the reindeer.

Everything was set out by the fireplace, in front of the Christmas tree. Soft music was playing on the radio, and candles glimmered all around the room. It was so lovely. The kids all came to stand by their parents, and naturally settled into their embrace. Edward started singing "Silent Night", and all the rest of them joined in. Bella's eyes filled with tears, as she enjoyed her family's celebration together. Edward kissed the side of her head, humming the angelic tune of the season quietly in her ear.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, with the Masen children all wide awake and excited to see what Santa had brought to them overnight. There were so many new toys and games for each of them. New bikes for Jack and Zack. New dolls for the girls. But best of all...a puppy! They decided to name him Sparky. He was excited to meet everyone, and hopped from person to person, licking and nipping them all. Edward showed everyone how to feed the puppy, and where he would be sleeping. Sparky was definitely a hit with everyone.

When the kids were finished seeing what Santa had brought them, Edward took a seat on the sofa, pulling Bella down on his lap. She giggled, and snuggled in close to him, as they watched their children enjoying their new toys. Edward then called out, "How about someone passing out those presents that are under the tree?" Jack volunteered for the task, and was soon calling out names and carrying gifts around the room.

Aunt Zelda got a new sewing basket, filled with colorful threads and accessories. She loved to work embroidery projects, so this gift was perfect for her. She was thrilled with it. Salvador got a box full of new oil paints and paintbrushes, and was very appreciative. The kids all got new clothes, books, and candy. Bella got some pretty hairbows from her girls, and a nice fluffy robe from Jack and Zack. Edward got a fishing hat from the boys, and a pipe from the girls. "Girls, I don't smoke," said Edward with his eyebrows pulled in tight. "We know...but we want you to, because the tobacco smells so good!" said Betty. Bella and Edward laughed so hard at this, and Edward said that he would try it sometime, just for them.

Sparky was jumping up and down, playing with all the discarded wrapping paper. This was causing quite a bit of commotion, so Bella told the kids to pick up all the loose paper, and carry their gifts to their rooms. When the kids had all disappeared upstairs with their treasures, Bella stepped over to the tree, reached behind it, and pulled out a gift she had hidden there for Edward. "What's that?" he asked. "Open it, and find out," she answered.

Tearing away the paper, and opening the box, Edward gasped. "Bella! Where did you get this?" She smiled, and said, "Carlisle helped me put it all together. I've been hiding it for almost a year. I hope you like it." Edward beamed, "Like it? I LOVE it!" Edward reached in and pulled out a framed photograph of the Chicago White Sox team, with personal autographs on each image. There were also some signed baseballs, a signed glove, and a White Sox uniform and hat, in Edward's size, with "Masen" on the back of the shirt. Laughing with glee, he trembled all over, then pulled Bella in for huge hug. "Wow, babe. What a perfect gift!"

Bella smiled again, then said, "I can't wait to see you in that uniform, honey. I'm going to be drooling over you, I'm sure." Rubbing noses, they then kissed each other affectionately. Edward sighed, and said, "Well, it's time for your gift now. But, it's not really ready to open yet. Anyway...you'll understand it soon." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

Opening the envelope, Bella's eyebrows came together in confusion, "I don't understand, Edward. What does _TIME_ mean?" Edward's face became very serious, and he said, "I've been working with Salvador on a plan for you...for us. We're going on a time travel journey again. To the future."


	55. Chapter 55 - After the Holidays

**After the Holidays**

The day after Christmas was incredibly cold, with piles of snow growing higher by the hour. Edward, Salvador, Jack, and Zack all took turns shoveling the driveway, so Edward would be able to get to the hospital in case of emergencies. Edward had hired a team of horses and a driver with a sleigh, so he could make house calls to the side roads. The horses were being kept in the garage, while Edward's automobiles were moved outside and covered with heavy tarps. One vehicle was available for driving, with chains on the tires.

Inside the Masen home, everyone was keeping warm the best they could, huddling together in the parlor, watching the fire, playing with their new toys, taking turns with their new puppy, and listening to radio programs. The hired driver was in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee, listening to local gossip being shared by the cook and some of the housemaids. The kitchen was kept warm with baking bread, cakes, and pies.

The front door opened with a whoosh, as Edward and Jack came in from shoveling snow. They pushed the door closed, then stomped their feet to loosen the ice and snow from their boots. Bella rushed to help them out of their coats, hats, gloves, and scarves, exclaiming, "You poor souls. It's incredibly cold out there!" Edward nodded, too exhausted to say anything. His cheeks were red from the cold, and his eyes and nose were running. Shivering and squeezing his shoulders together, he quickly stepped into the parlor, placing himself directly in front of the fireplace. Jack was soon by his side, holding out his hands, reaching for warmth from the flames.

Bella handed their outer garments over to a housemaid, telling her to take care of them. The maid scurried off with the wet things, and carried them to the laundry room to dry out. Then Bella went to the kitchen, asking the cook for warm drinks for Edward and Jack. When the drinks were ready, Bella carried the tray into the parlor. Edward and Jack were so glad to see the hot drinks, and grabbed them greedily. Sipping their drinks, they remained standing at the fire, still shivering, and stepping from foot to foot, to warm up their leg muscles.

Salvador looked at Edward with concern. "Edward, shouldn't you let me and Zelda take care of that for a while. The cold doesn't bother us as much, you know." Edward pressed his lips together, considering the circumstances, not wanting to reveal too much to his children about Zelda and Salvador's vampire qualities. Zack was paying close attention to the conversation, looking away from the board game he had been playing with his sisters. Edward winked at his son, then turned to answer Salvador. "Let's talk about that in a few minutes. The work we just did should hold up for a while now."

Suddenly, the phone rang shrilly, interrupting the discussion. Zack hopped up and ran to the phone, picked up the receiver, and said, "Masen residence, Zachary Masen speaking." The rest of the family came around him, so they could find out who had called. After listening to Zack muttering yeses and hums, they were finally rewarded with his spoken response, "Well, hello there Emmett!" Everyone smiled and waited to hear how their "brother" was doing. They learned that he had spent the past few weeks in Tennessee with his family, celebrating the holidays. He now needed to plan his trek back to New York, and wanted to discuss it with Edward. So, Zack handed the phone to his father.

When all the planning was taken care of, the phone was passed from person to person, as everyone wanted to talk to Emmett. He would be coming back home the following week, if weather permitted, and was looking forward to seeing everyone. When the call was finally ended, everyone shared their excitement over his return. Bella then picked up the phone again, and placed a call to Rosalie, to let her know the news. When Rosalie learned that her man was coming back home, everyone in the front room heard her loud excited squeals through the phone.

Thankfully, the following day dawned a bit warmer, and there were no more big flurries of snow. So, the men and boys were able to relax with the family for the day. The hired horses and driver were retained for one more day, just in case the weather turned.

Seeing the calmer conditions outside, Bella allowed her children to go outside and play. They whooped and hollered, wrapping themselves up in warm outer wear, so they could make snowmen, have snowball fights, and try sledding down the hill. Soon, there were children all over the neighborhood, playing together and having a wonderful time. With the children occupied, Edward and Bella snuck upstairs to their room for some privacy. They knew that the children would be watched by Zelda, Salvador, and the house staff.

"Come here, my love," Edward groaned, as he pulled Bella into his arms. They had just stepped into their room, and locked themselves in. Leaning back against the door, Edward slid down a few inches, with his legs placed on either side of his lovely wife. Bella snuggled into his warm arms, then placed her lips against Edward's. Humming with appreciation, he deepened their kiss, and quickly removed her clothing. When they were both undressed, he picked up his wife in his arms, and carried her to their bed. The next hour was filled with sighs of pleasure as they satisfied their need for each other.

Bella was so incredibly content, nestled in her husband's arms. He had blown her mind with his bedroom skills, and she knew that she had rocked his world as well. Smiling, she turned to look into his shining eyes. He was glowing with complete satisfaction, sighing and moaning. "Bella love...I just love you so much, girl." She giggled and blushed, then replied, "I adore you, Edward. You sure know how to entertain a lady." Tweaking her nose, he answered, "Is that so? Hmm...well, I must say that you are a pleasure to entertain, my dear."

Their sweet moment of peace was soon interrupted by loud footsteps and excited yells in the hallway. The children were back inside now. "Oh well...so much for our little escape," Bella muttered. Edward snickered, "Yeah...well...let's hide under the covers and be real quiet. Maybe they won't notice that we're missing." Bella giggled, slipping under the blanket with her husband. Holding each other close, they whispered and chuckled, cuddling and tickling each other for the next few minutes. But their escape was not successful. Soon, they heard a timid knock on their bedroom door, "Mommy? Daddy? Are you in there?"

Sighing with resignation, they sat up and pulled on their clothes, then arranged the bedclothes to look presentable. Finally, they opened the door to find one of their youngest girls, waiting patiently for them to respond. Edward crouched down to his daughter, and asked what she needed. Little Annabelle smiled, and wrapped her arms around her daddy. "I just wanted a hug, Daddy." Edward grinned, and said, "Well, you're in luck. I'm happy to give out hugs today." Holding his little girl in his arms, he winked at Bella over her shoulder. Bella smiled back at her gorgeous husband, enjoying the afterglow of their special time together. Patting his shoulder, she stepped by, saying that she would go check on the rest of the kids.

The following Wednesday, Rosalie arrived at the Masen home, so she could be there when Emmett arrived. She was glowing with anticipation, and could not keep still. She had brought gifts for everyone, since she didn't see them over the holidays. The kids were jumping around, so excited to get another Christmas present. One of their gifts was a new card game, so everyone decided to try it out together. They were just beginning to understand how to play it, when they heard a car pulling up outside. Rosalie's eyes opened wide, and she hopped up to look out the window.

"It's HIM!" she cried, turning to run out the front door. Everyone else got up, and went to watch the lovers reunite. Emmett had just stepped out of the car, when Rosalie leapt into his arms. Their kisses and groping hands soon became too much for the children to witness, so Bella pulled them all back inside to wait for a while. Edward then came in the door, carrying some of Emmett's bags, and saying, "Well, those two sure are happy to see each other again." Bella smirked in agreement, "Yeah, I have a feeling that we might not get a word in to Emmett for the next few hours." Edward chuckled, "You're probably right. Let's take the kids to the dining room, for an early dinner. I'm hungry anyway." Bella rounded up the kids, while Edward made his request to the cook.

When everyone had eaten their dinner, Bella and Edward asked Nanny Gail to entertain the girls upstairs with their dollhouse. Jack and Zack were told to work on their new model planes in their room. When the kids were all occupied, Edward went to find the lovers. He finally discovered them in the garage, steaming up the windows of one of his older vehicles. Giggling to himself, he stepped back inside the house, shaking his head. When he found Bella, he said, "It's a good thing they're getting married soon. I just hope she doesn't get pregnant before then." Bella laughed aloud, then said, "Let's see if we can convince them to move the date up a bit."


	56. Chapter 56 - Bella's Christmas Gift

**January, 1936 - Bella's Christmas Gift**

Standing arm in arm on the obsidian platform, Bella and Edward smiled and nodded at Salvador. They were ready for their time travel journey. The kids were all back at home, asleep in their beds, oblivious of their parent's absence. Zelda remained at the Masen home, ready to help with the kids. Salvador would be returning soon to lend a hand as well.

It had taken quite a bit of planning on Edward's part to make this time travel journey possible. He had given instructions to Carlisle, asking him to make notes over the decades, then bring back details to Edward if he ever traveled back. When Carlisle and Esme had come back to help with the polio vaccine, Carlisle gave Edward all the information he needed for his time travel journey.

Edward had spent the past year writing out all the times, dates, and locations he would need for Bella's gift. He then discussed his plans with Salvador and Zelda, so they would be able to help make everything happen smoothly. Now they were finally ready for the first leg of their journey - June 15th, 1940.

Bella closed her eyes, leaning into Edward's chest as the time machine was powered on. Edward held her tightly, and kept his eyes open to watch everything with scientific curiosity. The moment Salvador pushed the lever on his machine, everything around the couple glowed brilliantly. Edward squinted, watching the flash of power, the whirlpool of matter that swirled around them, the disintegration of their clothing, and the gentle settling of dust as their journey came to an end. "Wow," he whispered in awe.

Bella was still huddled against him with her eyes closed. Edward chuckled, stroking her hair, and squeezing her reassuringly. "Breathe Bella," he entreated, "It's over now. You can open your eyes." Tentatively, she opened one eye, then giggled when she realized that they were naked.

Salvador and Zelda were there to greet them, with blankets ready to wrap around each of them. As the couple got dressed, they asked how the kids were doing. They were reassured that the children were all well, even though they missed their parents. Bella felt guilty for taking this journey without them, but knew that eventually they would be returning back to 1936, so the children would not know they had ever left.

When Edward and Bella were both dressed, Zelda handed them some money and identification documents. Edward placed his wallet in his pocket, buckled his belt, tied his shoes, and placed a hat on his head. Bella snapped her purse shut, then applied some makeup, asking Zelda to help with styling her hair. When they were ready to go, Salvador led them to the car outside the building where the time machine was housed.

After Bella and Edward got settled in the back seat, Salvador started the car to begin their drive to New York City. Bella smiled at her husband, and asked, "Okay, time to tell me where we're going." Edward grinned and winked at her, replying, "We're going to see Ella Fitzgerald sing at the Loew's State Theater, my dear." Bella's mouth gaped in surprise, "Edward! I'm so excited!" "Yeah, I figured you would be," he said, pulling her close against his side.

The concert was just fantastic, filling Edward and Bella's heart with joy and love for each other. Leaving the theater, they walked down the street to a cozy restaurant, and enjoyed a delicious dinner. With full bellies and happy hearts, they checked into a hotel for a quiet evening of romance and rest. No kids to worry about, and no work schedule. It was blissful.

The following days were filled with more time travel journeys through the future, more concerts, dancing, eating out, lying in the sun at the beach, skiing in the mountains, sailing, making love, talking, kissing, and sharing dreams for the future of their family.

The music concerts were especially memorable: Bing Crosby, Nat King Cole, Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Simon and Garfunkle, Sammy Davis Jr, Louis Armstrong, The Beatles, Miles Davis, Johnny Cash, Buddy Holly, Jerry Lee Lewis, The Everly Brothers, The Rolling Stones, The Temptations, Ray Charles, The Beach Boys, Bob Dylan, The Carpenters, The Who, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Jackson Five, Grateful Dead, Badfinger, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix, Stevie Wonder, The Commodores, The Talking Heads, The BeeGees, Queen, John Denver, Michael Jackson, The Go Go's, The Sex Pistols, The Kinks, Kiss, The Cars, Elton John, Billy Joel, Neil Young, David Bowie, Boston, The Eagles, America, Styx, Barry Manilow, Elvis Costello, Van Halen, Madonna, Genesis, Cher, Janet Jackson, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Joan Jett, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Metallica, Rod Stewart, Bruce Springsteen, Heart, Celine Dion, Prince, Eminem, Whitney Houston, Aerosmith, The Black Crowes, U2, Pearl Jam, R.E.M., Stone Temple Pilots, Nirvana, Britney Spears, NSYNC, Collective Soul, Depeche Mode, The Cure, Matchbox Twenty, The Black-Eyed Peas, Santana, Bare Naked Ladies, Ben Folds, Foo Fighters, Dave Matthews, Soundgarden, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Coldplay, Katy Perry, Widespread Panic, Maroon 5, Kings of Leon, Nelly, Green Day, and Blink 182.

So many concerts, so much food, so much sex, and so much fun. It was a honeymoon, anniversary, birthday, and every other kind of holiday all rolled up into one. Bella and Edward were absolutely glowing with glee.

For their final week in 2011, Edward had something extra special planned for Bella. He had no way of knowing if it would work, but he just had to try to make it happen. He had discussed it with Carlisle and Esme, and kept his fingers crossed that everything would be go according to plan.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he crooned. Bella smiled as she woke, stretching out her arms, and snuggling close into Edward's warm arms. "Where are we going today, Edward?" she asked. He grinned, and squeezed her tight, saying, "We actually have to take a plane to another part of the country today." Bella pulled back to look at her husband, "Really? What kind of concert are we going to see?" He shook his head, "No concert this time. And I'm not going to tell you anything else. It's a surprise." Pouting, she huffed out a deep breath, saying, "No fair." He winked at her again, and said, "Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

After they got dressed, Edward pulled out his cell phone, and called Carlisle, to let him know they were ready to go. Ending the call, he stuck the phone in his pocket, saying, "It sure has been nice using modern technology again. I dread having to give it up when we go back to 1936." Bella smirked and nodded her agreement, "Yeah, I know. And the clothes are so much more comfortable too." Edward interjected, "And the cars are so much faster and cooler." They both sighed, then shook it off, knowing that they needed to get their attitudes in gear. They had children waiting for them back in 1936, and they needed to get back into parent mode.

Grabbing their stuff from the hotel room, they walked out to their rental car. Edward was really enjoying the Porsche 911 they were driving. He opened the passenger door to help Bella into her seat, then slowly walked around to the driver's side, gently stroking the vehicle as he went. Sliding into his seat, he breathed out a sigh of deep contentment. "I love this car," he moaned. Bella nodded her agreement, and rested her hand on top of his, saying, "I know you do, Edward. Just enjoy it while we're here. Maybe we can come to the future again later, so you can drive it again." Grinning wide, he raised his eyebrows and laughed aloud. "That's right!" he agreed, reaching to turn the ignition.

Pumping the accelerator, he closed his eyes, enjoying the powerful hum of the engine. "Listen to that gorgeous sound," he exhaled. Bella rolled her eyes, and giggled, shaking her head at her husband. "Okay, Edward...let's get going."

Their drive to the airport was too short for Edward's liking, but he shook off his disappointment, and helped Bella out of the car. He actually said goodbye to the car, causing Bella to break into a fit of giggles. Handing the keys to the rental agent, Edward pouted, then took a deep breath of defeat. "Let's go, baby," he sighed, resting his arm around Bella's shoulder.

The flight didn't take long, and soon they were landing in Seattle. Bella had figured out part of the surprise, realizing that Edward was taking her to Forks. But, she wondered what they would be doing there, since the last time they had been there, they were much younger. What if someone recognized them? How were they supposed to avoid problems like this in such a small town?

When they got off the plane, Bella was pleased to see Carlisle and Esme waiting for them at the arrival gate. "Welcome to Forks, you two!" Esme cried, pulling them both in for a long embrace. "You look wonderful!" she said. Edward grinned sheepishly, saying "Thanks Esme. We've missed you." Bella cried happy tears, and melted into Carlisle's arms.

As they rode in Carlisle's Mercedes, he told them that everyone was really looking forward to seeing them. "Just so you know...there is one person that might take you by surprise. I haven't told you about it until now, because I didn't want you to worry." Edward and Bella looked at each other in confusion, then Edward asked, "Who is it, Carlisle?"

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle finally said, "It's Zack. He's a vampire, and he has a mate." Both Edward and Bella shrieked in surprise. "What?!" said Edward. Esme had turned sideways, and looked back at the couple. "It's okay, Edward. Zack is very happy as a vampire. And he is so in love with his sweet little mate. You knew her before. Remember Maggie from Ireland?"

Edward's eyes couldn't get any bigger if he tried. Speechless, he placed his hand on his heart, and forced himself to take deep, steady breaths. He then asked how Zack had become a vampire, then listened to the tale. Bella was quietly listening, but was also very overwhelmed with the news.

"Oh! And Bella," said Esme, "Be prepared...because he looks EXACTLY like Edward used to." Edward and Bella once again looked into each other's eyes, then reached out to hold hands for assurance. "Okay," said Bella, "Thanks for telling us. Any other surprises?"

"Nope," said Carlisle. "Everything else is normal. Of course, all your other kids are grown with children and grandchildren of their own now. And they have all been informed that you will both be here today, so they are really excited about seeing you again. Annabelle and Ella Rea don't really remember you, since they were only 4 years old when you left back in 1936."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, "Yes, that's to be expected, I guess." Edward stroked the back of her hand to calm her nerves, and said, "Bella, I need to tell you one more thing. This is the real surprise. Carlisle has been talking to your dad, and has prepared him for our visit. He told him about the time machine."

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Are you serious?!" Carlisle smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, Bella. I've told him the whole story, and I think he believes me. But seeing the two of you aged by twenty years should put everything to rest in his mind." Now, Bella was the one who was overwhelmed. Edward looked close at his wife, and felt her wrist to make sure her pulse was not too high. "Babe...are you okay?"

Bella was speechless, with her gaze focused on the trees outside the car. So many things to think about. So much to prepare for. Would she be able to do this?


	57. Chapter 57 - 2011 Cullen-Masen Reunion

**2011 Reunion for the Cullens and Masens**

Pulling into the driveway at the Cullen home, Edward was overcome with memories of his vampire days. The house with all it's modern glass and angled architecture was standing regally, as if none of their journey to the past had ever happened. He took a deep breath, then looked over at his wife. Bella was just as spellbound. Sighing out heavily, she said, "Edward! This feels so strange! It's like we never left!" Edward nodded, not surprised that his mate was feeling identical confusing emotions.

To compound the illusion, a beautiful couple of vampires came out to greet them, with kind smiles on their faces. Bella squeezed Edward's hand tightly, exclaiming, "Look! It's Alice and Jasper!" Edward and Bella quickly opened their car doors, stepping out simultaneously. Alice was beaming with delight, pushing up and down on her toes. Jasper was a bit more restrained, with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Carlisle grasped Edward's arm, whispering, "Remember Edward, that in this timeline, you are meeting Alice and Jasper for the first time right now. But, of course, Alice already knew it would be happening." Edward nodded his understanding, then stepped quickly over to Bella to explain the situation. Looking down at her hands, Bella sighed her frustration. She really wanted to just grab Alice and Jasper and give them a big hug.

Alice spoke first, "Hello, you two! I can't wait to get to know you!" She suddenly hopped over to stand in front of Bella, saying, "We're going to be the BEST of friends!" Bella smiled brightly, agreeing with her, "Yes we will, Alice!" Then Alice looked over at Edward, scrunched up her face, and said, "I'm a little confused about our relationship, though." Edward smirked, tilting his head to the side, replying, "I bet you are, Alice. I sure do wish I could see what you're thinking right now."

Carlisle laughed, then said, "Well, Zelda will be here with Salvador in a day or two. Maybe she can enlighten you, Edward." Everyone giggled in agreement. Jasper still held back quietly, watching the interaction of humans and vampires. Alice skipped over to his side, murmuring, "It's okay Jasper. You're doing great." Bella smiled at both of them, saying, "It's so great to see you two." Edward winked at his wife, then turned to Carlisle, asking, "So, where are all our kids and grandkids and great-grandkids?"

Esme spoke up, "They took a ride over to watch a football game at Forks High School. They should be coming back in a few hours." Carlisle then said, "Why don't you two go in and get settled into Edward's room upstairs." Edward lowered his eyebrows, "You have a room for me?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes. Remember, I've known your story for almost 200 years now. I wanted to make a room here that you would be comfortable to visit if you ever traveled to the future. I hope you like it. Alice has helped me to get it ready."

Huffing out a surprised chuckle, Edward looked over at Alice, and smiled with appreciation. "Thank you both," he said, reaching over to grab Bella's hand. "Come on, love. Let's go upstairs."

Walking into the house, they were astounded to see that things were eerily similar to what they had been in their earlier time at Forks. A few changes, but most things were the same. There was a piano, but it was not black. It had a pale blonde wood finish, which fit in nicely with the rest of the decor in the great room. Stepping over to the instrument, Edward rested his hand on the keys, playing a simple melody. Bella squeezed his other hand, and leaned into his side.

Stepping away from the piano, they climbed the stairs, gazing at the artwork on the walls. There was no display of graduation caps, but they did see several framed diplomas scattered around. Edward sniffed out a quiet titter, saying, "Those caps on display were Emmett's idea." Bella smirked, then nodded perceptively. Continuing their climb, they finally came to the third floor, to look at Edward's room.

It looked a bit like Edward had arranged it before, with rows of CDs on the wall, a stereo, a burgundy lounging sofa, and a large four poster bed with gold and black bedding. One interesting change was the artwork on the walls. Several paintings of the Masen family were on display. Intrigued, Bella and Edward walked over to take a look. They found the painting that Salvador had made of Bella and Edward on their wedding day, surrounded by their friends and family. To the right of this painting, they saw the family portraits which Salvador had made back in Chicago, before he met Zelda. In one of them, Edward and Bella were in their early 30s, Jack and Zack were about 9, and Betty was 4. Bella smiled, feeling overwhelmed with longing for her children. Edward pulled her in close, kissed the side of her head, and promised, "We'll be back there soon, dear."

Continuing their perusal of the portraits, they found images of their children as they grew in size, with Zelda and Plessario as their guardians. There was a painting of Emmett and Rosalie getting married, with Annabelle and Ella Rae as flower girls. The Masen children had grown to become beautiful men and women. Edward stood tall, admiring the paintings of his children. "Bella, we did a great job, didn't we?" he stated. Bella didn't answer, and he looked down to see why. When he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, he pulled her close in his arms, stroking her back, and kissing the top of her head.

Leading her over to the bed, he helped her sit down on the edge of the mattress. Then, he took off her shoes and clothing, and laid her under the covers. "It's been a long day of travel and surprises. Let's take a nap, dear," he said. Bella silently agreed, then snuggled into her pillow, quickly falling asleep. Standing back up, Edward looked down at his lovely bride. "God, I hope I've done the right thing with this sweet girl," he whispered under his breath. Then, pulling off his own clothing, he walked to the other side of the bed, and settled in behind Bella, spooning his length along her back.

Bella was woken by the sound of muffled voices from downstairs. Many voices. Wiggling her bottom against her husband's belly behind her, she whispered, "Edward? Are you awake?" Yawning, and stretching his limbs, he replied, "I am now. Did you enjoy your nap, sweetheart?" Bella turned to face her man, and snuggled into his arms, saying, "Yes, I did. It's so nice to be back in your room in Forks, Edward." Smiling, as he held her in his arms, he said, "Yeah, it sure is." Pulling his eyebrows together, he said, "Do I hear voices downstairs?" Bella replied, "Yep. That's what woke me up. I guess it's time to go down and meet the rest of our family, eh?" Edward blew out a big sigh, saying, "Wow. It sounds like a LOT of people. I'm kinda nervous!" Bella giggled, squeezed him close, and said, "Yeah, me too. But, we have to do this."

Getting out of bed, they stood to get ready, taking turns in the restroom, brushing their teeth and hair, then putting on some clothes they found in the closet. Of course, Alice had purchased a full wardrobe for each of them. Edward looked so handsome in form-fitting dark jeans, a rich green dress shirt, and sturdy brown loafers, with his hair styled like a model. Bella looked him over, moaning her appreciation, while stepping into her own set of clothes - tight jeans, red blouse, and smart boots. Edward winked at his mate, wiggling his eyebrows, and said, "Like what you see, Bella? I know I do..."

When she finished putting on her boots, he came to stand in front of her, helping her to stand. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you for this incredible life we've had together." Leaning down, he tenderly kissed her lips, framing her face with his hands. Pulling back to gaze into her eyes, he promised, "I will always love you, sweet Isabella. Let's go meet the children of our children." Bella swooned under his gaze, settling her cheek into one of his hands. "Yes, let's..."

Holding each other's hands, they opened the door, to find Alice waiting for them, with a radiant smile. "Come on, you two. Everyone's waiting!" As she hopped down the steps, Edward and Bella followed carefully behind, nervously anticipating their reception below. When they reached the top of the last set of stairs, they were overwhelmed with the amount of people in the house. Wall to wall, there were adults, children, teenagers, senior adults, with a few vampires scattered among the crowd. A few of the younger children were running around, playing excitedly, but the older adults were all watching Bella and Edward very intently.

Carlisle stepped forward, motioning for Alice to bring them down the stairs. When Edward and Bella were finally at the first floor, Carlisle turned to face everyone, and raised his hand to call silence. "Everyone, you know why we're gathered together today. It is such a privilege to welcome Edward and Bella to our home, so they can see all of you. The oldest of you will remember them well, but it might take some time for the younger ones to completely understand. We'll have to take it one step at a time. For now, let's just welcome them."

Nervously, Bella and Edward stood at the bottom of the staircase, holding hands, and looking over the huge crowd of people gathered to meet them. When Carlisle's announcement came to a close, they were pleased to hear cries of "Welcome! Dad! Mom! Come over here and meet our kids!" Taking a deep breath, they looked at each other, then stepped down into the crowd.

The next few hours were so overwhelming for the two of them. They saw Jack, who was now 89 years old, quietly resting on a sofa by the fireplace, with his hands resting on a cane between his legs. Seated nearby, "Little" Betty was just a bit younger than him, at 85. Her crown of white hair was styled beautifully, and her warm brown eyes gazed lovingly at Edward. "Dad," she crooned, "I've missed you so much!" Edward broke down in tears, and sat down between his two children, placing his arms gently on their shoulders. Bella came to stand in front of Edward, and reached out to hold Jack and Betty's hands. "Mama," said Jack, "I can't believe it's you!" Now it was Bella's turn to cry. Unable to bear the intense emotion, she fell to her knees in front of Edward, resting her face on his knees. Jack and Betty leaned forward, to bring the four of them all together in a loving embrace.

When their tears were finally eased, Betty slid back to rest against the sofa again, and said, "Here come Annabelle and Ella Rae." Edward held Bella's hands, and brought them both up to stand, so they could talk to their twin girls. Annabelle squinted her eyes in concentration, saying, "I wish I could remember more about you two." Edward nodded, saying, "We do too. We sure have missed you girls." After hugging their twins, they stepped into the crowd of people, so they could meet everyone else. There was no way they would remember all these names. There were just too many people.

Eventually, they came into the kitchen, to find a huge spread of food on the center island. Preparing plates of meat, veggies and bread, Edward and Bella carried their dinner into the dining room. Seats of honor were ready for them at the large dining table. While eating, they continued talking to their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. They even met a few great-GREAT-grandchildren. It was just so fascinating to see such a massive Masen legacy spread out before them. Finishing off a large pork chop, Edward wiped his mouth with his napkin, and leaned over to whisper a quiet endearment to Bella. Glowing from his tribute, she rested her head on his shoulder, then pressed her lips to his cheek.

When their meal was finished, they stood to carry their plates back to the kitchen. Esme stopped them, saying, "I'll take care of that. There's someone you need to see. He's on the front porch." Offering his thanks to Esme, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, and led her out the front door.

To say that Bella was surprised would be a gross understatement. She felt transported back in time to her high school days. Standing before her was an exact replica of young vampire Edward. Covering her mouth with both of her hands, she gasped in shock, "Zack? Oh my gosh...you look EXACTLY like Edward did in high school!" Zack smirked, shaking his head self-deprecatingly, replying, "Aww Mom...quit that." Shrugging his shoulders back, and stepping forward, he wrapped both his parents into a tight hug, saying, "Wow. It's so great to see you both again!"

Edward smiled warmly at his son, completely overwhelmed with the mirror of himself that was looking back at him. "Zack, it is certainly a surprise to see that you're a vampire. Are you sure you're okay with this? It is not a life I would have chosen for any of my children." Zack winked over at Bella, then squarely faced his father, replying, "Dad, Carlisle told me about your concerns when you were a vampire. You don't need to worry about me. I thoroughly enjoy being a vampire. This is what I was born to become. Besides, how could I pass up living with my sweet Maggie forever?"

Hearing her name, little Maggie quickly swept over to her mate's side, reaching out to shake hands with Edward and Bella. "So nice to meet you!" she declared, "Zack has said so much about you both!" Bella was entranced by this beautiful, sweet girl, and smiled a warm greeting in reply, saying, "What a nice thing to say. So...now, I want to get to know you!" Zack squeezed Maggie close, answering, "I'll leave you two to talk. I want to spend some time with Dad."

Looking over at Edward, Zack said, "Come on, Dad. Let's take a drive." The two of them walked down the front porch steps, and Zack led his father over to his sports car. Edward came to a complete stop, dropped his arms heavily to his sides, as his mouth fell open in surprise. "THIS is your car, son?"

Sauntering around the vehicle, Zack rested his hand on the hood, saying, "Yeah, Dad. You like?"

Edward couldn't speak. His mouth was pooling with saliva, as he drooled over the bright red Ferrari Spyder in the driveway. Finally bringing his vocal cords alive again, he groaned, "Wow." Zack grinned wide and wiggled his eyebrows, dangling the keys in his hand. "Wanna take her for a spin, Dad?"


	58. Chapter 58 - Edward's Joyride with Zack

**Edward's Joyride with Zack**

Edward laughed out loud, and whooped, yelling, "F**k yeah!" as he grabbed the car keys from his son.

Zack's eyes almost popped out of his head, hearing his father swear, then he roared out laughing, and shook his head. "Dad! I've never heard you cuss before!"

Grimacing with embarrassment, Edward snickered, then said, "Sorry about that. Seeing you all grown up made me forget who I was for a second."

Slapping his dad's back with mirth, Zack winked and replied, "Don't worry about it, dad. I've said a few choice words myself over the past few decades."

Edward coughed, holding his chest, recovering from the impact of his son's hand on his back, then said, "Take it easy there, son. I'm not a vampire like you."

The two of them slid into the sleek sports car, then headed into town. After a few miles of satisfied driving, Edward looked over at Zack and asked, "So...how fast can this baby go?" Zack turned his head to face his dad, and answered, "Why don't you find out?"

Edward smirked, replying, "I can't really do that. I don't want to get a ticket, especially with Bella's dad on the police force. That could present some real problems."

Zack turned his face forward, reclined his seat back a little, and placed his hands behind his head. "No worries, dad," he said, "Just let it all out. Push this baby to the limit. You've got nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Bewildered, Edward turned to glare at his son, but Zack had closed his eyes. "Huh...I wonder what you mean by that?" Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Try it, and see what happens, dad."

Huffing out his breath in confusion, Edward lifted one eyebrow. Seeing no further response from his son, he squared his shoulders, and pushed the accelerator to the floor. The car was soon zooming along the highway, reaching speeds well over a hundred.

Edward was laughing and howling with glee, as the car flew through the streets of Forks. He was so giddy with excitement, he didn't even notice the police car that was sitting on a side street, as they drove past. But, he noticed it soon enough, when he heard the siren, and saw the blue lights in his rear view mirror.

"Sh**!" he exclaimed, "I told you that I would get a ticket, Zack!"

Zack didn't even respond to his dad's cry, just remained in his seat, reclined and relaxing. Edward sagged forward in defeat, moaning, "Oh no...what am I going to tell Bella?"

He pulled the car over to the side of the road, opened his window, and waited for the officer to approach. As the policeman got out of his car, Zack finally sat up, pulling his seat into its upright position. He smiled over at his dad, and winked. Winked! Edward was fuming, grinding his teeth in frustration.

When the officer got to Edward's window, he leaned in and said, "Well hello there, sir. You seem to be in quite a hurry this evening." Edward grimaced, and was about to apologize, when Zack interrupted with a happy, "Hello there, officer. Isn't a lovely night? Did you see the game at Forks High tonight?"

The officer smiled brightly, and answered, "Hi there, Zack! Yes, I was at the game. It was a real nail-biter, wasn't it?"

Zack nodded in agreement, then said, "Well, I hope that the rest of your night goes well out here on the streets."

The officer continued smiling, then reached up to lift the brim of his hat in greeting to Edward. He said, "Yes, I expect it will be a night to remember. Take care, you two, and watch out for those crazy drivers we keep hearing about."

The officer then walked casually back to his vehicle, climbed in, and drove away, leaving them sitting in their car on the side of the road.

Edward was speechless. What had just happened? Turning to face his son, he said, "Okay Zack. Spill."

Zack had a big, cheesy grin on his face. Laughing loud, he said, "Well Dad...I have a gift I haven't told you about. I can influence people's minds. I can make them believe anything I want them to."

Edward burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Zack, I was scared to death! I can't believe you let me go through all that worry!"

Zack laughed mischievously, and said, "Well, Aunt Zelda told me about her gift, and said that you had the same gift when you were a vampire. But, MY gift is a different twist on that particular talent."

Edward tilted his head at his son, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think I like your gift better than mine."

Pulling back onto the street, Edward continued driving further into town, driving at a reasonable speed this time. Even though he knew that Zack could take care of any issues, he just didn't want to take advantage of it. Driving carefully through the streets, he looked around at the town of Forks, remembering his years as a vampire.

He shared some stories with his son, telling how he had met Bella, how they had sat beside each other in Biology. He then told him about the problems they had to deal with in that time, with the Volturi, and with the Quilleute tribe. He told him about Jacob Black as well. Zack raised his eyebrows, and said, "You knew Jake?" Edward replied, "Well Bella actually knew him better than I did. They grew up together. I wasn't too crazy about the guy, because he kept trying to claim her as his girl."

Pausing to take a breath, Edward frowned in confusion, "Wait a minute. Did you just call him Jake? Do you know him?"

"Of course I do, Dad. He and I are pretty good friends. In fact, there he is right over there."

Edward looked in the direction that Zack was pointing. Sure enough, there was Jacob Black, looking exactly as he had before their time travel journey. Edward was worried about how Jacob would react when he saw him, but then he remembered that in this timeline, they had never even met before.

Zack told him to pull over, so he could speak to Jake. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation, Edward nevertheless pulled over in response to his son's request. When the car came to a stop, Jake walked over and called out a greeting to Zack. He then studied Edward with a questioning look, and Zack spoke up to introduce him. "Jake, this is my old man. He's in town for a visit this weekend." Jake smiled, and stuck out his hand in greeting, "Hi there. I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you. You and Zack sure do look alike. Why haven't I met you before?"

Zack used his gift to help ease the situation, making Jake feel comfortable with Zack's suddenly appearing parent. Soon, the three of them were talking and laughing like old buddies. Zack then told Jake to follow them back to the Cullen house, so he could join in the party there. Jake agreed to the plan, and hopped on his motorcycle. Edward was concerned about how Bella would feel with Jake there, so he asked Zack to call Carlisle, and prepare Bella for the reunion.

Zack shook his head, saying, "Unnecessary. I'm sure that Alice has already told her." Edward realized that his son was probably correct, so he focused on driving back through the narrow roads to his former home. When they were almost there, they saw another police car sitting at the side of the road. Jake passed them, and headed over to speak to the officer. When Edward drove up to the car, he recognized Charlie standing there. Wow. Now, he would be dealing with Bella's dad as well. " _Oh well...better get it over with_ ," he thought.

Coming to a stop beside the road, he and Zack climbed out, and walked over to Charlie. "Hi there, Zack," Charlie said, "Who is this with you?" Zack then introduced Edward, and said, "Remember how Carlisle has been telling you about what happened with Bella?"

Charlie grimaced, set his jaw, and replied, "Yeah, but I don't know if I really believe that or not. I mean, we were just living fine, and then she just up and disappeared one day. It never has made sense to me. And this nonsense about time travel. Bah!" Zack focused his thoughts on Charlie and Jake, and then held his hand out toward Edward, saying, "Charlie and Jake, I'd like to introduce you to Bella's husband, Edward." Charlie and Jake stood there a couple seconds, like they were in a trance, then they smiled, and Charlie said, "Nice to meet you Edward! So, how are you and Bella doing?"

Edward smirked at his son, then turned to shake Charlie's hand, then introduced himself to Jake for the second time. This mind control stuff was freaky.

After talking on the side of the road for a while, Zack invited both Charlie and Jake to come to the Cullen home to see the rest of the Masen family. They both smiled in agreement, and got into their respective vehicles to follow Edward and Zack home. Huffing out a sigh of disbelief, Edward shook his head, saying, "Son, I love you, but that mind control stuff is weird!" He let Zack drive this time, and hopped into the passenger door of the car.

When they arrived at the Cullen house, Bella and Alice were waiting on the front porch. Bella had her arm draped about Bella's shoulders, and she was whispering calming words. Bella was trembling with excitement, staring at the police cruiser pulling into the driveway. When Charlie stepped out of his car, Bella flew across the yard and pulled him into her arms, crying, "Daddy! I've missed you so much!"

Zack stood close by, so he could calm the minds of both Bella and Charlie, as they reunited and bonded together. When he saw that things were under control, he stepped away to find Maggie. Edward then joined in the conversation, and was amazed to find that they were conversing as though Bella had never left.

Over the next several hours, Edward and Bella spoke to the rest of the Masen family, enjoyed another meal together, then finally sat down to relax by a bonfire in the back yard, as the sun was setting. When they were too tired to stay awake any longer, everyone said good night, Charlie and Jake drove home, and Edward and Bella went upstairs to Edward's room. Bella's mind was now calmly reunited with her father, and her soul was at peace. Edward marveled at the power of his son's gift. He wondered what other things his son could accomplish with his talent. It was just incredible to imagine.

Helping Bella get undressed and into bed, the two of them settled under the covers, and soon fell asleep. It had been a long day, but a wonderful one as well.


	59. Chapter 59 - Midnight Worries

**Midnight Worries**

Edward blinked his eyes open, wondering what had woken him. It was very dark, so it wasn't morning yet. Kissing the top of Bella's head, he gently pulled his arms from around her, and slipped out of bed. Pulling on a robe, and stepping into some slippers, he stepped into the bathroom to relieve himself, then came back into his room. Moonlight was streaming in through the windows, giving everything a dreamy blue haze. Bella was breathing deeply, immersed in sleep. Edward was a little thirsty, so he decided to go downstairs for a glass of orange juice.

As he opened the bedroom door, he heard several whispered voices, involved in a heated debate. Apparently, all the vampires were in the great room, discussing something. Edward stepped into the hallway, and went down the stairs, to see what they were talking about. All the discussion ceased as he took his first step. Of course, the vampires could all hear him. They probably noticed the change in his heartbeat and breathing when he first woke up. He continued his descent to the great room, and quietly greeted them as he stepped onto the main floor.

Carlisle spoke first, "Good evening, Edward. Trouble sleeping?" Edward nodded, "Yes, something woke me. Probably your voices, I guess. I'm a light sleeper." Carlisle frowned at Zack, and said, "Zack, I told you to keep your voice down." Zack grimaced at Edward, saying, "Sorry, Dad." Edward shook his head, and held out his hand, saying, "No problem. I usually get up at least once a night anyway. Just going to grab a glass of juice. Don't let me disturb your conversation."

Continuing into the kitchen, Edward opened the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of juice, then filled a glass, and returned the bottle to the fridge. Carrying his glass, he stepped back into the great room, noticing that the vampires were still not speaking. Finally, he sat down on the sofa, turned up his glass of juice, drained it, and placed it on the table beside him. Crossing his arms, and settling back in the sofa, he said, "Okay….what's going on? Why have you all stopped talking? Did something bad happen?"

Zelda and Salvador exchanged a glance, then turned to Carlisle, nodding their heads. Zack quickly gave his silent agreement as well. Alice and Jasper agreed. Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand, and nodded as well. Carlisle then turned to Edward, and said, "Edward, we are concerned about a message we just received from the Volturi. It seems that they have found out about the relationship we have with your children. They are concerned about the ramifications of so many humans knowing about our lifestyle. They plan on coming here to investigate tomorrow."

Edward felt his stomach clench in fear. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead, and his hands began to tremble. "Oh my God," he groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "What will happen to my family? And how will Bella and I defend ourselves? What can we do, Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head, saying, "I'm not sure, Edward. We've been discussing it for the past few hours, and none of us can come to an agreement. We really have no way of knowing what to expect. We don't know how many of them will be coming. I'm sure they will bring some of the Volturi guard with them – possibly even Jane or Felix. I just don't know what we should do."

Edward chewed his knuckle, contemplating the vampire relationships he had cultivated in his former life. Finally, he said, "Carlisle, have you contacted Tanya and Eleazar about this?" Surprised, Carlisle raised his eyebrows, then relaxed his face, "Oh right….I keep forgetting that you used to be a vampire, Edward. To answer your question, No…I haven't contacted them. You think I should?"

Edward nodded, saying, "I'm sure that they would be happy to be here to support you as a friend. Also, I'm wondering if Eleazar has studied Zack's gift. I wonder if he has any other talents that could help us?"

Carlisle rubbed his chin, then said, "Good point. Let me call him." Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed, and was soon in quiet discussion with Carmen, telling her the situation. After waiting for her to share the dilemma with the rest of the Denali coven, he listened to her response. "Very good. See you in the morning." Hanging up, he said, "They should be here when the sun comes up. Hopefully, the Volturi will come in the afternoon." Turning to Salvador, he asked, "Did they give you a time for when they would be arriving, Salvador?" Salvador shook his head, then said, "I'm sure they won't be here in the morning. Even with their private jet, they will still need time to travel overseas from Italy."

"So," Edward said, "We will have a house full of vampires tomorrow. What should the rest of my family do?" Carlisle swallowed nervously, "I can't really keep them all away. There's too many of them. Your family has grown to such a large number, Edward. You should be proud, but at a time like this….."

Edward grimaced, "I know." Shaking his head, and pulling up to stand, he groaned in frustration. "Dammit, I wish I was a vampire, so I could help if you end up fighting the Volturi!" Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Do you now? Edward, I can't imagine that ANY of us would want to fight them right now. It would be catastrophic!"

Throughout the discussion, Alice was deep in thought, furrowing her eyebrows. "Ah! I finally see them! They are just now leaving Italy. There must be a very strong shield around Volterra right now."

"Good!" said Esme, "Keep watching them, Alice, and keep us informed about what they're doing, and what will be happening."

Alice scrunched up her face, squeezed her eyes shut tight, then dropped her shoulders in defeat. "Oh no! There are so many of them! They are filling up two planes with several vampires, guards, and…..yes….I see Felix, Jane, AND Alec."

"Sh**!" Edward cried, "They'll drain my whole family!" Turning quickly, he headed toward the stairs to protect Bella. Zack zipped in front of him, blocking his ascent, saying, "Hold on Dad. Don't panic yet. I think we should try to keep a positive outlook. Maybe we can figure out a way to avoid any problems. Maybe we can convince them that our vampire secrecy is intact. I mean, most of the Masen children don't even KNOW that we are vampires. They just think we're kind of weird, you know?"

Edward shook his head, remembering the power of the Volturi. "Son, have you ever seen the Volturi before?" Zack stood back, and said, "Well….no. But, I've heard plenty of stories. Surely, they are reasonable. I mean, they have been the governing head of the vampires for centuries." Edward grimaced, then said, "Son, they have some very wicked tendencies. In my former life, they were intent on turning Bella into a vampire, and using our gifts for their guard." Zack stepped back, "What? Mom has a gift too? What do you mean – they wanted to use your gifts?"

Edward then explained how Aro had read his mind, seeing the whole story of his life, as well as everything that Edward had known about Bella and her family. None of the other vampires had heard this story either, because they had not lived through the same timeline as Edward. Suddenly, everyone was more concerned than they were before. Edward continued, explaining that Bella blocked Aro's mind reading, because she was a shield. Carlisle exclaimed, "A shield! That's a powerful gift. No wonder Aro wanted her."

Breathing out in frustration, Carlisle called Eleazar again, telling them to speed up their journey if possible. He explained Edward's revelation, then ended the call. "They'll try to get here sooner. Edward, you'd better go up and try to get some sleep. The rest of us will continue brainstorming."

Edward gladly pulled away from the group, and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Taking off his robe and slippers, he climbed into bed beside Bella, and pulled her close against him, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Mmm….that feels nice, Edward," moaned Bella. Caressing her hair, he kissed the back of her head, and held her close, then said, "Go back to sleep dear….we have a long day tomorrow." Squeezing the tears from his eyes, he took calming breaths to settle his heart. He hoped that tomorrow would not be their last.


	60. Chapter 60 - Facing the Consequences

**FACING THE CONSEQUENCES**

"Wake up, you two," said Esme, shaking Edward's shoulder.

Edward jerked awake, and turned to look at Esme, who was standing beside the bed. "Are the Volturi here?" he asked, with a trembling voice.

"Not yet, Edward," she answered, "but you both need to get dressed quickly and come downstairs."

Bella was now awake as well, and looked at Edward in confusion, asking, "What's going on, Edward?"

Grimacing in concern, Edward bit his lips tightly together, and shook his head. Then, he blew out a breath of frustration, and said, "Let's go downstairs darling, and get some answers."

Quickly throwing on some clothes, and brushing their teeth and hair, they stepped out of the room, and rushed downstairs. Carlisle, Esme, Salvador, Zelda, Alice, Jasper, Zack, and Maggie were all ready to greet them. Bella was so confused about the chaos and nervousness she sensed, so she asked, "Okay….what's going on?"

Carlisle held out his arm for Bella, and pulled her in close for a quick hug. "Sweetheart, we have some bad news." He then explained the situation with the Volturi, and how they would be coming that afternoon to investigate the relationship between the vampires and the large Masen family. Bella shrieked in fear, covering her mouth with both hands. "Oh my GOD!" she cried, "What are we going to do?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock at the front door. The Denali clan had arrived. As they were greeted and allowed to enter, Edward pulled Bella in close to his side. Eleazar and Carmen were speaking to Carlisle and Esme. Tanya, Irina and Kate were waiting on the porch. Zack and Maggie stepped outside to speak to them. Alice and Jasper stayed close beside Edward and Bella.

Edward wasn't quite sure how to interact with the Denalis, since he was really meeting them for the first time in this timeline. It was quite confusing. But, he decided to just bite the bullet, and introduce himself. Stepping forward, he held out his hand to Eleazar, and said, "Hello Eleazar. I'm Edward Masen, and this is my wife Bella." Eleazar nodded in greeting, and introduced his wife Carmen. Lowering his eyebrows, he said, "My…you look so much like Zachary!" Edward smiled, and said, "Yes…he's our son."

Carlisle then spoke up, interrupting their conversation, "I wish we had time to continue meeting and greeting, but we really need to get going on our plans for the confrontation with the Volturi this afternoon."

Edward and Eleazar nodded in agreement, and stepped apart, allowing the rest of the Denali clan to enter the room. Tanya entered first, and immediately latched her eyes on Edward, letting her gaze travel over him from head to toe appreciatively. Bella pulled him close to her side, and stared daggers at Tanya, silently informing her to back off. Tanya smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder, then continued walking into the room.

When everyone was inside, the situation was discussed in detail, at vampire speed. Edward and Bella could not understand the conversation, so they just sat together quietly. Esme hopped up, ran to the kitchen, cooked a quick meal at superfast speed, and called the two humans in to eat. Reluctantly, Edward pulled Bella up from their seat, and led her into the kitchen. Esme smiled at them as they entered, saying, "You need your strength. I hope you enjoy the food I prepared." Bella smiled, and offered their appreciation. Edward pulled out her chair to help her get seated, then sat down beside her. Diving into their meal, he looked up at Esme and asked, "So, how is the conversation going in there? Any ideas yet?"

Esme shrugged her shoulders, replying, "They are throwing a lot of ideas back and forth, but no definite decision yet…Wait…..oh my….that could possibly work! Finish your meal, you two. It looks like we are coming up with a plan now." She quickly swept away, leaving them seated at the table with their food. When they finished eating, they put their plates in the sink, then stepped to the main room again.

The vampires were all standing, speaking incredibly fast, and nodding their heads in agreement. Alice pulled out from the group, with Salvador at her side. Looking at Edward, she said, "It's time for us to go. Come on, you two." Jasper came to stand behind her, and nodded in agreement. Edward asked, "What have you decided to do?"

Salvador said, "We're sending you back in time. You'll take Alice and Jasper with you, since she will be able to see into the future. Let's get going."

Edward and Bella quickly hugged everyone goodbye, then stepped outside. "Wait a minute!" said Bella, "I need to tell my father goodbye!" Edward shook his head, saying, "Darling, we really don't have time for that. We need to get out of here." Bella pursed her lips and crossed her arms, demanding, "No! I will NOT leave my father again, Edward!" Growling in frustration, he turned to Alice and Jasper. Alice looked away for a few seconds, then said, "We have time. Let's go get him too."

Edward jumped onto Salvador's back, and Bella hopped onto Alice. Jasper led the way to Charlie's house. Within minutes, they were at his door. Bella knocked frantically, calling out for her dad to come to the door. When he opened the door, he looked around at everyone with a look of consternation. Bella grabbed his hand, and said, "Dad, I don't want to leave you again. Will you please come back with us?" Looking left and right, up and down, then closing and opening his eyes, Charlie said, "Where are you going?"

Salvador spoke up, "Back to 1936." Charlie's eyes flew open wide, and he said, "Whoa! Time travel?" Bella pulled him out the door, saying, "Yes Dad…time travel. PLEASE come with us! We don't have time to talk about it!"

Lowering his eyebrows with determination, Charlie pressed his lips together, nodded his head, and said, "Fine. Let's do this." Bella threw her arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're coming, Dad!" she cried. After asking directions, Edward, Bella, and Charlie got into the police cruiser, and drove to their destination.

When they had driven as far as they could go, they stepped out of the car, and walked into the woods where the time machine was placed. While they walked, Edward and Bella explained the situation a bit more to Charlie, doing their best to prepare him for the journey. By the time they got to the time machine, he was trembling with fear, but he was still determined to go.

The machine was whirring, and ready. Edward and Bella would be going first. Then they would wait for Charlie. Finally, Alice and Jasper would go. Edward and Bella stepped onto the platform, wrapped their arms around each other, and disappeared. Now, Charlie was really frightened. Here he was, alone in the forest with 3 vampires, using a time machine for the first time in his life. He took several deep breaths, stepped onto the platform, nodded his head, and closed his eyes.

Charlie scrunched his shoulders in tight, and waited for the noises around him to stop. When things were finally still and silent, he opened his eyes and was quickly wrapped up in a blanket by Edward. "Sorry, sir. But, you don't have any clothes on," Edward said, with a tight grin. Bella was standing to the side, in a blanket of her own, with her hands over her eyes. Salvador offered some clothes for them all to wear, then stood aside to give them privacy. In a few minutes, Alice and Jasper appeared as well, and they were wrapped in the blankets this time.

"Welcome back to 1936," said Salvador, with a smile. Bella and Edward grinned in response, but Charlie looked a bit overwhelmed. Alice and Jasper were very excited, and looked around with curiosity. Charlie spoke up, "I'm confused. Salvador? Weren't you just with us in 2011? How did you get here before we arrived?" Bella laughed, and provided the answer. "This is the OTHER Salvador, Dad. He was already here in 1936. He's the one who designed the time machine. The one you saw earlier was in the future." Charlie scratched his head and looked down at the ground, thoroughly flummoxed. Edward wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and said, "Don't worry. It will all make sense eventually. Just trust us."

When everyone was dressed, and ready to travel, Salvador led them out of the forest, and over to his automobile. Charlie whistled his appreciation, "Wow! What a beauty! This old car is in prime condition!" Edward laughed and said, "Yeah, Charlie. It's brand new, remember? It's 1936." Charlie just shook his head and chuckled, "Well, I never." Bella smiled and hugged her dad close, saying, "I'm so glad you came back with us, Dad!"

Everyone climbed into the car, and Salvador started the engine. Edward, Bella and Charlie were in the back seat. Alice and Jasper were up front with Salvador. The roads were mostly dirt, so it was a slow journey. As they traveled, Edward and Bella asked Salvador about the kids. He informed them that the kids were all doing well. To their knowledge, Edward and Bella had only been gone for a couple weeks, so things were just as they had been when they left. Rosalie and Emmett were planning their wedding. The kids were all in school, and the house was still standing.

When they got to the airport, Salvador had a surprise waiting for them. He had gotten his pilot's license, and bought a small plane. So they didn't even need to purchase a ticket for the trip. Before getting in, Edward, Bella, and Charlie needed to grab a bite to eat and take a short trip to the restroom. Soon, everyone climbed aboard the plane, and got settled into their seats. Charlie was full of questions, so Bella did her best to answer the ones she could handle. She told him about each of their children, then Edward added details of his own.

When Charlie's curiosity was satisfied, Edward turned to Alice, asking about the plan the Cullen family had come up with in the future. They had a lot of work to do, but they could relax for now. They had plenty of time. They were so thankful for the time machine!


	61. Chapter 61 - Back Home in Rochester

**Back Home in Rochester**

Charlie was wide eyed, enthralled with the sights he beheld through the window, as they drove through the streets of Rochester, New York in 1936. "Wow!" he breathed, shaking his head in disbelief and awe. Bella slid close to his side, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you think, Dad? Will you enjoy living in 1936?" Charlie leaned his cheek on top of Bella's head, chuckling his reply, "Oh yeah, baby girl. I'll be just fine. This is like a fantasy trip!" Bella smiled, relieved to hear his response.

Edward grinned, looking over at his wife and father-in-law, enjoying their bond vicariously. Reluctantly, he remembered his own parent's demise, wishing that they were still around. Closing his eyes to fight the tears, he shook himself free from the memories, and focused on the here and now. Leaning close to the window on the other side of the car, he opened his eyes, and watched the passing trees, houses, and automobiles. Funny, how he had gotten used to the environment in this time. It no longer fascinated him, but he was looking forward to seeing his children again. Sighing deeply, he felt Bella's hand settle on his thigh. Turning to look over his shoulder, he found her smiling brown eyes, drinking him in.

"I love you," she mouthed to him. He winked in response, then rested his hand on top of hers, squeezing it with affection. Pulling himself out of his funk, he spoke to Charlie, "Sir, we need to establish your identity, so the children will understand who you are."

Alice turned around in her seat, facing the three humans in the back. "I've been waiting to see what you're going to do about that, because I can see some conflict arising if it's not decided soon."

Bella looked over at Charlie, and said, "Well, how about we just tell them the truth? Charlie is my birth father, and I've just gotten reunited with him. We will just tell the kids that Carlisle became my stepfather, because my mom left my dad. This is sort of a truth from my previous life, although my mother never had a relationship with Carlisle. So, it's a bit of a white lie. But, I think it will work. After all, Charlie and I look a lot alike…much more than Carlisle and I ever did. Plus, some of our children have his characteristics as well."

Edward nodded in agreement, "I like that idea, Bella. Feels right being somewhat honest about it."

Alice considered it for a few minutes, with her brows pressed closely together. Finally, she agreed, "Yes. This seems to work out well. The kids are calling him 'Grandpa Charlie' in the future." Smiling, she nodded, then turned back around to face forward in her seat.

Charlie then asked, "So….what will I be doing for a living here in 1936?"

Edward replied, "You really don't have to do anything at all, Charlie. We are very wealthy. You are part of our family now. You can live in our home, and be a grandparent to our children. I bet they would love to go fishing and hunting with you. And there is an ice skating rink not far from our house – the girls would love to go there with you, I bet."

Bella agreed, "Yeah, Charlie. You can do all kinds of stuff with our kids. Teach them to play cards, listen to baseball games on the radio."

Charlie groaned, letting his head fall back on the seat, "Oh NO! You don't have television, do you?!"

Everyone in the car burst out laughing at this. "Sorry Charlie!" Edward replied, "You'll have to wait a couple decades for that. But, the good thing is….you can go see some of those historic ballgames you only heard about when you were young."

Grimacing, Charlie nodded his acceptance, saying, "Yeah….there's that. Oh well. I guess I'll get used to it."

Bella punched her shoulder against her father's and said, "It won't be so bad, Charlie. You and I will have a lot of time to talk now, and go for walks together. You can even take ME fishing if you want."

Charlie turned to grin at his daughter. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he said, "Bella, that sounds great." Smirking, he then asked, "So, what kind of beer can I get here? I know you don't have my favorite Vitamin R." Everyone laughed again, and Edward said, "Charlie, I'll take you to one of the local bars, and we'll figure it out for you. You should be glad that we didn't come back a few years earlier in time, or you'd be dealing with prohibition!"

"Gah! I didn't even think about that!" Charlie replied, "Yeah….you're right. 1936 is okay with me. Let's see what we can find tonight, son." Charlie turned to look out the window again, and Bella looked at her husband with relief. Squeezing his hand, she smiled, then leaned over and whispered, "Thank you, Edward." He winked in reply, then pulled her hand up to kiss her fingers sweetly.

They all sat in silence a few minutes, then Bella said, "I'm so glad you're here Dad. But, I wish that I could have seen Mom while I was in the future."

Charlie hesitated, blew out a breath, then turned to face Bella. "Honey, there's something you need to know." Turning her head quickly towards her father, she asked, "What Dad?"

"Well….this is hard to say," he finally said, "Ugh….here goes. Your mom has been missing for the past 3 years, Bella. No one knows what happened to her. You had already gone back in time, and she was having trouble believing that you had just disappeared. She fell into a deep depression, and had a pretty hard time there for a while. One day, your aunt called me to say that Renee had gone missing. I spoke to the police department in her area, and they told me they couldn't find anything. Her house was empty - she just disappeared."

Bella gasped, reaching up to grasp her heart. "Oh no! Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie's shoulders slumped, and he finally groaned, "I didn't know how to tell you, girl. I wasn't sure how long you would be visiting, and I was waiting for the chance to break the news. It just didn't feel like the right time to tell you, with the Masen family all over the place at Carlisle's house in Forks."

Concerned, Edward held Bella tight in his arms, and reached down to check her pulse at her wrist. "Darling, breathe. Everything will be okay, sweetheart." Bella collapsed against her husband, and took some deep breaths, while looking over at her father. Charlie reached out to hold her hand, then said, "I wish I had better news for you, Bella."

Bella nodded her head, then looked to the vampires in the front seat. "Alice, can you see anything about my mom in the future?"

Alice was looking at Jasper, who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Bella began to feel a bit more calm, and Edward could feel her pulse beginning to slow. Alice then said, "Yes, Bella. I can see something about Renee. She was turned into a vampire. But, I can't see anything after that….everything just goes blank as soon as she transforms."

The news was more than Bella could handle, and she quickly passed out, falling over into Edward's lap. Edward than asked Salvador to drive them straight to the hospital. Charlie and Edward exchanged worried glances, then set their lips in a straight line. Charlie sighed heavily, held Bella's hand tighter, and said, "Edward, take good care of my girl, now." Edward nodded grimly, and held his wife gently in his arms. They would need a few more hours before they'd make it home to the kids.

As soon as the hospital was in sight, Edward lifted Bella into his lap, grasping her tightly in his arms. When the car pulled up beside the hospital, he opened his car door, then stepped out, carrying Bella into the building. "Dr. Masen! You're back!" one of the orderlies cried out, matching Edward step for step, and following him into the emergency unit. "What happened to Mrs. Masen?" he asked.

Edward grimaced in the orderly's direction, saying, "John, help me get Mrs. Masen onto this bed, so we can get her comfortable, and revive her." John nodded his head, saying, "Yes sir, right away Dr. Masen." A passing nurse came into the area, and asked what was needed. Soon, Edward had the situation in hand, and Bella was waking up, shaking her head groggily, and asking what was going on. Edward leaned in close, and whispered calming words, while gently stroking her head. "Bella love, you passed out in the car. Let me get some fluids in you, and then we will talk about it."

After expressing his gratitude to the nurse and orderly, he sent them on their way, saying that he would take care of Mrs. Masen now. When they were out of hearing distance, he leaned down close to Bella once more, cupping her face in his hands. "Are you okay now, dear?" he asked, as he looked into her eyes with concern. Bella took a sip of lemonade, nodded weakly, and replied, "Yes, I think so. Oh Edward, I remember now. We were talking about my mother, weren't we? Oh no…I can't believe she's a vampire!" Edward shushed her, "Shhh….darling. Everything's fine. We'll figure it out. Remember…we have Alice here. She'll be able to help us make sense of everything." Caressing her face, and gently kissing the top of her head, he calmed her troubled spirit.

When Bella was finally at ease, he asked a passing nurse to go to the waiting area, and invite Charlie and the others to Bella's bedside. Soon, everyone was standing around the bed, kindly watching over Bella. Charlie focused on his daughter, with his lips set in a straight line, his brow low over his eyes. "Bella," he asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Bella replied silently with a quick nod, then reached out to hold her dad's hand. "Charlie, it sure is nice to have both you and Edward here to take care of me." She then slid to the edge of the bed, saying, "Edward, take me home. I will rest much better there." Edward agreed, pulled her up to stand beside him, then led her down the hall, with his arm wrapped tight around her shoulder. Charlie walked on her other side, holding her elbow steady. Salvador, Alice and Jasper followed close behind. As they passed the nurses at the front desk, Edward told them he would be back to work in a couple days.

Back in the vehicle, everyone commenced their earlier conversation, being careful to avoid any further discussion about Renee. They would deal with that at a later time. For now, they needed to get Charlie ready to meet his grandchildren. Bella warmed up to this topic, smiling brightly, and sharing stories about each of the kids. Charlie looked forward to meeting them, but was nervous about how the kids would react to him. With a tight smile, he nodded as he listened. He hoped the kids would be okay with their "instant grandfather". Edward assured him that the kids would be just fine. They were well-adjusted children, intelligent, and good natured. He and Bella would help them understand the situation. Alice and Jasper would stay in the guest house, saying that they were friends from the past.

In just a few minutes time, they arrived at the Masen residence. Charlie gaped in awe at the large mansion. It was by far, the largest home on the street – three story white brick, Georgian Colonial style, with black shuttered windows all around. Tall chimneys rose at every corner of the house, with smoke wafting in the breeze. Giant oak trees framed the building on either side, with pines progressing along the edges of the circular driveway. Well-tended shrubbery framed the front and sides of the home. Black street lamps were ready to shine at the edge of the property. It was grand and inviting.

Smiling, Charlie stepped out of the car, then whistled his appreciation, "Nice house, Edward."

"Thank you, sir," Edward offered, "I'm glad you like it. It's your home now."

Charlie grinned, then reached out to slap Edward's back with affection. Bella stepped beside her father, and leaned up to kiss his cheek, saying, "Welcome to our home, Charlie."

The door opened, and all the Masen children came pouring out, crying, "Dad! Mom!" Sparky was jumping up around everyone, barking happily. Emmett sauntered out of the house, calling out his loud greetings. After hugs and kisses were shared all around, Bella and Edward introduced Alice, Jasper, and finally Charlie. "Kids," Edward said, "This is a very special person to us, and I expect you to welcome him kindly. We'll explain it to you a bit better when we get inside. But for now, just call him Grandpa Charlie." The children looked at Charlie with wide eyes, filled with curiosity. Charlie Swan, as usual, was quiet and uncomfortable. Bella smiled, and wrapped her arm around her dad's shoulder. Kissing his cheek, he said, "Come on inside, Charlie. It's too cold to be standing out here."

Taking their cue, the kids headed back into the house, wondering about these visitors, and asking questions about Bella and Edward's vacation. Luckily, Salvador had thought ahead, and purchased some trinkets for the Masen children. He pulled Edward aside, pulling him back to the car, and opening the trunk. He explained that the trinkets were ordered through the mail from various parts of the country. Edward just needed to come up with believable stories to go along with the souvenirs he wanted to share. The small gifts were tucked inside several pieces of luggage, to make the story even more believable. Edward grinned with appreciation, and carried two suitcases inside. Emmett walked over to help out, carrying in the last of the luggage.

As Edward arrived at the master bedroom, he placed a couple pieces of luggage on the bed. Bella soon came into the room, and pulled the door shut. Immediately, she fell into Edward's arms and burst into tears. "Oh Edward, it's so good to see our children again. I almost sobbed when they hugged me!" Edward pulled her in close, stroking her hair, uttering, "There, there, dear. You're doing great. I love you so much, Mrs. Masen. It sure is nice to be back home again, isn't it?" Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, stroking the sides of her face.

"Are you okay now, sweetheart?" he asked. Bella closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and replied, "Yes Edward. I can do this. Let's go back downstairs and cuddle our kids." Edward winked, and held her hand tight, not letting her go yet. "Wait….look….Salvador got us some souvenirs to give to the children. Let's pick some out, and take them downstairs." She laughed at this surprise, and answered, "Wow! This is going to be so fun! Let's pretend that we went to the beach. I like these seashell necklaces for the girls. And the boys will like the new fishing rods and reels. We can give the hat to Emmett." Edward agreed with this plan, deciding to say that they had traveled to Florida. Bella laughed, saying, "Too bad we don't have a tan! I guess we'll just say that we stayed under the shade of a big umbrella."

Stuffing the rest of the suitcases under the bed, they carried their souvenirs downstairs. When they reached the first floor, they heard everyone in the dining room, ready for the evening meal. Bella and Edward carried all the souvenirs into the front parlor, hiding them in a side cabinet, then went to join their family. As they went to sit at the table, they discovered the children all listening intently as Charlie told the story of a big fishing trip he had taken. Jack and Zack were especially intrigued. It was easy to see that the children would have no trouble accepting their new grandfather. They were blood related after all – descended from the same set of genes.

Alice and Jasper excused themselves from the meal, saying that they just wanted to get settled in the guest house. Saying goodnight, they stepped out the back door, following one of the servants to their lodging. After the meal was served and consumed, everyone went to the front parlor. Jack immediately turned on the radio, saying that there was a new show coming on tonight, called _Green Hornet_. He had heard the announcer talk about it last week, saying that it was more exciting than _The Lone Ranger_. Everyone settled down into the comfy chairs and sofas to listen. Charlie took a seat in one of the side chairs, and was surprised when Sparky hopped up in his lap. Ella Rae laughed loud, and said, "That's his seat. You're in Sparky's seat!" Charlie just shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed the puppy's ears, saying, "Oh well….I guess you're going to have to share it with me from now on, little guy." Sparky didn't seem to mind at all.

Betty came to stand beside Charlie's chair, and stroked the top of Sparky's head. Charlie grinned sheepishly, watching his little brown-haired granddaughter. She looked so much like Bella had when she was a girl. Tears formed in his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. Taking a look around the room, he drank in the sight of his five grandchildren. It was all so overwhelming. Continuing his gaze around the room, his eyes landed on Bella. She was looking right back at him, her eyes glowing with affection. "I love you, Dad," she mouthed. Grinning stupidly, he winked at his daughter, then turned back to look at little Betty beside him. "So, tell me your name again, little girl?" he asked. Betty smiled wide, and fell into a long discussion about herself. Soon, she was comfortable enough to climb up on Charlie's lap beside Sparky. Eventually, she rested back against his shoulder, as she became interested in the story from the radio. Charlie sighed with satisfaction.

When the _Green Hornet_ program was over, the kids all started talking at once, making comments about the show, talking about school, asking Bella and Edward about their vacation again. Edward stood up, and said, "That's our cue, my dear. Time for passing out the souvenirs!" The kids all clapped, Emmett raised his eyebrows, and Charlie lowered his in confusion, wondering where the souvenirs came from. Bella giggled, stood up to join her husband, and shared her made up stories about their trip to Florida. She and Edward sometimes got a little carried away, trying to outdo each other with their tales of the "trip". When they were finished, the children believed that they had seen a whale up close. They believed that their parents had gone snorkeling and found a sunken pirate ship. Charlie just sat back, shaking his head.

As the time passed, and the skies darkened, it was time for the children's normal routine again. Everyone went upstairs for baths, tooth brushing, pajamas, and bedtime. After kisses and hugs, the house was soon quiet. Charlie chose a room for himself, and borrowed some pajamas from Edward. They were a bit long in the legs and arms, but he could make them work for the night. Bella would take him shopping for a new wardrobe the next day. Charlie was frustrated that he had no money of his own to use for purchasing things, but Edward just scoffed his worries away. "Charlie, please don't worry. We have way more money than our family will ever use. You're part of the family now. Take advantage of it."

Charlie sighed in defeat, then asked, "Bella, how old are you now? I'm 47, but I think I might need to tell everyone around here that I'm older than that." Bella giggled, "Whoops! You're right! You can't be 47, because I'm telling everyone that I'm 36. I'm actually 39, but Carlisle shaved 3 years off my age when he wrote out my papers at the hospital when we first traveled back." Edward chuckled at this problem, saying, "Let's see….I guess you need to be about 20 years older than your daughter, so let's say that you're 56." Charlie smirked, replying, "Whoa. I sure have aged a lot with this time travel journey. At least people will think that I look young for my age, I guess." Bella laughed, "Yeah dad. You sure do look young!"

Leaving Charlie in his room, Bella and Edward walked to their bedroom. Finally….they were alone again. Pulling each other close, they locked their door, undressed, and got into bed for some snuggling. "Ah….home at last," Bella sighed. Edward lowered his lashes, and looked at Bella with desire, "Yes indeed."


	62. Chapter 62 - Grandpa Charlie

**Getting to Know Grandpa Charlie**

The sun rose the next morning, shedding light through the windows, bringing the Masens to life for the weekend. Emmett could be heard outside, working out with the punching bag installed at the edge of the back porch. Sparky was outside as well, barking at Emmett, who would stop occasionally to wipe his face with a towel and reach down to pat the dog's head.

Zack had just woken up, and knocked on Jack's door, asking if he could look through his baseball card collection. Jack got out of bed, opened the door, and waved his arm toward his desk, giving Zack access to his stash. Jack then got down on the floor, and pulled out the stack of comic books from under his bed. Then, stretching out his long limbs, face down, and resting on his elbows, he escaped into an alternate universe.

The smell of bacon and coffee roused Edward, Bella, and Charlie from their sleep. As they rose from their beds, the house was filled with the morning sounds of a lazy Saturday. The girls were awake now, and had gathered together in Betty's room, to play with her huge dollhouse. They were still in their pajamas, so Bella went in to help them put on some play clothes. "Good morning, girls!" she cried, as she carried in clothes and shoes for the twins, "Come here Annabelle. Let's get you dressed first." Annabelle stood in front of her mother, and Bella pulled her nightgown up over her head. Betty then stepped over to her dresser, and pulled out some comfortable clothes for the day. When she was dressed, she went over to her mom, so she could help brush her hair. Bella ran her hands through her daughter's long hair, and said, "Let's braid it today, shall we?" Betty nodded in agreement, watching her sisters play with the dollhouse.

When the girls were all dressed and groomed in turn, Bella told them to go downstairs for breakfast. As they all headed downstairs, they heard the rest of the family all talking in the dining room. Charlie was standing at the side of the room, waiting to see where he should sit. When Bella came in, she said, "Dad, have a seat there at the other end of the table from Edward. It will be nice to have you two men as bookends for our meals." Leaning in, she kissed his cheek, then turned around to see her children all staring at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked. Jack scrunched his brows together, then took a big breath, and said, "Mom…you called Charlie 'Dad'. What's that about?"

Grimacing and squinting her eyes closed, Bella took a moment to collect herself, then glanced over at Edward. He nodded slightly, giving her the go ahead to "out" the story. With a big sigh, Bella turned to face her children. "Okay kids….time to let you know the full truth. But, let's all take a seat first, so we can have our breakfast."

Since Charlie was sitting in Bella's usual seat, she chose to sit beside Edward. This was Betty's usual seat, and she frowned. But Edward gave her a look that put that to rest. When everyone had shifted around to their new seating arrangement, they all joined hands, said grace, then had their meal. As they were passing the plate of bacon around the table, Betty shared the background about Charlie, letting her kids know that Carlisle was actually her stepfather, and Charlie was her birth father. She told them that she went to see Charlie while she and Edward were on their vacation. They decided that they wanted Charlie to move back to Rochester with them, so Bella could re-establish their relationship, and he could meet his grandchildren.

The story was true, for the most part, so it was simple for the children to believe. But now, the kids were full of questions. Why had Bella never told them about Charlie before? Where had Charlie been living all this time? As they all ate their breakfast, Bella and Edward did their best to answer questions, leaving some holes for Charlie to fill in as he felt comfortable. For his part, Charlie remained quiet, simply eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee. He moaned with appreciation as he ate, concentrating on every bite.

When everyone had finished eating, the children all stood up, then gathered around Charlie to get a closer look. Zack spoke to him first, "So…you're my grandfather?" Charlie nodded his head, and quietly smiled. Jack came over as well, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Zack. Charlie grinned wide, and said, "You two look so much like Edward. So, I hear you play baseball?" This was the perfect subject to bring up, and the two teenagers fell into a detailed discussion of their school team. Charlie winked at Bella, then led the boys into the front parlor, so they could have a seat while they talked.

Betty went over to Edward, with a pout, saying, "Daddy, I don't get to sit beside you at the table anymore?" Edward crouched down beside her, and pulled her into his arms for a hug, "Come on now pumpkin, don't you fret. We'll work out the seating arrangement at dinner tonight. Maybe you should be sitting across from your mom. That way, you will still be sitting beside me." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, as she glowed with delight. "Thank you Daddy!" she sighed, then turned away to run back upstairs. Annabelle and Ella Rae had already gone up, to continue playing with the dollhouse.

With the children out of the room, and Emmett back outside on another piece of gym equipment, Bella and Edward gravitated to each other. Wrapping his arms around his wife, Edward kissed the top of her head, then lowered his head to see her face to face. "Good job, my love," he murmured, hugging her and rubbing noses. Bella sighed with relief, "I'm just glad that's over. I hope the kids are satisfied with the story." Edward agreed, "Yes. I do too. Let's go to the parlor, and sit with Charlie and the boys. I have a feeling that if there are any more questions, they will be the ones to raise them."

When they got to the front room, they were surprised to find Charlie standing up, with a shotgun in his hands. He appeared to be aiming at the grandfather clock, with one eye closed. Jack and Zack were standing to the side, watching their grandfather very closely. Next, Charlie lowered the gun, ran his hands carefully over the weapon, and said, "Yes, this gun sure is nice, boys. You said that it belonged to your great-grandfather?" The boys nodded, and Edward stepped forward to join them. "Yes," Edward replied, "That was the property of Thomas Elijah Masen, my grandfather." Charlie turned to him, and handed over the weapon. Edward shook his head, and handed it right back, "You keep it for now, Charlie. Maybe you and the boys can use it for hunting sometime. I have another gun in my office." Charlie's eyes widened, and his face split into a huge grin, as he replied, "Well, thank you, Edward. I will certainly enjoy trying out this fine piece of history." Bella gave her dad a hug, and winked at Edward, saying, "When do you want to take the boys out, Dad?" Jack and Zack were the first ones to speak, excitedly making plans for their hunting trip.

With the boys occupied, Bella and Edward slipped upstairs, unnoticed by their three girls. Quietly, Edward led Bella to their room, and pulled their door shut noiselessly. For the next hour, the couple had a lovely romantic interlude, taking a bath together, and sharing their love in their big four poster bed. It was turning out to be a wonderful Saturday for the whole family.

When noontime came, the family once again gathered for a meal in the dining room. As they finished eating, the back door opened, admitting Salvador, Zelda, Alice and Jasper. Zack turned toward them, and said, "Why don't you guys ever eat with us, Salvador?" Salvador just smirked, and said, "We're on a special diet, my boy. I've told you this before." Zack turned to look at his dad, and didn't really look convinced. Shaking his head, he lowered his brows, and walked to the back of the house. Jack and Betty were setting up a board game, and wanted Zack and Charlie to join them.

Nanny Gail came in for the twin girls, to take them upstairs for their afternoon nap. This left Bella and Edward alone with the four vampires, which was exactly what they wanted. Alice winked at Salvador, who raised his eyebrows, and said, "Well, I guess you were right." Edward smirked, and said, "What was Alice right about?" Salvador said, "Alice informed us that you and Bella would be available for a discussion, but I doubted her, since there are so many kids here in the house." Edward snorted a laugh, and said, "You'll soon learn to believe everything that Alice says." Shaking her head and giggling, Bella agreed, "Definitely. Alice knows all." Alice beamed from their praise, and led everyone across the yard to the guest house, so they could talk without the servants overhearing.

When everyone was secure in the guest house, Edward pulled Bella into his arms, and rubbed her body to keep her warm. "Oh…sorry!" cried Alice, "Jasper…light up that fire in the fireplace, so Edward and Bella will be warm enough." While Jasper went to work, everyone else gathered in the seating area near the fireplace. Salvador spoke first, "Edward….Alice and Jasper have told us about the situation with the Volturi in the future, as well as how Zack will become a vampire when he turns 18. We need to make plans to avoid that confrontation with the Volturi. Also, I'm wondering how you feel about Zack's transformation?"

Edward blew out a breath, and took a seat on the sofa by the fire, pulling Bella down beside him. After a few moments, he replied, "Well…I hate to admit it….but I think that Zack is destined to be a vampire. He seemed so happy with his life. And he finds his mate as well. I would hate to deny him that life, even though it doesn't fit in with my beliefs." Salvador nodded his head sagely, then turned to Bella, asking, "And you, Bella? What is your opinion?" Bella pressed her lips together grimly, then spoke, "I just want Zack to be happy. If he wants to be a vampire, then he should be a vampire." Salvador turned to glance at Alice, who nodded her ascent. "Very well then," Salvador stated, "we will let that happen as it did before. You can ask Carlisle and Charlie to take Zack and Jack traveling when they turn 18. But, you will need to prepare yourselves beforehand, so that you do not portray too much emotion before Zack leaves." Bella and Edward agreed, then changed the course of the conversation. "So, about the Volturi?" asked Edward.

Jasper came to stand beside Alice, and spoke, "Edward, we've been considering several different options, asking Alice to look into the future to see the result. The best case scenario is that you cut all ties with the vampires right now."

Edward and Bella both gasped. Closing his eyes, Edward finally spoke, "Yes….I was afraid that you were going to say that." Bella lowered her head, as tears coursed down her cheeks. Edward turned to her, and reached over to lift her chin with his forefinger, "Darling Bella…you know it's for the best." Looking into her husband's eyes, Bella shook her head, saying, "I can't imagine never seeing our friends again, Edward! How can we do this?" Alice sat down on Bella's other side, and leaned down to look into her eyes. "Bella," she intoned, "it's the only way. We will still be able to communicate through the mail. But we just cannot be seen together any more. There is no other option." Resigned to their fate, Bella finally nodded, then dropped her head to cry again.

Alice sat back, and looked over at Jasper beseechingly. Soon, Bella and Edward, as well as the vampires all felt a deep sense of calm. "Wait," said Edward, "Earlier, you said that we should get Carlisle and Charlie to take Zack and Jack traveling when they turn 18. Originally, they went with Salvador and Zelda. How, will it work if Carlisle and Charlie take them? I mean, we're cutting ties with Carlisle, right? And, how do you know that things will happen as they originally did?" Alice smirked, tapped her temple, giggled at Edward, and replied, "I thought you said that I was always right?" Edward shook his head, and chuckled, saying, "Yeah…you're right. But…what about Carlisle? If we're cutting ties now, how can he be involved with the trip? Why is he taking the place of Salvador and Zelda?"

Salvador answered, "Edward, we've enjoyed living with all of you Masens, but Zelda and I are ready to live on our own now. As you know, it's for the best. We've really been wanting to see the world together. I would especially like to see my homeland in Italy again." Zelda snuggled up close beside him, smiling with affection. Edward agreed that this was how things should be done. But, he hated having to say goodbye to his aunt. Standing up, he went to Zelda, and reached out to hold her hands. "Aunt Zelda, I am so glad we found each other. Please…keep in touch by sending us letters, okay?" Zelda smiled brightly, and gave Edward a tight hug, replying, "Certainly, my boy. I have loved every moment I have spent with you….and with your lovely family."

Bella came to stand next to Edward, "Salvador…Aunt Zelda, when Edward and I traveled to the future, we saw all of our children gathered together in Carlisle's house. So many lovely people! And you two were the ones who raised our children for us in that timeline. Even though you won't be raising them now, I still want to show you our appreciation." Hugging Zelda, and letting her tears flow, Bella shared her emotions with the two vampires.

Edward spoke up again, "So…about Carlisle?" Alice answered, "You will be able to validate the trip for the two boys, including Carlisle, as a way for the boys to see him one last time. Charlie can take them to Seattle, where Carlisle can join in for the trip. Carlisle will take Zack off for a solo hunting trip, leaving Jack at the campground with Charlie, going fishing. Zack will have his accident, Carlisle will turn him, and the two of them will disappear into the wilderness. Charlie and Jack will not be able to find them, so they will come home to Rochester. At this point, the humans and vampires will truly be separate. So, you will only be able to communicate with Zack through the mail from that point forward."

Bella leaned into Edward's chest, with new tears forming. Edward stroked her hair, and said, "Well…at least we have the next four years with him, dear. We'll do all we can to enjoy that time." Alice smiled, and had a special spark in her eyes, which neither of the humans noticed. Jasper was going to ask what she was holding back, but she held a finger to her lips, shaking her head. Rolling his eyes, Jasper sighed his acceptance.

"So," Alice said, "Now that all the plans are in place, I think it's time for me and Jasper to say goodbye. The kids never really got to know us anyway, so we'll just get Salvador to send us home now." Bella and Edward looked up from their embrace, squared their shoulders, and gave Alice and Jasper their farewells. "Thank you both so much for your help," Edward said. "You have no idea how much we are going to miss you," said Bella. Alice replied, "Oh yes, I do," tapping her temple once more. After another round of hugs, the four vampires said goodbye, went out the door, and disappeared into the wilderness.

Bella and Edward felt so alone now, standing in the guest cottage. Looking around, there was no trace that either Jasper or Alice had been there. But wait….there on the side table….a single envelope, with "Bella and Edward" written on the front. Picking it up, Bella read aloud, "Do not open until Saturday, Feb 15th, 1936." Edward smirked, and said, "That's just two weeks. I wonder what will happen in two weeks?" Bella shook her head, then handed the letter to Edward, "Hold this until then dear." Placing it in his back pants pocket, Edward reached out for Bella's hand, and said, "Let's go back into the house, Bella love. I want to see my children."


	63. Chapter 63 - Having Fun with the Masens

**Having Fun with the Masens**

"Well, you all beat me real good. I thought I was good at Monopoly, but I guess not," Charlie said to Jack, Zack, and Betty. Zack was the big winner, owning Boardwalk and Park Place, with hotels on each of them. Flipping the play money through his fingers, he gloated, "Yes, my friends….that is how you play Monopoly!" Jack huffed his disappointment, pushing his brothers shoulder, then stepping away to go upstairs. Betty had been the acting banker, so she asked her brother to hand over all his money, so she could put it away again. She hated it when her brothers didn't organize the pieces and bills properly after a game, so she usually did it herself. "Fine," Zack bellowed, "Take care of this menial task, slave!" Betty rolled her eyes, reaching out for his stack of bills. Standing tall, and stretching his long limbs, Zack yawned, then said that he was going to call Samantha to see how she was doing.

"Ooo! Samantha! La Di Dah!" Betty sang, teasing her brother. Bopping her on the head, Zack quickly stepped away, making it impossible for Betty to hit him back. Charlie chuckled, watching the sibling rivalry between his grandchildren. "Let me help you put everything away, Betty," Charlie offered. "Okay Grandpa Charlie," said Betty, "Thanks for helping." Together, they soon had all the pieces put in their proper place, and the game was stored in the cabinet at the side of the room. Betty smiled at Charlie, then left to go look for her dad. Bella and Edward were just coming back inside from the back yard, and Betty quickly ran to her father. "Dad, pick me up!" she cried. Edward whisked her up into his arms, and swung her around, her long braids flying out in every direction. Quickly carrying her to the front parlor, he tossed her on the sofa, and leaned down to gently tickle her. "Stop Daddy! Stop!" she giggled. "Okay, I will…but only if you promise to practice your piano now," he demanded. "Fine! I'll do it!" she cried, laughing hysterically. Pulling her off the sofa, he led her over to the piano, and helped her get started.

Bella and Charlie were still in the back of the house, watching Sparky. He was fascinated with some birds in the back yard. Standing stock still, he stared out the window. Occasionally, he would huff out a quiet "Woof" when a commotion outside interested him. Smiling over at her father, Bella pointed at Sparky and giggled. Charlie just shook his head at the silly dog. Leaning over the pup, Bella clapped her hands and said, "Come on, Sparky! Let's go get you something to eat!" Sparky turned to Bella and hopped around at her feet. Following her lead, they were soon in the side room, where Sparky's bowl of food and water were placed. After giving him some food and fresh water, Bella turned back to find her father watching the process.

"So, Dad…are you ready to go shopping for some clothes? I know you don't want to wear that same outfit every day," Bella offered. "Yeah, I guess so," said Charlie, scratching his head, "I just hate that I don't have any money to buy them." Bella scoffed at him, "Nonsense. How could you possibly have any money here? Believe me, we can afford new clothes for you. Let's go." Walking past the front room, they saw Edward and Betty at the piano, where she was busy practicing _Sur le Pont d'Avignon_.

Bella told Edward where they were going, and he said, "Just tell them to put it on my account." Standing up, and telling Betty to continue, he stepped over to his wife, pulled out his wallet, and handed her some bills, saying, "Here's some cash, in case you go need it." Bella kissed him sweetly, saying, "Thank you, dear." Winking at her, then telling Charlie goodbye, he stepped back over to help Betty practice. As they were getting ready to leave, Bella called out, "Edward, do you mind if Charlie wears your hat and coat?" Edward nodded and waved them off.

When Bella and Charlie were wrapped up nice and warm, they stepped outside to get in the car. Charlie was impressed with the automobile – a beautiful 1935 Auburn Boat tail Speedster. It was a shiny luxury two seater, which Edward used for driving to work, or taking Bella for a night on the town. Charlie felt like he had won the lottery. Living in a fancy house, riding a fancy car, going shopping for brand new clothes. He pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Bella giggled, "I saw that Dad. No, you're not dreaming." Charlie grinned, and whistled with delight, "Bella this is just amazing! What a life you have now!" Bella smiled, and breathed out a sigh, "Yeah, I know…we are very lucky to be so financially blessed. But, our life has NOT been easy."

Charlie answered, "Yeah, I know, my girl. I'm just glad that Edward is taking such good care of you. You've chosen well. So….you think that Edward will ever let me drive this baby?" Bella laughed, as she negotiated the roads to their destination. "You'll need to learn how to drive it first. It handles a little differently from what you're used to. I'll ask Edward to take you out tomorrow afternoon." Charlie nodded his acquiescence, and looked around at the environment as they drove. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in the shopping district, parked, and got out of the car. Placing her hand in the crook of Charlie's arm, she led him inside the men's clothing store. After he was sized, they spent the rest of the afternoon trying on outfits, choosing suits, shirts, pants, underwear, socks, hats, ties, a watch, and several pairs of shoes. Most of the suits would need to be tailored and delivered later, but one of them fit well enough for him to wear to church the next day.

"Church?" Charlie complained, "I never go to church, Bella!" Bella raised one eyebrow, put her hands on her hips, and glared at her father, "Well, you're going now. You have to be a good influence on your grandchildren. Man up, Charlie!" Growling with frustration, he pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. Bella laughed, and shook her head, "For a grown man, you sure can be childish." Rolling his eyes, Charlie said, "So…where can I go tonight to get some beer? I didn't get to go last night, and I really need one after all this poking and prodding and shopping and meddling."

Sighing with frustration, Bella rolled her eyes as well, then said, "Fine…I guess you deserve some relief after this long day. I'll take you home, and Edward can show you a pub. He knows more about that stuff than I do. Charlie agreed, and followed her out to the car. The sun was beginning to set as they drove, giving Charlie another beautiful view of the city of Rochester, as the street lamps all began to light up. Whistling a happy tune, Charlie seemed at peace. Bella was so pleased to have her father with her again.

When they got home, they found the house all lit up from the inside. Stepping in the front door, Bella called out for her husband. She eventually found him in the back room, arm wrestling with Emmett. Jack and Zack were cheering them on. Both men were giving it all they had, trying to outdo the other, but Emmett was the victor. Standing up with his arms raised, he proclaimed himself the reigning champion. Edward groaned in defeat, saying, "You only beat me, because you work out with that equipment all the time." Emmett caressed his arm muscle, leaned in to give it a loud kiss, then looked over his arm at Edward, "Well, Mr. Masen…no one is stopping you from using the equipment yourself!"

Blowing out a loud grunt, Edward stood up, and walked away, then discovered Bella standing at the doorway, with her arms crossed in front of her. Rubbing the back of his head, he frowned, then laughed, "Well, I guess you saw me get beat by Mr. Macho." Giggling, Bella said, "Baby, you're the only macho man I know." She pulled him close, and reached down to caress his bottom. Luckily, Zack and Jack didn't see any of this, because they were busy congratulating Emmett, and feeling his arm muscles. Edward bit his lower lip, grinned, then leaned in for a kiss, "Thanks baby."

"You can thank me by taking my dad out for a beer tonight," she replied. Raising his eyebrows, Edward answered with a wide open grin, "Happy to do that for you, sweetheart! First, let's all eat our dinner, then I'll take your dad out for a drink or two." The dinner bell was just ringing, and soon the kids all came tearing into the dining room, with Emmett, Bella, Charlie, and Edward rounding out the crowd. Tonight, they had some tasty steak and potatoes, with vegetables and bread. Dessert was chocolate cream pie. With full bellies, everyone gathered in the front parlor for some entertainment. Zack turned on the radio, and everyone took a seat. All except for Edward and Charlie. They told everyone goodbye, and stepped out for a few drinks.

There was news, a short play, and then some music began to play on the radio. Standing up, Zack went over to his mom, and said, "May I have this dance, please?" Bella giggled, then rose to give her hand to her son. He wasn't quite as good as Edward, but he did just fine for a 14 year old boy. When the first song ended, Jack cut in for his turn. He was actually a little bit better than Zack, but still not up to Edward's skill. But, then again…Edward had a lot of practice under his belt. Betty said that she wanted to dance too, so Jack stepped in front of her and bowed. Betty giggled as she took his hand, then stared at her feet as she tried to follow his steps. Bella called out instruction to her daughter, trying to help her get it right.

Annabelle and Ella Rae were dancing together, twirling around all over the floor. Bella noticed that Annabelle had quite a bit of gracefulness as she danced. Ella Rae, on the other hand, just copied Jack, trying to lead the dance. Once again, she was emulating the boys. Bella shook her head with mirth, watching her sweet kids. When everyone was danced out, Bella asked Nanny Gail to come help get the kids upstairs for their baths and into bed. Jack and Zack carried the twin girls up, and Emmett took Betty.

When the kids were all upstairs, Bella stepped into the kitchen to talk to the maid about the meals for the following week, then she went upstairs to tell the children goodnight. They all smelled sweet and clean, and she loved snuggling in for hugs and kisses with each of them. After all their lights were out, all their doors were closed, and the house was quiet, Bella went back downstairs to read for a while in the front parlor. Walking into the room, she closed the piano lid, organized the sheet music that was scattered all over the top, then straightened up the magazines and newspapers that were on the chairs and sofa. She was just about to sit down and read, when she heard loud singing at the front door.

Wondering what was going on, she looked out the front window, and was blown away by the sight she discovered. Edward and Charlie were arm in arm, trying to walk up the front steps….very unsuccessfully. They were obviously drunk, and were singing loud and strong. Edward was laughing louder than she had ever heard him before. Charlie looked absolutely joyful. "Thatta boy, Edwurrrddd" he slurred. Edward laughed again, hooting with glee….singing _Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here_ very slowly and very loudly. Growling with anger, Bella opened the door, and ran over to her two men, saying, "Be quiet, you two….you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood! Edward! Where's your car?"

Edward leaned close to her, with his lips pursed together, then opened his mouth wide and blinked his eyes over and over again. Turning to look back over his shoulder, he said, "Sharlie….whut did you doooo wif my carrr?" then he burst into laughter again. Charlie was no help at all, groaning and shrugging his shoulders, weaving back and forth on the walkway. He said, "I toled yooo we wuz forgettin sumthim…sumthin…sumtim…" then he collapsed into giggles and sat down on the steps. Edward looked down at Charlie, pressed his finger to his lips, and said, "SHHHHHH….Sharlie….Belluh's gonna get soooo mad at ussss! Donnnt bee sooo lowwd!"

Bella closed her eyes, shook her head, and took a huge breath. Leaving the two of them on the front steps, she went back inside, up the stairs, and straight to Emmett's room. Knocking quietly, she waited for him to open up. When he came to the door, she said, "Emmett, can you please come help me bring Edward and Charlie into the house?" Emmett frowned, and said, "Well..okay." Pulling on a robe, he followed her downstairs. When they went out the front door, Emmett burst out laughing at the two drunk men on the front steps. Bella shushed him, saying, "Help me get them inside. Quit laughing!" She leaned down to get her father, and Emmett reached for Edward. But Edward didn't want anything to do with Emmett. "Stay 'way frum me, yooou arm kizzer, you!" Pushing out his arm to its full length, he kept Emmett at a distance, and carefully weaved himself up the steps, tripping on the top step, but luckily not falling to his face.

Emmett followed close behind, just in case he fell. He could not keep from laughing at the two crazy drunks. When they were inside, he pulled the door closed, turned the locks, then turned around to notice that Edward was just about to fall over backwards. He got to him just in time, catching him under the arms, and holding him up. Edward grinned, nodded his head, and said, "Thankzz budddy…I preesheeate BURP prishilate BAH thankzzz…" Blowing out a huff of laughter, Emmett led Edward into the kitchen, and placed him in a chair at the breakfast nook. Edward collapsed his head on the table, with his arms spread out far ahead of him. Charlie was already seated at the other side of the table, with his head tilted back, his mouth open, and his eyes closed. Bella stood there, with her hands on her hips, and said, "What am I supposed to do with these two?" Emmett raised his eyebrows, and said, "Well, I have a few friends who've been drunk before, but never this bad." He rubbed his chin, and thought. "I think that coffee might help. And some water. And maybe we can get them to eat some bread, to help absorb some of the alcohol."

Bella started a pot of coffee, while Emmett poured glasses of water for each of them. Sitting beside Edward, he pulled him back to get him sitting up, and held the glass of water at his mouth. Edward smacked his lips, then reached up one hand to wipe his face. Emmett kept the glass of water at his mouth, and said, "Come on, Edward. Have a sip." Edward finally took a few sips, then said, "Tha don't tase right…somethins rongg withat beerrrr." Emmett kept putting the glass back up to his lips, saying, "I know…it's weak. Just have a few more sips." Bella was a little more successful with her dad, but not by much. When the coffee was ready, she got up to make a couple servings, then brought them over to the table, grabbing a loaf of bread as she came.

One hour later, the men had eaten a couple slices of bread, demanding cheese and meat as well. Bella found some salami in the icebox, which seemed to meet their approval. After eating and drinking most of their coffee, the men were finally coherent enough to walk upstairs, and get into bed. Thanking Emmett for his help, she closed his door, then headed to bed. It was past midnight, and she was exhausted. Stepping into her room, she discovered Edward spread out all over the bed, snoring loudly. Rolling him over onto his side, she climbed into bed. She reached out to turn off the bedside lamp, then laid her head on the pillow to fall asleep.

She was almost asleep, when she felt Edward's hands all over her. "Oh…baby…you feeeelll soooooo gooooodddd" Oh no….drunk Edward was wanting some action. Turning over to face him, she was going to tell him to go to sleep, but he grabbed her and pulled her in tight, closing his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to get him to stop, but her fight was pointless. Edward had no intention of stopping. So, she just decided to let him have what he wanted. Just when things were starting to get interesting, he collapsed against her and was snoring again. "Gah! Thanks a lot!" she complained. He never heard a word…he was passed out cold. "Oh well…at least I can sleep now," she groaned, turning over to face the other way again.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when she was woken by knocking at her door. "Mrs. Masen! Mrs. Masen! Do you want to take the children to church this morning?" It was Nanny Gail. Bella sat up in bed, looking around the room, seeing sunlight streaming through the window. Glancing over at her husband, she was greeted with his stubble covered face, his mouth hanging open, and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Lovely.

Stepping over to the door, she cracked it open, and asked the nanny if the children were already up. "Yes ma'am, they have had breakfast, and they are getting dressed." Bella looked over her shoulder again, contemplated the situation, then turned to face Nanny Gail again. I guess we'll have to stay home today. Mr. Masen is not feeling well, and I'm not much better myself. Just tell the kids that they can play quietly in their room for a while."

When she heard the silence in the hallway, she stepped back to the bed, and checked on her husband. Kissing his brow, she said, "Edward, how are you feeling?" Scrunching up his face, he lifted his hands to rub his eyes, rubbed his lips, made a strange face, and smacked his lips. "Ouch!" he cried, "Oh my head!" Grabbing his pillow, he buried his face underneath it and groaned. Lifting the pillow a bit, he said, "Bella…why's the room spinning?" Rolling her eyes, Bella pulled out one of his legs, and placed it on the floor. Edward lifted the pillow and looked around, then said, "Thanks…for making the room stop spinning…how'd that happen?" Bella sighed, and said, "You did it all by yourself…with too much drink last night." Edward groaned again, "Oh NO! I remember! Your dad kept daring me to drink more. It was fun at first, but then it just got crazy. I have never had that much beer in my life!"

"Well," said Bella, "You now have a whole day to work it off, and figure out what happened to your car." Edward tried to sit up, and immediately collapsed back in the bed, "My car? What do you mean?" She laid back down on her pillow again, turned to face away from him, and said, "You and Charlie came home last night, drunk as a skunk, with no car. I have no idea how you got here." Moaning, Edward breathed out heavily, saying, "I'll figure it out. It's probably still at the bar. But, for now, I'm going back to sleep." After a few seconds, he said, "Uh….Bella….can you help me get to the bathroom. I think I'm gonna get sick." Quickly going to his side of the bed, she helped him get up, and walked him to the bathroom. Eventually, his sickness subsided, so he used the toilet, downed a couple aspirin, and brushed his teeth. He still felt weak, so he came back to bed, to find Bella quietly drowsing. Pulling back the covers, he climbed in to join her again. He never wanted to have another drink as long as he lived.


	64. Chapter 64 - 2011 Things Change for Zack

**2011 – Things Change for Zack**

Alice and Jasper watched as the atmosphere around them settled. Salvador greeted them, with his head turned away, holding up a blanket for Jasper. Zelda was there as well, wielding a blanket for Alice. As the two vampires got dressed, Salvador put the time machine away. He asked how things went with Bella, Edward, and Charlie when they traveled back. After listening to the news, he led them to his car, telling them that they all needed to head back to Forks right away. His plane was in a nearby airport.

As they flew, Zelda sat with Jasper and Alice, filling them in on what had happened over the years. The humans and vampires had made an easier life for themselves, but there was still some heartbreak to endure. Now that most of the original Masens had passed away or aged so much, it was no longer a problem. At this time, none of the humans were trying to contact the vampires any longer. Their lives were fully separate. Once a year, on the anniversary of Edward and Bella's wedding, the vampires had a small celebration late at night, sharing stories about the Masens, and encouraging one another.

"So," Jasper asked, "Bella and Edward are gone now?"

Zelda nodded, replying, "Yes, they passed away six years ago. They were both over 100 years old – they lived a long, happy life together with their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. According to the letter I received from Annabelle, they died together, in their sleep, in each other's arms. Strange how they died at the same time, isn't it?"

Alice had her hand to her mouth, with her eyes closed. It was a sad and beautiful story. Jasper came to stand close by her side, sending out waves of peace.

When they landed in Seattle, Esme was waiting on the tarmac in her SUV with dark tinted windows. It was a bright, sunny day, so this gave the vampires some protection from prying eyes. While they drove to Forks, Esme updated everyone on the situation at the Cullen residence. Aro had recently contacted them, saying that he wanted to meet Zack in person. He was traveling through North America for reasons of his own, and planned on coming through the town of Forks today. Alice looked away for a moment, then said, "Yes, he will arrive in a few hours. He has Demetri with him." Jasper sighed with relief, saying, "That's great. It's a much better situation than we were dealing with before." Alice furrowed her brows together, then said, "Yes, but I still see that we have some problems with Zack. I'm not really sure what's going on. It's all a bit fuzzy."

Esme groaned in disappointment, then growled, "He'd better leave my boy alone!"

As they arrived at the Cullen home, the five vampires quickly flew into the house. Everyone gathered in the front room, to discuss the arrival of Aro and Demetri. Alice looked at Zack, tilting her head to the side, then said, "Zack, why do I have so much trouble seeing your future?" Zack shrugged his shoulders, resting his arm around Maggie's back. He replied, "No idea. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens with me, like a good, normal vampire." Alice rolled her eyes at him, then scrunched up her nose. She didn't like having gaps in her vision. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on Volterra, and could see absolutely nothing there. Shaking her head, she said, "I wish I could see Volterra. They have such a strong shield now." Carlisle came over and gave her a hug, then said, "Don't worry about it, Alice. I think that things are finally settled now." Alice smirked, replying, "I sure hope so." Zelda spoke up, "Let's go for a hunt until our Volturi visitors arrive." Everyone agreed, and zipped out the back door.

After their hunt, the eight vampires congregated on the front porch of the Cullen home. Soon, they witnessed the swift arrival of Aro and Demetri. Stepping forward, Carlisle reached out his hand to welcome them. Aro grasped his hand, and did a quick mind read. He saw Bella, Edward, and the time machine in Carlisle's mind, and stored this away for future study. Raising his eyebrow at Carlisle, he uttered, "So wonderful to see you again, Carlisle. I appreciate your hospitality, as we travel through your part of the world." Carlisle nodded, then stepped back, holding out his arm toward Zack, introducing him. Zack came to stand in front of Aro, and reached out his hand in greeting. Grasping it greedily, Aro looked into his eyes, while waiting to see his story. Strange….he could see nothing. Reaching over for Zack's other hand, he held him at arm's length, as if he were looking him over. Still….he could read nothing in the boy's mind. Frustrated, he plastered an emotionless expression on his face, and said, "So nice to finally meet you, Zack. I apologize for my delay in welcoming you to the vampire family."

Zack stepped back, nodded his head, and pulled Maggie close to his side. Aro smiled at Maggie, saying, "We meet again, Maggie. I just saw Liam and Siobhan recently in Ireland. They appear to be doing well." Maggie smiled in response, then snuggled deeper into Zack's arms. Aro stroked his chin, looking at Zack once more. He looked very much like the person named Edward in Carlisle's mind. Was he the same person? "Zack," asked Aro, "How were you transformed again?" Carlisle spoke up, "I am the one who transformed him, Aro. He was the son of one of my former colleagues, and we were taking a little vacation together. He fell off a cliff in the wilderness, and I had to save him. I have taken him in as my son ever since." Aro nodded, then said, "I see. Very unusual for you, Carlisle, considering your usual refusal to bite humans." Carlisle nodded, "Yes. I had to put aside my reservations, since I was responsible for his care."

Zelda could see the workings of Aro's brain and held back the gasp she wanted to express. Seething with frustration and concern, she stepped forward to stand on Zack's other side. She had known for decades that Zack was a shield, but, she had never told anyone. Now that Aro knew, she feared that he might try to claim him as a guard for the Volturi.

Turning toward Alice and Jasper, Aro said, "What have we here? I haven't seen the two of you in ages! How are you Alice?" He stepped toward Alice, but Jasper intercepted him, saying, "Aro, we are so pleased to see you again." Aro looked at Jasper with a touch of contempt, but allowed good manners to rein in his temper. "Yes, so good to see you, Jasper. How have things been going for the two of you?" Jasper replied, "Very well, thank you," refusing to allow him to touch Alice.

Shrugging his shoulders, and realizing that he was highly outnumbered here, Aro stepped back, then spoke to Esme, Salvador, and finally Zelda. He had no interest in reading their minds, so he remained where he was. Still frustrated about not being able to read Zack, he spoke, "I would like to take Zack with me back to Volterra, so that we can further evaluate his talents. I find Zack to be quite interesting." Like a mother tiger, Esme stepped forward, and placed herself in front of Zack. "Why would you need to know his talents, Aro?" she demanded to know. Aro looked Esme up and down, with snide tolerance. "My dear Esme, no need to be so protective. The boy appears to be quite strong on his own. I'm sure he can handle taking a trip with me."

Esme crossed her arms, raised her chin, and replied, "If Zack goes, _I_ go." Carlisle and the others chimed in that they would come along as well. Breezily, Aro waved his arms out, saying, "Very well…you are all welcome to come along." The Cullens all looked at each other nervously. What would be happening on this trip to Italy?


	65. Chapter 65 - Masens Deal with Changes

**Masens Dealing with Changes**

After spending a day at home, instead of going to church on Sunday, the Masons and Grandpa Charlie were a very relaxed bunch. Monday morning caused a bit of difficulty for the kids. They really did not want to go to school, but go they did. When the last of them had been scooted out the door, Bella heaved a huge sigh of relief. Edward had already left for work, and Charlie was having a cup of coffee in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, talking to the cook. She was sharing news about all the goings on in the neighborhood, and Charlie was frowning in contemplation, absorbing everything. When he finished his coffee, he handed her the mug, then went into the front parlor to read the paper.

Bella was seated at the piano when he came in. Coming to stand behind her, he said, "What'cha gonna play, Bella?" Smirking, she said, "Well….I don't really play. I've been trying to learn a few things as a surprise for Edward. Betty's been teaching me, but I'm not doing very well." Charlie told her to scoot over, so he could sit beside her, and they were soon playing "Heart and Soul" together…laughing and singing out loud. Next, they played "Chopsticks" with lots of energy and whoops of laughter. When they finished playing, Bella cried out, "I completely forgot that we used to play together like that! Where did we have a piano?" Charlie replied, "Well…we didn't have one. But the neighbors did. When you came to visit me over the summer, you made friends with some of them. I would come over to find you, and sometimes they would invite me in for coffee. I showed you the duet, and you loved it.

Bella grinned, and said, "Yeah….now I remember. That was Mrs. Long's house, wasn't it?" Charlie nodded, "Yep. You used to go there all the time to play with Johnny and Sara. That sure was a long time ago." Bella hugged her dad, then sighed, "I'm so glad that we have a few memories together from when I was a kid. And I'm really glad that we can make a lot more memories together now." Charlie nodded again, with a quiet smile.

When Edward got home, Bella was ready for him at the front door. "Guess what?" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, and stretching up for a quick kiss. "What?" Edward responded, with one eyebrow raised suspiciously. Leaning in close, Bella whispered, "I think my dad has a sweetheart." Now both of Edward's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "Really?!" he asked. Nodding, Bella grabbed his hand, held her finger to her lips for him to be quiet, and they stepped over to the kitchen doorway. Looking around the edge of the opening, they saw Charlie and their new housemaid Sophia, seated side by side at the kitchen table, looking at a magazine together.

Pulling Edward away from the door, Bella led him quietly to the front parlor. Closing the door, she pointed to the large sofa, where Edward took a seat. Settling down beside him, she whispered, "They've been together all day long. They haven't stopped talking for a moment! I think they really like each other." Smiling, Edward said, "I'm glad to hear that. Charlie's been alone for too long. He needs a good woman. I just wish we knew more about Sophia. She's only been here for a few weeks." Bella agreed, and said, "I'll ask Zelda about her. She hired her from the Simpson's. Remember - they moved to Baltimore last week?" Edward replied, "Ah! Yeah, I remember about that now. How long did she work for them?" Bella responded, "I don't know. Like I said, I'll ask Zelda."

With their plan in place, they leaned back into the sofa, stretching out their limbs. Edward told her about his day at work, and Bella shared her day as well. After just a few minutes of rest, their children wandered in, and their usual evening activities commenced. When dinner was done, everyone gathered once again in the front parlor, to listen to the radio. Jack stepped over to turn it on, but Salvador grabbed his shoulder to stop his progress. "Hold on a minute, Jack," he said. Turning to face the family, he motioned for Zelda to stand beside him, then whistled for everyone's attention.

"Zelda and I have some news for you all," he announced, finally grabbing the notice of everyone in the room. When all eyes were turned their way, they shared their plans for moving away. "No!" cried Annabelle, "You can't go!" Running forward, she grabbed Zelda around the waist, and started to cry. "There, there," Zelda murmured, stroking little Annabelle's head. "You've got Grandpa Charlie here now, dear!" Annabelle sniffed, then opened one eye to look over at Charlie. Still frowning, she said, "I am glad that Grandpa Charlie is here, but I will still miss you and Salvador!"

Soon all the other children were up, hugging and crying with their two friends. They were so sad to hear that they were leaving. "When are you going?" Zack asked. Salvador told them that they were scheduled to leave in one week. In the meantime, he would be making sketches of each of the children, so he could make paintings of them when he left. Also, Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was scheduled for the spring. So, he and Zelda would come to visit at that time.

Drying their tears, the children settled down on the floor, asking Aunt Zelda to tell them a story, like she used to. Smiling, she got down beside them, and shared a story about a family who lived in the woods a long, long time ago. The adventure that family experienced was enthralling to everyone in the room. So much so, that they didn't even realize that they had missed the radio program that night. When the evening was dark and late, the children were ushered up to their rooms, and put to sleep, with visions of Aunt Zelda's story in their heads.

Coming back downstairs, Edward and Bella saw Charlie and Sophia stepping to the front door, with their coats on. "We're going to step out for a while," Charlie announced, with Sophia grinning sheepishly in his embrace. "Okay Dad," Bella agreed, stepping forward to close the door as they left. Turning back to Edward, she said, "I told you!" Edward chuckled, replying, "Yeah…I think you're right, sweetie."

Zelda and Salvador had a lot to do that night, packing up their belongings at vampire speed, boxing up some of their things to be mailed at a later date. Bella and Edward offered to help, but the two vampires declined their offer, saying, "You two humans need your rest. Go to bed. We'll be just fine." With some relief, Edward winked at Bella, and said, "Come on, dear. Let's go to sleep." Sleep wasn't precisely on the agenda, as it turned out. But the two of them did relax together, wrapped tight in each other's arms.

Sometime afterward, in the darkest part of the night, they heard Charlie sneaking back up to his room.

 **February 15** **th** **, 1936**

Finally, the day had arrived when Bella and Edward could read the letter that Alice had written to them earlier. They woke up late that morning, after having spent a romantic evening together for Valentine's Day. Excited, they sat up in bed, while Edward pulled out Alice's letter from his nightstand. "Open it! Open it!" Bella cried.

Pulling open the flap, Edward slid out the single sheet of paper inside. Opening it up, he saw only a few words. "Congratulations on your upcoming pregnancy! In about a year, you'll have another little Masen! – Love, Alice"

 **November, 1936**

Several months later, Edward found Jack in his room, lying across his bed, with his nose just a few inches from a magazine. Dreading what he might find in his son's grasp, he quietly stepped into the room to peek over Jack's shoulder. He was surprised to find that it was just an issue of LIFE magazine. "What are you looking at, son?" he asked, taking Jack by surprise. "Dad! You scared me to death!" Jack shrieked. Laughing, Edward sat down beside him, and said, "Sorry about that. I snuck up on you, because I thought you might be looking at a girlie magazine." Jack honked with glee, saying, "Dad! You'll never catch me with one of those!" Edward smirked, and said, "Yeah, I probably won't CATCH you, but I bet you'll look at one." Jack squinched his eyes closed, blushed, and said, "Gosh…Dad…really?"

With this topic of embarrassment put to rest, Edward cocked his head to the side, and asked, "So…what are you reading about in LIFE?" Jack said, "Nothing really. I'm just amazed by the photography. Look at this!" Edward stretched out on the bed, to lie beside Jack, and looked through the magazine with his son. There were several beautiful photographs in the issue, with interesting articles. Jack was so intrigued by the magazine. In fact, Edward had never seen his son take such interest in anything before. "Jack, how are your trumpet lessons coming along?" he asked. Jack sighed dramatically, and replied, "Dad, I…..well….I don't like trumpet at all. In fact, I wish you'd let me quit. I hate practicing, and I'm just no good at it." Edward nodded carefully, considering. Finally, he said, "How would you like to try photography instead?" Jack sat up, jumped off the bed, then turned back to his dad. "Really?! Seriously, Dad?"

By the following week, Jack was fully immersed in learning photography. His dad had contacted Kodak by telephone, and ordered everything that Jack would need to get started. Jack's 35mm Kodak camera was always in his hands, and rolls of Kodachrome film were stored in the refrigerator, much to Sophia's frustration. "I'm sorry, Sophia," Jack whined, "but the Kodak company said that it's the best way to keep the film fresh!" Grimacing, with her hands on her hips, Sophia relented grudgingly, saying, "Fine. But don't come running in here when I'm busy cooking. You can only come in here after meals."

Soon, Jack's brothers and sisters were tired of his prodding them to pose for his camera. "Aw….come on, Jack! Leave us alone!" they cried. He was persistent, though. Soon, he had rolls of film, ready to be developed. Once again, he and his dad were on the telephone, talking to the Kodak company, about how to develop the film. He mailed off some of the rolls, but kept some aside to learn how to develop on his own. Edward ordered the supplies he would need, and they chose a large closet upstairs for him to use as a developing room.

It took a few weeks to get it all ready, but by Christmas, Jack's photography setup was complete. Grinning with excitement, he stood at the doorway of the closet, with rolls of film in his hands. Edward stood beside him, with his arm on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, son!" Jack beamed. "Thanks, Dad!" Bella stood off to the side, rubbing her growing belly, and sighing, "I just wish you could have had all this set up before Emmett and Rosalie's wedding!" Jack agreed, "Yeah. That photographer they hired was awful, wasn't he?" They didn't disagree. Hardly any of the photos turned out. There were only a few that showed recognizable faces. Rose was so disappointed. But, Jack promised that he would make up to them. After learning his craft, he would make new photos, while they re-enacted their wedding day in the back yard. This appeased Rose, and Emmett breathed out with relief.

Leaving Jack to his hobby, Bella and Edward came downstairs to celebrate Christmas with the rest of their family. Zack and Samantha were cuddled together on the sofa, looking at their gifts. Beside them, Charlie and Sophia were hand in hand, watching the younger kids playing with their toys on the floor. Edward pulled Bella in close, and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Merry Christmas, Bella." Bella smiled up at her sweet husband, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

Feeling a tug on the back of his shirt, Edward turned around to find Betty grinning up at him, with a wrapped package in her hands. "Open it, Daddy!" she begged. Squatting down beside his daughter, he unwrapped the package, to find a hand-knitted scarf inside. "Betty! You made this for me?" he asked. "Yeah," she said, with a huge smile on her face, "It took a lot longer than I thought it would. But, I finally finished it!" Edward smiled, and hugged her in close, saying, "I'm so proud of you, Betty. Thank you so much!"

Standing up beside Bella once more, he wrapped the scarf around his neck. It was a little bit lopsided, and he could see a few holes in it. But, it was very special to him. He would wear it proudly. Bella shook her head, smiling, "You are such a good father. If you only knew how long she's been working on that." Edward turned her way, and whispered, "How long?"

"More than a year," she replied.

"Well….you have to appreciate commitment like that, don't you?" he said, with a huge smile.

"Speaking of commitment. I tried to learn something new as a surprise for you, but it didn't go so well. But, I do want to show you what I can do," she offered.

Stepping over to the sofa, she grabbed Charlie's hand, and took him over to the piano. Sitting on the bench beside him, they entertained the family with their set of piano duets. Edward laughed, while everyone else danced around the room. Sparky hopped up, barked joyously, and jumped around the room with everyone. It was a very happy Christmas.


	66. Chapter 66 - Babies, Babies

**Babies, Babies**

The winter months were extremely cold for the Masen family. Restless children ran through the hallways, longing for outdoor exercise. Sometimes, Edward would take them out ice skating, but Bella was not able to come along for those outings. Her pregnancy was making things difficult for her. So, she stayed home with Betty, who was the quiet one of the family. Betty wanted to learn to knit baby booties for the new little one, so she and Bella studied patterns they found in newspapers and magazines.

On one such occasion, Rose and Emmett had come for a visit. Rose didn't feel like going ice-skating either, so she joined Bella and Betty in the parlor. She had almost reached the sofa, when she suddenly went to the front door, and ran outside. "What on earth?!" Bella wondered, telling Betty to follow Rose outside to see what was wrong. Bella herself was stuck on the sofa, literally weighed down with baby weight, her swollen feet propped up on a stool. Eventually, Betty came back in, leading Rose by the hand. Rose looked a bit green, and asked Betty to get her a glass of water. When Betty stepped away, Bella whispered, "Rose, are you pregnant?" Rose sighed heavily, then shook her head, saying, "I don't know. But if I'm not, I sure hope this stomach bug goes away soon."

Bella had much experience with pregnancy, so she asked some questions about Rose's symptoms. After hearing Rosalie's responses, she was sure it had to be pregnancy. Rose began to smile, then said, "Well, I hope you're right. Emmett and I really want to have a baby." Bella reached out to hold Rose's hand, and said, "I'm sure that's what is going on. You can count on it!"

By this time, Betty had come back in with the glass of water. Her eyes were open wide, and she said, "You're having a baby, Rose?!" Rose and Bella giggled, then replied, "It looks like it!" Betty handed over the glass of water, then danced around the room in excitement. "Yay!" she crowed. It took a while for her to calm down, then Bella made her promise to keep Rose's condition a secret until she could tell Emmett. Betty nodded her head solemnly, "Cross my heart, and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye!"

With this promise made, she sat down between the two expectant mothers, and proclaimed that she now had to knit TWO sets of baby booties. So, the three of them focused their attention on the knitting patterns, while Betty worked with her needles and yarn. She wished that she knew if the babies were a boy or a girl. But, she had some yellow, green, and white yarn – so she used those colors for the project. Watching her work, Rose became interested, and decided to learn as well. While the two of them huddled together over their work, Bella leaned her head back and fell asleep.

After a couple hours had passed, the rest of the household came back home. Charlie came in first, with Annabelle in his arms. She had worn herself out ice skating. Ella Rae came in next, carrying their ice skates and taking them back to the mud room. Jack and Zack stumbled in, laughing and poking each other with hockey sticks. Emmett and Edward followed everyone in, carrying the rest of the skates and equipment. After coats, hats, gloves, and scarves were removed, they all settled down by the fireplace to rest before supper. Charlie had disappeared into the kitchen to talk with Sophia. Raising his eyebrows, Emmett asked, "What's that about? Charlie hooking up with the help?" Edward gave him a look of admonishment, "Hush Emmett. Charlie and Sophia care a lot for each other. There's nothing wrong with them being together." Rolling his eyes, Emmett shook his head, then said, "Whatever. So….Rose? What have you and Bella been doing all afternoon?"

Rosalie smiled, and held up her knitting needles. Surprised, Emmett responded, "Wow! You're learning to knit?" Rose nodded, and replied, "Yes, I am. And I have a good reason too." Confused, Emmett tilted his head, and said, "What reason?" Grinning like a cat, Rose leaned over and whispered in his ear. Opening his mouth in surprise, Emmett hopped up and howled, "Yippee! I'm gonna be a dad!" Edward offered his congratulations, and slapped Emmett's back, laughing and smiling. "Let's have a toast to celebrate!" he said, reaching over to unlock the liquor cabinet. Pouring a small amount for each of the adults, and calling in Charlie and Sophia to join them, Edward then raised his glass, saying, "To Emmett and Rosalie! May your child bring joy to your home!" Glasses were tinkled all around in celebration. The children felt slighted, wanting to join in the party. So, Sophia poured small servings of juice for each of them. More toasts were given, and the celebration continued.

By the time spring had come around, poor Bella was miserable with baby weight. She could hardly get around, and was bored to death with staying home. At least the weather was getting a bit warmer, so she could sit outside for a little while each day. One particular Saturday, she was feeling a bit better and was able to walk around more than normal. "Probably just my nesting phase," she thought aloud. Edward agreed with her, having seen her go through such events in earlier pregnancies. "Well, since you're feeling better today," he offered, "How about joining us at the baseball game?" The family had been looking forward to their day at Red Wing Stadium to see the Rochester Red Wings play.

Agreeing to come along, she waddled out the door, while everyone else helped her get comfortable in the car. "Be careful, Mom," said Zack, holding her hand as she took her seat. When everyone was in the two cars, Edward and Charlie drove them out to the ballpark. It took them a while to get Bella up to their assigned seating area, but once she was settled, she smiled happily. The sun was shining, the air smelled fresh, and there was joy in the air. It was a beautiful day, and she was determined to make the most of her outing. Once everyone saw that she was content, their own needs rose to the surface. Everyone was hungry, thirsty, and needed to go to the bathroom.

Charlie and Sophia took Samantha and the younger ones off to the bathroom, and Edward sent Zack and Jack off to get the food and drinks, after their own bathroom break. "Don't forget to wash your hands," Bella yelled out to them. Now, Bella and Edward were left alone to enjoy a moment of peace together. Smiling, Edward looked into Bella's eyes, and said, "It's so nice to have you out with us today, Bella love. You look beautiful today!" Bella shook her head, "Nonsense! I look like a big, fat cow! Did you see those people laughing at me when you were all helping me get seated?" Edward shook his own head, and kept on smiling, "No, I didn't see any of that. The only thing I see is my beautiful bride." Swooning from his attention, Bella finally sighed with delight, and leaned into his sweet embrace. "Oh, Edward….I love you so mu…OH! Oh! OH NO!"

Pulling back with shock, Edward's eyes flew open, and he cried, "What's wrong, Bella?!"

"OH NO! Edward! My water just broke!"

The good thing about going into labor at a ballgame? Absolutely nothing. But, thankfully, Edward was a doctor, so it wasn't a complete disaster. Calling on remnant memories of his vampire strength, he became a temporary superhero, pulling Bella up into his arms, and carrying her up to the only enclosed space he could find – the hotdog booth.

Pushing his way through the crowd, yelling, "Out of my way! I'm a doctor! My wife is in labor!" he created an opening big enough for them to break through to the inside of the building. Coming through the doorway of the hotdog booth, he yelled out, "I need hot water and towels! My wife is having a baby!" The people who had been waiting for hotdogs lost interest in food, and leaned forward to watch the excitement inside the booth. The hotdog vendor leaped back to give the couple room on the floor of his booth, then went to get the hot water and towels in demand.

Edward rolled a large towel, and placed it under Bella's head, saying, "Breathe Bella…everything's okay. We can do this." Zack and Jack were just arriving at the hotdog booth to place their orders, and noticed the commotion. Surprised to see their parents on the floor inside the booth, Zack called out, "Dad! Are you and Mom okay?" Edward looked over his shoulder at his son, then ordered, "Go to the car, and get my medical bag! Your mom is having the baby!"

Sent off on his mission, Zack leaped over people and benches, intent to do his father's bidding. Jack came into the booth to hold his mom's hand, being careful to not look at what was happening below her waist. Wiping her face with a cold washcloth, he said, "It's okay, Mom. I'm here." Gritting her teeth, and moaning with pain, Bella nodded her head, saying, "Thank you, Jack. I hope I don't yell at you too much. Labor is hell!" Jack was surprised to hear his mom curse, but he pressed his lips together, and kept holding her hand.

Edward could see that the baby would be ready to come out very soon, so he patted Bella's knee, saying, "You're doing great, Bella. Try to hold on just a little longer. I need some things from my bag first." Helping her breathe through the contractions, he and Jack offered as much support as they could. Zack soon arrived, with his dad's medical bag in his hands. Samantha was right beside him, her face white with concern. "Is everything okay, Dr. Masen?" she asked. Edward just nodded, and reached for his bag. After a few moments, he looked back up into Bella's eyes, and said, "Okay Bella, we're ready now. Push, baby." Bella pushed with all her might, because she knew that as soon as the baby was out, her pain would end. It only took a few more contractions, when suddenly her baby popped out into his father's arms.

Crying with joy, Edward grasped his newborn son in his arms, laughing with joy, and proclaiming, "It's a boy! It's a boy!" The crowd at the hotdog booth cheered. Bella wept with relief, and collapsed in Jack's arms. Zack and Samantha were overwhelmed with the moment, their eyes open wide with astonishment. Edward placed his son on Bella's chest, then leaned in to finish his work. A lady in the crowd stepped forward to help get the child cleaned up, while Edward cut the umbilical cord and worked on delivering the placenta. When the baby was wrapped in a clean towel, he was placed back into Bella's arms.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Edward looked at his new son, then smiled up at Bella, saying, "We did it, Bella love! Let's get you two to the hospital." The crowd outside cheered again as Edward and Bella came out of the building, and offered their congratulations. Edward carried Bella in his arms. Jack carried the baby. Zack and Samantha brought up the rear, then headed down to share the news with the rest of the family. Going out to the car, they were soon joined by Charlie, Sophia, Betty, Annabelle, and Ella Rae. Everyone wanted to see the new baby, but Edward only let them take a quick peek. "We need to get to the hospital. See you all at home later, kids!" Nodding with serious intent at Charlie, he took a seat in the back of the car beside his wife, while Zack drove them to the hospital, with Samantha in the passenger seat. Jack stayed behind to help with the rest of the kids.

On the way to the hospital, Bella looked over at Edward, who was holding their new baby in his arms, staring with wonder at the little human. "Way to go, Dr. Masen," she said. "No," he said, "You did all the work, babe." Smiling at each other, they glowed with affection, and leaned together for a sweet kiss. The baby soon brought this to a halt, by crying out in hunger. Settling him at her breast to nurse, Bella said, "So…what should we name him?" Chuckling, Edward said, "I think since he was born in a hotdog stand, we should name him Frank!" The entire carload laughed, and agreed with this decision. So, Frank he was – Franklin Carlisle Masen.


	67. Chapter 67 - 1938 A Home with 6 Kids

**1938 – A Home with Six Kids**

Driving into his neighborhood with the top down on his car, Edward whistled a tune, anticipating a hug from Bella. As he came to his house, he encountered several children playing in the street. Slowly, he maneuvered his car through the melee, avoiding a collision with children, balls, bats, bikes, and other toys. "Kids," he shouted, "Watch out! Make way!"

Seven year old Ella Rae hopped up onto the car's running board, to catch a ride while her Daddy drove into the garage. Gripping the door, she squealed with excitement, her dark blonde ponytails flying with the breeze. Jack, now 16, was standing at the side of the driveway, trying to catch a shot of the moment with his camera.

When Edward turned off the vehicle, he reached up to grab one of his daughter's ponytails, then pulled her in, so he could kiss the tip of her nose. "You crazy girl," he chuckled. Laughing wildly, and pulling her hair loose from her father, Ella Rae took off running back to the street, so she could play some more. He could already hear her yelling out demands to the rest of the kids, saying, "It's Annabelle's turn now! Let her have the bat!" Annabelle looked up to wave hello to her dad, then ran over to claim her turn in the game.

As Edward smiled and waved at his daughter, Jack stepped up to the other side of the car, reaching in to grab his dad's medical bag and briefcase. "I'll carry these in for you, Dad," he offered. Edward raised his eyebrows, surprised by the depth of his son's voice. He sounded less like a boy, and more like a man every day. "Thanks, son," he replied, nodding and smiling with appreciation.

Betty was his quiet child, and she usually met him at the front door. Walking up the pathway to his home, he reached down into the flowerbed, to grab a few blossoms. When he got to the door, it came open, with Betty smiling inside. She was at the awkward age of twelve, gawky with big teeth, freckles, unruly hair, and long skinny legs. Stepping inside the door, and pushing it closed behind him, he held out the flowers with his other hand. "How's my sweet girl today?" he asked. Giggling and blushing, Betty's eyes came open wide. "Those are for me, Daddy?" she asked. "Of course they are," he said, as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Glowing with love, Betty whispered thanks, gave him a quick hug, then went to the kitchen to get a vase for her flowers.

Standing back up to his full height, Edward rested his hands on his hips, and smiled. It was good to be home. A sound to his left made him look in that direction, where he spied his lovely wife, seated in the front parlor, with their one year old asleep in her lap. Quietly moving in her direction, he picked up the newspaper on the side table, then carefully sat down beside her. "How long has Frank been asleep?" he whispered. "Just a few minutes," Bella murmured, "That's why I didn't get up to meet you at the door. He's been miserable with teething all day, poor boy." Edward nodded his understanding, saying, "I'll see if I can come up with some kind of medication to help him." Bella sighed with relief, "Thank you."

After kissing her cheek, he placed his arm around her, and tenderly caressed her shoulder. With his other hand, he carefully brushed his fingertips through Frank's soft black curls. Leaning in close, he inhaled the smell of his son. "Mmm….he smells so good," he intoned. Bella agreed silently, planting a kiss of her own on Edward's jaw.

Soon, Betty came into the room, and noticed Frank asleep in her mother's lap. Quietly, she asked if she could carry him upstairs. Edward asked, "Are you sure he's not too heavy?" Betty nodded, saying, "I'll be alright. I've carried him lots of times." Bella carefully lifted her sleeping son up into Betty's arms, then collapsed with relief as he was carried away. "Whew, he has worn me out today!" she moaned. "I'm sorry, darling," Edward crooned, "Can I do anything to help you feel better?" Smiling at her husband, Bella answered, "Well….I don't have energy for much. But, I would love a back massage."

"Turn around," Edward ordered, placing his long fingers on her shoulders. Several minutes later, Bella's moans changed from discomfort to delight, under the ministrations of Edward's loving hands. "God," she sighed, "That feels SO much better!" Edward nuzzled her neck with his lips, kissing her sweetly, then teased her ear with gentle blows and licks. "Oh, Edward…mmm," she moaned. As her sighs quieted down, Edward's hands began to roam. "Edward…." "Uh….Edward…." He continued his kissing and caressing. "Edward….listen…."

"Mm hmm?" he asked fuzzily, carried away with the moment. "Seriously, Edward….LISTEN!" she hissed.

Forcing his mind back to the present, Edward pulled his head back and listened carefully. Moaning. Yes, that's what it was. Moaning. And it wasn't coming from Bella. "Uh oh….." Edward shot up out of his seat, and ran to the back yard.

He found his other son acting in very similar ways to how his father had been acting in the front parlor. But, instead of a sofa, Zack was sitting on a porch swing…with pretty fifteen year old Samantha Mullis in his arms.

"Ahem!" Edward loudly cleared his throat. The two teenagers immediately ceased what they had been doing, and went about straightening their clothes and fixing their hair. "Dad!" Zack cried, blushing furiously. "Yes, son?" Edward asked. Pausing only for a moment, he then said that it would be best if he took Samantha home now. "Yes sir!" Samantha answered, standing up quickly, and running into the house.

Zack crammed his hands into his pockets, scrunched up his shoulders, then looked at his father. "Sir, I'm sorry about that happening." Edward glared at his son, stared a while longer, then announced that he would have a discussion with him when he came back to the house. Turning on his heel, he went inside, leaving Zack outside to contemplate his actions.

When he came inside, he found Bella and Samantha standing by the front door, waiting for him. "I'll be right back," he told Bella, kissing her cheek. "Dinner should be ready by then," she answered, "See you soon, Samantha! Tell your parents we said hello!" Wisely, Samantha said nothing, then stepped out the front door. After helping her into the passenger seat of his car, Edward stepped to the driver side, and opened the door. Jack walked up behind him, and asked if he could ride along. Edward nodded and told him to sit in the back.

As they pulled away, Edward looked at his son in the rear view mirror, then asked, "Why did you want to come along, Jack?" Jack smiled in response, and said, "I want to practice driving back home, if you don't mind." Edward nodded in agreement, then settled into the drive to Samantha's house. They all engaged in small talk as they traveled, saying nothing about what he had caught her doing with Zack. He would leave that discussion with her parents. He wasn't even sure if he should say anything to them about it. Maybe it would be best if he just dealt with Zack, and did his part to keep them from being alone at his house. He would need to discuss it with Bella.

On the drive back home, Edward did his best to be patient as Jack drove his car. "Watch out for that intersection, son," he said, "Keep your eyes on the road...don't worry about the radio right now…don't forget to signal your turn…watch out for that slow car ahead…yes, you can pass now…be careful…whoa – look out!"

Luckily, the cat did NOT run out in front of the car, but it was close. Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief, and kept driving. Edward was still wound up tight, but he forced himself to take deep breaths, while forcing his eyes to remain open wide and cognizant. It always amazed him to see how much there was to worry about as his sons drove. He looked forward to the day when they were skilled enough to handle it on their own.

"Dad," Jack said. "Yes?" Edward answered. "I think I forgot to turn at the road that goes home."

Edward sighed, "Yes, I noticed. I didn't want to say anything, because I wanted you to figure it out."

"Okay," Jack replied, "So…how do I get home now?" Edward told him to pull over to the shoulder, so they could look at the map. Pulling out the map, he handed it to Jack, and said, "Figure it out." The sun was very low in the sky, and it was hard to read the map, so Edward pulled out the flashlight and turned it on, handing that to his son as well. After several minutes of pondering, Jack said that he thought he knew what he needed to do. So, Edward put the map and flashlight away, and told his son to continue. There were a few more wrong turns, but eventually Jack pulled the car into their driveway.

Turning off the car, he turned to his father, and thanked him for letting him drive. "There sure is a lot to think about, when I'm driving." Edward agreed, "Yes son….it's a big responsibility. Remember to keep your car in good working condition. Always carry a map and flashlight, a spare tire, and emergency supplies. You just never know what might happen." Jack nodded, then handed the keys to his father, and got out of the car. Edward stayed in the vehicle a little while longer, to work through his thoughts about Zack and Samantha.

A few minutes had passed, when he heard the car door open again. Bella slid into the driver's seat, and said, "Hand me the keys."

She drove them to a nearby restaurant, and led him inside. "I figured that we might need some time to talk about Zack, before you had to face him across a dinner table." Edward quietly huffed out a laugh, and said, "Yeah….good idea. Did you ever think that we would have six kids, Bella? How in the world are we going to manage dealing with all their issues? It seems like only yesterday, you and I were teenagers ourselves!"

Bella laughed, and leaned close, whispering, "You were not just a teenager, and you know it, Edward Cullen Masen!" Smiling, he looked back at his beautiful wife, and quietly replied, "Well…a hundred years as a vampire did NOT prepare me to be a human father. That's for sure."

Bella gave him a hug, kissed him square on the lips, then said, "All we can do is our best, my love. I'm sure we'll make some mistakes along the way. But, at least our kids will know that we love them. That matters most of all." Edward wrapped his arms around his sweet wife, saying, "I knew that you would make a good wife. You're amazing Bella. You surprise me every day with your strength, wisdom, and beauty."

"Aww…that's the sweetest thing I've heard all day!"

This was declared by the hostess of the restaurant, who was patiently waiting to seat them at their table.

"Table for two, please," Edward asked, keeping one arm wrapped around his Bella.


	68. Chapter 68 - World's Fair 1939

**1939 – World's Fair**

It was a very hot Sunday in New York City, but the entire Masen family was enjoying a holiday together at the World's Fair. The theme for the fair was "Dawn of a New Day", with exciting displays about what should be expected to come in the future. Bella and Edward grinned at each other, curious to see if any of the predictions were accurate. Charlie had brought Sophia along, and Bella had invited Rose and Emmett as well. Their little girl Lily Rose was now 1 year old, and loved being held up high in Emmett's arms. Her hazel eyes, round in awe, took in all the sights and sounds, while her honey blonde curls lifted with the occasional breeze.

Betty was now a shy 13 year old, and lingered with the McCarty's. Today, she was feeling a bit out of sorts, and didn't understand why. It just seemed like everything was making her feel anxious, irritable, and frustrated. Also, her head had been hurting since they had left Rochester two days ago. Edward had noticed her pained expression, and had offered to give her some medicine. But, Betty just shook her head, and said, "I'll be okay, Dad. Quit fussing over me." Now, she wished that she had taken him up on his offer. Her head was pounding, and the bright sunshine didn't help a bit.

Rose was no help, because she was concerned about the extra pounds she was still carrying after delivering the baby. Try as she might, she just could not get rid of the weight. It really preyed on her self-esteem, since her appearance was so important to her. Emmett told her that it didn't matter to him. He still loved her, no matter what size she wore. She was still curvy and beautiful to him. But, Rosie was a perfectionist.

Focused on ignoring her headache, Betty didn't notice the hat flying through the air, until it flopped into her face. "Yikes! Watch out, there!" a teenage boy exclaimed, leaning down to pick the hat up off the ground. Standing back up, he gulped and stared at Betty with his eyes wide in surprise. Seeing that the two teenagers were not making any progress with conversation, Rosie giggled, then said, "Well, hello there! What's your name, young man?" Clearing his throat, the boy blushed, then squeaked out, "I'm Henry Billings, ma'am." His hands were kept busy twisting the hat he had rescued, and his feet were just as busy wiggling and tapping.

Rose reached out to shake Henry's hand, then said, "Nice to meet you, Henry. My name is Rosalie McCarty. This is my husband Emmett, our daughter Lily Rose, and our friend Betty Masen." Henry nodded his greeting, and shook hands all around. Betty noticed that his hand was really sweaty, so she wiped her hand on her skirt when he released it. Biting her lip, she looked into Henry's face, then said, "So, do you live around here, Henry?" Once again, Henry was tongue-tied, and couldn't say a word. He just stood there staring at Betty, with his mouth hanging open.

Emmett found this young guy to be quite a funny person, so he slapped him on the back, and said, "Speak up there, fella. Betty won't bite you." Henry's eyes got bigger, he gulped again, then said, "W-w-w-well….I…I don't live here. M-my family came up f-f-f-from Chicago." Finishing this statement took every ounce of his energy apparently, because now he was gasping for breath. Guffawing in mirth, Emmett slapped his leg, then just shook his head and walked away. Rose shook her head at her retreating husband, then tried to engage the young man once more. "So, where's the rest of your family, Henry?"

Henry stepped back, then pointed up to the sky. Raising their heads, Rosie and Betty looked up to see something extraordinary. It was a very tall tower, and there were parachutes being released from the top, with people riding down on them. "What IS that?" said Betty. Henry huffed out a short laugh, then answered, "It's the Life Savers Parachute Jump! Isn't it am-m-mazing?" Betty agreed, keeping her eyes trained on the sight. Henry wasn't interested in looking at the tower, though. He kept his eyes on Betty, with a dreamy expression on his face. Rosie cleared her throat, getting his attention, making him drop his hat to the ground once more. Betty, not noticing any of this, was asking questions about the parachutes. Henry regained his hat, placed it firmly on his head, then pointed over to the sign at the ride's entrance. "You'll see all k-k-kinds of stuff about the ride on that s-s-sign over there," he said, beaming.

Rosie led the two teenagers over to the sign, so Betty could read it, then waved at Bella to come join them. Presently, all the Masen family were gathered together at the amusement, reading the sign, and meeting Henry. By this time, Henry's parents were coming off the ride, and came to join them. When all the introductions were made, several of the Masen's wanted to give the ride a try. Jack and Zack got in line first, then Edward and Bella, with Charlie and Sophia bringing up the rear. Rosie didn't want to ride it, and Emmett was afraid he might be too heavy for the parachutes. So, this left Betty on her own. She was going to wait for her dad to take her, but Rose spoke up and said, "Why don't you ask Henry to ride with you?" Betty turned to ask him, then noticed that he was staring at her.

"Um…Henry…would you mind riding the parachute jump with me?" she asked. Henry glowed a bit, then mumbled out, "O-o-0-uh…." Seeing his discomfort, Rose quietly whispered, "Are you okay, Henry?" Looking quite overwhelmed, Henry gulped, closed his eyes, pressed his lips together, opened his eyes again, and said, "Y-y-yes! I would like to go on the ride!" Giggling in response, Betty smiled, then said, "Well, okay then…let's get in line!"

Henry's parents had been watching this exchange with interest. Speaking to Rose, Henry's mother said, "I have never seen him stammer before in his life! I wonder what's gotten into him?" Rose huffed a laugh, then said, "I think it might be puppy love. He can't take his eyes off Betty." This made both Henry's parents smile in response. His father said, "Well, it's about time. I thought he would never stop playing hockey or reading comic books!"

After this initial nervous interaction, Betty and Henry were soon talking more freely, marveling at things they saw, and getting to know each other. Henry was amazed at the size of the Masen family. He was an only child, and could not imagine having so many brothers and sisters. Betty told him that sometimes, she wished that she was an only child, so she could get some privacy! He laughed, and said, "Well, it's sometimes really lonely without brothers or sisters." Edward heard this comment, and said, "I know exactly how you feel. I didn't have any brothers or sisters either." Henry raised his eyebrows, and smiled in response. Edward then said, "So, you're from Chicago? We have a house there as well. We'll have to stay in touch, and let you know when we're in town." Henry beamed in response, saying, "That would be GREAT! Maybe you can come watch me play hockey sometime, Betty!" Betty grinned, and said that she would like that.

The rest of the day was spent admiring displays about the future, checking out new gadgets, eating lots of food, and going on the fun rides. Jack and Zack got to know Henry, and wanted to know more about his hockey team. Annabelle and Ella Rae teased Betty, embarrassing her in front of Henry. Henry wasn't sure how to react to all this family, so he pretty much just kept quiet, and listened to it all. "By the way, Henry," Bella asked, "How old are you?" Henry's parents heard this question, and replied, "Henry will be 15 in June. Maybe some of you can come visit for his birthday party?" So, plans were made for the Masen's to take a short trip to Chicago. They needed to check on the house anyway, so it would not be a wasted trip.

When the day came to an end, the Billings family said goodbye, and the Masen's and McCarty's headed off to their hotel. They all planned to see each other again the next day. All during dinner that night, the entire family gushed over all the things they had seen at the World's Fair. One big hit was the View Master slides. Everyone was amazed by the three-dimensional photos, and wanted to get a viewer of their own. So, Edward had taken down the information, and planned on taking care of that request.

Charlie had been thrilled to finally see a television set, even though it only had a 5 inch screen. Leaning over to his daughter, he had whispered, "Well, Bella…maybe I won't have to wait too much longer to watch a ballgame on the tube again." Jack and Zack had liked "Electro the Moto-Man", the 7-foot tall robot that talked, recognized colors, and even "smoked" cigarettes. Edward was excited by the Futurama display in the transportation zone. Everyone raved about the train ride, carnival acts, rare birds, reptiles, wild animals, elephants, monkeys, camel rides, and synchronized swimmers.

It took a while to get everyone settled down into their rooms. Two year old Frank had been fussy for the past few hours, so Bella gave him a bath and sang him to sleep. Sophia took care of Lily Rose, so Rosalie and Emmett could go out for a quiet drink together. Eventually, everyone was in their beds, dreaming of the sights they had seen at the World's Fair. Betty fell asleep, with something entirely different in her mind: Henry's dreamy blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. Funny….her headache had completely disappeared…


	69. Chapter 69 - Jack and Zack 1940

**Jack and Zack – 1940**

Now that Emmett and Rose knew what they were doing, they decided to add another baby to the family. Little Joseph Emmett McCarty was soon noisily crying and kicking his way into everyone's hearts. Emmett glowed, while carrying his son in his arms. "So Eddie …whaddaya think of my boy?" Edward grinned while studying the blue bundle, "He looks like a McCarty to me – big and loud!" Emmett smirked, replying, "Hardy har har!"

Two year old Lily Rose and 3 year old Frank were playing on the floor, with 9 year old Ella Rae. But Annabelle was standing at the other end of the room, quietly holding a pamphlet in her hands. She had asked her father if he had time to talk to her, and he had agreed, but was interrupted when Emmett and Rose arrived at the door. Winking at Emmett, and giving him a quick pat of encouragement, Edward said, "Well, you can sit here on the sofa with your son, and watch the rest of these young ones on the floor. I need to go have a word with Annabelle."

Sighing with relief, Annabelle bit her lip, then smiled at her father, "Thanks Dad. I'll be quick." Quick she was. In just a few minutes, her request was made, and Edward was leading her over to her mother to take care of things. Annabelle wanted to study ballet, and had found a class. All she needed was her parents' signatures, and payment for the lessons, as well as some new things to wear. Bella raised an eyebrow, saying, "Are you sure, Annabelle? I tried dancing myself when I was young, and I was not as successful as I expected." Annabelle raised her head, extending her long neck, and proclaimed, "The ballet instructor saw me, and said that I have the perfect body for ballet." Edward placed a finger over his lip to keep from grinning too big, and said, "That's wonderful dear. Seeing that you have a strong interest, we are more than happy to help you get started." Turning toward Bella, he tightened his eyes, so she would not discourage their daughter. "Well….okay Annabelle. We will support you," Bella agreed.

Over the next few months, Zack and Jack took turns driving Annabelle to her ballet class, occasionally staying during the class to watch the dancers practice. Jack was especially interested in watching, since he didn't have a steady girlfriend. One of the older dancers was incredibly flexible, and had gorgeous long brown hair, which was pulled back in a fetching ponytail. She saw Jack watching her dance, and added a bit more swing to her moves, while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

When her rehearsal was over, Jack made a point to speak to her, telling her that she could dance very well. "Thank you," she said, "And who do I have the honor of speaking to?" Jack grinned, lowering his eyebrows, answering, "Jack Masen. And you are?" She told him her name, and was going to continue talking to him, but her mother arrived, interrupting their conversation. Jack smiled kindly to the girl's mother, but she did not respond in kind. Apparently, she did not appreciate his advances toward her daughter. So, he nodded to her, stepping back, then winked at the girl when her mother turned away. She giggled, and followed her mother out the door.

"Good luck with that one," smirked Annabelle, as she came to stand beside Jack, "She's the cream of the crop here. I doubt you'll get far with her. She gets attention from every guy who ever comes here." Jack smirked, "No surprise to me. She's beautiful. But, don't be so down on your brother now. I have a few tricks yet." Annabelle looked at him through the side of her eye, "Hmm…we'll see."

Jack DID have some tricks, which mostly involved bringing his camera to ballet class, after asking permission from the instructor. This allowed him to capture some lovely images of several dancers, including the girl of his dreams. One day, he approached the girl again, with a nice print in hand, which showed the girl at her very best. Gushing with delight, she took the photo, sighing with joy over how nice it looked. Jack just smiled quietly, then said, "It's easy to get a great shot, when the subject is so beautiful." Her eyes popped up from gazing at the photo, then her mouth settled into a gorgeous smile. Yes, Jack was successful. That day, he was casually escorting her to her mother's car, with the girl's arm linked around his own. Her mother walked beside them, extolling the virtues of his excellent photography, and thanking him for capturing her daughter's image so well.

Annabelle watched all this, shaking her head, and giggling, "Unbelievable."

So, now both Jack and Zack had sweethearts. They were finishing up high school this year, and had hopes of starting a family of their own in a few years. Zack was especially interested in marrying Samantha. But, Edward and Bella knew that this would not be possible, since they were aware of what would be happening in Zack's future. Reluctantly, they told the boys that it would be better if they took a trip across the country, to see a bit more of the world, before they settled down to a family. Bella was almost in tears, knowing that this would be the end of Zack's life as a human, but Edward held her hand tight, then whispered in her ear, "Remember…this is what the future Zack asked us to do. Don't be sad, darling."

Graduation

A few months later, Jack and Zack were both strutting around with pride, wearing their caps and gowns, and showing off their diplomas. The entire Masen family had attended the ceremony, and looked forward to escaping the crowd so they could have a celebration at home with food and games. Samantha was gripping Zack's arm, fighting off tears. She was sad that Zack would be leaving the next day for a long trip across the country. "Do you have to go right now?" she cried, looking up to him with tears welling in her eyes. "Sorry, baby doll. It's the only time that Grandpa Cullen can make it happen. He's super busy at his hospital in Forks, but has worked out some vacation time this month," Zack replied, while stroking his hands through her hair. He pulled her close, then said, "No tears, darling. I'll be back before you know it."

Early the next morning, Jack and Zack were running up and down the stairs carrying supplies and clothes out to the front porch, so they could leave for their trip. Samantha had already said goodbye the night before, so things would go more smoothly at the Masen home. Bella could not stop staring at Zack, knowing that these were her final glimpses of her son. Soon he would be a vampire, and she would not be able to see him ever again. Biting her lip fiercely, she put on a brave face, and tried to switch her gaze to Jack occasionally. Seeing her turmoil, Edward pulled her into the kitchen for a strong hug, "Hold it together, darling. I know it's difficult, but we must do as he has asked." Melting into his arms, Bella collapsed into tears, sobbing and choking, "I know….I know….but, I just keep hoping that there could be another way."

Feeling a rush of air from the back of the room, Bella was surprised to find Esme at her side. "There, there, Bella. Everything will be alright," Esme crooned, pulling Bella in close. Edward took a huge breath, "Thank you so much, Esme. You knew this would be a very hard day for us." Esme just smiled up at him, "Yes. Carlisle has told me all about it. I must say that it is very surprising to hear, but please know that we will do our best to take care of Zack, and raise him as a responsible vampire." Soon, Carlisle joined them in the kitchen, to offer his consoling words as well.

When Bella was finally able to control her tears, they all stepped out onto the porch to help see the boys off. Zack was beaming with excitement, so ready to be on the road. Bella and Edward were not able to take the boys to the mountains, because Alice had warned them about the car accident they needed to avoid. So, here was where their goodbyes would have to be done. This moment…on their front porch. Saying goodbye to Zack forever, and to Jack for just a short while. This would be their final glimpse of the twin boys together.

Clearing his throat loudly, Edward stepped forward to embrace his sons, "You two be careful out there. Don't let the wilderness overwhelm you, now. Keep your head on straight, and be sure to listen to Charlie and Carlisle. And don't let Esme work too hard. Be sure to help her cook your meals!" Charlie was carefully loading guns and other weapons, as well as fishing poles into the back of the vehicle. He looked very excited to be going with the boys. Smiling, he came up to hug everyone goodbye, then settled into the driver's seat, calling out, "All aboard now!" Laughing, the boys quickly gave out their final hugs and kisses, then climbed into the back. Carlisle and Esme got in as well, and the Masen family all stood together, waving and smiling.

As they drove away, Jack and Zack turned around in their seats, bidding their final farewells to the group. Bella quickly ran inside, then up the stairs. Edward raised his shoulders, took a huge breath, then stepped into the house to comfort his wife.


	70. Chapter 70 - Zack is Gone

**The Loss of Zack**

"Telegram, sir", the uniformed young man reported, while standing at the front door of the Masen home. Edward grimaced, reached out for the paper, and thanked him, stepping back to close the door. The young man looked disappointed, reached up to touch the brim of his hat, and began to step away. Belatedly, Edward realized that he forgot to tip the fellow, and stepped forward to correct his error. Smiling, the young man thanked him again, then quickly hopped down the stairs toward his next delivery.

Gripping the missive tight in his clenched fist, Edward slowly stepped into his study. Luckily, Bella was out shopping for fabric to make a dance costume for Annabelle. He had the privacy he needed to read and digest the news. Knowing already what the telegram would contain, he slit it open, and read:

Edward STOP  
Very bad news STOP  
Zack is missing STOP  
So are Carlisle and Esme STOP  
Jack and I are heading home STOP  
Have already contacted authorities in Colorado STOP  
Charlie

Edward leaned forward, placed the telegram face down on his desk, and clasped his hands together. With quick decision, he stood, went to his door, checked the hallway, pulled the door shut, then lifted the receiver on his telephone to place a call. When Esme answered, he breathed a sigh of relief, asking, "How is Zack?" She assured him that everything was fine. Salvador and Zelda had come to help, and they were all going to Denali to avoid confronting the authorities in Forks. There would be no way for anyone to know what happened to them. They would spend the next few decades in Denali, staying near their friends in the area. "Good idea. Oh! Be careful of Tanya. In my 'other life', she was dead set on being my mate, regardless of how I felt about the matter. Keep her away from Zack, please."

Esme laughed, and agreed to take care of the matter. "Esme….one more thing. Go ahead and tell Zack about my history. I think he will be glad to know about it." Esme sighed, then said, "Well…it will probably be quite a while before we share that story with him. He's having a hard time dealing with the 'no humans on the diet' thing right now." Edward huffed out a light laugh, "Oh yeah…I remember those days. Well, when you get the chance to tell him, let me know." They spoke of a few more things, then ended the call. Hanging up, Edward leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with worry. Even though he knew that Zack would be well taken care of, he still felt a strong sense of loss. Zack was in effect GONE now…it was heartbreaking.

Dinner was hardly eaten that night. No one wanted any of it. They moved things around on their plates, while breathing heavily, with tears in their eyes. Not much was said either. Soon, each person was getting up from the table, and heading off to their rooms to cry and worry about Zack, Carlisle and Esme. As Bella and Edward were getting up from their seats, they heard the doorbell ring. It was another telegram. Bella took it this time, while Edward paid the tip to the delivery boy. Closing the door, he looked down at the opened page in Bella's hands. "Oh my gosh, Edward! Read this!"

Hello STOP  
You don't know me STOP  
But I wanted to tell you that everything will be okay STOP  
I've had dreams about your missing son STOP  
It will all work out in the end STOP  
One day we will all meet and be friends STOP  
Take care STOP  
Alice Brandon

Holding her hands to her mouth, Bella wept, then sank into Edward's arms. "Alice is already learning who we are! Oh Edward!"

The next weeks were extremely difficult for the Masens. Jack and Charlie returned, with intensely somber faces. Jack kept murmuring, "What happened to them? Why? Why?" Charlie felt guilty, believing that if he had paid better attention, none of this would have happened. Edward assured him that they did not hold him responsible for the loss, but still, this did not ease Charlie's concern. Bella spent most of her days holding her remaining children very close. Edward stayed home as well, cancelling all his patient appointments indefinitely.

After a year, with nothing found out about the missing family members, the Masen household eventually gave up hope of ever seeing Zack, Carlisle, or Esme again. They decided to plan a memorial service for them, in lieu of a funeral, since they had no bodies to bury.

With the decision to let the missing family members rest in peace, the rest of the Masen's had to go on living. Annabelle enrolled back in ballet classes, Betty continued studying piano, and Ella Rae became deeply interested in taking care of animals. This came as a point of interest to Edward, and he approached Ella Rae, "Darling, I'm glad you've found a hobby that interests you." Ella Rae scowled, "A hobby?! It's not a hobby, Daddy. I want to be a veterinarian!" Nodding seriously, Edward replied, "Oh! That's a good goal, sweetheart. Since I'm a doctor, I might be able to offer some advice occasionally. So, keep me in the loop, okay?" Ella Rae grinned, then answered, "Okay Pops. Thanks for your encouragement." As she walked away, Edward raised one eyebrow. "Pops?!" Turning her head, Ella Rae charmed him with a saucy grin. Shaking his head, Edward turned toward Jack's bedroom.

Zack's bed still stood empty on the other side of the room, with all his belongings exactly as they had been the day he left home. Jack was lying on his bed, studying a printed camera manual. Coming slowly into the room, Edward settled down to sit beside Jack, "Son, how are you holding up?" Jack pursed his lips, breathed through his nose, then replied, "Okay, I guess." Opening his mouth for a deeper breath, his eyes flicked over to the empty bed beside him. "As good as can be expected, with my other half missing."

Edward closed his eyes, took a slow breath of his own, clamping his lips tight in concern. Finally, he spoke again, "Have you thought about maybe taking a few photographs, to get your mind off Zack?" Jack shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Edward was going to speak again, but noticed a few tears leaking from the corners of Jack's eyes. Patting his shoulder, he said, "It's okay to grieve your brother, Jack. I know you two were very close. Just let it out." Jack's breaths were coming quicker now, and he pushed his dad away. "Stop! Just…..leave me alone, okay?!" Jumping up from his bed, Jack ran from the room, and down the hall. Edward heard the front door slam, then pounded his fist into the bed. He had no idea how to help Jack get over his grief.

As he was leaving the boys' room, he encountered Charlie in the hallway. "So, Jack's having trouble still?" Edward nodded, "Yeah. I just wish I knew what to do to help him get over it." Charlie quietly nodded, considering. After a few moments, he spoke again, "Would you mind if I looked into it for you? Maybe I can help him figure out a way to keep his mind busy." Edward agreed with relief, "Thank you Charlie. Any help would be greatly appreciated." Before they parted ways, Edward asked, "Did you have something in mind already?" Then Charlie smiled, "Oh yeah. I've got some ideas. Remember….I had to live without my daughter for a very long time. I'm an expert at keeping my mind preoccupied."

One idea of Charlie's was to get Jack involved in sports again. He was no longer in high school, but there were some community sport teams in the area. To get started, he took Jack to the local gymnasium, to let him have a look at the facilities. Keeping his lips closed tight, Jack glanced around, with apparent disdain. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. A large man approached them, carrying a set of weights in his hands. After he placed them on the floor, he reached out to shake hands with Charlie and Jack, "Welcome to the Rochester Gymnasium. Interested in a specific sport, or are you just here to watch?"

Charlie smiled, and said, "Well, I was thinking about maybe trying boxing again." Jack was caught up short at this, "Grandpa Charlie? You were a boxer?" Charlie shrugged, then replied, "I used to knock around a little bit. Nothing fancy." Jack looked his grandfather up and down, then said, "Grandpa Charlie…no offense, but….you're awful small to be fighting anyone." The gymnasium attendant was standing with his arms crossed, displaying huge muscles on his arms and chest. He looked over Charlie considering, then turned his head back to Jack. "Size has nothing to do with it. Attitude, precision, timing, training, and strength are what matters. Fights are matched according to body size, so no one is ever fighting out of their range."

Jack took this in, with his eyebrows lowered, "So…what about age? How old do you have to be to try boxing?" Charlie bit his lip to keep from smiling. Things were going just as he planned. Jack was interested all on his own, with no prodding needed from his grandfather. He stood his ground, waiting to see what happened.

As it turned out, boxing was the perfect outlet for Jack's emotions. He was able to focus on something else besides his worries, and he loved unleashing his fury through his fists. His technique was sloppy, but the trainers continued to work with him. Charlie said that he would just work on weight training for now, and spent his time with the free weights, while watching Jack learn how to fight. One day, Edward came along to watch, bringing little 4 year old Frank with him. Frank watched everything with fascination, his mouth wide open, eyes stretched to their limit. Edward had his hands full keeping Frank from wandering into the boxing ring himself.

When Jack was finished with his boxing session, he came to the edge of the boxing ring, and Charlie stepped forward to help him remove his boxing gloves. Frank leaned forward to get a closer view of everything. When Jack's hands were free, he reached out for Frank, who gladly went to his arms. Slapping Jack's sweaty chest with his meaty paws, Frank said, "Pow! Pow!" Jack grinned, pretending to be hurt, saying, "Stop it! Leave off, you cad!" The men all laughed, and Edward held the ropes open, so Jack could climb out of the ring, with Frank held tight in his arms.

As the men walked to their car, they heard a commotion at the edge of the parking lot. A girl's scream punctuated the air, and the men ran in that direction. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" a girl was shouting. It was a voice they recognized. It was Betty! Pushing Frank into Charlie's arms, Jack took off running toward the voice. When Charlie and Edward caught up with him, they found Jack in a full-on fist fight with a guy who was a bit larger than himself. Betty was standing off to the side, holding her blouse together at the neck, while crying hysterically. Edward looked over to Charlie, nodding in Betty's direction. As Charlie went to get Betty, Edward stepped into the midst of the fighting men, shouting, "That's enough now! Stop this fighting! What's going on here?!"

Jack and the other guy were hard to separate, but eventually Edward was able to wrench them apart, with the help of some other guys who happened to be leaving the gym at that time. When the men were apart, they continued staring hard at each other, reaching up to wipe the sweat and blood from their faces. Edward then asked, "What happened here? Why were you with my daughter?" The other guy's eyes popped open wide. He looked around wildly, then focused back on Edward. "She's your daughter?" Edward nodded, standing with his feet apart and arms crossed. Jack jumped up to stand beside his dad, "And MY sister!" The other guy diminished a bit at this proclamation, considering. Finally, he said, "Well, she was flirting for all she's worth. I thought she wanted to have a little fun, that's all."

Edward glared at the man, who appeared to be in his late 20s. "She's only 15 years old. You have no business with her!" At this revelation, the man's eyes came open wide, "I….I….didn't know! I swear! I had no idea!" Sputtering his denial, he stood up, holding his hands out in front of him, "Really! She was just giving me the eye, you know? She looked like she knew what she was doing! If I knew she was only 15, I wouldn't have even looked at her!" Jack fumed with frustration, not believing this guy for a minute. Clenching his fists by his side, he looked ready to go for another round.

The guy looked around with fear, looked again at Edward and Jack, then took off running down the street. Jack was primed to chase him down, but Edward reached over to grab his arm. "Let him go. He knows not to mess with Betty now." Jack didn't want to agree, but he shook himself, then growled with anger, "He had his hands all over her, Dad! You should have seen what he was doing!" Edward growled himself, then shook his head, and replied, "Okay….well….he won't be doing it again. That's for sure."

As they turned to head to the car again, Jack went to Betty's side, asking, "Are you okay, sis? Did he hurt you?" Betty shook her head, embarrassed…still holding her blouse together at the neck. Charlie pulled her in close, and said, "Everything's okay now, girl. Don't you worry about a thing." Edward wondered though….what had Betty been doing away from home, and on this side of town? She had some questions to answer, but they would wait until tomorrow.

Little Frank, who had been quietly observing all the excitement, finally decided to say something. "Jack is STRONG! He beat up that big man GOOD!" Jack turned to Frank, grinned, and tousled his brown hair, "That's right buddy. Don't you forget it, either!" Frank solemnly replied, "I won't!"


	71. Chapter 71 - Betty Acts Out

**Betty Acts Out**

"Betty! Are you okay? What happened to your blouse?" Bella exclaimed, as she saw her daughter walk in the front door. Betty just shook her head, still holding her blouse together at the neck. Pulling out of Charlie's grip, she pushed her way forward and ran upstairs to her room. Edward moved close to Bella, holding her arm to prevent her from following their daughter, then said, "Let her go for now. She's upset, and needs to be alone a while." Frank ran inside, and reached up for his mom.

She pulled him up, gave him a kiss, then asked Edward, "What **happened** to Betty?" Taking a large breath, Edward closed his eyes, breathing out to release some of the tension he'd been dealing with, "Well…we found her in the parking lot beside the gymnasium, with a much older man trying to kiss her." Jack spat out his opinion to this, "He was trying a LOT more than just kissing, Dad." Worried and confused, Bella looked at the two of them, then turned to Charlie. "What happened, Charlie?" Rubbing the back of his head, Charlie replied, "Bells, it's like they're saying. Someone was trying to take advantage of Betty. Jack here took care of it, though."

Squeezing her eyes tight, Bella turned to Jack, "What did you do, Jack?" Scowling with anger, Jack said, "I busted his nose, and would have done a lot more damage if Dad hadn't broken up our fight." Edward reached out to touch Jack's arm, but his son just shirked him away, "Leave me alone, Dad." Then Jack ran upstairs as well, leaving the adults downstairs to sort out what happened. Frank whispered that he needed to go to the bathroom, so Bella put him down, and he scampered off.

When the story was told, Bella still felt confused, wondering how Betty had ended up with this older man near the gymnasium. Edward agreed, "Yes, I'm wondering the same thing. I wanted to give her time to get over being upset, before I asked her about it." Bella nodded her agreement, then looked up toward the ceiling. "I hope she's okay." Edward squeezed Bella gently in his arms, and said, "Why don't you take her a cup of hot cocoa, and see if she'll talk to you about it." Bella smiled, stepped away, and went to take care of it.

An hour later, Bella came back downstairs, with Betty walking beside her. When they approached Charlie and Edward, Bella said, "Okay Betty, explain it to your dad now. You know he's been worried." Betty looked down at her hands, then glanced up at Charlie and Edward. "Dad…Grandpa….I'm sorry about tonight. It's all my fault. I was just trying to make Henry jealous." Instead of clearing things up, this just caused more confusion. Edward's eyebrows lowered, "Henry? What are you talking about?"

Betty looked down at her hands again, then quietly said, "Well…he came by tonight, because his family is visiting friends in the area. He surprised me with flowers, and wanted to take me out to see a movie. I snuck out with him before you got home. While we were at the theatre, he hardly said a word to me. Some of my other friends were there, and the other guys were holding the girls hands, and…I wanted him to just SAY something or DO something. He just sat there, staring at me. I went to the ladies room, and one of my friends said that he might act differently if I made him jealous. So, when we stepped into the lobby, I started flirting with that guy you saw. One thing led to another, and he was holding my hand, pulling me out of the theatre. I thought that Henry would follow, but he must have not noticed what was happening."

Edward frowned, "So…where is Henry now?" Betty shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't able to get away from that guy, and there were so many people in the street. It was confusing. Then, the guy took me down a different street, and you all turned up to rescue me."

Edward looked at Charlie, and the two men nodded silent agreement to deal with this. Betty was instructed to never go on an unescorted date again, and NEVER leave the house without leaving a note. She was told to go upstairs. Tomorrow, she would be punished for sneaking out. For now, they just told her to do her homework, and go to sleep. Bella went to get Frank settled down for the night, and check on Annabelle and Ella Rae.

The doorbell rang, and there stood Henry - frantic, and wondering what had happened to Betty. Edward sternly said, "Why did you take her away from home, without an escort?" Charlie grabbed his arm, and asked, "Did you not notice that she stepped away with another older guy?" Henry shook his head, almost breaking down in tears, "She never came back from the restroom, and I couldn't find her anywhere. I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive me. Is she okay?" Releasing his arm, Charlie huffed out a breath of frustration, "Yes….she's okay. But she is very upset."

Looking down at his shoes, Henry asked, "Can I see her, sir? I need to apologize." Edward shook his head, "Sorry Henry. Not tonight. You need to get home to your family. We will deal with Betty here. Perhaps you can call her tomorrow." Charlie agreed to drive Henry home.

Edward pushed his hands deep into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders up high around his ears. Growling in frustration, he dropped his shoulders, then looked up to the ceiling, wondering how in the world he and Bella would deal with all the other troubles they would face with their children. Shaking his head, he sighed deeply, then stepped into the parlor. Bypassing the sofa, he stepped over to the piano, opened the lid, and began to play a slow, meditative, Chopin nocturne. Bella stepped into the room, and rested her hands on his shoulders, squeezing his tension away with a gentle massage.

He kept playing, with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his wife's fingers, and letting some of the stress of the day melt away. "Bella," he sighed, "What are we doing? How on earth are we going to be able to deal with all the situations our kids are going to face? Sometimes, I wonder if we did the right thing by coming back in time. Maybe I should have just left things as they were….me as a vampire….you as a human."

Bella blew out a small laugh, "Oh…that's just silly, Edward. You were miserable then too. I know we're not exactly perfect as parents, but all we can do is just deal with each day as it comes. No one can be perfect. As long as our kids know that we love them, it will work out. And….as for you….I would love you, no matter what we had decided to do. You're stuck with me, whether you're human or not." Leaning over his shoulder, she kissed the side of his head.

All was quiet now, as Edward finished playing. Turning around on the piano bench, he pulled Bella close, and kissed between her breasts, "I love you, Bella Swann Cullen Masen." Giggling, she answered, "And I love you, Edward Masen Cullen Masen."

Charlie stepped in the door, and gave them a wave, continuing up the staircase. As the house fell deeper into silence, Edward whispered, "Do you want to try to call Zack?" Bella's eyes widened with excitement, "YES!" Placing his fingers over her mouth, he shushed her, glancing at the staircase, to make sure than no one had heard her. Then he took her by the hand, and led her into his study.

Closing the door, and locking it securely, he walked her over to his desk. "Go ahead, look in my rolodex. You'll find a card there for Denali. That's Carlisle's number in Alaska." Smiling with glee, Bella found the number, lifted the phone receiver, and dialed the number. After going through all the international phone transfers, they finally heard Esme's voice. "Esme!" Bella whispered, "It's me…Bella!"

After hearing all the news about the move to Denali, and making sure that Zack was okay, Bella asked if Zack had been told about Edward's earlier transformation. Carlisle came to the phone, and explained that yes…Zack had been told, and was greatly surprised by the story. Bella then asked if it was possible for them to talk to him now. Carlisle agreed. Bella nodded at Edward, and he came to stand close beside her, so they could both hold their ears to the phone and listen to their son.

In a few moments, they heard, "Mom? Dad?"

Crying with relief, they both covered their mouths, and quietly replied, "Yes, Zack! We're here!"


	72. Chapter 72 - Jack Mans Up

**Jack Mans Up**

Jack leaned back, and tilted his hat forward, to block out the bright sunshine. He had been waiting on the bench outside the ballet studio for some time now. Annabelle was preparing for her upcoming recital, and rehearsal was taking a bit longer than normal. Stretching his long legs out in front of him, Jack folded his hands on his lap, and settled down for a nap. Before he could fall asleep though, he heard sharp footsteps approaching, then coming to a quick stop in front of him. Opening his eyes a bit, he noticed ladies shoes and the bottom of a lacy skirt. Tilting back his head, he discovered Samantha Mullis looking down at him.

Quickly, he pulled in his legs and straightened up, while pushing his hat back on his head. Coming to a stand, he looked down at Samantha and gently smiled, "Hello Samantha. How are you doing?" Samantha stood speechless for a moment, with eyes open dreamily, then she shook her head, and reached into her bag for a hankie. Dabbing her nose, she replied, "Hello Jack. You surprised me there for a minute. I thought….I…(gasp)…I thought you were Zack for a minute…"

Lowering his brows in concern, Jack lifted one corner of his mouth, blew out a small gust of air through his nose, then said, "Well…that's understandable, Samantha. We were identical twins, after all." Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he continued, "How are you holding up?" Suddenly, Samantha broke into tears, throwing herself into his arms. Startled, Jack caught her, and held on to keep her from collapsing. As her sobs ebbed, he carefully patted her back, offering soothing words of encouragement. Samantha lifted her head, looked into his eyes, then kissed him full on the mouth. Surprised, Jack could only wait for her to stop, then gently grabbed her shoulders to push her away.

At that moment, Annabelle came out of the ballet studio, along with several other girls, including Jack's girlfriend. Jack's eyes popped open wide, and he stared open mouthed at her, while simultaneously taking a step back from Samantha. "JACK MASEN, you TWO-TIMING SNAKE!" His girlfriend stepped forward and slapped him hard across the cheek. She then huffed with indignation, and ran down the sidewalk. At a loss for how to respond, Jack reached up to hold his burning cheek, and looked at Annabelle and Samantha. Annabelle smirked, while Samantha covered her face with both hands. "Jack….I'm so sorry," Samantha cried. Sighing in resignation, and shaking his head, Jack answered, "You know what….I'm not. That girl was becoming a real pain. She is such a diva! Every day was getting worse with her constant demands for attention. Don't worry about it, Samantha. It wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."

Pulling Samantha and Annabelle to his sides, he said, "Let's go grab a cone of ice cream." As they walked to the ice cream parlor, they talked about how things were, and reminisced about Zack. When they finished their ice cream, they headed back outside toward Jack's car. By now, Samantha was no longer crying, Annabelle was happily skipping along, and Jack was at ease. Samantha accepted a ride to her house, then Jack and Annabelle continued to their home. Annabelle had hopped into the front seat when Samantha left, and now she was rolling down the window to let in more of a breeze. They rode along silently for a while, then Annabelle said, "So…you think that you and Samantha….?" Jack said nothing, but Annabelle noticed that he hid a tiny smile on one side of his mouth. Giggling, Annabelle turned to look out her window. Eventually, Jack reached to turn on the radio, grabbed the steering wheel, and rested his other arm on his open window. Together, they sang along with "My Sister and I" by the Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra. Laughing at the coincidence of that particular title playing at that particular moment, they continued home with a smile.

Sometime later, as they walked into their house, they found Bella and Ella Rae hovering over Sparky in the hallway. Ella Rae was bandaging up the dog's leg. "What happened?" Annabelle cried, running to stand by them. Bella replied, "Nothing really. Just a scratch. Sparky was chasing the neighbor's cat. Ella Rae just wanted to practice some of her doctoring." Jack leaned down to pat Sparky's head, saying, "Good boy, Sparky. You tell that cat what's what, buddy!" Laughing, he ascended to his full height, then turned to run up the stairs two at a time.

Bella raised her brows, then looked up at Annabelle. "What's up with Jack? He sure is in a good mood. Something happen, Annabelle?" Annabelle grinned wide, rocking back and forth on her heels, then said, "Well….he DID just kiss Samantha." Bella's mouth popped open, and she said, "He did what?!" After much cajoling, Annabelle finally relented, and told them all she knew. Bella shook her head in unbelief, "I didn't see THAT one coming, at all. I wonder if they'll stick?" Annabelle shrugged, saying, "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, Jack had just walked into his bedroom, to find his father sitting on his bed, with Jack's camera in his hands. Jack came to an abrupt halt, put his hands into his pockets, and said, "Dad! Um, what can I do for you?" Attempting nonchalance, Jack stepped over to his dresser, and picked up one of his model planes. Edward continued sitting, looking at the camera, while turning it back and forth in his hands. "Well son," he eventually said, "I was just wondering why you haven't been taking any more photos with this nice, expensive camera."

Shrugging, Jack said, "Just…haven't had a reason, I guess."

Coming to a stand, Edward approached his son, and placed the camera on the dresser. "Listen, son. I know you probably have some photos of Zack in here. I think it's time they were developed."

Jack was still facing the dresser, with his father standing behind him. Lowering his eyes, Jack glared at the camera, like it was poison. "Dad….I don't know if I can," he finally whispered.

Placing his hands on Jack's shoulders, Edward continued, "Yes, you can, Jack. I'll help."

Closing his eyes, and breathing out a huge sigh, Jack answered, "Okay Dad. Let's do this."

Together, they took the camera into Jack's closet, turned on the red lamp, and closed the door.


	73. Chapter 73 - Zack in Denali

**Zack in Denali**

Zack flew in the front door, to find Carlisle smiling at him in the den. "Hello there, Zack. Had fun with the guests?" Zack was grinning widely, "Yeah. Those other vampires are a hoot. We've been wrestling to find out who's the strongest." Carlisle replied, "And….who's the strongest?" Zack sheepishly twisted his mouth, then finally answered, "I think I've convinced them that it's me." Carlisle turned his head a bit, and looked at Zack out of the side of his eyes, "Zack…you aren't using your mind control to make this happen, are you?" Zack smiled immensely, then said, "Busted! Dang, Papa Carlisle! Don't tell anybody about that!"

Eleazar stepped forward, and said, "Zack, I think your secret is safe with us. Luckily, none of our visiting friends have my gift of discerning vampire gifts." Zack wiped his forehead theatrically, "Whew! Thank goodness for that!"

Carlisle turned his head away, glancing at the door. "I believe we have some new guests."

Zack and Eleazar glanced at the doorway, as three vampires entered. "Carlisle! Pleasure to see you again!" Carlisle stepped forward, greeting the new guests, "Liam! Siobhan! Maggie! I see you are all doing well. Welcome to Denali. Let me introduce you to Zack."

Zack stepped forward to greet them, but his eyes continually zeroed in on Maggie. She smiled up at him, winked, then took off running out the front door. "Ha!" Zack huffed out a quick laugh, raised and lowered his eyebrows, then ran out as well, to chase her down.


	74. Chapter 74 - 30th Anniversary 1948

**1948 – Edward & Bella's 30** **th** **Anniversary**

"Mom! Hurry up! The party is about to start!" 18 year old Annabelle cried from downstairs. "You don't want us to start without you, do you?"

Bella leaned forward to look at her reflection in the mirror, while clasping in her left earring. "I'll be right down," she replied. Scrunching up her nose, and scowling, she fretted over her appearance. In actuality, she was 51, but the world thought she was 48, the same as Edward. Even though the years had been good to them, her face still showed her age. She missed her younger complexion and shiny dark brown hair, but was at least satisfied with keeping her weight down. Sighing in resignation, she pinched her cheeks, picked up the nosegay of roses Annabelle had prepared for her, and stepped into the hallway.

Edward met her at the top of the stairs, holding out his arm for her to hold. He certainly had aged well. "What is it with men?!" Bella fussed. Raising his eyebrow, Edward answered, "What did I do now?" Bella took a long-suffering breath of air, and replied, "Nothing. You just look so amazing and distinguished, while I just look frumpy and OLD!"

Pulling her back from the stairway, and holding her face in his hands, Edward said, "My darling girl. Do you not realize how beautiful you are? There is no one else in the entire world that I would want to spend my life with. You are EVERYTHING to me. You always will be. Your beautiful eyes, your shining heart, your tender smile, your gorgeous body, and your soft, flowing hair: I love absolutely every part of you!" Leaning down, he kissed her with every ounce of his emotion, bringing her worries to a happy end.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Stop that! Get down here!" Ella Rae complained. "We want to have your party!" Smiling up at them, she was surrounded by the rest of the family, as well as some invited friends. The house was full of people, ready to celebrate Edward and Bella's 30th anniversary. Betty and Henry were there, with their new baby Eugene Zachary Billings - Bella and Edward's third grandchild. Jack and Samantha had just arrived, with their little ones Sarah and Adam wandering through the crowd of folks to say hello.

Jack lifted his camera from around his neck, and said, "Okay, Mom and Dad, I'm ready to capture the moment. Come on downstairs!" Pamela and Greg had just come in a few minutes earlier, and were pleased to be part of the celebration with their friends. Charlie grinned up at his daughter, while resting his arm on Frank's shoulders. Frank was 11 now, and was looking more like his grandfather every day. The two of them spent endless hours together hunting, fishing, playing cards, and working on Frank's hockey skills. Frank's puppy Buster was wriggling on the floor at his feet, begging for a belly rub. Sparky had died a couple years earlier, and the house had felt empty without him, so Charlie had found the new beagle for his grandson.

Just as Edward and Bella were ready to walk down the first step, the doorbell rang. Everyone turned to see who it was, as Emmett and Rose walked in with their children Lily (10) and Joseph (8). When the greetings all settled down again, the attention was once more focused on the anniversary couple waiting upstairs. Giggling, Lily pointed up at them, "They're kissing! Yuck!" Laughter filled the house, and everyone clapped their approval. "Congratulations, you two! Get down here and celebrate!" cried Greg, while squeezing Pamela close to his side.

Finally…FINALLY…Bella and Edward went downstairs to start the party.

The celebration was wonderful, with lots of food, fun, gifts, flowers, balloons, and drinks of every kind. Children had a great time playing together outside, while the adults relaxed, catching up on all that been happening in their lives. Greg was especially interested in hearing about Jack's stories as a photographer for LIFE magazine. Jack was then the focus of everyone's attention as he shared what he had seen during his travels. Edward beamed with pride. He remembered how Jack's career had gotten its start, back in 1942. Jack's photos of the beautiful wilderness and nature during his trip with Carlisle, Charlie and Zack had caught the attention of The Photo League, and the NY School of Photography. Jack then spent a few years on the road with his camera, but couldn't stay away from Samantha, who had stolen his heart. After they married, he took a job with LIFE, and carried her along for the journey.

Thinking of all this, Edward slipped into the parlor, and found the old photo album, with so many nice shots of Zack in the mountains. Having a seat on their comfy sofa, he slowly perused the images, remembering his son. They had not seen Zack since 1940 – eight long years. They had kept their promise, to let his new life be a secret, but it had not been easy. Edward knew that it would be disconcerting to see Zack again now, since he would not appear to have aged a day, because of his vampirism. But, he really wanted to just give him a hug. He missed him so much.

Quietly, Bella came into the room, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Darling, are you okay?" Edward shrugged one shoulder, and said, "As well as can be expected, without Zack. I can't believe I still miss him just as much as I did eight years ago. Maybe more!" Bella nodded in agreement, with tears welling in her eyes. "I know. Me too." Walking around the sofa, she sat down beside him, and looked through the images as Edward turned the pages. Just as they reached the last page, Betty walked into the room saying, "Dad. You just got a telegram." Handing it over, she said, "Let me know if anything's wrong, okay?" Then she went back outside to watch the children.

Opening the missive, Edward and Bella read together:  
HAPPY ANNIVERSARY – STOP  
I LOVE YOU BOTH VERY MUCH – STOP  
WISH I COULD BE THERE TO CELEBRATE – STOP  
LOVE Z

"It's from Zack!" Bella crooned, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Edward smiled, and clutched the telegram close to his heart. "Oh Bella….we have to see him somehow. I can't stand this," he groaned. Bella nodded, "I know…we do. We'll figure something out."


	75. Chap 75 - 2011 Cullens Visit the Volturi

**2011 – The Cullens Visit the Volturi**

 _Shrugging his shoulders, and realizing that he was highly outnumbered here in Forks, Aro stepped back, then spoke to Esme, Salvador, and finally Zelda. He had no interest in reading their minds, so he remained where he was. Still frustrated about not being able to read Zack, he spoke, "I would like to take Zack with me back to Volterra, so that we can further evaluate his talents. I find Zack to be quite interesting." Like a mother tiger, Esme stepped forward, and placed herself in front of Zack. "Why would you need to know his talents, Aro?" she demanded to know. Aro looked Esme up and down, with snide tolerance. "My dear Esme, no need to be so protective. The boy appears to be quite strong on his own. I'm sure he can handle taking a trip with me."_

 _Esme crossed her arms, raised her chin, and replied, "If Zack goes,_ _ **I**_ _go." Carlisle and the others chimed in that they would come along as well. Breezily, Aro waved his arms out, saying, "Very well…you are all welcome to come along." The Cullens all looked at each other nervously. What would be happening on this trip to Italy?_

The flight to Italy didn't take long, and the Cullens anxiety was very high as they entered the stronghold of the Volturi. When they reached Aro's central hall, Alice gasped in surprise. Bella's mother Renee was standing at the rear of the room! Now, everything made sense. Renee was the powerful shield that had kept Alice from seeing anything happening in Volterra. This explained why Renee's life appeared blank as soon as she was transformed into a vampire. Apparently, Aro had learned her talent, and had forced her to work for the Volturi guard.

Surprisingly, Renee was standing close to Marcus, who was obviously deeply enamored of her. So…they were mates. Aro beamed at Alice, seeing her comprehension of the situation, "Yes, as you can see, we have a new addition to the guard. The lovely Renee has found a home here with us as Marcus' mate. They are very happy together. Marcus recognized their bond as soon as she entered our hall." Alice had to agree that both Renee and Marcus seemed very attached and comfortable together. Wonders never ceased.

Alice stepped forward to speak to Renee, "Hello Renee, you don't know me, but I'm a friend of your daughter Bella." Renee glanced her way quickly, revealing bright red eyes. "You know Bella?" she replied, "How is she?" Alice nodded a friendly reply, "She's doing very well. She married Edward, you know, and they have a wonderful family. In fact, Zack here is her son – he's your grandson."

Renee look confused by this, saying, "Edward? But…isn't he a vampire? How can he and Bella have children?" Unsure if Carlisle wanted Aro to know about the time machine, Alice hesitated in her explanation. Aro brought all of this to a conclusion, though, by saying, "So…THAT must have something to do the time machine I saw in your thoughts, Carlisle."

Huffing with irritation, Carlisle had to agree, "Yes, Aro. Edward was able to become human again, through a specific set of situations with the time machine." Aro beamed with satisfaction, "FASCINATING! Please explain!" Grudgingly, Carlisle shared the entire story of Salvadore's machine, the need for _la tua cantate_ for human transformation, and a bit of the story of Bella and Edward's life. Renee, Marcos, and the rest of the Volturi were all highly intrigued by the story.

Stepping toward Zack, Aro reached for his hand again, hoping to see more of the story, but once again, he could see nothing in the boy's mind. Smirking, Zack asked, "What's wrong? Can't read my mind?" Aro snatched his hand away, fuming, "No! I can't! Apparently, you have some of your grandmother's shield powers as well." Walking away from Zack, Aro tapped his fingers lightly against each other, then said, "But…I do have ways of drawing information from people, without reading their minds. I can use the strong powers of suggestion from some of my other gifted members of the guard. Jane! Alec! Let's introduce Zack to your special gifts."

This was Aro's final act as leader of the Volturi. He had no idea what Zack was capable of.


	76. A Time to Every Purpose Under Heaven

**And A Time To Every Purpose Under Heaven**

The day after Bella and Edward's 30th Anniversary party, they decided to take a trip to the mountains together, for a private celebration. Leaving Frank, Annabelle and Ella Rae in Charlie and Sophia's care, they carried their luggage to the car, and drove away.

Holding hands as they watched the landscape go by, they remembered the years they had spent together, and talked about their children and grandchildren. Once again, they mentioned their need to see Zack again. They missed him so much. They decided that they would give him a call when they got to the cabin they had reserved. Arriving at their mountain resort, giddy with excitement, they ran in the door, racing each other for the phone.

"Hey, you two! You don't need to call him!" Alice quickly appeared in front of them, with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice!" Bella squealed, reaching to hug her friend ecstatically. After their long hug, Edward stepped in for a hug of his own, and a kiss on her cheek. Then, they both looked at her, and asked, "What do you mean – we don't have to call him? Is Zack here?"

Alice nodded. "Yep. Right over there." Pointing to the other side of the room, they finally noticed their son. He was quietly leaning against the wall, staring at them with intense longing on his face.

Bella and Edward grasped each other's hands, while their eyes filled with tears. Eight long years of waiting, and now…finally…they were seeing their son. Slowly, they stepped forward to approach him together. Zack was still waiting quietly, seeming to be in disbelief that they were real.

"Mom? Dad? Is it really you?" He couldn't stop staring at them, and couldn't decide which one of them to look at. His vampire speed was obvious to them both, as his eyes flicked back and forth between them.

Edward reached him first, and quickly wrapped his arms around his son. "Zack! Zack! It's so good to see you again, son!" Bella stood beside them, watching their embrace, with her hands covering her mouth…tears rolling down her fingers and hands. Alice came to her side, saying, "He's real, Bella. You can hold him too." Zack pulled back from his dad, leaned their foreheads together, and said, "Love you so much, Dad." Slapping his back, Edward nodded, then stepped back to push him toward his mother.

Stepping over to his mom, Zack looked down at her with deep love, "Hi Mom. I sure have missed you." Crouching down he gently pulled her into his embrace, and she collapsed into fitful tears, crying, "My baby! My baby!"

After an hour of just holding each other, they finally settled down to talk. Alice went to the kitchen to make some food for Bella and Edward, so the rest of them could talk. As they went to sit by the fireplace, Jasper came into the room, with Maggie beside him. Everyone hugged in greeting, and Maggie introduced herself to Bella, taking a great interest in everything she said. Bella felt a little shy, but did her best to appear as a good mother-in-law. Maggie vaguely remembered Edward, but said that it had been a very long time since they had seen each other when he was a vampire.

When dinner was over, everyone gathered around the dining room table, to continue their conversation. Zack suddenly laughed out loud, and said, "I just can NOT believe that we are able to see each other again. Blows my mind." Alice said, "Now, that's saying something, Zack. It's rare that anything ever blows your mind." Nodding in agreement, "Yeah…But this is definitely one for the record books." Edward grinned, and said, "The two of you remind me of how Alice and I used to act together when I was a vampire." Bella agreed, "I know! Zack, you look EXACTLY like Edward did. I mean PRECISELY! Freaks me out." Zack just grinned.

Edward then asked, "So, how are things going in Forks with Carlisle? Are you settling in to being a permanent high school student, like I used to do?"

Mumbling a bit, Zack shook his head, and replied, "Well…no. Not exactly. I actually don't live in Forks anymore. Neither does Carlisle, or any of the Cullen family."

"Really?" Edward mused, "Where do you live?"

Zack grinned sheepishly, then sat up to his full height, and answered, "We live in Volterra."

"What?!" Bella asked, grabbing her heart, "What did Aro do to you, Zack?" Looking around wildly, she searched for answers from any of the vampires in the room. Edward reached for her hand, and asked, "Zack…what's the meaning of this? Did Aro force all of you to join the guard?"

Immediately, Alice began to laugh. And Jasper joined in. Soon all the vampires were laughing hysterically, almost rolling out of their chairs.

Bella and Edward were totally confused. What was so funny? How could they possibly find humor in being forced to join the Volturi guard?

When the vampires finally quit laughing, Zack held up his hands, and said, "Okay…enough everybody. We need to explain things to Mom and Dad." Immediately, the rest of the vampires calmed their laughter, and settled down to a more civilized attitude. Seeing their response, Edward raised one eyebrow, and said, "Using that mind control thing again, son?" Shrugging in defense, Zack replied, "Oh well…it works. May as well use my strengths."

"So, Zack. Tell us why you are living in Volterra, please," Edward demanded.

Zack smiled patiently, then said, "Dad, you're looking at the head of the Volturi. I'm in charge."

Edward and Bella's eyes could not possibly have gotten any larger. They were flabbergasted. "But, but….what about Aro? Jane? Demetri? Alec?"

Zack held out four fingers, counting them off, "Works for me, works for me, works for me, works for me."

Now, Edward and Bella were the ones who were laughing hysterically. "How in the world?! Tell us what happened!"

So, the story was shared of what had happened on the day the Cullens went to visit Volterra, under Aro's demands. When Aro was unable to read Zack's mind, he turned to Jane and Alec to force his voluntary submission. In moments, Zack transformed the situation, using his mind control powers. In just one day, the entire Volturi organization was under Zack's leadership. Within five years, all the vampires had changed to an animal diet. Within ten years, the entire vampire world knew, understood, and accepted Zack's command. Within fifteen years, other advances in the vampire community were making strong headway under the leadership team Zack had in place.

Edward stared at his son in disbelief. "Seriously, son? You did all that?" Bella was silent, with her mouth hanging open.

Alice nodded, "Yes. He did all that. And a lot more he hasn't told you about. He has made a huge difference in our world. In fact, I would go so far as to say that our entire vampire existence would have failed completely, if not for Zack's leadership."

Zack smirked, and shrugged one shoulder, saying, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "No. DEFINITELY. Aro was killing our way of life. Zack redeemed us all."

Maggie smiled, winked at Jasper, then leaned over to kiss Zack's cheek. "Admit it, babe. You rock!"

Zack grinned, and kissed Maggie sweetly. "Thanks sweetheart."

Edward still had some questions. "Son, you said that it's taken several years to make these changes. How long have you been in charge?"

Zack looked down at the table, bit his lower lip, then looked back up with one raised eyebrow. "Don't freak out, okay? I've been alive for over 4,000 years, Dad."

"4,000 years?! But, you don't look a day over 19!" Bella cried. Edward was speechless. His son was older than any vampire he had ever known before. He couldn't comprehend it. Nothing could be said.

"What is….where are….when….Tell us about the future!" Bella exclaimed.

Giggling….GIGGLING! Zack said, "Well, I don't think we actually have time for that right now. The reason I'm here is that I wanted to finally see you again. It's taken this long for us to finalize our time travel protocol to permit this visit. Up until now, there were too many issues and conflicts. Whenever we tried it before, something would interfere with the timeline, screwing up our lives. We've finally figure it out, and THIS timeline should be fine now. Right, Jasper?"

"Yes sir. All clear. Right, Alice?"

"Yep. Looks good."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Zack grinned, leaned back in his chair, and said, "Finally!"

Edward was still in unbelief, thinking about the FOUR THOUSAND YEARS. Bella was a bit flummoxed as well. Seeing their overwhelmed state, Jasper sent out waves of calm, to ease their minds. As their breathing slowed, and their spirits settled, Zack spoke again, "Mom and Dad, I've waited a very long time to see you. I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me. Because of you, I am a vampire. A very happy, fulfilled vampire."

Alice spoke up again, "Because of you, Edward and Bella, the entire vampire world is fulfilled. You two are the reason our world is resolved. If you had never met, and traveled back in time, and had Zack, and allowed him to become a vampire, our vampire community would have been exterminated."

Edward knew better than to question any statement made by Alice. Blinking in wonder, he turned to look at Bella. "Wow, Bella. I had no idea."

Jasper added in, "You'd be amazed if you could see the monuments to your honor in our time. You two are a really big deal."

Shaking her head, Bella said, "I can't believe it. I'm just a simple girl. I'm nobody special."

"Oh, I do NOT agree with that statement at ALL!"

Everyone turned to see who said this. Standing in the doorway to the cabin, was Renee. Smiling at her daughter.

Bella squealed with amazement, "Mama!" Jumping up from her seat, she ran to her mother, who caught her in her arms, and spun her around and around. Edward turned to look at Zack, who was grinning widely. "You really are something, son!" he said. Zack just grinned…again.


	77. Chapter 77 - In Memorium

**In Memorium – Year 6738**

Zack and Maggie stepped away from the time portal, to be wrapped in luxurious, flowing robes by the attendants who were ready for them. "Welcome back, sir…ma'am. Did you enjoy your trip?"

Zack nodded silently, while Maggie answered, "Yes, it was a lovely visit. We'll be sure to tell our story tonight, during share time in the history parlor." The attendants smiled in response, then stepped away to attend to other time travelers.

With their arms linked, Zack and Maggie slowly traversed the hallway to their private quarters.

"I wish I could have convinced them to come," Zack murmured.

Maggie commiserated, "I know darling. But, you know how Edward feels about his family…and his humanity."

Zack sighed in frustration, "Yeah…but, we could have transformed them seamlessly, painlessly, with no ill effects. They could have lived here with us forever!"

The two of them quietly considered the events of the past few weeks, as they had visited with Bella and Edward. They had explained the new process of vampire transformation, making it clear that things were much easier now – no pain during transition, no hunger for human blood, no need to create a false identity. But, Edward could not be convinced. His heart was committed to being a normal human, with a normal life, with Bella and his family. Bella had shown interest in what Zack had recommended, but her allegiance was with her husband. They had been through so much in their lives, and they just wanted to relax in their time period, with their children and grandchildren – naturally.

Leaving them behind was the hardest thing Zack had done in centuries.

"Come on, Zack. Let's go look at the prom memorial. Maybe that will cheer you up."

Stepping out on their balcony, they looked outside to see the gazebo, which was surrounded by several visitors. A hologram of Edward and Bella were dancing in the gazebo, while "Flightless Bird" played from the sound system. Bella's feet were on top of Edward's, as he carried her and slowly circled the platform. Taking a long, deep breath, Zack closed his eyes, and hummed along with the tune. Maggie rested her forehead against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his back. Together, they danced along with Zack's parents, remembering…


End file.
